I am my Beloved's and He is mine
by KahlanIsabella
Summary: What happens when two friends wake up and find themselves in Middle Earth and unexpectedly meet a curtain pair of dwarf princes? Will they ever return home again, will they join the Company or will they stay in The Shire. I guess you'll have to read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone!

This is my VERY FIRST fanfiction, so feel free to give constructive criticism.

I had wanted to write a Hobbit fanfic for SO long but this one was the one that I went with.

I may or may not continue with the previous one I had started- it depends on what God wants.

BUT I had a blast writing this and I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did.

I would first and foremost like to thank Jesus for giving me this gift and love of writing, without Him none of this would have been written. He's the One that flooded my brain with the inspirations, dialogue, comedy, tragedy and romance. He is the EPIC romance after all!

I love You Jesus, thank You for giving me this tiny part in this big project of Yours. This story goes to You firstly.

Second, I'd like to thank my second best friend and sister in Christ, Erin (Rider), it was a PLEASURE taking you along this journey! I've had a BLAST and I hope you have too! Thanks for your help, prayers and advice!

Third, I'd also like to thank Tolkien. Thank you for creating this world that I have fallen in love with- and characters. It was an honor to write this!

I would like to thank everybody who worked on The Hobbit! Thank you guys for bringing this beloved story to life! You guys did SUCH a great job! This story is also for you guys- I REALLY hope I've done you justice! P.S. thanks PJ for Tauriel!

Evangeline- thank you for bringing Tauriel to life. I LOVE her to bits! I COULD NOT leave her out of this story!

Dean- thank you for bringing Fili to life! He's an awesome big brother and NO ONE ELSE fit that role as you did. You were an incredible Fili!

Richard- thank you for bringing Thorin to life! I hope I did Thorin justice!

Aidan Turner-

I honestly have no words for how great an actor I think you are.

I will always be super grateful you were cast as Kili because if it weren't for this role, I wouldn't know who you are. I could not write this story and not include you in it.

You will probably disagree with this but...you are so talented and it's such a pleasure to watch you act! Every time I'm blown away by how effortlessly you encompass a character, a situation.

This story is for you too! I HOPE and PRAY I did Kili justice!

Enjoy Everyone!

WARNING!:

There are love scenes in this story, I wrote them as modestly as I could. However, if you are not comfortable with love scenes, I will put a "WARNING" at the beginning of the chapter so you'll know to skip the page OR this may not be the story for you. I do have a scene that involves alcohol- when the dwarves are escaping Thranduil- they go through the cellars and the beer barrels- every other time any alcohol is mentioned, just know that I did look up non-alcoholic wine names!

There's no cursing in this story, I don't use my Lord's Name in vain in ANY way. So if you are a fellow believer, don't worry about it. I don't have that in there. The only time we use His Name is in a respectful and loving way.

It was March 17th and Kahlan woke up and got ready for St. Patrick's day. Dublin was already swarming with people.

She had plans with one of her best friends, Erin, who she called Rider. They would be hitting The Brazen Bead Pub for dinner. She was wearing dark brown knee-high leather boots, tight black leather leggings and a deep U- neck spaghetti strap shirt with a Celtic cross colored in the Irish flag with the Claddaug and three leaf clover in the middle.

She did her hair in a half up, half down fashion. She was so excited to pack her green clover glasses and tattooed four leaf clovers just below her collarbone, then she headed out.

When she arrived at Rider's home, she opened the door to see her friend, dressed in white heels, knee length jean skirt and adorable green glittery shamrock shirt.

"Wow, look at you!"

Rider smiled and said,

"Aww, well what about you!"

Kahlan smiled and said,

"Ready?"

Off they went to The Brazen Head Pub.

Kahlan ordered her favorite: cabbage and diet Pepsi, and Rider had bangers and mash with a sweet tea.

"You excited for today?"

"Duh! It's Paddy's day!"

They laughed.

"So, so far how has your day gone?"

Rider said,

"My day has been good! Work was really good. We got two new dogs today and they're adorable! One's a husky and the other one is a schnauzer. The husky's name is Seamus and the schnauzer is Skai."

"Awww, I love both does already! I love husky's and schnauzer's!"

"Yeah, they're really good dogs. Really sweet. They do get a little excited sometimes but they're good dogs."

"Well, I'm glad. Oh my gosh- this cabbage! Wow!"

Erin laughed.

"Yeah, these potatoes are so delicious!"

When they were done, they got spots for the St. Paddy's day parade several floats went by and they snapped as many pictures as they could.

The parade lasted for a couple hours then Kahlan and Erin decided to check out some booths. There were some booths set up. People were selling drinks, food, St. Paddy's day themed shirts, green wigs, hats glasses, necklaces and crafts.

They were pretty cheap, so they decided to buy some stuff. Erin bought a green necklace, a bottle of sweet tea and a shirt. Kahlan bought a shirt, a necklace, a hat and she decided to check out the crafts booth. She saw homemade necklaces and rings but something caught her eye.

A smooth, beautiful runestone. She carefully picked it up and turned it around in her hands. She saw runes carved in it but didn't know what they meant.

Erin came to stand by her side and saw what Kahlan was holding and said,

"Wow, what a beautiful rock."

"It's a runestone," she looked at Erin and said,

"I know this won't make sense to you, but somehow I feel connected to it. I can't explain it."

"Well, why don't you go buy it?"

Kahlan fished out five dollars and bought the stone.

Since Erin decided to spend the night, they decided to go o the store to by goodies for their St. Paddy's day sleepover. They bought brownie mix, four leaf clover sprinkles and dark chocolate frosting. Several bags of crisps were tossed into their cart, some diet sodas and a gallon of sweet tea.

They were in the soda isle and Kahlan gasped,

"Rider, look! They have Irish cream soda!"

Erin's mouth fell open and her eyes went wide.

"We have to try it!"

Kahlan set the four pack in the cart and they headed to check out.

As they made Kahlan's living room into a mini theatre, all Kahlan could think about was that blue runestone she got.

She had put it in the pocket of her leggings after she had bought it, so she took it out and held it while Erin made the brownies.

"Are you looking at your runestone?"

"Yes. I can't stop thinking about it."

"It is very pretty, isn't it?"

Kahlan put it back in her pocket and open the bags of crisps, they turned the TV on and got comfortable.

After the brownie were baked, it was time to ice them. They more or less iced them and just ate them. When nine o'clock rolled around, Erin turned the TV off.

"I hope you don't mind but it's time for my devotions."

"Not at all. Time for mine, too!"

So, they each took an hour or two for quiet time with God.

Later that night as the girls were getting ready for bed, Erin said,

"Well today was a good day! I enjoyed it!"

"Yeah, me too!"

Erin and Kahlan sat on the couch, held hands and bowed their heads and prayed,

"Lord, thank You for this day. Please watch over us as we sleep and give us happy dreams. Thank You for what St. Paddy's day means. In Jesus's Name, Amen."

The first thing she was aware of: sunlight and birds chirping. She noticed there was a fresh, sweet smell wafting through the air. Her face felt a gentle, steady breeze kissing her face. She blinked gently and slowly opened her eyes. The sunlight was peaking through the trees. She was laying in an open field, the trees were dancing every time that beautiful breeze blew through.

She sat up as she looked around. Rolling hills with the most beautiful shade of green she had ever seen. Birds randomly flew by and tweeted their way through. They sky was so vibrant and blew, with very few clouds. She decided to get up and try to figure out where she was. She walked around the area. She realized that the rolling hills were actually houses.

"Who could live in such a little house?"

She thought.

She came upon a house. There was a gate and small garden. And a very small man.

"Hello, could you tell me where I am?"

The man stopped smoking his pipe and looked at her.

"You're in Hobbiton, of course."

Kahlan's eyes went wide, as she thought,

"Hobbiton? I don't know where that is…"

"Have you seen my friend? She's this tall, red hair and wears glasses? Her name is Erin."

The man thought for a moment and said,

"Mmm, so you're Kahlan?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Your friend is inside, she had come looking for you."

Kahlan breathed a sigh of relief and said,

"Oh, praise God! Okay, perfect. Do you mind if I came in?"

"Nope. My name is Bilbo Baggins."

She smiled and said,

"I'm Kahlan. Nice to meet you, Bilbo."

His house looked very cozy and homey. There was a mantle above Bilbo's fireplace dressed with pictures and there were two shelves on either side of the room just lined top to bottom of books. History books of Middle Earth, elvish books and so on.

There were quite a few arm chairs in the living room. Two sat a little ways away from the fireplace, then there were a couple on either side.

Bilbo directed Kahlan to the kitchen- precisely where Erin was. She was sitting on a chair at the smallest table. Bilbo had given her some fish, crisps and bread. He gave her chamomile tea.

Kahlan took a chair across from Erin and Bilbo served her some fish, cheese and bread, as well as some chamomile tea.

"Thank you, Bilbo. This looks so good!"

Bilbo smiled and said,

"Of course Ms. Kahlan. While you girls eat, I will get your rooms ready."

"Kahlan, how in the haystack did we get here?"

Kahlan started laughing and said,

"Rider, I don't even know where 'here' is. Just enjoy while we're here. Just pray we eventually get home."

Erin nodded and as Bilbo was coming back, both girls got done eating. They decided to check out their rooms.

The rooms looked pretty identical. Small in structure. Small beds, nightstands and lamps but Kahlan thought it lovely.

"It's all so cute! Everything's small!"

"Yeah but how will we sleep?"

Kahlan shrugged,

"We maybe could put our mattresses together and have another sleepover?"

Erin agreed. It took five seconds to bring her mattress into Kahlan's room. Kahlan put her mattress on the floor next to Erin's and it looked about average. Like a twin size. They put their blankets and pillows together. They decided they had done the right thing and decided to take a walk outside.

They guessed by the sky that it was in the evening. They saw so many little houses, with a lot of gardens and small people tending them. They wondered who the people were. As the sun set, it got a little chilly, so Kahlan and Erin decided to get back to Bilbo's. When they got there, however, they noticed that Bilbo had visitors. They walked up to the door and opened it. Both their mouths fell. There were at least twelve little people inside!

"Rider, I think they're dwarves!"

"What would dwarves be doing in Bilbo's house- at this hour no less!"

Kahlan scanned the room. Dwarves were coming and going, left and right. Going from the pantry to the kitchen table. Dwarves and food were everywhere. However, Kahlan couldn't ignore that her heart felt elated- happy, cheerful- even and so peaceful. She saw Bilbo standing in the center of the hallway that connected the pantry to the kitchen telling dwarves to put back when they were carrying to the kitchen table.

"How on earth…do they all fit in that small room. WE barely fit?"

Kahlan said,

"I don't know but I'm going to go talk to him."

She walked over to Bilbo and said,

"Mr. Bilbo, are you okay?"

Bilbo looked at Kahlan, distraught, stressed and in an aggravated tone said,

"No, no I'm not. It's these dwarves!"

Kahlan sweetly smiled and put her hand comfortingly on his shoulder and said,

"Should I talk to them?"

Bilbo sighed and said,

"No, it'll do no good."

Erin said,

"Kahlan, I'm just going to go to our room."

"Maybe you should follow her, Ms. Kahlan. I don't want you bothered by these dwarves, too."

She nodded and left.

An hour later, Kahlan sat up in bed. Erin had fallen asleep, but Kahlan was wide awake. She noticed that the noise was gone, she thought maybe they'd left. She got up and went out. She walked down the little hallway to the kitchen. All was quiet and she guessed Bilbo was asleep.

She went to the pantry to see of there was more bread and cheese. Just then…

"Oh, hello."

She whirled around to see one of the dwarves standing there, in the doorway. He was a little taller than the average dwarf. He was very built and had dark brown wavy hair that came to his shoulders. He had it in a half up, half down fashion- the way she had her hair done.

His facial hair was a little moreover than stubble, and goatee that met his sideburns.

"Hi, can I help you?"

He walked into the pantry,

"I was actually looking for a midnight snack."

Kahlan giggled,

"Me too. I'm Kahlan."

He shook her hand and smiled,

"Kili and, I'm very much at your service, milady."

She giggled and got bread and cheese as well as some,tea that had been made earlier.

"Do you mind if I sit with you, Ms. Kahlan?"

"Not at all, Kili."

Things were quiet for a couple seconds.

"So, what are you doing at Bilbo's house?"

He swallowed his bite of food and said,

"Well, I traveled here with my brother, Fili. We all met here for a family meeting."

"What was the meeting about?"

"Well, it's a secret. I can't say."

"Oh, okay."

"What about you?"

She finished chewing and swallowed,

"Well, it's quite strange actually. Pretty much, I was in my house as I went to bed and I woke up in Hobbiton."

"How do you like it?"

She smiled at him,

"Actually, I really do like it. Although, I have no idea when I will return home."

"I kind of know what that's like. Before my brother and I were born…a dragon attacked our home. My Uncle Thorin, mother and family had to flee. I've lived in the Blue Mountains with my family- all my life."

"Wow, Kili. I'm so sorry."

She gently put her hand on his. He looked at her. When she saw that he was looking at her, she withdrew her hand and said,

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're just really nice is all. Really nice to talk to."

She smirked and said,

"Thanks. You're really nice to talk to too."

"So, how long will you guys be staying?"

Kili finished the last bit of his food.

"We are leaving tomorrow. Though, I kind of wish we couldn't stay longer," he winked at her.

"Thank you, Kili. You're really sweet. I kind of wish you could stay longer."


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, maybe you could come with us."

Her eyes went big and she said,

"What? Isn't that a secret?"

Kili brought his face close to hers. He was so close, she thought he was going to kiss her but he whispered so quietly, his lips barely moved,

"We are going on a quest to reclaim our homeland. There is a Kingdom named Erebor. Uncle is the rightful king."

She whispered,

"If your Uncle is a king, you're a…"

"Prince? Yes."

He took her hand,

"Will you come with us?"

"Kili, I don't know… I don't know how to fight and besides, I didn't come here alone."

He pulled a confused face and she said,

"My friend and I both came to Bilbo's house. She's in our room sleeping."

"Think about it."

Shot got up and started walking to the hallway, when he turned her around.

"Hey, please think about it. We leave early in the morning. I won't forget you."

He gave her a gentlemanly bow and she smiled.

Kahlan found it hard to sleep. Knowing Kili was just down the hall…she started thinking about him. Those beautiful hazel eyes. Those white teeth, that way dark brown hair. That mischievous twinkle in his eye, that teasing smile he flashed her. That moment where his face was so close to hers. He smelled so good- like the forest after it was freshly washed by the rain. She was thinking about him so deeply, she actually fell asleep. Her hand was by the bottom of the door, so when a piece of paper slipped under and touched her hand, it woke her up.

"Kahlan,

It's Kili. I know it's been hours, but I can't stop thinking about you. I want you to come with us. We will be leaving in five hours…

Please come- you WON'T regret it.

P.S. You're really pretty

-Kili"

The letter made her smile and she just knew he was on the other side of the door, waiting for her response. She thought he was really sweet.

She turned the paper over and said,

"I want to, but I have my friend here, Kili. I can't leave her here."

She slipped in under the door. She heard him sigh.

"Open your door, come sit in the hall with me," he wrote back.

She quietly opened the door and slipped out. Kili patted a spot on the floor for her.

"So what can I say to get you to come with me?"

She smiled and looked at him.

"Well, my friend would need to come along or I won't be able."

Kili sighed,

"Be ready in the morning. My brother, Fili and I will teach you both how to fight."

"Okay, if that succeeds, I'll go."

"Sorry I woke you up."

"It's okay, your letter was really sweet. So, it made up."

They quietly chuckled.

"Have you been to sleep at all?"

He shook his head, eyes glued to her.

"I couldn't, you wouldn't leave my mind."

"Well, if we successfully learn to fight, we will be seeing a lot more of each other."

He smiled a big grin,

"I look forward to it."

She swiftly kissed his cheek and went back into her room.

"What did I just do?"

She could still feel his skin and stubble on her lips. It made her wonder what those soft lips would be like.

Kahlan woke up to the sound of knocking. She opened the door, barely awake.

"Mornin'! Ready for training?"

"Uhh, I COULD get ready."

Kili smiled and left the doorway, so she could change and wake Erin.

"Rider, wake up! Rider!"

Erin begrudgingly sat up,

"Kahlan, what do you want?"

So, Kahlan spent the next five minutes explaining to Erin everything that happened last night.

"Awwwwww, Kili sounds so sweet."

Kahlan smiled,

"Yeah, he is. I do like him a lot and I want to go but I don't want to go without you. Will you come along?"

Erin said,

"I don't know. You said he's going to teach us to fight? Kahlan, have. you. even. MET ME? I can't fight!"

Kahlan sighed,

"Well, I'm going to get ready. Kili and his brother are waiting for me."

That woke Erin right up,

"Wait. Kili's got a brother?

Kahlan nodded.

Erin jumped out of bed and hurried to get ready.

Yesterday, when Bilbo had prepared the girl's rooms, he had picked out clothes for them.

For Kahlan, she had on hobbit trousers- which on her, basically shorts that came mid-thigh, an emerald green tunic that came down two inches above mid-thigh. The tunic had a U-neck that came down three inches below her collarbone and sleeves that stopped two inches above her elbow, as well as the black knee high leather boots she had wore when they got to Bilbo's place.

Erin's another story. She was a bit more modest but Bilbo did his best in clothes he laid out for her, given that he was a hobbit and she was a human girl. The sizes made her nervous.

Bilbo had picked out black trousers- which again, look different on a human. So, they looked a little like shorts that came to above her knee. The tunic came to mid-thigh, the U-neck came to level with her underarms and her sleeves came to her elbows.

She and Kahlan both had their hair half up, half down. Unfortunately, Erin had come to Bilbo's with her heels, so that's all the shoes she had.

They were to meet Kili and Fili in the very grassy field where Kahlan had woken up.

"Hi Kahlan! This is Fili."

They shook hands.

"And Kili, Fili, this is my friend, Erin. But I call her Rider sometimes."

"Why Rider?"

"Because I love horses!"

Fili chuckled and said,

"Good! Because that is precisely the thing we will be sitting on all day until we stop. But, maybe you could ride with me?"

Erin could swear there was a flirty play in Fili's icy blue eyes. Erin's face went red.

"Alright, if my brother is done flirting, shall we get started?"

Kahlan and Kili walked off. There were some targets lined up. Kahlan stood straight, put her left foot at an angle, and curved her back. Kili came up behind her, put his left hand on her left hand and his right on her right. If she were to turn her head to the left a little bit, they'd be face to face. His lips were so close to her ear.

He spoke calmly, gently and velvety. She thought her heart was going to burst! His breath smelled of sweet honeycakes.

"Okay, relax your body, breath, concentrate on the target…and shoot."

She obeyed and shot. Not necessarily hitting the target, even though she was close. Neither one moved yet. Now his face was turned towards her face, but she was looking at the target. He took his hand off her left one, slowly brought it up to her chin. Holding her chin with only two fingers, he slowly tilted her face towards his face. Her dark teal eyes met beautiful, gentle hazel eyes

His lips were so close…open just a little to where she felt his honey cake breath on her lips, but just then Fili and Erin came walking and interrupted them.

"Now, Kili is teaching Kahlan archery. What do you think you'd be more comfortable with being taught? Archery, sword fighting, throwing daggers?"

Erin just stood there.

"Fili, sorry to say but she's really not into that stuff. She's a lover, not a fighter."

"I'm not sure Uncle will let you go if you can't fight. Hmm, maybe you have some skills that could come in handy."

Kili piped in,

"Can you cook? Maybe help with wounds? Help take care of the horses?"

Erin's face lit up,

"All of it, except helping the wounded."

"Well, you may get to come after all then!"

After the lessons, both brothers agreed she had gotten better. She could still use some practice but she could get that plenty on the journey.

They made their way back to Bilbo's to get packed.

"Kahlan, we have nothing to bring, to pack."

"That's true. Hmm, maybe we could am Bilbo…?"

Right then a knock came at the door. It was Kili and Fili.

"We thought you might like these clothes. We realized you didn't have a lot to pack, so…"

They held out the clothes and the girls gratefully took them

These were dwarves' clothes, so they would be a bit more fitted and longer.

Both girls had two outfits each. Kahlan had an ocean blue tunic and a chocolate brown tunic, mid-thigh in length. This time there was a U-neck but in the middle was a small V shaped, about two inches from her collarbone. The sleeves came to her elbow. The leggings were just a black and grey pair.


	3. Chapter 3

Erin's outfits consisted of a purple and gold tunic, knee-length. One pair of black leggings and one pair a rich tan color. Both girls were pleased with their outfits. There was another knock.

"We thought you might need these."

They handed Kahlan some bags and two pairs of dwarvish boots.

"Kili, have you even talked to your Uncle?"

Kahlan and Erin just stood there while Kili and Fili's Uncle Thorin stared them up and down, while he walked around them. Similar to a shark right before the kill, or vultures.

"Tell me, Kahlan. Do you fight? Sword, daggers or bow and arrow?"

"I'm being taught all three, sir."

Thorin's eyebrows went up.

"Oh? And who, pray tell, is teaching you?"

"Kili and Fili."

Thorin sent a sharp look their way. Kili was the first to speak up,

"Uncle, she really is quite good. And she will have tons of chances to practice as we travel!"

"I see. You've already decided this…without me."

Kili looked sheepish and said,

"Sorry Uncle…but she is quite good."

Thorin snapped his fingers at Kahlan.

"You, with me. On that archery field. If you win…I'll let you come. If you don't, you might as well say your goodbyes now."

Thorin marched out of Bilbo's house and Kahlan followed immediately after. Kili caught up to her and held her hand.

"You'll do great," he whispered.

She sent him a small smile.

When they were all lined up, Thorin was the first to shoot. Kahlan watched his stance and technique. Kahlan watched as Thorin took his place. There were ten targets set up. It made her nervous to go against Thorin, he was a warrior. Thorin took his stance and shot. It was a perfect strike. He got four perfect shots, then he had five left.

She prayed he would miss a couple. Thorin got a score of five out of five. She was still nervous but confident because she just had to make more shots than Thorin. Kahlan took her stance, took her position, curved her back and shot. Perfect score! She barely missed the second one. She got the third, missed the fourth. She just had to make six or more shots. She had seven targets left.

She took a deep breath and relaxed her body, lined the arrow with the target as Kili taught her and shot

Perfect score. The next three shots were perfect- barely missing the bulls-eye.

By now, she had already beaten Thorin, but that wasn't going to stop her from doing her best in the remaining targets. Deep breath filled her lungs and helper her brain to stay focused. She did miss the next shot, but she got the last two. She couldn't believe she had beaten Thorin at his own game!

"Yeah Kahlan!"

Thorin shot Erin a look- to which she ignored. Kahlan smiled and turned to face Thorin.

"Very well, pack your things. And do not slow us down."

Kahlan slightly nodded and walked to Erin.

"You did great! Their Uncle's being a jerk."

Kahlan smiled.

"Does she fight?!"

They turned their head to where Thorin shouted. He was talking with Fili and Kili….and it was about Erin. Erin could see Fili trying to plead with Thorin, she just didn't know what.

"What good is she if she doesn't fight?!"

Both girls noticed as Thorin stormed up to Erin, looked her in the eye and said,

"I hear you can't fight. What makes you think you would have always place among us when you can't fight?"

She cleared her throat,

"Sir, if it came to kill or be killed, I could do damage."

"She's still useful, Uncle. Warrior or not."

"Tell me, in what ways, other than fighting, could you be useful"

"I can help with food, cleaning clothes, washing weapons. When needed, I can pack the weapons and tend the horses."

Thorin nodded,

"So, you're not completely useless then?"

Kahlan put her hand on Erin's shoulder.

"Sorry about Uncle. This quest is just so important. We can't let the slightest thing go wrong."

Erin nodded and she and Kahlan headed back to Bilbo's to finish packing. Bilbo was still sleeping, so everyone was quiet. One member of the Company, Balin, set Bilbo's unsigned contract on his writing desk. Then proceeded to hand Erin and Kahlan theirs. They happily signed up and Kili and Fili got the horses ready.

Kahlan was all packed as was Erin, so they headed outside. Kahlan walked to the horse Kili was tending.

"Wow, what a beauty!"

She started petting the horse.

"Her name is Daisy. She's my horse. I've had her since I was a wee lad."

"Awww, cute."

His eyes met her, with a cheeky smile, he said,

"Me or the horse?"

She said,

"Aww, yeah. I was talking to the horse though."

Kili's face fell, she turned around behind him and gently whispered in his ear,

"I wouldn't call you 'cute', necessarily.."

"Fili, is that offer to ride with you still standing?"

He smiled and nodded. She jumped up, sitting in front of him, his arms around her side and hands in her lap. Erin took the reigns.

Kahlan jumped up and took the same position that Erin had. Kili's arms snaked around her waist, his hands in her lap. Her heart was beating so fast, but she wasn't about to fall for him…or so she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

As they headed off, Fili put his lips to Erin's ear. She had no idea until he gently whispered in her ear,

"If you want to lean back and sleep you can I'll be here."

As well meaning as Fili was and as sweet as he was trying to be, he didn't realize that the very fact he said that, absolutely ruined any chance of her taking a nap.

Five minutes later they set off, Bilbo came running up to the Company, his contract waving in the air. He brought it up to Balin,

"I signed it!"

Balin took out his eye glass, looked over the contract.

"Everything seems to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield."

Thorin rolled his eyes and said,

"Give him a pony."

They spend what felt to Kahlan, like all day before they finally stopped for the night. Erin made sure the horses got fed and taken care of. Kahlan decides to relax by a small cave with Fili and Kili. It was nearly nighttime, so Erin helped Bombur with dinner

Bombur had all ingredients safely packed as well as a huge stone kettle. He taught her how to light the fire and put the kettle at the right spot, so while they prepared everything it would get hot enough.

Fili sat in the inner part and smoked his pipe, Kili and Kahlan built the fire.

"Kahlan, where did you used to live?"

After the fire went, they sat down and leaned back comfortingly by the opening.

"Dublin. It's actually, in a place called Ireland."

Kili nodded his understanding.

"Tell me about Dublin."

She sighed and smiled, remembering her home.

"It's beautiful. Ireland has beautiful green rolling hills. It's filled with culture and art and rich history. And beautiful people."

"Then, I definitely believe you," Kili smiled.

"When are we going to practice archery again?"

"We can tomorrow before anybody wakes up."

She agreed and there was silence until dinnertime rolled around. Bombur, Bofur, Bifur and Erin went around and passed bowls of soup. Chicken, carrots, celery and jalapeños.

"Rider, this is so good!"

Thorin piped up,

"Aye. Well done."

That night, a few hours after dinner, Kahlan was humming a song. It was quiet and steady but everybody picked up on it.

Kili leaned over and whispered,

"What song is that?"

"It's called Misty Mountains."

"I know it. Will you sing it?"

Both Kahlan and Kili were not aware that everybody saw and heard them. She swallowed hard and just stared at him. He put his hand comfortingly on her hand and smiled

"Far over the Misty Mountains cold,

To dungeons deep and caverns old.."

As she sang, their eyes never left each other.

"We must away ere break of day,

To find our long forgotten gold.

The pines were roaring on the height,

The winds were moaning in the night.

The fire was red, in flaming spread

The trees like torches, blazed with light."

There was a moment of silence. Kili looked at Kahlan so intently, with such adoration. Kahlan looker at Kili intently, but with uncertainty.

Then, the applause approached and broke their moment…they realized that they were still holding hands.

"Well done lass!"

Kahlan smiled at Bofur.

Right then, everyone heard a loud shriek in the far distance. Bilbo almost jumped out of his skin.

"What was that?"

"Orcs."

Kahlan looked at Kili terrified, he winked at her to show he was joking.

"Throat cutters. There'll ne dozens of them out there," Fili said.

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep- quick and quiet- no screams, just lotsa blood."

"Kili!"

Thorin walked passed them, angry.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke."

Kili looked down,

"We didn't mean anything by it."

"No you didn't. You know NOTHING of the world!"

Kahlan brought her right hand to Kili's chin and lifted his face to her eyes. He looked at her with sad and adorable puppy dog eyes. She stroked her thumb over the stubble, barely touching his bottom lip and gave him a sweet smile

He took her hand and held it on his left thigh

Balin stood and made his way over to where Fili, Kili and Kahlan were.

"Don't mind him, boyo. Thorin has more cause the most to hate orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, king Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria….but our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of orcs who were led by the most vile of all their face, Azog the defiler.

The giant Gundabad orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin…he began, by beheading the king. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief..he went missing. Taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him, a young dwarf prince facing down the pale orc. He stood alone, against this terrible foe. He wielded nothing but a branch for a shield.

Azog the defiler learned that day, that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated, but there was no feast, no song that night. For out dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then, there is one I could follow. There is one I could call king."

Right then, almost every dwarf stood for Thorin. Kahlan looked at Kili's face in the firelight. A beautiful flame dancing on his face. Kahlan realized how horrible and heartbreaking their history was. Erin's heart broke for Thorin and she felt compelled to extend grace and compassion for Thorin. Someone who went through that can't be expected to be a happy person. Thorin had experienced terrible loss.

She stood up and put her hand on his shoulder,

"I'm so sorry Thorin."

He looked at her. Understanding and kindness was found in his icy blue eyes. He nodded in acknowledgment at her.

"I think it's time we all got some sleep."

Kahlan was so exhausted, she fell asleep right where she was.

While she was sleeping, she didn't know it but Kili gave her his blanket. He lovingly covered her body with it and leaned against his brother's chest and went back to sleep.

"Goodnight, nadadith," Fili was taking first watch.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kahlan, wake up."

Kili gently shook Kahlan. He paused for a moment. She was in the same position she was when she fell asleep. She looked so peaceful to him. Her silky deep chocolate brown hair flowing over her shoulders.

He knelt on one knee and gently held the right side of her face with his left hand. His hazel eyes kept flicking from her eyes to her lips. He thought they were beautiful, soft and full.

"My gosh, I wanna kiss her so bad…maybe just a peck." Kili slowly leaned in but right before his lips caressed hers, her eyes fluttered. The first thing she saw that morning were his eyes.

Their noses touching, hearts beating hard and eyes pouring into their souls.

"You're so beautiful," Kili thought but instead said,

"Good morning, ready for archery practice?"

She looked at him and hummed something.

"What was that? That sounded pretty."

His lips were just barely grazing hers as he quietly said this.

"I don't know. Kili…"

"Yeah?"

"We should practice, right?"

He kind of backed up and cleared his throat.

"Yeah, of course, I'm sorry."

He cleared his throat and stood up, offering his hand, which she took.

They went into the forest and Kili set up the targets.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Pssst, hey wake up."

Fili was doing his best to wake Erin up,

"It's Fili, wake up. Please?"

She opened her eyes and was surprised to see Fili. She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Fili! What are you doing?"

He chuckled,

"Well, Kili had ready taken Kahlan to archery practice. I thought we could cook breakfast before everybody wakes up."

She smiled and said,

"You know how to cook?"

He pretended to be offended,

"I CAN do more than just cut heads off, you know."

She laughed quietly and got up. Fili helped her set up. He got the fire going. They sat down and she put a bowl in front of her to slice some potatoes, jalapeños and onions while Fili got into Bombur's packs and found some turkey that he had preserved in salt and cut little chunks into a bowl to give Erin.

"Fili, since this kettle has gotten hot, I need you to go to the river and collect two gallons of water."

Erin couldn't help being so attracted to the fact that he could cook. It wasn't long before he was back. He poured the water into the kettle and waited for it to pool. He decided to sit down and help her slice veggies.

"So, what's your favorite food?"

She laughed a little and said,

"What isn't my favorite food?"

Fili laughed,

"Okay, okay. What are three things you could eat for a month straight and not get sick of it."

"Fried pickles, potatoes and chocolate, chocolate, cream pie."

He nodded his understanding.

"What about you?"

"Well, we dwarves love our meat, potatoes, biscuits- anything besides salads."

"So, if you don't mind…why do you not want to learn how to fight?"

"I just don't like death. I guess I have a soft heart. I can't stand battle and I don't desire to see anybody hurt. I mean, if it honestly came down to kill or be killed, then I'd kill..but if there's even a chance that I don't have to- then I wanna take that chance."

"I've never met anybody like you in my life. And your name is Erin?"

"Yes and I hope that a good thing."

He looked at her and smiled,

"It's the best thing and…Erin…nice."

She felt her cheeks blush slightly.

She decided it was time to wash the veggies. She took a cup, collected some water and poured while Fili made sure to give them a wee rub to ensure they got cleaned.

After all the water had been used, they poured the veggies in and when they veggies were soft and tender, they poured the meat in. Erin stirred it a little, then added some spices. She took a seat beside of Fili.

"So, you're a prince, huh?"

He chuckled,

"Yeah, sure am. In fact, if something were to happen to Uncle Thorin, I'd be king."

Her eyes widened and she said,

"King? You'd be king, wow! That's quite the responsibility!"

He shrugged,

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"Just that it IS a big responsibility…but it's some thing that I deal with even though I'm not king yet."

"I understand. If you ever need to talk, you can talk to me."

He smiled and held her hand.

"Thanks. That means a lot."

"Okay, remember what I taught you. Deep breath, relax- and shoot."

He was behind her, helping her.

She took a deep breath and shot- right in the bulls-eye!

Her mouth fell open.

She jumped,

"Yes! Thanks Kili!"

She turned around and they embraced. After a short second, they suddenly realized how close they were. Her chin settled on his right shoulder and his chin on her left but both their faces turned to each other- arms still around each other.

When Kili caught Kahlan's eyes, she shyly looked away.

"Kahlan, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Kili."

He looked at her seriously,

"Is something wrong? You seem…kind of distant. Not the same way…when we met."

She quickly separated herself from Kili's arms.

"Kili, can we not talk about this?"

He got frustrated,

"Why? If something is wrong- I want you to talk to me. Don't you trust me?"

Kahlan looked at his eyes, they were confuses, hurt, frustrated and angry.

"I'm fine. It's all fine, okay? Look, I think breakfast is ready. We should go."

She walked away, back to camp…he just stared after her.


	6. Chapter 6

Kahlan rushed back into camp with tears in her eyes. Erin saw but then she saw Kili coming a few feet behind her. Apparently, Fili saw as well.

"I wonder what happened."

Erin wasted no time, she got up and ran to Kahlan.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Ummm, we should probably wake the rest of the dwarves."

Kahlan left to go and help the dwarves with food and help them pack.

An hour later, after Erin got the ponies ready for travel, the Company headed off.

For the longest time no one said anything. Kili just sat on his horse looking ahead with a very unhappy expression. Kili and Fili rode up in front with Thorin, Dwalin and Balin. Erin rode beside Kahlan.

Erin wondered what on earth was wrong with Kahlan but didn't want to push her to talk about it if she didn't want to.

"So, how are you and Fili?"

"I like him. He's really sweet. He helped me make breakfast. Actually, it was all his idea."

"Aww, that's nice. I'm glad you spent some time together."

"How are thing going with you and Kili?"

Kahlan sighed and said,

"Well, I've hurt him. He…is quite frustrated. And I can't blame him."

"Yeah, would you like to talk about it?"

"Well, I think Kili has strong feelings for me. He's made several…he's tried to kiss me several times."

"Don't you want to kiss him? I thought you liked him."

Kahlan looked at her,

"I have feelings for him, it's just..first of all, I don't know that he's a Christian and second, I don't wanna get my heart broken again. I could REALLY fall for Kili…and I'm not sure I'm ready for that."

"So, why will you not tell him how you feel?"

"I don't know I'm ready to reveal my past love lives to him, Rider."

"Okay, then here's what I suggest you do. First, before you talk to him- pray. Second, talk to him about the Christian aspect. By spending time with him and getting to know him and prayer, obviously, you should be able to tell that he is a better guy."

"I guess, thanks Rider."

Later that day, as they set up for camp, Kili walked by Kahlan handing her his bow and arrow,

"Time for practice."

She felt like this would be the perfect time to talk to him. He went ahead of her to set up the targets. She went and sat on a log.

"Ready?"

She looked at him, he was still upset.

"Kili, can we talk?"

He looked at her and sat down beside her,

"What is it?"

"Remember when you asked me if something was wrong?"

He looked at her intently.

"Something, is wrong. Kili, I do have feelings for you, but…"

"But...?"

"Do you know who God is?"

"No, I don't."

She took a deep breath, her hands sweaty and shaky,

"I'll tell you then, He is the Creator of everything and everyone. But see He gave us a gift when He created us called free will and the very first people on the earth, Adam and Eve, well they chose to use their free will to sin- to break God's heart.

God can't allow sin into Heaven and sin must be punished but He didn't want His children to be without Him forever.

So, He sent His only Son, Jesus, into the world to teach, preach, heal and die for our sins and He rose again on the third day, so that we could be forgiven of our sins and made perfect.

When we accept Jesus as Lord and Savior, ask Him into our hearts, we are then forever forgiven of our sins."

"Really?"

Kahlan nodded,

"Do you want to be a Christian Kili?"

He took her hand, looked into her eyes and said,

"Yes I do."

They both smiled.

"Okay, so there's a prayer that you need to pray then. So follow after me..

Jesus, I confess I am a sinner. I thank You for coming and dying on the cross for me and rising again three days later. I repent of all my sins and ask You to come into my heart and be my Lord and Savior. I love You and thank You. In Jesus's Name, Amen.

Kili, congrats! You are now a Christian, praise God!"

Kili smiled and hugged her,

"Thank You God and thank you Kahlan for telling me about Him and for helping me."

She smiled and nodded.

After about an hour of archery practice, they made their way back to camp.

"Did you talk to him?"

"Rider, Kili got saved!"

They hugged and happy cried together.

Thorin saw Kili had come back so he told him and Fili to watch the ponies.

"Make sure you stay with them."

Kili caught Kahlan's eye and held out his hand and led her to a log that was near the ponies while Fili asked if Erin would like to join them, which she happily obliged to.

Kili gently sat next to her and said,

"I'm glad I became a Christian."

She smiled sweetly and said,

"I'm glad I was there to witness."

He lifted the hand he was holding and gently kissed it, a slight blush glowing on his cheeks in the light of the stars that danced in the night sky.

Erin's back was leaning against a tree while Fili stood in front and leaned his left arm on the tree a couple inches above her head to where he was leaning into her a little.

She lightly blushed at how close he was to her. She looked to the ground in a silently nervous rut, not knowing what to do

because she just knew he was looking at her, there was no way she would be able to look into those beautiful blue eyes.

That was until he brought his left hand gently up to her right ear, tucked a piece of her hair behind and lovingly, delicately and respectfully laid his lips upon her cheek and gave a tender but deliberate kiss.

He gave a whisper in her ear,

"You're cute when you blush, I had to. I'm sorry."

Now she looked him in the eyes,

"Fili, don't apologize. Okay?"

She shyly bit her bottom lip as he looked at her and smiled when all of a sudden, Kili and Kahlan came walking by and suggested they all move closer to the ponies to get a better watch on them.

When they all got there, each began to count the ponies and their counting all eventually came to a halt when they got to number fourteen. Bilbo suddenly came through the trees, stood in the middle of Fili and Kili with two bowls in his hands.

Noticing the looks on everybody's faces,

"What's the matter?"

"We were supposed to be looking after the ponies…," Kili began.

"Only we've encountered a slight problem..," Fili said.

"We HAD sixteen…," Erin said.

"Annddd…now there's…uhh, fourteen..," Kahlan finished.

They all began to find out which ponies were missing from the bunch.

"Daisy and Bungo are missing."

"That is not good- that is not good at all. Shouldn't we tell Thorin?"

Fili waved a hand and said,

"Eh, no. Let's not worry him. As our official burglar we thought you might like to look into it."

Bilbo scanned the ground and said,

"Well, it looks like uh, something big uprooted these trees-"

"That was our thinking," Kill interjected.

"Something very big and..posssibly quite dangerous."

"Hey, there's a light. Over here."

They all followed Fili to a big log and crouched behind it to get a better look.

Kili held Kahlan's hand and whispered,

"Stay down. Stay right beside me, okay?"

She nodded.

They heard loud grunting and laughing in the distance.

"What is it?" Bilbo asked.

"Trolls," Kili answered as he took Kahlan's hand and jumped up with his brother and Erin and hurried to behind two trees. One on the left side and one on the right.

As soon as Kili approached the tree, he swiftly guided Kahlan in front of him. He leaned into her, looked her in the eyes and put a finger over his lips, his right hand on her stomach, gently holding her to the tree.

Fili did the same with Erin. When Bilbo caught up, he went to hide on Fili and Erin's side. Bilbo saw a troll headed to where the others were and saw that he had the ponies,

"He's got Myrtle and Mindy. I think their going to eat them- we have to do something."

Both Fili and Kili's head snapped right in Bilbo's direction.

"Yes, YOU should. Mountain trolls are slow and stupid and you're so small!"

Bilbo was already waving a finger in objection before Kili even finished his sentence.

"They'll never see you! It'll be perfectly safe- we'll be right behind you."

Fili took both bowls from Bilbo's hands and nudged him in the trolls direction.

"If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl and once like a brown owl."

Bilbo trying to remember the words Fili spoke under his breath then turned around to ask,

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

When he suddenly realized that he was apparently on his own.

Kahlan jerked her hand from Kili's hand as Fili and Erin continued back to camp.

Kili turned around with shock in his eyes.

"Kili I am NOT gonna let Bilbo do that alone!"

She turned around to go back for Bilbo but he turned her back around and said,

"No it isn't safe, Kahlan!"

"I know that, that's why I am going back. It was our fault Kili. We weren't paying attention to those ponies and now Bilbo's faced with trying to rescue a handful of ponies on his own! I don't want him to be hurt!"

She turned to leave again but he got a little rough and pulled her back to him. He looked at her, aggravated and said a little too harshly,

"And I don't want something to happen to you! I don't want you to get hurt."

She looked in his eyes and something in her heart melted. This time he used a gentler tone and said,

"We are going to alert Thorin and the dwarves and then we'll all come to help him. Okay?"

She nodded and walked off to catch up to camp. He just stood there for a minute before going to catch up to the rest- immediately regretting how harshly he spoke to her.

She was just looking out for a friend, he didn't have to be strict with her. By the time they all came to where Bilbo was, the trolls had each limb in their dirty, fat, greasy and grubby hands about to tear him until the dwarves approached.

Every dwarf threw his weapon to the ground and the next thing they knew, they were pulled on top of each other in scratchy, sack clothes with this thick material.

Kahlan and Kili were beside each other, she eyed him and said,

"So, don't want me to get hurt, huh?"

His heart automatically broke and he looked down sheepishly and said,

"I'm sorry I spoke so harshly to you. I apologize. I just didn't want you to be hurt."

"It's fine Kili. I understand. How are we gonna get out of these blasted sacks?"

Kili suddenly remembered he had a small dagger in his pocket, he used every piece of strength he had and quietly cut himself free and then got to work on Kahlan. Once she was free, she proceeded to start climbing two hugs rocks that sat behind the trolls.

She knew if she could trick either troll into smashing their fist onto the rock, they'd crack the rock letting the sunlight burst through and they'd turn back to stone.

When she reached the top, she screamed to the top of her lungs,

"HEY! OVER HERE!"

One of them turned their heads to her and said,

"Hey no you don't!"

One of the trolls suggested,

"Smash her and squash her into jelly."

She saw Kili's face, smiled and winked at him to let him know she had a plan. He continued to work on freeing the other dwarves.

Sure enough that huge fist came down, she didn't know how long of a fall it would be but she realized that now wasn't the time for her to debate it in her mind.

"Jesus, don't let me get hurt."

She had to time it perfect, and jumped right when his fist hit the rock, she had her eyes squeezed shut when suddenly,

"Hey, I got you. Open your eyes."

She opened her eyes to look into deep, rich hazel eyes.

"Thanks, I owe you."

His right eye brow slightly wiggled up and down and he said,

"Oh well, I will hold you to that."

Then, they heard the dwarves celebrating as the trolls had turned to stone a couple minutes ago.

Even though it was dawn they decided to take a short rest before heading on again. Everything was quiet and peaceful. But there was still a part of Kahlan she wasn't willing to expose to Kili just yet, however now that he'd become Christian, she felt more at peace about falling for him.

After they'd been on the road a few days, they decided to stretch their legs and let the horses rest. All the dwarves walked into the forest.

"Hi," Kili said as he sat down by Kahlan.

"Hi. Kili, do you think that I am ready to practice throwing daggers?"

"We could start tonight, if you want."

She nodded,

"Yeah, thanks."


	7. Chapter 7

After they'd been on the road a few days, they decided to stretch their legs and let the horses rest. All the dwarves walked into the forest.

"Hi," Kili said as he sat down by Kahlan.

"Hi, Kili, do you think that I am ready to practice throwing daggers?"

"We could start tonight, if you want."

She nodded,

"Yeah thanks."

Nobody knew what the sound was when it pierced the air.

"Was that a wolf?"

Bilbo asked, nervous.

Bofur said,

"A wolf. No that is not a wolf."

It was a warg. One suddenly appeared and jumped at the group but Thorin struck him in the heart. Then another appeared and jumped at the group but Kili's arrow pierced his heart.

"Wargs…there's an orc pack. WeWeed to move."

And so the chase began. The dwarves ran to an open field to get away from them. They ran from boulder to boulder until Thorin found an opened slope that led down a pathway. One by one the dwarves slid down the slope of rock until they were all gathered together.

"I can't see where the path leads. Do we follow it or no?" Dwalin asked.

"Follow it of course!" Bofur answered.

They all walked down the path until they came to a beautiful place.

Waterfalls, pink and blue sky, white, ethereal looking buildings painted the canvas.

Thorin was immediately disgusted,

"Elves."

Thorin had a passionate hatred for the elves. Ever since Thranduil had turned his back on Thorin and his people when they needed help the most.

As they entered Rivendell, an elf came down a beautiful winding staircase.

As he was descending the staircase, he recognized Thorin and greeted them.

"Thorin Oakenshield! To what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

"Orc chase."

"Ah, well why don't you come. Get refreshed, get rest."

"Ahh, who are you?"

"I'm Kahlan and this is Erin."

"Lindir, would you show Ms. Kahlan and Ms. Erin to their rooms? Get them baths, clean clothes."

Kahlan and Erin were guided to their rooms. It was a fairly big room, with a window with a beautiful view of Rivendell. Two beds on either side and a Ron divider with two tubs on either side.

The maid came in with hot boiling water tub and poured the water in both tubs. They were given aromatic cleansing oils for their hair and body.

The maid put the divider, which was twenty inches wide and twenty inches tall, in the middle of the room. Kahlan bathed on one side and Erin on the other.

While the girls soaked and scrubbed, maids came in with elvish dresses for the girls.


	8. Chapter 8

Erin picked up her dress and loved it!

The length barely reached the floor, the bottom of the sleeves hung loose from the part of her wrist. The neckline came down to just an inch below her collarbone.

The fabric on the inside was of silk and the skirt was very flowy but the top to the waist hugged her body and curves in just the right way. The color of the dress was of a maroon color with a one inch thick belt around her waist.

She was given a pair of one and a half inch shimmery silver heels.

Kahlan had been given an emerald green satiny dress that hugged her curves. The dress, similar to Erin's, barely touched the floor. The sleeves were the same style. They covered half of her hand.

Her dress had gold accents. The belt was half an inch thick. The dress had an accented U-neck that came to two inches below her collarbone.

Kahlan's shoes were a gold color, they were flats. They both had their hair dried and styled.

For Erin, a half inch thick braid was put near the crown of her head and another half inch thick braid went from the small area above her ear to the back of her head and her bangs hung freely. She looked beautiful.

Kahlan's hair was put up in a half up, half down style. Both girls were incredibly nervous about that Fili and Kili thought. They started on their way to where the dwarves were.

Instead of the dining area, they were taken to the lounge.

"I'm so nervous!"

Erin said.

When both dwarves saw Kahlan and Erin, their mouths fell at the same time. Kahlan couldn't help but laugh.

"Hi Kili."

He could only stare at her.

"Hi Fili, how are you?"

Fili tried to speak but failed miserably. Kili didn't know it but at that moment, he fell with no chance of coming back.

Both girl's stomachs growled.

"Fili, Kili, would you please show us where the dining room is?"

They stood up and escorted them to the food.

"I can make your plate for you. Though, there's not a lot of meat. Mostly salads."

Kili chose a little salad, some meat, cubed potatoes and elvish wine.

Fili put plenty of meat on the plate, plenty potatoes, a little salad, some honeycake and elvish wine. The food tasted so different than they were used to. Both girls enjoyed the food.

"You look really good. By the way."

She gave a sweet smile,

"Thanks. And thanks for getting this food for me."

"You like the food, Erin?"

She nodded and swallowed.

"Really good."

"You like your meat too, huh?"

He winked at her and smiled.

"I am a meat eater. Absolutely. What's your favorite meat?"

"All of it."

Fili laughed.

"Erin, would you be open to doing something with me tonight?"

As she finished her meal, she said,

"I'd love to! What were you thinking of?"

He flashed her a cheeky smile with a wink and left the table.

She just stared after him. Her heart was on fire and everytime she thought about that smile and wink, it was like she had went through fire.

Kili kept glancing at her underneath the safety of his bangs. She was busy eating her meat and potatoes.

He thought,

"If you only knee….how badly I love you. How beautiful you are. How much I wanna take those lips and take them for the ride of their life. How badly I wanna hold your face in my hand, stroke your cheek with my thumb.

Run my thumb over your beautiful lips and look into those eyes. I wanna take your hand and dance under the moonlight with you. If only you knew…"

"Kili, are you okay?"

He hadn't realized but he was staring at her the entire time. He nodded and said,

"Yeah. Ummm, I'm glad you enjoyed dinner. I hope you have a goodnight."

He swiftly got up and left and walked away fast paced.

She wondered what was wrong with Kili.

Erin had gone into her room, twirling herself around in the beautiful full length mirror. She heard a knock at the door. To say her heart jumped would be such an understatement.

She opened the door and there stood Fili. He had changed some of his clothes. He took the big, leather, fuzzy coat off and just kept his rusty, light pinkish colored tunic.

His sleeves were rolled up to half an inch above his elbow. Two buttons were undone at the top of his shirt, revealing some chest hair. He had his rust colored trousers on and grey boots. His hair, beard and mustache were still in braids.

She could really see how truly muscular. He held out his hand for her to take and he led her to the spot he had prepared.

It didn't take more than five minutes to get to when he was taking her.

The sun had just about gone down. Very minimal clouds. It was delightfully warm. There was a patch of grass, surrounded by trees and beside it a river that was as reflective and calm as glass.

He had put a white blanket on the ground. Set up vanilla scented candles, had fruit and most, potatoes and a bottle of sparkling grape juice.

Her mouth fell open and she could swear that she was going to cry. She turned to Fili, who proceeded to cup her right cheek and wipe the tear away.

"You're beautiful when you cry."

He gently led her to the picnic and they ate, talked and enjoyed their time together.

Later that night, Erin came back to the bedroom. Kahlan was already in bed but she wasn't asleep.

"Where were you?"

"Fili."

"What happened?"

"He made me a moonlight picnic."

"That's sweet!"

Erin got into night clothe and fell into bed.

"How did it go with Kili?"


	9. Chapter 9

"He….left."

"What? Why?"

"I feel like…maybe it's because I'm not really opening up to him."

"Kahlan, don't you think that maybe it's time?"

"Well, maybe. I don't know. I don't know if I can trust him."

"I think you can. Maybe you know you can, you're just still scared."

"That has to be it. How will I know I'll be ready? Not scared?"

"You'll have peace."

Kahlan nodded and she and Erin decided to call it a night.

-Meanwhile-

Kili burst through the bedroom door, walking straight to his room. Lying down in his bed.

Fili came in the room.

"Hey, Kee, you okay?"

Kili told Fili about what happened with tears burning his eyes.

"Kili, maybe she's afraid to get close to you. Have you talked to her about this, how you feel?"

Kili began to get frustrated.

"Fili, she never wants to talk. She hardly talks to me….what if she doesn't care about me?"

Fili got up on Kili's bed, got under the blanket with him and comforted Kili.

"Fili, I'm falling in love with her. I can't stand it. Every time I'm around her I just wanna show her, tell her."

Tears poured from his eyes.

"Ssh, it's okay nadadith. Ssh, it's okay."

"What do I do Fili. I am…. It feels like fire. It burns inside me. I just…ugh!"

"Kee, you need to talk to her. Tell her how you feel. Show her how passionate you are for her. But, let her say her peace too."

Kili nodded and eventually he and Fili both fell asleep.

Early, early the next day, Kahlan took her dress off and put on shorts that came to mid-thigh and a purple tunic. She slid on the dwarf boots. She decided to go for a quick walk.

The sky was a light, light blue and the air was calm. Not even a gentle breeze. The river was so still, clear and beautiful. She went to get some food. She figured she could do with some potato.

As she walked along the small beach, she caught sight Kili and he caught sight of her. He sent her a small smile, she sent one back but it was brief.

Kili remembered what he and Fili had talked about. He started thinking about what to even say in that conversation.

Later that day, Kili decided that Kahlan could start dagger throwing today.

"Hi. Ready to start dagger practice?"

"Yeah sure."

He took her to a secluded meadow and set up target.

"Alright, so watch me. You gotta have your body in the right position, ready, throw."

She copied his position. He had to adjust her. He stood in front of her, adjusted her arms, told her to curve her back.

He adjusted the angle of her head. When his hands touched her skin, the tips of his fingers burned and tingled. He wanted to just stay there and look at her but he carried on.

"You gotta line up the blade with the target. This actually might be more difficult than bow and arrows."

Kahlan did as Kili instructed. She didn't get a perfect score but she did okay for her first time. They continued on for an hour and then called it a night.

"You did good," Kili said.

"Thank you."

"Hey Kahlan."

She leaned her body against a beautiful oak tree.

"Yeah."

Kili walked over to her. He looked her in the eye and said,

"Can we talk?"

His heart was on fire. She looked up at him and at that moment, he leaned in. She didn't move but the closer he got, the more scared she got.

It's not that she didn't want to. His lips were inviting. So full, soft and perfect. She thought about his facial hair brushing up against her skin.

"Kili…" His lips were just grazing hers but now he stopped.

"Kahlan?"

She couldn't handle it, she gave him the daggers as she was still holding them and walked away.

He just stared after her. He was so frustrated and upset, he threw his daggers at a tree.

That afternoon, they left Rivendell and got back on their way.

"Hey, Fili. Is Kili okay?"

"I don't know. Kili's really upset. He is the most upset he's ever been. What's going on with Kahlan?"

"Well, let's just say she has been in past relationships and has gotten her heart broken a lot. She is very sensitive, falls in love easily…just to get crushed in the end.

She has feelings for him, but she's trying to guard her heart until she knows she can trust him."

Fili nodded his understanding.

"Yeah, I get it. It's just Kili's…he has fallen and IS falling hard. He was so upset last night. The reason he left her at the table was because I guess he was staring at her, thinking about his feelings and he had started to cry.

He said tears were falling as she walked away. When he came in the room so upset and crying. He's fallen really hard."

"Poor thing."


	10. Chapter 10

They had been traveling for hours when Thorin decided to set up camp for the night. Erin and Kahlan and all the other dwarves all sat in a circle. Kahlan and Erin sat beside Bilbo, Ori, Nori and Dori. Bifur and Bofur sat beside Bombur, Dwalin, Balin and Gloin.

Then came Fili, Kili and Thorin. It just so happened when Kili looked across from him, there sat Kahlan smiling and talking to Erin. Seeing her smile just broke his heart. He got up and went out into the forest, he decided it was his time to do some archery.

Fili came up to him,

"Hey Kee! Having fun?"

"Yeah," he said as he shot a target.

"So, I had a little chat with Erin. About Kahlan."

Kili stopped and turned around,

"Yeah? What, does she hate me?"

"Kili it's precisely the opposite. Come sit down with me," they went and sat together on a big log,

"Kahlan, I'm guessing before she and Erin got here, had been in relationships and gotten her heart broken. Erin said Kahlan is really sensitive. She has feelings for you, Kili. She's just gotten her heart broken and trust betrayed and she doesn't wanna get hurt again."

Kili sighed with his face in his hands,

"You're right, Fee. I know you are."

All through the next morning as they were traveling, he kept trying to make the effort to talk to her but with no success. Thorin had decided a few times to take Fili and Kili hunting and then Kahlan decided to help Erin and Bombur and then after they ate, they decided to travel even though it was already night time.

Kili didn't think the time to talk to her about their feelings would be when they were on foot traveling. He had to wait for the right time and he prayed that that time would eventually present itself.

It so happened that while they were traveling on a mountain ledge it started thundering, lightening and raining. Everyone was in single file and watching out for each other. Everything came down so hard, the only way to communicate was to scream at each other.

"We must find shelter!" Thorin called out.

"Look out!"

They all saw this gigantic rock hurling through the air and crashed into the mountain they were on, which sent chunks of rock falling down. Kili pushed Kahlan's body into the mountain to try and shield her.

She looked at him and nodded,

"Don't let me fall."

He nodded back and said,

"I got you, don't worry. Hold onto me."

She lightly smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"This is no thunderstorm- it's a thunder battle!"

All of a sudden, the mountain they were on started moving and then mountain side in front of them started moving.

"Well bless me! The legends are true! Giants…stone giants!" Bofur proclaimed.

The two stone giants continued throwing rocks at each other and punching each other, which in turn flew chunks of rock down where the Company was.

It was a huge challenge to continue traveling that way and pausing whenever the rocks came and fighting continued.

"Take cover you fools!" Thorin commanded them.

Suddenly, Fili felt movement and looked down. He saw that the tiny space between him and Kili was splitting up.

"Kili! Grab my hand!"

However, it wasn't too late. The ground completely spread apart.

"Fili will we be okay?"

Fili looked at Erin and wrapped his arms around her and with the front of his body pushed her body up against the mountain wall so he could be sure she wouldn't get hit or fall.

"Kili, what are we gonna do?"

Kili said,

"Slowly walked and paused. I'll cover you. Come on."

The two giants stood up from their sitting position and began to punch and push each other.

"Go, go, go!" Thorin yelled and the group hurried to a part of the mountain that wasn't part of the giant's body. While the other half of the Company was still in the battle.

One of the giants went to kick the other and it happened to be the part that the other half of the Company was on.

"Noo!" Thorin screamed, he thought his family was gone.

After one of the giant's fell and other group hurried to where the giant had kicked to find out, the Company was fine.

"Where's Bilbo?"

Bilbo was hanging on the edge of the mountain scared to death for his life.

Thorin climbed down and helped Dwalin and Bofur pull Bilbo up but then they have to help Thorin up.

Bilbo's back slammed against the mountain wall and he tried to catch his breath, his heart pounding a million beats.

"I thought we lost our burglar."

Thorin slightly turned and in a rough voice said,

"He's been lost. Ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us."

Kahlan went to say something but Kili turned and put his finger to her lips and shook his his head.

They found a cave in the mountain and decided to camp there for the night.

"Looks safe enough."

"Search the back."

Dwalin obeyed orders but reported that there was nothing there.

So they made camp. Everybody played out their sleeping mats. Kahlan sat on her bedroll with her head in her right hand.

"Tired?"

She looked up and saw Kili. He gave her a little smile.

She nodded and he sat down beside her and said,

"I'm glad you're okay. That was pretty scary."

She nodded,

"Yeah, thank you."

Just then, Erin called for Kahlan's help with passing out sandwiches for their dinner. An hour later, everybody was getting into bed. Kili had just gotten his legs under his thin sheet-like blanket when his eyes flew to Kahlan. She was already passed out.

He thought she looked so peaceful. The only other time he'd ever seen her look so peaceful is when he had met her in Bag End. He just sat there, with his back to the wall, his knees up. He didn't know he was smiling until Fili shoved him in the ribs with his elbow.

"Ow! FILI!"

Fili snickered and whispered,

"Is she your Amralime, nadadith?"

Kili looked at him with his eyes squinted and said,

"Oh shut up Fili."

Hours later after everyone had fallen asleep, there laid Bilbo awake in deep contemplation of what Thorin had said after he was rescued when he almost fell to his death.

He decided it what he must do….and leave the Company. He got up, quietly and quickly and packed his things but on his way out, he barely got through the opening when Bofur asked where he was going.

"Back to Rivendell."

Bofur stood in protest and said,

"What? You can't turn back now. You're part of the Company."

"I'm not though am I? Thorin said I should never have come and he was right. I should have never let the front door."

Bofur responded,

"You're homesick, I understand."

Bilbo pointed a finger at Bofur and said,

"No you don't! You're DWAVRES! You used to this life. Moving all the time, not belonging anywhere."

He realized what he had said but it was too late, the words had left his mouth- he instantly regretted it.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean- I shouldn't've said that."

Bofur nodded his head and he looked down and then his eyes swept across his dwarven kin on the ground in slumber,

"No, you're right. We don't belong anywhere."

"Bilbo, that isn't true. Their place to belong was taken from them… they belong somewhere, otherwise they wouldn't be traveling to reclaim it," Bilbo and Bofur both paused and turned their heads, it was Kahlan.

She had woken up from the talking and was silently listening. Bofur sent her a small friendly smile and she nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"I wish you all the luck in the world… I really do," but right before Bilbo stepped out of the doorway something caught Bofur's eyes. Bilbo's sword had gone blue.

Bilbo looked down and remembered that he was told when goblins or orcs were nearby, it would glow blue.

Thorin had overheard the entire conversation but stayed silent until she noticed a noise on the ground and raised up. The ground was caving in.

He sat up and commanded,

"Wake up, wake up!"

It wasn't two seconds, though, before the ground opened and everyone fell through. They fell through twists and turns until they landed on a giant rock with a fence around it when all of a sudden what could have been fifteen goblins came attacking them.

The dwarves tried to fight back and the orcs began taking them hostage and leading them to their king. All the while, Bilbo hunched down and did his best to remain unseen..which for a time worked and had it not been for a goblin that jumped out and started attacking him, he might have succeeded.

Eventually the goblin jumped on Bilbo's back and as much and hard as he fought to get the goblin off, they both ended up falling off the rock cliff to the depths.

Meanwhile with the dwarves….

Kahlan looked up and saw they had built small streets in the walls. Some were very high, and what could have been a dozen goblins inhabited them. Torches were everywhere as well as the laughter of the goblins.

They jerked the dwarves through their little town all the way to their goblin king.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Thieves? Assassins?"

"Dwarves your malevolence."

"Dwarves?"

"We found them on the front porch."

"Well, don't just stand there. Search them! Every crook, every crevice."

Right away they begun searching. Oin's ear trumpet was yanked out of his hand and stomped on.

"What are you doing in this parts?" The goblin king asked, but when they didn't say anything he commanded them to bring out the mangler, the bone breaker,

"We'll start with the youngest!"

Ori's eyes grew terrified as he was the youngest of the Company.

"Wait!" Thorin came through the group to the front.

"Well, well, well. Look who is it. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror. King under the mountain," bowing to him mockingly,

"Oh, but I'm forgetting you don't have a mountain and you're not a king, which makes you…nobody really."

Throwing Thorin a mock sympathetic expression. Thorin looked at it with hatred and anger.

"I know someone…who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just a head, nothing attached. Perhaps, you know of whom I speak. An old enemy of yours."

Thorin's head slowly raised up to look at the goblin.

"The pale orc. Astride a white war."

"Azog the defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago."

"So, you think his defiling days are done, do you?"

With a laugh, he leaned toward a tiny messenger goblin and ordered that he tell Azog the goblin king had his prize.

"Yes, yes, yes, yeeeessss! Gollum, Gollum," was the first thing Bilbo heard after he woke up.

The creature, Gollum had dragged the body of the goblin away to go eat. Bilbo got up quietly and looked around when suddenly, he saw something circular and golden in the dirt.

He picked it up and held it between his thumb and pointer finger. He just looked at it and staffed it in his pocket when he heard Gollum again. His sword was glowing blue, he slowly crept around the corner to sneak a peak at the creature.

Gollum was quite a ways away from where Bilbo was secretly watching him. Gollum hit the goblin with a fairly big rock and killed it. However, right at that moment Gollum happened to look up and saw Bilbo.….


	11. Chapter 11

Bilbo turned the corner just to find that he had gone and then he released a breath he didn't know he was holding, however, as soon as he did that, he suddenly heard growling over him and with a fearful heart, he decided to look up.

Gollum jumped down from where he was. Bilbo looked at him terrified but holding his sword toward him- just in case.

"That's a meaty mouthful!"

He made to get closer to Bilbo but he set the tip of his sword on Gollum's chest. Gollum started coughing and backing up.

"Back. Stay back. I'm warning you. Don't come any closer."

Gollum began slightly crawling away, muttering,

"It's got an elvish blade but it's not an elf. What elf is it precious," he turned around and looked at Bilbo,

"What is it?"

Wit his sword still pointed at Gollum, Bilbo said,

"My name….is Bilbo Baggins."

Gollum thought for a moment and said,

"Bagginses, what is a Bagginses, precious?"

"I'm a Hobbit from The Shire."

"Oh, ha, we like hobbitses, batses, and fishes but we haven't tried hobbitses before. Is it soft, is it juicy."

Gollum made for Bilbo but Bilbo continued to hold him back with his sword.

"Now…k…kee…keep your distance. I'll use is, if I have to."

Gollum then screamed at him and poor Bilbo's was slightly shaking in his hands.

"I don't want any trouble, do you understand? Just show me the way to get out of here and I'll be on my way!"

"Why, is it lost?"

"Yes, yes and I want to get unlost as soon as possible."

"Oh we knows! We knows safe parts for hobbitses! Safe parts in the dark- shut up!"

Bilbo was confused,

"I didn't say anything."

Gollum looked at him annoyed and said,

"Wasn't talking to you," but right after he said this he hid behind a huge rock and said, in a friendlier tone,

"Oh, we was precious. We was."

Bilbo said,

"Now, I don't know…what your game is.."

"Games!?"

He jumped on the rock facing Bilbo and said,

"We LOVE games, doesn't we precious?"

Looking at Bilbo, he said,

"Does it, does it like games?"

Bilbo shrugged, just wanting to be out of there and said,

"Maybe?"

"What has roots as nobody sees, is taller than trees and up, up, up it goes and it never grows?"

Bilbo nodded and shrugged a shoulder,

"The mountain."

Gollum started laughing and said,

"Yes, yes, oh let's go for another one, huh?"

Right then Bilbo had an idea. Maybe these games could somehow be his way out of this place and to reunite with his dwarven friends.

"I want to play, I do. I can see you are, very good at this, so why don't we have a game of riddle, him? If I win, you show me the way out, yes?"

Gollum turned around to have a moment with Smeagol,

"And if he loses, what then?"

"Well, if he loses precious then we eats it."

He turned back to Bilbo and said,

"If Baggins loses, we eats it whole," tiltng his head of the right as he said this.

Bilbo nodded his head and the games begun.

"Well Baggins first."

"Thirty white horses on a red hill. First they champ, then they stamp and then they stand still."

Gollum squeezing his eyes shut began to think when he said,

"Thief?"

Noting Bilbo's face, he knew he guessed right and started laughing.

"Our turn…voiceless, it cries. Wingless, flutters. Toothless, bites. Mouthless, mutters."

"Just a minute," he turned around and faced the little body of water that was there.

He noticed a slight breeze create little ripples in the water,

"Wind. It's wind, of course it is."

"Very clever hobbitses, very clever."

Now Bilbo went,

"A box without hinges, key or lid yet golden treasure inside is hid."

"Eggses! Grandmum taught us to suck them- yes!"

"We have one for you. All things it devours, birds, beasts, trees, flowers. Bites steel, grinds hard stones to kneel."

A few seconds later Gollum said,

"Answer us."

Bilbo stuttered,

"Give me a moment please, I gave you a good, long while."

Round and round Bilbo thought about the riddle and what the answer to is was, all the while keeping his sword in position- just in case.

Gollum got fed up with waiting and declared times up but little did he know by him saying that, he gave Bilbo the answer.

"The answer is time."

"Last question…last chance."

Bilbo felt around his pocket and the question,

"What have I got in my pocket.?"

Gollum wasn't too thrilled and threw a rock,

"It's against the rules!"

"Nope. You asked me the question well that is my question. What have I got in my pocket?"

Gollum guessed three times and everytime they were all wrong, which meant Bilbo won.

"Well I won the game you promised to show me the way out."

"Did we say so precious, did we say so? What has it got in it pocketses?"

Bilbo lifted his sword to Gollum and said,

"That's no concern of yours. You lost."

"Lost? Lost?"

It was at that moment, Gollum realized that the ring was lost…and he began to panic and look all around him freaking out.

Suddenly, Gollum realized that Bilbo had it, screamed, threw a rock at him and made to chase him. Bilbo ran as fast as he could.


	12. Chapter 12

Meanwhile with the dwarves….

All the goblins continued to disarm the dwarves when suddenly the loudest thunder roll anyone's ever heard boomed across the sky. It made even the goblins pause.

Thorin looked up and noticed little rock falling and then he looked around at the Company knowing what was gonna happen but at the same time thinking how in the world they were going to get out of their predicament.

Everybody depended on him to make his decisions- with help from Balin and Dwalin. Only right now, they couldn't really help him.

They heard another big boom just to realize now that gigantic rocks were falling on top of them.

Thorin saw his chance and yelled,

"Run! Run!"

Every dwarf ran for their lives while the goblins fell and ran for theirs.

They sliced, kicked and shoved any goblin that got in their way. They used more than just their swords, ladders, rocks- anything they could use to kill them.

Thorin just went with the path of where the bridge led them and every dwarf followed him…that was until the goblin king popped up and presented himself.

"You thought you could escape me!"

He tried to swipe the dwarves with his walking stick.

"What are you gonna do now, Thorin Oakenshield?"

Bravery kicked into Thorin, he stepped forward just enough to stick that goblin in the stomach.

He was dead and when he fell, the whole bridge fell- with the dwarves on it.

"Well that could've been worse."

At that moment, the goblin king fell on top of the group.

Irritated, Dwalin said,

"You've got to be joking!"

Suddenly, Kili looked up in terror for their could have been a million goblins headed their way.

Thorin led them out of the tunnel and right into the outside and they ran until they couldn't run anymore.

They finally stopped among a group of trees. Thorin began to count the dwarves and make sure that they were all in one piece.

When he counties Fili and Kili, he released a gigantic breath are air, but stopped short when Dwalin asked where the hobbit was,

"Where's Bilbo? Where is out Hobbit?"

Thorin angrily replied,

"I'll tell you what happened to him. Mister Baggins saw his way out and he took it. He's thought of nothing but his warm bed and warm hearth since the day he steppes out of his door. He is long gone."

Bilbo took the ring off and stepped out from behind a true and proclaimed,

"No, he isn't. Look I know you doubt me. I know, I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books, my armchair and my garden. See, that's where I belong- that's home. That's why I came back, because you don't have one. But, I will help you take it back if I can."

Suddenly, they heard war howls and knew what that meant.

"Out of the frying pan.."

Dwalin finished,

"And into the fire."

Dwalin and Thorin both screamed,

"Run!"

Everybody proceeded to run again.

They figured they could climb up into the trees before they became warg food.

Thorin took pine cones from the tree, scraped it hard against the bark of the tree to make it light to fire and threw them down at the wargs.

Then he saw someone, he least excepted to…Azog. He was shocked and heart broken at the memories flooding back.

"It cannot be…"

Dwalin noticed a butterfly sitting next to them and whispered, then off it flew to fulfill a desperate request.

Azog laughed manically at them. They succeeded at getting the wargs to distance themselves but the tree suddenly leaned back.

Thorin realized he had to do this….he got up and ran to Azog with his sword in the air.

Right away, he hit the ground. Bilbo took his sword and stabbed the orc and then Fili, Kili and Dwalin came to the rescue.

They bought against Azog and both wargs. Azog's warg came near to Bilbo just as the eagles came to take them to safety with fire everywhere. One of the eagles picked up Thorin and every other eagle swooped down and held the dwarves securely in their talons.

Now, it was dawn.

Fili was terrified about his Uncle. Thorin had passed out in his fight with Azog, he didn't know if Thorin was alive or dead,

"Thorin!"

Eventually they made it to a cliff and the eagle gently released Thorin from his grasp on solid rock. All the other eagles did the same and flew away.

"Does he need mouth to mouth?" Kahlan quietly asked Erin.

Erin took a deep breath and nodded, knowing that she'd have to do it, but right then Thorin's eyes started fluttering and he started breathing.


	13. Chapter 13

Suddenly, he has up and stood up with the help of his nephews whom he sternly shrugged off. Bilbo had a look of complete relief on his face.

He look straight at Bilbo and said,

"You… what were you doing? You know you could've gotten yourself killed?"

Bilbo just looked down, feeling completely defeated. He had literally helped save Thorin's life and he was calling him an idiot at the moment.

"Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you had no place amongst us?"

Bilbo slightly nodded his head and looked down but then Thorin suddenly wrapped his arms around the little hobbit and all the dwarves cheered. Kili looked back at Kahlan and held a thumbs up and she gave him a small smile.

"I'm sorry I doubted you."

"Oh no, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a warrior… or even a burglar."

There were laughs and chuckles until Thorin noticed something familiar in the distance…

Breathless, he asked,

"Is that what I think it is?"

Dwalin replied,

"The lonely mountain."

Thorin blissfully smiled and said,

"Our home."

Right then a raven flew by,

"A raven! It's returning to the mountain."

"Well, I will take it as a sign. A good omen."

He smiled at Bilbo who smiled back and said,

"You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us."

The raven flew all the war there, landed on a rock and began trying to crack something in its beak against the outer wall.

The cracks echoed throughout the halls of inside the treasure hoard…when suddenly, an eye awakened….


	14. Chapter 14

As the day wore on, Thorin decided to travel again. A friend of his lived somewhere near their current location.

As they were traveling, Kili's eyes kept glancing to Kahlan. She was the only thing that occupied his eyes and his mind until they come to this huge boulder with a bunch of rocks.

They had heard a growl and sent Bilbo to check it out. When Bilbo saw the bear, he did his best to get away quietly.

The bear was after some wargs led by Azog.

"How close is the pack?"

Thorin asked.

"Too close, couple of leagues- no more, but that is not the worst of it," Bilbo replied, breathlessly,

"But we have another problem. There is something else out there."

"What form did it take?" Thorin asked,

"A bear?"

"Y-y-yes-yes but bigger-much bigger."

Bofur said,

"You knew about this animal? I say we double back."

"And get run down by a pack of orcs? No, there is a house not far from where when we might obtain refuge," Thorin said.

So, they made a run for it. Literally running to this house from Azog and Wargs.

It didn't take long before they came upon the house, but by that time the bear was chasing them. They made it inside the house and every dwarf, including Bilbo, Kahlan and Erin used all their strength to shut the door before the bear came close.

"What was that?" Ori asked.

"Our host, Beorn. That bear is in his care."

"We should get some sleep soon. Bombur, Erin- get some dinner going," Thorin said.

That, after everyone had dinner, Kahlan decided to go outside and check out Beorn's gardens. He had a cozen roses, from vibrant and royal purple to blood red and bright yellow.

He had lavender and honeysuckle and even tree leaf clovers. Every flower gave off sweetest scent she'd ever known. They were light and clean but at the same time, the sweetest she'd ever smelled them before.

There were so many trees- they were big, healthy and beautiful, she ran her hand over the bark and closed her eyes with a contented sigh. She loved how the bark felt against her skin.

The night sky was beautiful. Dark blue but at the same time, she had never seen so many stars in her life. The stars gave off so much light, it was like a giant flash light was shining down.

Kili had been outside before Kahlan was and he was watching her. He thought she was so beautiful in the starlight.

"We are the only ones awake. We have total privacy. Let's do this," he thought. He took a deep breath and went over to her with his boy and arrows.

"Hey Kahlan," he said nervously.

She turned around and said,

"Hi, are you not tired?"

He shook his head and said,

"No, I thought we could use some target practice."

She nodded and decided to sit on a wooden chair and watched him set up. She loved watching him as she was sitting there. She stood and was given his boy and arrows.

She did as she was taught, curved her back, took her stance. He had ten targets set up.

They were at it for a good ten minutes and then they decided to take a break. Kahlan took a seat on the wooden chair and Kili took a seat next to her.

"Kahlan, you know you can trust me right?"

She looked at Kili and said,

"Kili, can we not talk about this?"

"Kahlan why? Why do you not ever wanna talk to me? I miss you. Remember when we met?"

"You don't understand-"

He jumped up and at this point, he was upset.

"You don't think I've had my heart broken too? Kahlan you're breaking my heart everyday!"

She got up from her seat and started to walk away but out of his passion and anger, he took hold of her arm and turned her around.

He looked at her, he looked angry but it was just his passion for her.

"Kahlan you can trust me! Please trust me!"

"Why Kili!? Why do you care so much!,

"Because I'm in love with you! Because I can't stop thinking about you! Because everytime I see you, it drives me crazy. I can't tell how hard it is to not kiss you.."

At that moment, he and Kahlan both looked at each other and it seemed like the world stood still, Kili could no longer help himself, his lips crashed into hers so hard she was pushed against the tree that she had been standing beside.

His hands on her hips and his lips wrestling against hers.

After about a minute, they took a break. Both breathless and hearts slamming against their chests. His lips still on hers, eyes closed.

"Kahlan, I am so in love with you. Please trust me, I am perfectly fine to take it slow. Just please give me a chance, baby."

At this point Kili's eyes began to water.

Breathless against his lips, Kahlan whispered against his lips,

"Kili, kiss me."

And that was all he needed, their lips wrestled for the longest time.

Little did they know, however, that they were being watched..


	15. Chapter 15

After everything that happened, Kahlan and Kili walked hand in hand back into Beorn's house. Before they went to their sleeping spaces, Kili kissed her again and whispered against her lips,

"Goodnight my love. Sleep well."

She smiled- really smiled at him and went to her sleeping spot. Nobody had beds or bunks, they were just spread out on Beorn's floor.

Literally, she and Kili were right across from each other. All Kili could do was look at her with a smile and sleepy eyes.

But there was something in the back of Kahlan's mind. She didn't have a clue if she'd wake up back home or not. She didn't really wanna be.

She loved being with the dwarves…with Kili.

She thought back to their passionate kiss. His lips, she wanted them again. She still could feel his facial hair on her skin. She remembered his hands on her hips.

How gentle they were but strong enough so that he wouldn't let her leave.

She just didn't wanna wake up one day to find out she was back in Dublin.

"Kahlan wake up, it's me Kili," he whispered in her ear. He then thought of another way to wake her up.

She was laying on her right side. All the other dwarves decided to eat breakfast with Beorn outside in the garden.

He kissed her lips sweetly. Oh, she was awake! He decided to give it a little more passion, he laid on his left side but brought his lips to hers and whispered,

"Kahlan, get up for me. Everybody's outside, I wanna have some time with you before they come back in."

Then, he gave her a really passionate kiss and when she brought her left hand behind her head and pressed his lips harder against hers, he then took his right hand and held her right cheek.

"I like this way you wake me up. Can you always wake me up like this?" She said against his lips.

"I love when you talk to me against my lips," he whispered to her.

She sighed and got up.

"I think I'm gonna go to the river and have a good soak." She turned to see Kili's face. His right eyebrow was slightly lifted and his head was tilted down just slightly with a cheeky smile on his face. She could tell what he was thinking.

Sweetly kissed him and said,

"No, you cannot come…" He sent hers cheeky wink and she left to soak.

With her clothes and robe gathered, she took to the river. She got out of her clothes and dove into the water. She scrubbed her long, very dark brown hair and cleaned her body as best as she could.

She made sure no one was around and got out. She quickly took her robe and put it around her. The robe had elvish like ruby red sleeves, the length was above the knees. It was a very silky robe.

She gathered her clothes and went back to Beorn's.

When she came back in, Kili approached her and led her to an empty room she could use for dressing.

She had chosen black leggings, a purple deep U-neck tunic. Kill snack into the room after she had gotten dressed. She didn't know he was behind her.

He snaked his muscled arms around her skinny waist- lightly kissed the back of her neck and cheek. Then turned her around and kissed her lips

"Kili…"

He was too distracted to actually answer,

"Mmm?"

"Kili, we have to be careful! What if your Uncle finds out?"

He got a mischievous smile on his face and said,

"Then we would have no choice but to have secret meetings. Oh, we could go by codes!"

"Codes?"

"Yeah, like when we are walking and I catch a glimpse of you and I wanna tell you how beautiful you are, or how much I wanna hold you or how badly my lips wanna say hi to your perfect ones."

She laughed and said,

"My gosh, you're the mushiest dwarf ever!"

"Well, that's what happens when a girl like you comes into my life. I'm in love with you, Kahlan. I wanna be as mushy as I want…"

As he said this next part in his husky voice, he leaned in and looked at her lips,

"Kiss you every second of everyday. Be with you every hour, every minute. Hold you in my arms always. Do you wanna know why?"

His lips were on hers and his arms were around her waist.

He whispered,

"This whole time my heart has burned for you to the point of tears…..when I saw you in Rivendell…I lost it. I love you Kahlan…thank you for being mine."

"Kili shut up," she leaned in and kissed him. Their lips wrestled so long they ached but neither was willing to stop.


	16. Chapter 16

So, this is not a different scene, it's just Thorin's thought on Kili and Kahlan when he saw them kissing.

Thorin's POV

Thorin had woken up from his sleep with the driest throat and was looking for a sink basin to fill his cup.

The water felt cool and refreshing as he drank, but when he had heard voices outside and wondered if there were intruders, so he slowly opened the back door with his hand steadily on the hilt of his sword.

As he stuck his head an inch through the crack of the door and when he saw his youngest nephew in a passionate lip lock session with Kahlan, a girl Thorin barely knew, anger swirled inside him

No! He would NOT allow this! Kili was a warrior, not a lover. Kili cannot have any distraction and by the looks of it, he was definitely distracted.

Kili was kissing her for so long, Thorin wondered if he'd pass out. Thorin was angry, in shock, disappointed and disturbed.

However, he also knew that in order to talk to him about this, he needed a clear head and to really think about what to say.

He knew it would be a few days.

He went to bed that night, steaming.


	17. Chapter 17

Later that day, all the dwarves, Kahlan and Erin with Beorn were outside enjoying the warm sunlight. Kahlan and Erin were standing by a tree talking and laughing. All Kili could do was stare at her.

"It's so hot out here!" Ori complained.

Beorn walked over to him and said,

"You wanna take a dip in the river?"

All dwarves jumped up and stripped just to their boxers. Erin and Kahlan went inside to see if they could find anything, when they couldn't they headed back to where they were.

Beorn came up to them and said,

"Do you not want to swim?"

"We have nothing to wear."

"Hold on, come with me. I think I may have something for you."

They followed Beorn into an unknown room. The room looked remotely plain, except for a few furnishings.

He went to a big dresser in the right corner and rummaged through.

"This room was my daughter's. She's grown and has a life of her own now, but I thought she might have left some things here- ah, yeah!"

He pulled out five bathing suits and laid them on the bed. He let them choose which ones they wanted. One suit was a satiny halter top and the bottoms were boy shorts. The suit was black with sparkles.

There was a one piece suit, black and fitted. Erin chose that as hers, she decided to wear some boy shorts. Then the upper half came an inch below her collarbone.

Kahlan chose a black two piece. The top was of cotton, fitted to her body. Thin straps went over her shoulders. The top had a deep V that was laced up three inches below her collarbone.

The bottoms were same material and color.

Both girls were pleased with how they looked and they came out of Beorn's house, thanked him and sat near the tree.

She wondered where Kill was since he wasn't in the river with the other dwarves.

Just then she saw him come out of the house. Her eyes went wide. He wore black trouser shorts that ended just above his mid-thigh. His hair was up in a man bun, with just a few curls escaping.

She stood up and sweetly smiled. Obviously, he couldn't do anything as far as tell her what he thought or hug her but just the fact that his grin was pretty big told her everything she needed to know.

She sent a wink his way and he her.

"Rider, I'm gonna get in the water!"

Kahlan ran and dove into the cool, refreshing water. Kili decided to join her, he grabbed her legs under the water and made her slip in the water.

"Kili!"

He laughed his beautiful laugh. Full of life, full of happiness.

Pretty soon, Fili came out. He wore rust colored trouser shorts.

"Hello," Fili said.

"Hi, how are you?"

"Good. Fancy a swim?"

Fili ran and jumped in the river.

After a while, Kahlan decided to look for towels but Beorn told her towels could be found in the barn.

Luckily for Kahlan, there were no horses, they were outside grazing. So, she was alone- until Kili came in to get a towel, she was surprised. He snaked his arms around her waist and laid his chin on her left shoulder.

She turned her face to his so that their faces touched.

"Hello, Kili."

"Hey my sweet love," he turned her to kiss her.

While they kissed, she reached behind his head and took his man bun out and ran her fingers through his long, dark and wavy locks.

"Kahlan, I love you," he said between kisses.

She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck.

"Kili, we should go. We have to be careful."

He paused and sighed,

"You're right, my love. We should go but not before one last kiss."

They ended that afternoon with one last, good kiss.

It was dinnertime. Fili decided to help Erin with dinner. They made bread and fish from the hunting session Fili and Kili had.

All throughout dinner, Kahlan and Kili kept eyeing each other, winking and Kili would wiggle his right eyebrow quite often.

"Do Kahlan and Kili….seem different now?"

Erin paused and her eyes went wide.

"Fili, I bet you they're a couple. I bet you they're in love."

"Should we spy on them?"

Erin smiled and nodded,

"Yes, we TOTALLY should. Tonight, after the fire had gone out and everyone's asleep..let's see what happens with the two of them. Catch them in the act."

"You're so much fun!" Fili laughed.

Thorin announced it was time for sleep, so all the dwarves took their place on Beorn's floor for their last night.

Kahlan and Kili had decided that when one of them say, "I can't sleep," and gets up and goes outside. Then, the other person is to "go and look" for said person.

It was now nighttime and every dwarf was asleep. Kili threw a pillow at Kahlan to get her attention, she looked at him and he winked.

She yawned and said,

"I can't sleep Erin. I'm gonna go to the barn and get some fresh air. Be back soon."


	18. Chapter 18

So, "I See Fire" is Ed Sheeran's, I do not own it. I own nothing and no one except for Kahlan and Erin. And as I said at the beginning of this story, any mention of alcohol- except when the dwarves come to Thranduil, is non- alcoholic. Enjoy guys and even if you comment "nice story", please review this story! :)

Erin nodded and smiled, but then looked at Fili and winked.

Then minutes later Kili said,

"You know, she's been gone quite a while."

"Maybe you should go and see if she's okay?

Kili nodded,

"Yeah, I think I will. Be back guys."

Kahlan was inside the barn, she had lighted some torches in the barn for light. Beorn hadn't brought the horses back, so it was all quiet.

She left the barn door open but went inside a stable and shut the door. Kill walked a few feet form the house and followed her footprints in the dirt.

He walked in to the barn and noticed the torchlight and knew she was in there.

"Kahlan, I'm here."

She knocked on the stable door she was in.

"Hey baby."

She smiled and they cuddled. She loved feeling his body being next to hers. The sound and feel of his heartbeat. The feel of his muscled arms around her.

"Kili, will we always be like this," her head was leaned on his left shoulder.

He looked in her eyes,

"Always. I will never stop loving you, wanting you."

He looked intently and seriously in her eyes and they were face to face. She could feel his hot and sweet breath on her soft lips.

Still looking in his eyes, she put her hand on his chest. She whispered against his full, strong but attentive lips,

"I love your heart. Such a healthy, happy heartbeat. I love you Kili…"

She proceeded to lay her lips on the area where his heart was located. When her lips kissed his heart it began to burn, he thought he would have a heart attack.

His left hand gently held her chin, he lifted her face to his beautiful hazel eyes to find there were tears in hers.

"Why are you crying my love?"

"I was such a jerk to you. But you must understand, I only acted that way because I was trying to protect my heart….because…I had already fallen in love with you, Kili."

His eyes searching hers and then crashed his lips against hers, their lips wrestled strongly with tears streaming down their cheeks.

He whispered against her lips,

"Baby I'm yours, always. I'm so in love with you. I will be in love with you until the day I die, my love."

She whispered against his lips, both eyes closed,

"I'm in love with you Kili. Thank you for being mine. I'm so blessed. I have the most sweetest, romantic, hottest, strongest and smartest dwarf prince who ever lived."

They were kissing for a long time when all of a sudden-

"Jeez, brother. You might need to catch your breath?"

Kahlan and Kili both jumped.

"What on earth!"

Fili and Erin laughed and walked away. Kahlan and Kili looked at each other.

"At least it's not Uncle…plus maybe they'll help us out?"

The next day, all the dwarves were eating breakfast inside Beorn's today. He served them biscuits, chicken, syrup and milk. They all sat at this big rectangular shaped table. Kahlan and Kili, Fili and Erin made sure to get seats across from each other.

Kahlan looked at her plate and dug in immediately. Everybody was digging in.

"So, you are the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me, why Azog the defiler, is hunting you?"

Thorin looked at him,

"You know of Azog? How?"

"My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the orcs came down from the north. The defiler killed most of my family but some he enslaved- not for work, you understand but for sport. Tortured them, abusing. Once there were many- now only one.

You need to reach the mountain before the last days of Autumn?"

Thorin said,

"Before Durin's Day, yes."

"You are running out of time."

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood."

"A sickness lies upon that forest. Foul things creep beneath those trees, I would not venture there- except in great need."

"We will take the elven road- that path is still safe," Thorin argued.

"Safe. The elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. Less wise and more dangerous. But, it matters not."

Thorin turned around and looked Beorn in the eye,

"What do you mean?"

"These lands are crawling with orcs. Their numbers are growing and you are on foot, you will never reach the forest alive. I don't like dwarves….they're greedy and blind. Blind to the lives they deem lesser than their own but orcs I hate more. What do you need?"

"Supplies, food, water."

An hour later the horses were saddled and packed. All dwarves got on their horses, Kahlan rode with Kili and Erin rode with Fili. As they went off on their way, Kili snaked his arms around Kahlan's waist and sweetly whispered,

"Did you sleep well, beautiful?"

She smiled and a shiver went down her back at his smooth voice and his lips tickling the skin on her ear.

"Yes, I did. Did you?"

"Mmhmm. That can be our spot."

He kissed the back of her neck and laid his head on her left shoulder.

"So, that was fun last night."

Erin looked behind her to face Fili.

Hazel eyes met crystal blue eyes.

"Yes it was."

"Would you like to do something tonight?"

She smiled,

"Yes I would."

Fili snaked his arms around Erin's waist and kissed her cheek and whispered,

"I hope you don't mind that baby."

Erin thought her heart would explode, she felt like saying,

"How about you kiss my lips next," but she wanted their first kiss to be special.

So, they were on the road again. They were heading to the Mirkwood forest. Mirkwood was at least two days away, so that meant they'd be on the road quite a lot.

After several hours, they stopped for the night. Fili walked over to Kili, held up his head to help Kahlan down.

"Hey! She's MINE!"

Fili winked at her and she laughed and walked to where Erin was.

"Hey so, you owe me."

Kili looked at him with a question on his face,

"What?"

"Don't pretend, nadadith."

Kili rolled his eyes.

"So, basically because you caught my love and I in a heated moment, I owe you something?"

Fili nodded,

"Tonight is THE night. I want things to be as perfect as possible"."

"Sure, Fee! I'd love to help you and Erin out. Does Kahlan know?"

"Probably not but it doesn't matter one way or another."

"How did your ride with Fili go?"

"Really good! I just wish…nevermind."

"What?"

"That he would kiss me."

"Well, maybe he's just being a gentleman."

"Ummm, did you SEE that major kiss Kili gave you JUST a few days ago? Kahlan…a chocolate bar would have melted. Kili's such a sweetheart. Of course he's a gentleman."

Kahlan sighed,

"Well, true but remember that he had to wait until I was ready. Why don't YOU kiss him?"

"Because he's the guy."

A few hours before dinner, all the dwarves were sitting in a curve around a campfire.

Ori said,

"Hey, why don't we have some music? Kili you can play the fiddle, Kahlan you can sing."

Thorin spoke up,

"No, I don't think that's a good idea. I think we should all just-"

Every dwarf shouted,

"Sing us a song- sing us a song!"

Thorin sat down with a grimly look. Kili got up with his fiddle, went and sat down next to Kahlan.

Kili played a slow tune and Kahlan sang one of her favorite songs.

"Oh, misty eye of the mountain below,

Keep careful watch of my brother's souls,

And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke,

Keep watching over Durin's sons.

If this is to end in fire then we should all burn together,

Watch the flames climb high into the night,

Callin' out father, oh sent by and we will

Watch the flames burn on and on, the mountain side

And if we should die tonight,

Then we should all die together,

Raise a glass of wine, for the last time

Callin' out father, oh prepare as we will

Watch the burn on and on, the mountain

Desolation comes upon the sky

Now I see fire, inside the mountain

I see fire, burning the trees,

And I see fore hollowing souls

And I see fire, blood in the breeze

And I hope that you'll remember me."

Claps came from all around the dwarves

"You're brilliant!" Dori said.

"Aww, you're sweet. I love music and singing! There is something so freeing about music to me. I feel like I can dance and enjoy myself if I want."

"Can you dance?"

Kahlan giggled.

"No, not really. There's only some dances I can do."

Kili stood up and gave Fili his fiddle. Fili played a light and happy tune, Kili led Kahlan in a rhythmic dance. All the dwarves clapped to the beat.

Somewhere in the song, Erin caught Fili's eye and he winked.

Soon, the song was over and Fili knew his time had come. He got up, whispered in Erin's ear and led her away.

He led her to a lake. The sun was setting, the sky was a beautiful mix of white, light blue, light purple and pink- with a touch of orange.

So many trees around the lake. She looked into the sky as stars began to form, the moon was huge, bright and the lake reflected the sky beautifully.

The moon was glowing, as if it was a giant flashlight. White, silver and pale blue painted the moon. He led her to a boat that sat beside the shore. There were blood red and royal purple rose petals spread inside the boat.

Fili had put candles inside the boat. Four candles for every four corners of both seats. He had brought two bottles of sparkling grape juice and champagne glasses.

There was a box of chocolate covered strawberries.

"Fili! This is incredible!"

He held out his hand and she took it. He showed her her seat and poured her a glass of grape juice and then poured himself some.

He sat down, took the paddle and off they went.

"How long exactly have you been planning this?"

"Ever since we were together in Rivendell."

"Really? Fili…"

They sailed and chatted for what seemed to them like five minutes.

"So, tell me, what are your passions? Dream, what makes you happy?"

Erin smiled and said,

"Besides you?" Fili winked at her,

"Well, the most important thing about me is my relationship with God."

"Ah, yes! Kili and I have talked about that."

"I'm glad you're talked about it, really. Because that's a huge thing for me. I also love music and singing."

"Interesting! What kind of music?"

"Well, I've heard secular in my lifetime but I do love Irish Christian music."

"Will you sing for me, Erin?"

She just stared at him, frozen. He reached out, took her hand and said,

"Please? I bet you're beautiful. Sing to me."

She took a deep breath and began:

"I think about the years I spent just passing through.

I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you,

But to just smile and take my hand,

You've been there you understand.

It's all part of a greater plan that is coming true,

Yeah

Now I'm just rolling home into my lover's arms

This much I know is true, that God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you.

That, God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you."

Fili just looked at her and smiled. She shyly looker away, when suddenly it seemed every firefly that was ever made swirled all around them.

As if flames surrounded the two of them. The shiny lights lit up Fili's face as if he were looking into a bonfire. The lights from the fireflies reflected in Fili's golden mane.

Erin worked up the courage to look into his eyes. She was blown away by his eyes. Icy blue with tiny gold specks.

"Erin?"

"Fili?"

He took her hand and said,

"Look, I wanted to ask you something out here. I was talking with Kili. He's a Christian now. Well, I want to be one too. Will you help me?"

"Fili absolutely! Okay, so we join hands, close our eyes, bow our heads and pray the sinner's prayer. Ready?"

He nodded.

"Okay, repeat after me…

Jesus, I repent of all my sin. Thank You for dying on the cross and rising three days later. Thank You for Your sacrifice. Please come into my heart, be my Lord and Savior. I love You and thank You,

In Jesus's Name, Amen."

He looked at her and smiled.

"Well, Fili you are a brand new Christian!"

Fili had such a smile on his face, revealing his white teeth.

Erin had eaten the last of the strawberries and they were close to shore.

Fili went out first and then Erin. There was a beautiful willow tree. Its leaves were dancing in the slight breeze. After he parked the boat beside the other side of the tree, Erin turned to leave but Fili took her arm and gently pushed her against the trees

His left hand cupping her right cheek and right hand was flat against the bark.

"Thank you for being so wonderful!"

He was so close to her. She couldn't breathe. He went for it. He gave her a quick kiss, she paused but then smiled, putting both arms around his neck and head bringing him to her face and kissed his lips hard.

Fili had his hands on either side of her waist.

Fili whispered,

"Your breath smells like strawberries. Your lips taste so sweet."

She blushed and said,

"Thank you, Fili. For a wonderful time tonight. I have loved this. Being with you and you're a brand new Christian now# I am so thankful and proud of you!"

He kissed her deeply, she was powerless and breathless against his lips. She let her back be pushed against the tree tank. Her heart was bursting.

"So this is what kissing love feels like," she thought.

"Fili you were so worth the wait."


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning, they were on the road again. They left earlier than usual so they could be there sooner, rather than later.

Kahlan was about to pass out. She turned to look at him and said,

"Kili? I'm really tired, do you mind?

He gave her a loving smile and snaked his arms around her waist and whispered,

"Of course not my love. Enjoy your nap."

She leaned her back against his strong, muscled chest and laid her head on the right side of his chest.

Her nose was near his neck. She loved how warm his skin looked and she loved the way he smelled.

His arms securely around her, she was out like alright.

Kahlan woke up to the feel of Kili's kisses. She slept for eight hours. Kili had held her in his arms and made a bed for her. All the other dwarves decided to train and go hunting.

Kili had told Thorin he would watch over her.

"Kili?"

"Good afternoon, lovely. Did you sleep well?"


	20. Chapter 20

Just wanted to thank the people who take the time to read my stories, visit my stories and page and those who will review or leave a comment. Thank you guys, I hope you're enjoying it- I REALLY hope it isn't cheesy. Let me know what you think about everything you've read. I wanna know your thoughts, likes, dislike- everything.

Enjoy! :) :)

She was on her back and he was laying right beside her on her left side, but his upper body over as he was kissing her.

"Kili, we have to be careful," she whispered.

"I know, I know."

Fili ran up and gave the warning that the other dwarves were coming.

Kili went over to his stuff and picked up his bow and arrows and indicated to Kahlan that he was wanting to train her.

She followed him into the forest. She leaned against a tree and waited as he set up.

She took position, curved her back. He came to stand behind her, he put his hands on her hips and whispered,

"You know what to do. Remember relax your body, take a deep breath and shoot," his lips grazing her ear.

She did as she was always told and- right in the bulls-eye. She turned around and immediately kissed him.

Wrapping her arms around his neck and combed his beautiful, dark and wavy hair with her fingers.

Kili felt a shiver whenever she did that. He poured so much passion into that kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and tightened them.

This was their favorite thing…


	21. Chapter 21

When they arrived at the spot, Kahlan was breathless. Candles and roses lined their path. Deep purple, blood red and white roses.

He picked one and gently put it in her hair. They kept walking for a minute or so until they came to a shelter. A blanket with candles all around.

Surrounded with trees, hardly any breeze that night. It was fairly warm and cold

The woods smelled fresh as if it had just rained, she looked up- a million stars staring down at her.

"Kili, this- I can't believe you did this for me!"

He smiled and held her hand. He had a bottle of sparkling fruit punch, finger sandwiches and crisps. He had put two champagne glasses beside the bottle of fruit punch.

"You haven't even seen the best part! Look in your bag."

They sat down and looked in her bag. There was one big blanket, which Kili took out, a swimsuit and extra set of clothes.

"Are we going swimming?"

He sweetly smiled and nodded his head.

They ate really lightly and drank lightly. She went behind huge bushes and changed into her bathing suit. Her bathing suit was cobalt blue.

When she was ready, she walked to where Kili was. He had the trouser shorts that he had worn at Beorn's. They stood in front of each other, the steady ripple of water with the reflection of the brightest moon.

Gently breeze going through. He took a step closer to her and cupped her left cheek.

"just like our first kiss," their hearts bursting their ribcages. Kili leaned in and kissed her.

"Shall we go and take a dip?" They walked hand in hand to where the sand met the water. The water felt warm against their skin.

"You look so beautiful in the moonlight, my love."

She smiled,

"You look even better."

"I'm really glad that you love this. I wanted to have one more special time with you before we get on the road again. I don't know when we will be able to be alone and I wanted to make the most out of tonight."

"Then kiss me," the water was up to their shoulders. He swan over to her, cupped her right cheek and gently, sweetly kissed her.

She put her arms around his waist.

"You see that tree right there, my love?"

He pointed to a big oak tree. It's branches were huge and beautiful and just full of beautiful and healthy green leaves.

"Yes it's so beautiful!"

He whispered lovingly in her ear,

"I'm glad… how would you like to climb it? Watch the stars?"

She turned to him with a big smile and said,

'Yes!"

They got to the picnic, Kili got the huge blanket and they climbed up the tree.

There was a sturdy, flat surface where they could sit and lean back against the branches and when they did that there was an opening in the branches and leaves in front of them. Big and wide where it was perfect for watching stars.

He wrapped the blanket around them snuggly and they leaned back. It was nice and quiet for a little, she was looking at the stars but his eyes were feasting on her.

Kili's pointer finger and thumb came up to her chin and he turned her face to him.

"Thank you for being out here with me tonight, my love."

She looked in his eyes, the fire from the candles that Kili set out of a couple branches played on his face and chest. Painted a golden glow on his body and made his hazel eyes stand out. It was like gold glitter littered his already beautiful eyes. Their noses were inches apart but she reached her arms out of the blanket, wrapped them around his neck as they were sitting together.

Her hands undid his man bun and she ran her fingers through his hair, he loved when she did that. He immediately kissed her. She loved his lips, she always loved feeling his facial hair against her skin.

His strong, full, warm lips. His facial hair had grown a bit more than stubble. She took her hands and went to his scalp and ran her fingers through.

She whispered on his lips,

"Thank you for doing all this for me. I love you Kili."

He crashed his lips into hers and wrapped his arms around her waist.

When she sighed against his lips, he just couldn't help himself and gently bit her bottom lip for a couple seconds.

"Kili." She whispered,

"Kiss me. I don't wanna go back yet."

He chuckled and she let her back be pushed up against the tree, he intertwined his fingers in hers and held both their hands between themselves , their lips wrestling until they were sore.

As Kahlan and Kili got ready to head back, Kahlan turned to Kili,

"I wish we didn't have to get back. Why can't we just stay and kiss for hours?"

He gave her a sexy smile and said,

"Well if that happened…I don't think we'd ever stop."

He winked and her heart caught fire.

Early the next day, they set off again expecting to get to Mirkwood. It didn't take long to get to Mirkwood, considering they were just an hour away.

Kili and Kahlan rode together, as did Fili and Erin.

"Did you enjoy last night? I did," Kili whispered to Kahlan. His breath sent chills down her back and arms.


	22. Chapter 22

"Of course I did. I still stand by my desire to stay there and just kiss you though."

He quietly chuckled in her ear,

"And I still say if we were to do that...we'd never come up for air baby," he growled in her ear. She turned around and smirked and he gave her a playful wink.

They had ridden for a long time and Thorin decided to stop for lunch. They had leftover dinner, broth and dumplings when when out of nowhere a man came bursting from the woods.

He was tall, dark features and looked a little like Kili. Erin, being the carer that she was, ran to him and helped him followed by Fili and Kili.

Their weapons were drawn and Fili pushed Erin behind himself.

Thorin stood and walked to where the stranger was.

"Who are you?" He growled.

"Aragorn, son of Arathorn. I've been traveling through Mirkwood."

Thorin looked at him and asked,

"Why were you in Mirkwood?"

"Thranduil had put me prisoner. I escaped. Barely."

Kahlan walked to where Erin stood.

"What's going on?"

"Some guy just came running through the woods. He said his name was Aragorn."

They all three came to back to camp.

"Kili, Whats going?"

He sat his bow and arrow down,

"We have one more adoration to the Company."

"Hi, I'm Kahlan and this is Erin."

He smiled but kissed Erin's hand,

"It's nice to meet such beautiful maidens."

Kahlan sent a friendly smile and walked to when everybody else was. Fili took notice of it and said,

"I'm Fili. Thorin's nephew. Heir to the throne."

Aragorn smiled,

"I know," before turned and went to be with the other dwarves, he smiled and winked.

"I don't know Erin, can we trust him?" He was about to put his hand on her shoulder but she said,

"I trust him," and walked away. He stood after her with his mouth slightly open.

After lunch, everybody got on their horses and began their journey.

It was almost evening by the time they reached Mirkwood and the Elven Gate.

Bilbo said,

"This forest feels sick. Like a disease lies upon it."

"There's no way around Thorin?"

"Not unless we go two hundred miles North or twice their distance South."

Thorin went in to take a look at the forest. Very dark forest. The trees were so close together, very little sunlight came through.

"We must stay on the path and not leave it. If we do..we will never find it again. Come on, we have reach the mountain by Durin's Day. Got one chance to find the hidden door."

So the dwarves entered the forest, riding their horses. Not only was the forest getting to the dwarves but it got to the horses too.

Erin's horse got dizzy and fell and it would've taken her with it had Aragorn not reached out, grabbed her and brought her onto his horse.

Unfortunately, Fili went down with the horse since he and Erin had been riding together.

Fili looked up to Aragorn, gratefulness in his eyes. Aragorn nodded his understanding, but Fili couldn't help but feel like the odd one out. He still didn't trust Aragorn but Erin was safe and he was thankful for that.

After so long of going through their forest, all the horses failed and the dwarves had to walk the way.

Kahlan looked behind her and saw Kili with tears in his eyes, she knew it was because he had lost Daisy. She made sure nobody was looking, reached for his hand and squeezed it.

He looked up at her and gave a sad smile while she wiped his tears away.

That evening before anyone had dinner, Fili had taken Erin to practice archery. Fili set up the targets, stood behind Erin and adjusted her body to the position she needed to take. He brought her elbow up a bit, told her to curve her back, stand tall.

His left hand went to hers and he brought his right hand up to hers.

"Take a deep breath. Relax your body and shoot."

She didn't get a perfect score but it was better than what she originally thought.

"There ya go! Try again."

She went at it for three minutes, never getting a bulls-eye- but seeing improvement.

Fili whispered,

"You're doing so good!" She didn't realize Fili was RIGHT there, when she turned her face their lips were just grazing each other's.

Caught up in the moment, Fili whispered,

"Erin..."

Right then, however, Aragorn came upon them.

"Hi, mind if I try?"

"Not at all! Go ahead!" Erin replied.

Fili was not a happy dwarf.

On his first target, Aragorn got a perfect strike.

"Way to go! You are a pro!" Erin gave him a high five.

Aragorn laughed and said,

"Me? What about you! You did so good! I was really impressed! You want to try with mine?"

He handed her her how and arrows and she happily took them. He stood even closer behind her. He put his hands on her waist and moved her hair to her other shoulder so she could see more clearly.

Because he did that. Her neck and a little bit of shoulder was exposed so when he whispered in her ear, his breath made her skin tingle.

"You've done a great job so far. Relax, let your heartbeat slow. Make sure your back is curved. Now shoot."

This time- with Aragorn- she got a bulls-eye! Fili stood there. He was standing a few feet behind them, his mouth was open. His heart swirled with anger. He stomped angrily back to camp.

After Aragorn and Erin returned to the camp, Bombur and Bofur were handing out dinner. Kili, Kahlan and Fili were sitting together near the fire that Dori, Nori and Ori had built. The forest had gotten quite cold and the fire was growing.

Kahlan was wrapped in that big blanket she and Kili had been sharing just the other day.

Erin came to the trio, giving everybody their plates, sat down and ate. Dinner was bread, cheese and some water they had left.

Aragorn sat Erin next to her.

"Mind if I join?"

Everybody welcomed him- except Fili.

"Actually, I'm just going to go to sleep. Goodnight guys." He got up and walked close to the area Thorin, Dwalin and Balin were resting and slept.

Later that night, Kili and Kahlan were the only one's awake.

"Kili, can I ask you something?"

He held her hand under the blanket and whispered quietly,

"Yes, my love?"

"Was Fili acting a little weird tonight?"

He chuckled.

"You're asking the wrong person. He's my brother, Fili's always been weird."

She quietly laughed. He loved seeing her smile.

"I'm serious. I feel like maybe something was bothering him tonight."

Kili shrugged and said,

"I don't know but I can talk to him tomorrow. See what I can find out."

She smiled and nodded. They just sat looking at the fire, hands held underneath the blanket until they fell asleep.

Kili awoke in the night to find Kahlan's head was against his chest. The other dwarves were sleeping.

"Good. Nobody saw this," he thought. He gently raised her head and laid her on her right side, made sure she was snug and warm.

He looked at her peaceful face. Even though she was sleeping, he couldn't help to kiss her lips.

Quickly after that he took his place beside Fili and went back to sleep.

The next day after all had breakfast, they continued their journey through Mirkwood.

It didn't take long until they had lost the path and were getting dizzy themselves. Just like the sickness of the forest got into their horses minds, it got into theirs.

Kili and Kahlan were walking side by side when she reached out and tried to hold his hand but he shook her hand off. She looked at him and it was like he wasn't paying attention to her.

She tried to put her hand on his shoulders but he shrugged it off. He looked at her, he looked mad and depressed,

"Do not touch me."

"Kili are you okay?"

His voice got a bit louder and rougher.

"I said do not touch me."

And he left her side to go walk with Fili.

She just stared at Kili as he walked away, shocked.

Erin walked up to Fili and tried to hold his hand but he shook her hand off too.

He looked at her, hurt and jealousy playing in his eyes.

"Wouldn't you rather hold Aragorn's hand. Kiss his lips, put your arms around his waist? Go be with him."

She stared at him, completely confused.

Later that day, the dwarves stopped for lunch. Fili and Kili ate by themselves and Erin and Kahlan ate by themselves.

Kili said,

"Fee, have you been okay?"

"No, I haven't."

"What's wrong, Fee?"

"I think she likes that Aragorn guy. He's flirting with her and she just sits by and let's him do it."

"Fili, does she know you love her?"

Fili looked and him and shrugged,

"I guess, I never told her. I've kissed her, isn't that enough?"

"Fee, a kiss doesn't necessarily mean true love."

Fili nodded his head.

"You should tell her."

"Now, are you okay?"

"I don't know, I'm just felt dizzy. Confusion, sadness, depression."

"Erin, are you okay?"

"I don't know what's going on with Fili. These last couple of days, he's been upset."

"Would it make you feel better if I talked to him for you?"

"No, he's the guy, he needs to man up and say something himself- otherwise he's not the prince I thought he was."

After lunch ended they continued their way through Mirkwood.

"Air. I need air," Bofur yelled.

They were trying to find their way, back on the path but all dwarves were scattered.

Bilbo was the only one with a clear head. The only one of them who noticed there was something wrong.

Ori had picked up a tobacco pouch, Dori took it from and said,

"Look a tobacco pouch. There's dwarves in these woods."

Bofur chimed in,

"Dwarves from the Blue Mountains no less. This is exactly the same as mine."

"Because it is yours, do you understand? We are going around in circles. We are lost."

Thorin said,

"We are not lost, we keep heading east."

Bofur said,

"But which way is east? We've lost the sun."

Bilbo was looking skyward,

"The sun...we have to find the sun...up there," he said to himself.

Now some of the dwarves were just about to get into a physical fight until Thorin broke them up and quietly,

"We are being watched."

As that was going on, Bilbo was busy climbing a tree to reach the sun. Compound to the darkness, depression and confusion below in the forest, above the trees the sun shone brightly, a delightful breeze blew by and butterflies started flying all around him.

"I- I can see a lake! And a river! And the lonely mountain! We're almost there!" He was delighted!

"Can you hear me? I know the way to go. Hello!" Then he noticed something off about some trees he saw a small distance away.

He tried to climb down but slipped and full instead. He ended up landing not on ground but in a big spider web.

He sat up and he heard hissing sound right in front of him. There was a wall of web but soon a shadow of something came...closer...closer...until the giant arachnid head burst through and hissed, showing his fangs.

Bilbo screamed but was too late, the spider already had him, he spun Bilbo put in the web, like he did to the others.

Everyone was drugged and passed out, all bundled on cotton webs.

What might have been hours later, Bilbo had finally woken up inside his cotton spider web cocoon.

As soon as he saw the giant spider hovering over his body, he took his sword and struck it in the heart, then struck it again and with his sword, pushed it over the edhr of the branch.

Bilbo got up as fast as he could and undid the web around him. He started looking to find they were everywhere.

He noticed bodies- other bodies that were wrapped up in cobweb and that it was the other dwarves! He decided to take the ring out of his pocket and put it on. Whenever he put it on, he became invisible to the naked eye.

He heard the arachnids having conversations among themselves. They were planning to eat the dwarves. One spider had a dwarves between his pincers but Bilbo stroke the spider with his sword before he had a chance to dig in.

Since Bilbo couldn't be seen, the spider couldn't really fight back. He stabbed and stabbed and stabbed.

"Where is it?"

The spider said and Bilbo took the ring off and stabbed again. As the spider died, it screamed,

"It stings! It stings!" Then fell. Bilbo looked at his sword, turned it in his hand and said,

"Sting. That's a good name...sting."

He looked around for other dwarves, with his ring on. He saw Bombur and cut the web that hung on the tree so he would delicately fall to the ground. He made to do that with all the other dwarves. He stabbed more and more spiders.

Pretty soon all dwarves woke up and got out of their cocoons and began looking around and slaying every spider.

Just then Thorin looked up and saw a man jumping, seemingly flying from tree to tree. When he landed in front of Thorin, they saw that he was an elf. Thorin gave him dead shark eyes. The long, blond headed elf positioned his arrow at Thorin's head,

"Don't think I won't kill you, dwarf. It would be my pleasure."

All of a sudden, they heard Kili screaming, Fili and Kahlan immediately turned around,

"Kili!"

Right then another elf with long, fiery red hair that looked like flowing fire in the sunlight came running down the tree branches, stabbing a spider with an arrow. Her emerald green jacket, tight black leather pants and brown riding boots made her hair stand out and her skin look beautifully pale.

Kili stood up and screamed,

"Throw me a dagger- quick!"

Her back was turned, stabbing a spider.

"If you think I'm giving you a weapon dwarf, you're mistaken!"

She threw that dagger and it hit the arachnid right in its head, killing it.

Her eyes danced over him and all he could do was stare at her, shocked.

She walked him to where the other dwarves were forced to hand over their weapons.

The blond elf, who's name is Legolas, was searching through Gloin's stuff and pulled out two pictures.

"Who is this- your brother?"

"That is my wife!" A very angry Gloin replied.

"Who is this...goblin mutant?"

"That's ma wee lad, Gimli!"

After all weapons were confiscated, they were immediately taken to the king of the woodland realm.

All the while, Kahlan remembered what Kili had done, how he treated her in the Mirkwood forest but now she saw how Kili couldn't stop looking at this female elf, who's name was Tauriel.

She wondered if itwas over between her and Kili.

"Kahlan! Are okay?"

Erin whispered. Kahlan nodded.


	23. Chapter 23

Tauriel came beside Kahlan and said,

"You come with me."

So, while every dwarf except Thorin was shoved into cell door, Aragorn stayed in the king's royal throne, while Tauriel took Kahlan to her room.

"Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand," king Thranduil said,

"A quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon. I myself suspect a more prosaic method. Attempted burglary, or something of that ilk.

You found a way in, you seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule.

The king's jewel- the Arkenstone. It is precious to you beyond measure, I understand that. As there are gems in the mountain I, too, desire. White gems of pure starlight. I offer you my help."

Thorin replied,

"I am listening."

"I offer you my help, if you but return what is mine."

Thorin chuckled,

"A favor for a favor."

"You have my word. One king to another."

"I would not trust Thranduil- the great king to honor his word should the end of all days be upon us. YOU! LACK ALL HONOR! I have seen the way you treat your friends. We came to you once, starving, homeless, seeking your help. You turned your BACK!

You turned away from the suffering of MY pleasure people. The inferno that destroyed us."

Thranduil got in his face,

"Do not talk to me of dragonfire. I know its wrath and ruin. I have faced the great serpents of the North. I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon but he would not listen."

As Thranduil turned to go up the stair case to his throne,

"You are just like him," he waved his hand and two soldiers picked Thorin up and carried him away.

"Stay here if you will and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf. I'm patient. I can wait."

Then, he turned to face Aragorn.

"I have plans for you. I want you and Tauriel to share the shifts of watching prisoners. If anything should happen, report back to me."

Aragorn bowed his head and left for he dungeons.

Meanwhile...

Fili and Erin were shoved into the same cell. It was spacious, a bench, there was a corner in the far right of the room that had just the right bit of shadow.

Fili sat on the wooden bench and Erin sat next to him, put her hand on his shoulder but he shrugged her off.

"Fili, are you okay?"

He said nothing.

She went to kiss his cheek, but he stopped her.

"Fili, talk to me. Why are you being this way?"

He looked at her. Anger, jealousy and hurt feelings playing in his ice blue eyes.

"You tell me! Or would you rather talk to Aragorn!"

"What does HE have to do with anything!?"

At that point, Fili jumped up and walked to the shadowy corner.

"Do not stand there and pretend there isn't something between you! I saw him flirting with you and you weren't doing anything to stop him! So if he's what you want have at him! He's taller, probably a better kisser and better at everything else!"

"Fili where is all this coming from! I had NO idea he was flirting with me! I thought he was just being a gentleman and nice. Why do you care so much, it's not like we're serious!"

She was standing a couple inches away from the wall and he stood five inches from her.

His hands clenched in fists and he screamed,

"Because I love you! I care if its HIS lips you wanna kiss!"

Erin paused and said,

"What did you just say?"

Fili looked at her, then rushed her, passionately pushed her against the wall. His hands on the side of her hips. He kissed her with passion and urgency.

She sighed against Fili's lips. Over and over their lips wrestled. They were breathless, powerless against each other's lips. Angry lips.

She whispered against his lips, between kisses,

"Fili, the only hands I want to hold are yours."

He sighed against her lips. She said, between kisses,

"The only lips I would ever wanna kiss are yours. The feel of your lips kissing me, Fili...no other guy could ever make me feel the way you do."

Breathlessly he asked,

"How do I make you feel?"

Her right hand came up behind his head she pulled his face closer to hers.

He couldn't help himself, he gave her bottom lip a little bite.

She kissed him harder.

Little did they know a certain guy was watching them the whole time...


	24. Chapter 24

Meanwhile in another cell..

Kili and Thorin had been shoved into the same cell. Kili couldn't stop thinking about what he had said and done to Kahlan. Their cell was identical to Fili and Erin's. Kili went to the left shadowy corner, sat down and cried.

He felt so bad for how he treated Kahlan. He just sat down and started crying.

Thorin was standing beside the bars of the cell when he heard Kili sob.

"Kili we're gonna make it out okay? There's no need for that."

Kili had always been the more sensitive of the brother. He definitely want afraid to cry, one of the things that made him so adorable to Kahlan.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Thorin knew something was up.

"Kili, I know about you and that girl."

Kili turned around and said,

"Kahlan? What do you mean?"

Thorin looked at him,

"I know you have a crush on her."

Kili shook his head but Thorin said,

"Kili don't bother denying it. I saw you two."

Kili looked at him, a question playing on his face.

"Back at Beorn's. You probably thought you were alone. I had woken up for a drink of water, heard voices and wanted to make sure there weren't intruders. I cracked open the back door and saw you two."

Kili hesitated but said,

"You saw what exactly?"

Thorin looked at him and said,

"Lets just say, your Amad, would be disappointed in you if she saw your little midnight love adventure."

Kili's face turned blood red and suddenly he was very uncomfortable. He just kept looking at the ground, with tears on his cheeks.

"Uncle, I am sorry you saw that but I'm not sorry I kissed her."

"No, I had a sneaking suspicion you wouldn't be sorry about that."

Kill braced himself, looked his Uncle in the eye.

"Uncle you're wrong on something."

Thorin's eyebrows went up and, facing Kili, he said,

"Oh?"

"I don't have a crush, I'm in love with her. Uncle, I've never felt this way about anyone before. I've had crushes-even thought I was in love- yes but...she's just...I love her."

Thorin took a deep breath and said,

"Kili, I understand but I canno-"

Kili wasn't even paying attention to what Thorin was saying, was too busy thinking about Kahlan.

Kili looked at Thorin and said, a little too excitedly,

"Uncle, I love her. So much. When this quest is over... I wanna ask her to marry me..."

Thorin's mouth fell open and he gasped.

"What's your name again?" Tauriel asked.

"My name is Kahlan. What's yours?"

The elf took the seat right beside of her and smiled,

"I'm Tauriel. I'm a Silvan elf, Captain of the Guard."

Kahlan nodded her understanding.

"So, how did you come to know the dwarves?"

Fili and Erin were sitting in the corner they had been kissing in. They were quietly talking about how long they'd be in the dungeons and Erin was worried where Kahlan was.

Fili kissed her and said,

"I'm sure she's okay. She was the one being trained in fighting, remember?"

She nodded and put her head back on his shoulder.

Right then, thought, they overheard a heated conversation in the cell next to them.

"That's Kili and Uncle. I wonder what's going. It sounds like they're arguing."

Erin heard most of Thorin's words,

"Kili, you're a warrior not a lover. You need to be concentrating on this quest I cannot have you distracted, then she gasped and covered her mouth.

"Thorin knows about Kahlan and Kili. Oh no... poor Kili."

Fili said,

"You know what's even worse? She has no idea. We're gonna have to tell her. You know Kili won't."

They looked at each other with sad smiles.

For the past hour, Kahlan told told Tauriel all about their adventure this far. They laughed some, they bonded.

"So, this Kili...do you love him?"

Kahlan couldn't help it, she grew the biggest smile.

Tauriel smiled,

"Yep, that answers my question. Was Kili the one was being attacked by that spider that I killed?"

Kahlan nodded her head and thanked her. She was still remembering how Kili had treated her back in Mirkwood, she wanted to cry as she thought about it. She had figured he didn't love her anymore, even though he had always promised otherwise.

Her heart was breaking, utterly broken.


	25. Chapter 25

"Kili, you're a warrior- not a lover. You cannot be distracted on this quest. You need to be training, learning, studying your brother and with your brother. You've got no time for love."

Kili looked at his Uncle with tears in his eyes,

"I do that already and she's not a distraction!"

Thorin stood up and raised his voice,

"Oh? You seemed totally distracted with your lips going at it like there was no tomorrow."

"So? We were at Beorn's- a hundred percent protected! And I'm almost never without my daggers and bow and arrows! I'll train everyday with Fili but don't forget SHE is training, too! She's no distraction, she keeps me going.

I love her, Uncle and she will be my wife- I'm going to marry her!"

At this, both Fili and Erin both gasped and covered their mouths with their hands. Erin started tearing up and said,

"Oh my gosh! Kahlan's getting married!"

"Maybe not. First, I don't thin she knows Kili wants to and second- don't forget Uncle Thorin."

Thorin's voice boomed across the room.

"NO! I FORBID IT! I do not want you talking to her- unless she's training do you understand, Kili?!"

Kili turned around and punched the wall,

"Whatever, Uncle. Whatever."

Thorin sat back down and said to himself,

"Come on, Bilbo. Where are you?"

When the dwarves got captured by the elves, Bilbo still had the ring on, so no one saw him.

He didn't know it but he was in the king's royal room.

Tauriel has been requested to report to Thranduil about what to do on Mirkwood's borders. Bilbo had the ring on, so he wasn't seen. Thranduil was right in front of him, he said,

"I know you're there. Why do you linger in the shadows?"

Bilbo almost had a heart attack but then Tauriel walked up from behind him and he released a deep breath.

Bilbo was in the palace searching for the keys that would unlock the cell doors.

"I was coming to report to you."

"I thought I ordered that nest to be destroyed not two moons past?"

Tauriel started pacing back and forth,

"We cleared the forest as ordered, my lord. But more spiders keep coming up from the South. They are spawning in the ruins of Dol Guldur. If we could kill them at their source."

"A fortress lies beyond our borders. Keep our lands clear of those foul creatures- that is your task."

Tauriel replied,

"And when we drive them off? What then? Will they not spread to other lands?"

"Other lands are not my concern."

Tauriel looked at him...feeling anger swelling within her. How could Thranduil be this heartless?

Bilbo quietly started walking around the room, searching for the keys.

"Fortunes of the world will rise and fall but here in this kingdom- we will endure."

Tauriel just looked at the ground and made to walk away but just as her back turned, he started speaking again.

"Legolas said you fought well today," making her turn her face towards him.

She looked at him,

"He has grown quite fond of you."

"I assure you, my lord, Legolas thinks of me no more than as a caption of the guard."

"Perhaps he did once. Now, I'm not so sure."

"I do not thinn you would allow your son to pledge himself to a lowly Silvan elf."

"You're right I wouldn't. Still he cares for you. Do not give him hope where there is none."

Eventually Tauriel got back to her room.

"So, I have to go and watch the prisoners. It's time for my shift. I like you and I'd like to think we've become friends. I'm not supposed to do this but as your friend, if you want me to send a message to your lover, I will."

Kahlan jumped up and hugged Tauriel tight and said,

"Thank you! Yes I'd love to!"

Tauriel gave her a parchment, quill and ink pot.

 _Kili,_

 _Don't worry I'm safe. Tauriel has been very good to me. She is the one who had the idea for this letter. I want you to know, I do forgive you for how you treated me in Mirkwood but if you don't love me anymore- we don't have to be together._

 _I love you and if I don't make you happy, I want you to have someone who does. I love you, my Kili. I will forever._

 _Love,_

 _Kahlan_

She rolled it up and gave it to Tauriel who took it and left with a smile.

Tauriel head parchment in the pocket of her jacket. She tried to remember Kili. She knew he looked in resemblance to the leader of the group, Thorin Oakenshield.

As she made her way into the dungeons, she looked in every cell until she came across two dwarves. She knew it was Thorin and Kili when she saw them.

Kili was slumped in the back corner. He had cried himself to sleep. Thorin was wide awake, however.

"Thorin?" He looked at the elf.

"What do you want?" He growled.

"Is he Kili?"

"What do you want?!"

She handed him the parchment,

"I will be back around in one hour. Have him write on the back."

Throin rolled it open as Tauriel walked away and read the letter. His eyes went over to Kili. His back was against the wall, his chin barely touching his right shoulder, his legs spread.

His right leg laid on its side and his left knee was up in the air, his arms and hands in his lap. He looked so peaceful.

Thorin remembered when he and Fili were so little. Kili was barely a month old when their dad, Frerin, died in battle. Ever since then, Thorin has done his best to make sure they were ready for anything, well trained and always prepared.

It broke his heart to do this to Kili but he had promised Frerin to care for his boys, should something happen. So Thorin had to. He read Kahlan's letter but then he turned it over and wrote the following:

 _Kahlan,_

 _I appreciate your letter and glad to know you're safe. However, I think it's best if we DO go our separate ways. I realize I just had a crush on you and I think I just got carried away._

 _I'm sorry for everything. We will still train together but nothing beyond that. I think this is best. I need to focus on this quest. I hope you understand._

 _-Kili_


	26. Chapter 26

After Thorin wrote that his eyes went to Kili and under his breath he whispered,

"I'm sorry Kili..but this is best."

He rolled the note, handed it to Tauriel and that was that.

"Excuse me?"

Tauriel stopped and turned to see Erin talking to her,

"Yes? And it's Tauriel."

"Is Kahlan okay?"

Tauriel smiled,

"She is in my room safe and sound. Do not worry."

Then she left and headed back.

She kindly handed Kahlan the rolled parchment, Kahlan's heart beating against her chest.

Thoughts went running through her mind,

"Does he still love me?"

As soon as she read it, it was like her world fell apart. Her fears were confirmed and she knew it was over.

Fili put his arm around Erin,

"See? She's fine."

Erin smiled,

"Yeah I know. She's one of my best friends. I just worry about her."

Fili smiled comfortingly and said,

"I know."

After the last couple days, Kahlan wasn't broken anymore- she was angry, depressed, confused and sad- but she wasn't heart broken. For days, she and Tauriel talked about it and helped Kahlan sort out her feelings.

She had gotten really close with Tauriel and she trusted her

Meanwhile

Thorin was getting a bit impatient now,

"Ugh- where is Bilbo?"

Kili had been pacing back and forth in the cell all day.

"Uncle, I'm sure everything's fine."

Thorin looked at Kili,

"Kili I know you're upset with me but it's what's best."

Kili ignored him. All he desired to do was see her, kiss her, hold her, love on her and from the bottom of his heart- beg her forgiveness. He didn't care what his Uncle said.

Still having the ring on, Bilbo made his way down in the king's wine reserve. The elves were down there carrying cases of elvish wine for their Feast of Starlight.

One elf said,

"Say what you want about our king, he has excellent taste in wine," as he continued getting cases.

One said,

"These empty barrels can be sent back to Esgaroth."

Bilbo had happened to overhear one of the elves hang the keys on a hook and said,

"I have the dwarves in my charge."

He crouched low behind a beer barrel and waited until all elves were out, then he went for it and proceeded to quietly exit the reserve, memorizing how to get there as that reserve would be their way out.

First, he decided to go and get Kahlan, he knew she was with Tauriel.

Both girl and elf heard the knocking. Tauriel opened the door to find nobody standing there- except she felt someone kind of shove her back.

Then, he took the ring off.

"Kahlan, get your things. I'm getting you out if here."

Kahlan looked at Tauriel, who sighed, smiled and nodded her head in approval. Kahlan was sad to say goodbye to Tauriel but they both knew it had to be this way.

Tauriel knew she had to play like she was mad and going to punish but she waited until Kahlan was out of sight and until someone reported that the dwarves were missing.

As Bilbo and Kahlan made their way to the cells, she knew she would be seeing Kili! For some reason, had held onto the parchments she had gotten back from Tauriel.

As they entered the dungeons, they heard dwarves convers.

"I'll wager the sun is on the rise," Bofur said,

"Must be nearly dawn."

Ori could have cried,

"We're never gonna reach the mountain are we?"

Just then Bilbo came up with the keys and said,

"Not stuck in here you're not."

Right at that time, it was like a river of hope and joy flooded the dungeons. All the dwarves jumped up- so ready to leave Thranduil's halls.

Kahlan caught Kili's eyes from across the room but when he winked at her she looked away...

Balin excitedly cried,

"Bilbo!"

As Bilbo went about unlocking all dwarves he warned,

"Ssh! There are guards nearby!"

After every door had been unlocked, Bilbo instructed the dwarves to follow him to Thranduil's wine reserve. He knew there were empty barrels they could climb into.

There were not enough for every dwarf but he figured a couple could share a barrel.

They made their way down and Kili got a little panicked,

"I don't believe it- we're in the cellars!"

"You're supposed to be leading us out- not further in!"

Frustrated, Bilbo said,

"I know what I'm doing!"

As they came upon the empty barrels, elven guards had just learned they escaped.

"Are you mad? They'll find us."

"No no they won't. I promise you. Please, please- you must trust me. They weren't budging so BILBO m sent a pleading look to Thorin.

"Do as he says," Thorin said with urgency. So all the dwarves got into barrels. The only ones who had to share were Dwalin and Balin, Fili and Erin and Kahlan and Kili.

Little did they know, all the barrels were sitting on a trap door. Kili had to sit down with his legs spread and knees up, Kahlan sat in between his legs.

She had to sit cross legged- there faces facing each other. She looked down and said nothing, while he was looking at her face. He knew something was wrong, he just didn't know what.

Fili was in the same position Kili was but Erin sat with her back turned to his chest, she leaned against it and turned her head to the right.

Her nose was in perfect position to get his scent. For someone who spent more than overnight in a cell, he smelled great.

After the dwarves were all in their barrels, Bofur asked what to do and every head poked out from the top of the barrel.

Bilbo said, as his hand went to push the lever down,

"Hold your breath," the door opened and the barrels fell. Kili tightly wrapped his arms around Kahlan, looked in her eyes and said,

"It's okay, stay in my arms."

She obeyed even though it was like a spear turning and turning into the already broken area in her heart.

Then all the barrels dumped into the water and the trap door closed again.

Before Bilbo knew it, it was just him...standing them...over the door...right in someone's eye view.

He jumped and did everything he could to open it for himself. He heard voices from above and knew it was the guards.

Bilbo started walking backwards. As he did that, he started to slowly open the door until he fell in the water with the barrels.

Tauriel and the guards got there just in time to see the door close again.

"Well Don, master Baggins."

All the dear s barreled down a river.

While they did so, however, guards ran through the palace, alerting everyone the dwarves had escaped.

As the dwarves went down little waterfalls, they ended up soak and wet. Kahlan was freezing by now. She had black trouser shorts on and a grey shirt with spaghetti strap. Kili held onto her- not letting her go.

Legolas ran out and ordered an elf to shut the gate, preventing the dwarves from totally escaping the palace.

They almost made it out where the gates closed. They were stuck. Right then, an elf was shot- the orcs had arrived. Kili looked up and noticed orcs and elves fighting. Bolg was their leader. Orcs were climbing over the wall to where both elves and dwarves were.

Kili noticed that the lever that would open the gate was unguarded.

"Now's the time," he thought. He looked at Kahlan, put his hand under her chin and lovingly kissed her lips and then proceeded to jump out. All the other dwarves were fighting the orcs, while they were still in the barrels.

They sliced, plunged arrows, fists and sword to the orcs. Kili landed on the part next to the stars which was next to the lever, defeating some orcs on the way.

From across the way, Bolg saw Kili fighting the orcs to get to the lever. He took his bow and poisoned- a morgul blade- and hit Kili right in the outer thigh- just above his knee.


	27. Chapter 27

He was so close to the lever but when he got shot, he fell backward.

Fili, Erin, Thorin and Kahlan all said,

"Kili!"

Right then Kahlan jumped out of her barrel and came to Kili while a certain red headed elf came in to help Kili, knocking arrow after arrow.

"I'm okay Kahlan. I need to get that lever."

An orc came up to them and as Kili did his best to get up Kahlan went out and did battle. Kili jumped, caught the lever and pulled it down with all his weight.

The gates opened and the dwarves were out. Kili fell to his back again and Kahlan helped him. They both managed to get back in the barrel but the pointed end of the arrow dug deep into his muscle, so when he landed in the barrel, the other of the arrow snapped out- leaving just the shaft in him.

The dwarves continued their water ride, which looked like something from an amusement park- except they killed orcs in the process.

They finally just began to float in a calm river swimming in the barrels to the shore.

Once Kili got to some ground, he couldn't help it..the pain was so severe he just collapsed on his knees. Tore some of his tunic and held it to the blood. He gasped and winced in pain.

Bofur looked concerned but Kili said,

"I'm fine. It's nothing."

"You boldfaced liar," Kahlan walked up to him and looked at his wound. It was bad.

"Fili! We need to bandage his leg."

He took a piece of his tunic and tied it tightly around Kili's thigh.

That was the first time Erin had seen Fili's abs- she had to admit- she liked that a lot!

Fili caught Erin's gaze and she turned red,

"It's okay baby, you can look. They're for your eyes only," he said with a wink and a smile.

"The orc pack is not far behind."

Ori was emptying his boots of the water when he sensed someone behind him.

He slowly turned, as did the other dwarves. Dwalin held up a thick branch, the stranger blew the arrow rightly in the middle, Kili attempted to throw a big rock, the arrow sent the rock flying.

"Do it again. And you're dead."

Balin had a idea. He slowly took a step forward and said,

"Eh, excuse me but umm, you're from Laketown, if I'm not mistaken. That barge over there, it wouldn't be available for hire by any chance?"

"What makes you think I would help you?"

"Those boots have seen better days and the coat. No doubt you have some hungry mouth to feed. How many bairns?"

"Boy and two girls."

"And you're wife I imagine, is a beauty."

The stranger paused, looked to the distance and said,

"Aye, she was."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

Dwalin spoke up,

"Aw, come off with the niceties."

"What's your hurry?"

"What's it to you?"

"I would like to know distance who you are, what you are doing in these lands."

Balin said,

"We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains. Journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills."

"Simple merchants you say?"

Thorin said,

"We need food, supplies, weapons. Can you help us?"

The stranger examined the barrels,

"I know where these barrels come from."

"What of it?"

"I don't know what business you had with the elves, but I don't think it ended well. No one enters Laketown but by leave of the master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm."

Balin said,

"We will pay doubt for a smuggler."

He looked at him and accepted.

They gently floated through the icy waters.

The stranger, whose name was Bard, said,

"Give me the money now."

"We'll pay you when we get out provisions. Not before."

Bard looked at him hard and said,

"If you value your freedom you'll do as I say. There are guards nearby."

The dwarves hid into the barrels that were on board as they sailed into port.

Kili looked at Kahlan from and even though he was in massive pain, he noticed her face,

"Kahlan, are you okay?"

She sniffed and said,

"I'm fine Kili."

He wrapped his arms around her, she knew there was no choice she had.

"What's going on?"

"He's talking to someone."

Right then, every barrel was filled with fish to the brim.

Now they finally came in to Laketown.

"Halt! Come for inspection, this way please. Oh! It's you Bard!"

"Goodmorning Percy!"

"Anything to declare?"

"Nothing. But I am cold, tired and ready for home."

"You and me both."

He turned to give Bard a slip that would allow him to go home.

"Everything seems to be in order-"

"Not so fast," someone said and came up, taking the slip from Percy's hand.

"Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland Realm- only...they're not empty, are they Bard?" Throwing the slip into the air.

"If I recall correctly, you're liscenced as a bargeman- not a fisherman."

"That's none of your business."

"Well it's the masters business- which makes it my business."

"Oh come on, Alfred. Have a heart, people need to eat."

"These fish are illegal," he looked at a couple of solders,

"Empty the barrels over the side."

One said,

"You heard 'im, into the canal."

"People in this town are struggling. Time's are hard, food is scarce."

Alfred said,

"That's not my problem," as some fish were being dumped.

"And when people hear the master is dumping fish back in the lake, when the rioting starts, Bard looked at him hard,

"Will it be your problem then?"

Alfred put his hand up and commanded them to stop.

"Ever the people's champion, aye Bard? Protector of the commonfolk."

"Raise the gate!"

Alfred said,

"The master has his eye on you. You do well to remember, we know where you live."

As Bard started sailing into Laketown, he said,

"It is a small town Alfred. Everyone knows where everyone lives."

When they got to Bard's, the dwarves were allowed to come out of the barrels.

Bard tried to help them all, Dwalin looked at him,

"Get your hands off me." Bard did as directed.

He gave some money to someone who stood watching.

"You saw nothing, they were never here. The fish you can have for nothing."

The way they had to come into Bard's house was a little less pleasant. They had to swim under the water that Bard's house sat on and climb up through their toilet.

Bard, his girls, Tilda and Sigrid and his son, Bain all lived there. Dwalin was the first to come.

"If you speak of this to any one, I'll rip your arms off."

One by one they came, Tilda went about providing dry clothes and warm blankets.

Kahlan was sitting by a window and Kili came up beside her, made to hold her hand but she turned and walked away.

He watched her and thought,

"I don't understand...I thought she loved me."

Thorin looked out a window and caught sight of a the Dwarven windlance.

"Bard's ancestor and lord of Dale, Girion, rallied the bowman and fired at the dragon but a dragon's hide is tough. Tougher than the strongest armour. Only a black arrow fired from a windlance could've pierced its hide. Girion took his last stand, with one last arrow."

"If the aim of men had been true that day," he looked at Balin with tears full of regret, sadness and hesrtbreak,

"Much would be different."

Kili limped over to Kahlan,

"Can we talk?"

She looked at him, said no and walked away.

"Where are the weapons?"

"Wait here."

Bard went out to the dock, rummaged through the boat anchored and lifted a bag and brought it back in.

While he was doing that, Thorin, Balin, Fili and Kili huddled and talked amongst themselves.

"Tomorrow begins the last days of Autumn," Thorin whispered.

"Durin's Day falls a morn after. We must reach the mountain before then."

Kili said,

"And it we do not? If we fail to find the hidden door before that time?"

"Well then this quest has been for nothing," Fili replied.

Bard came in and sat the weapons on a big square table, all dwarves gathered together to check the weapons out.

They weren't what they expected.

Gloin got upset,

"We paid you for weapons. Iron forged sword and axes!"

"It's a joke!" Bofur said as he tossed the weapon he was holding back on the table.

"You won't find better ones outside the city armory," at that Thorin and Dwalin exchanged the kind of look that if you saw you'd know they were thinking the same thing.

"All iron forged weapons are held under lock and key."

"Thorin why don't we take this offer and go. I've made do with less- so've you," Balin said,

"I say we leave now."

"You're not going anywhere."

Dwalin looked at Bard- ticked,

"What did you say?"

"There are spies watching this house probably on every dock in town. You must wait until nightfall."

Thorin and Dwalin exchanged that look again.

Kili carefully sat down to take a look at his leg, by now the bandage had bled through. The wound hurt Kili severely but he wouldn't dare show his family- or Kahlan. He spotted her across the room and thought,

"I want to marry you...don't you want that too?"

Though he kept his mouth shut, fighting back tears.

Bard had been on his porch thinking about something Balin said, when he said Thorin's name.

"Thorin," he said to himself, he turned around and in the distance he saw the top of the Lonely Mountains. He was figuring it out.

"Da?" His son Bain called but he turned to him,

"Don't let them leave," and left.

Tauriel had left the Woodland Realm to go and fight. Little did she know, Legolas was following her.

"En gunlen ne orc," she said. (I thought you were an orc.)

"Tauriel, you cannot hunt thirty orcs on your own."

She tilted her head a little to him, smiled and little and said,

"But I am not on my own."

Legolas smiled,

"You knew I would come."

"The king is angry Tauriel. For six hundred years my father has protected you, favored you and you defied his orders. You betrayed his trust. Come back with me, he will forgive you."

"But I will not. If I go back, I will not forgive myself. The king has never let orc filth run our lands yet he would let this orc pack cross our borders, kill our prisoners."

Lego said,

"It is not our fight."

"It IS our fight. It will not end here. With every victory this evil will grow. If your father has his way we will do nothing. We will hide within our walls, live our lives away from the light and let darkness descend. Are we not part of this world?

Tell me, mellon, when did we let evil become stronger than us?"

Bad ran to a tapestry shop,

"Hello Bard! Who are you after?"

"There was a tapestry- an old one. Where's it gone?"

"What tapestry you talking about?"

"This one," it showed Thorin's family tree. The line of Durin. He heard people talking outside about the dwarves.

"It's the prophecy."

"What prophecy?"

He answered.

"Prophecy of Durinsfolk."

As Bard looked at the tapestry, the prophecy rang in his head.

"The lord of silver fountains, king or craven stone, king beneath the mountain, shall come into his own and the bell shall ring in gladness at the mountain king's return...but all shall fail in sadness and the lake will shine and burn."

The dwarves had escaped and planned to break into the city armory. It was now nighttime.

"As soon as we have the weapons- we'll make, straight for the mountain," Thorin whispered.

One by one, the dwarves quietly went into the armory. As they took the weapons, Kili carried then all.

"Are you sure you've got it?"

Kili nodded,

"I can manage. Let's just get out of here."

He said as he turned away to take the weapons down a small flight of stairs, but he put weight on his hurt leg and fell on the stairs, weapons dropping.

Then they heard guards coming, tried to run but they were already there. One guard bent behind Kili and put a sword to his throat,

"Wait! Don't kill them. Take them to the master."

They were all escorted to the master of Laketown.

The master came out of his home, angry,

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Caught them stealing weapons sire."

"Ah, enemies of the state, eh?"

Alfred was standing next to the master,

"Bunch of mercenaries if there ever was sire."

Dwalin came forth,

"Hold your tongue. You do not know to whom you speak, this is no common criminal. This is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror."

That's when the master straightened up.

"We are the dwarves of Erebor. We have come to reclaim our homeland."

That got everyone's attention.

"I remember this town in the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbor, filled with silks and fine gems. This is no forsaken town on a lake. This was the center of all trade in the North," his voice rose,

"I would see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the dwarves, send wealth and riches flowing once more!"

Everyone cheered.

"Death!" Bard came through the crowd,

"That is what you will bring us. Dragonfire and ruin. If you awaken that creature, it will destroy us all."

Thorin replied,

"You can listen to this naysayer. But I promise you this, if we succeed all will share in the wealth of that mountain,"

Balin nodded his head so proud,

"You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!"

All cheered and that much gold attracted the master greatly.

"All of you! Listen to me, you must listen! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale? Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm! And for what purpose...the blind ambition of a mountain king who was so driven by greed- he could not see beyond his own desire!"


	28. Chapter 28

"Now, now, we must not- any of us- be too quick to lay blame. Let us not forget that it was Girion- your ancestor- who failed to kill the creature, hm!"

Alfred said,

"It's true sire. We all know the story. Arrow after arrow he shot, each one missin' its mark."

Bard came close to Thorin,

"You have no right..NO right to enter that mountain!"

Thorin looked at him and said,

"I have the only right," Thorin turned around to address the master,

"I speak to the master of the men of the lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people? What say you?"

"I say unto you- welcome!" All cheered.

Bard closed his eyes in disappointment and defeat.

That night as everybody was celebrating, Fili whisked Erin away to a private room. He had requested a private dinner with her. Candles, cubed steak, hot buttered rolls and potato wedges. He had wine glasses filled with champagne.

The floor had blood red and dark royal purple rose petals. The table was made of pure gold and the seats, fine crystal.

"Welcome my love, to our dinner. Away from the celebrating and games. We haven't had a romantic, intimate moment in a while and so I thought this could be one."

She smiled and felt her heart burst. She was dressed in grey trousers, a black colored tunic and dwarf boots. She had her hair up in a bun.

"You like it?" She put her arms and hands behind his head and pulled him in and passionately kissed him.

"How long has it been since we kissed?"

He whispered,

"Too long," he smiled and helped her into her seat and he sat down.

They raised their glasses and toasted to the almost end of the quest.


	29. Chapter 29

So, I have no idea why it was saying that Chapter 29 turned out to be the very same that Chapter 1 is but here you are again with this and THIS is the real chapter 29. Enjoy and don't forget to review or comment and let me know what you think ask far.

Meanwhile...

Kahlan was sitting by herself near a window watching the sun set. Kili went and sat beside of Kahlan.

"Hi."

She refused to look at him and said,

"Hi, Kili. Ummm, I'm gonna head to my room."

She got up and almost made it around the corner when he caught up to her, grabbed her elbow and turned her around.

"Okay, what's wrong? Something's up and I want to know what it is NOW,"

he was upset, fed up, confused and hurt but she equally felt the same way.

"You know FULL well what's going on with me, Kili Durin! Do not act so surprised."

She kept walking but he followed her,

"Kahlan! I have no idea what you are talking about!"

She turned around, they were face to face. Looking each other angrily in the eye.

"Kili, I do not trust you. Go away NOW."

He had to fight back monumental tears,

"Fine! Have a goodnight Kahlan."

He turned and limped back to the party. As soon as he was out of sight, she sunk low against the wall and tears poured.

As Fili and Erin were finishing up, they heard a heated argument right outside their door.

"That's Kili and Kahlan. What's wrong now?"

They got up and opened the door.

"Kahlan! What's wrong?"

Erin came to her side and hugged her tightly.

"Kili and I are done. He doesn't love me and that's that."

Fili said,

"What? No, Kili is crazy about you! Come in here and talk with us."

"So, when we were in Thranduil's halls, Tauriel the elf that helped...she told me if I wanted to, I could write Kili a letter and I did.

However, this is the message I got from him in response."

Both Fili and Erin read it.

"This doesn't make sense. Thorin and Kili actually a very heated argument because Thorin doesn't approve of your union. Kili cried."


	30. Chapter 30

A lght bulb went off in Fili's head, he looked at Erin and Kahlan,

"I bet you Uncle wrote this. I bet you this is his doing."

Kahlan was confused,

"It couldn't've been. Thorin doesn't know."

Both Fili and Erin looked at each other.

"Yeah, he does Kahlan. Thorin and Kili's cell was right next to our and we overheard something's."

"What did you overhear?"

"Thorin pretty much forbids it but I know Kili won't obey that. He's in love with you Kahlan. So crazy for you."

Kahlan felt awful, all this time she had been so wrong about Kili.

"Well, I'd talk to him but he's probably in bed by now."

She hugged Fili and Erin goodnight and went off to her room.

The next day, Fili went to Kili's room and talked with him,

"We need to talk, it's urgent."

Kili was lying in bed with an ice pack on his forehead.

"It's about Kahlan."

Kili rolled his eyes,

"What about her Fili?"

Fili sat down carefully and said,

"I take it...you don't understand what's happening with her?"

Kili's eyes filled with tears and Fili said,

"Well I know. Remember when we were in Thranduil's halls? Well an elf named Tauriel let Kahlan stay in her room. They became friends and Tauriel offered to take you a message from Kahlan."

Kili thought hard,

"Fili, I at some point in the cell fell asleep. I was sitting in the corner just bawling and I guess I cried myself to sleep."

Fili nodded his head deeply,

"Well, that's like the puzzle pieces finally clicking."

Kili had a question playing on his face.

"Kili the elf came to you and Uncle's cell, pretty sure as you were sleeping, and told him to wake you, read the message and write back to her. However, since you were asleep, Uncle took it and since he doesn't approve if your union...he wrote this."

He gave Kili the letter and let him read everything. Kili started crying and covered his face with his hands. Fili gently laid beside him and put his arms around him.

He whispered,

"It's okay, nadadith. Ssh, it's okay. She knows you didn't write that."

"What? How?"

"Erin and I heard you two in a heated argument and we had a talk with her."

Kili's face and eyes were red,

"I can't believe Uncle Thorin...I just...it breaks my heart to pieces he'd do this."

Fili nodded his head,

"I know, I know."


	31. Chapter 31

Later that day, Kili fainted. Fili had caught him, Kahlan and Erin tried to get help. Oin had also rushed to his side, the master wouldn't help them, every dwarf stayed with him but Oin, Fili, Bofur, Erin and Kahlan.

"Guys, what about Bard? He was a nice guy and helped us."

They took Kili to Bard's house. They opened the door but Bard took one look and said,

"No, I'm done with dwarves. Go away."

Bofur pleaded,

"No, no! No one will help us. Kili's sick. He's very sick."

Bard paused and saw Kili's face, pleading and nodded his head, compassion playing in his eyes for the sick dwarf.

Once they got him in, Kili was laid on a big wooden table near a small, iced window. Kili's pain hurt even more than it had just yesterday because now the poison was spreading and the wound was infected.

He was squirming, grunting, groaning all at the same time. Bard raided his medicine cabinet while Fili, Oin and Bofur were with Kili. Poor Fili was at his brother's side the whole time. Rubbing his forehead, trying to calm him down.

"Can we not do something?" Bofur asked.

"I need herbs. Something to bring down the fever."

Bard took medicine out but Oin declined them all.

"They have no use to me. D'ya have any kingsfoil?"

"No, it's a weed. We feed it to the pigs," Bard replied.

"Pigs? Weed...right," turning to Kili and pointed his finger,

"Don't move."

Sweat was pouring from Kili's body. Fili was dabbing with a cloth, doing everything he could.

Bofur ran out of Bard's house to find where the pigs were feeding. There was a pig that was munching on some kingsfoil but Bofur took it and ran back to Bard's but before he did, orcs should up.

They busted into Bard's house, pushing the girls across the room knocking things of the table.

Kili, still sweaty and in pain, had to sit up. Fili, Tilda, Sigrid and Bain all tried to fight them off. Just then, an arrow flew right into the ribcage of an orc then Tauriel entered the room.

With prepared daggers swishing, slicing and cutting. Legolas entered and plunged arrows and daggers.

One orc went to Kili, trying to grab his foot but with everything in him he shook it off and in the process pushed himself off of the table he was laying on.

Tauriel and Legolas went to work plunging, slicing and stabbing orcs. Kili even used what he had left and plunged a dagger into just below the underarm of an orc.

He did his best while on his knees.

Then he proceeded to fall to his back, screaming in pain to the top of his lungs. Kahlan had tears in her eyes and was kneeling next to her, Tauriel looked in horror at what was happening to Kili.

Kahlan looked up and said,

"Is there any way you could help?"

Tauriel's heart almost broke into pieces.

She KNEW she had to help.

The orcs that were still alive left for the bridge. Legolas saw as they went. Bofur had gotten knocked out by an orc but he was awake now, he took the weed and made his way to Bard's.

"You killed them all," Bain said in amazement as he looked around his home.

"There are others," Lego said walking past them. He looked at Tauriel. Oin was on the floor with Kili on his knees, he looked up at Tauriel and Kahlan,

"We're losing him!"

She looked at Legolas, all he said was,

"Tauriel," and left. She made to go to the doorway and ended up meeting Bofur there. She saw that he held kingsfoil, in elvish, athelas. She took them from Bofur's hand.

"What are you doing?"

She whispered,

"I'm going to help."

At this point, Kili couldn't even keep his eyes open. Sweat dripped from his forehead like he had gone swimming.

Kili was put on wooden tables. Kahlan stood beside Kili's face, Erin stood beside Fili's face. Bofur stood by in case he could help and Oin helped Tauriel make a paste.

"Hold him down," Tauriel said as she prepared the paste.

Kahlan looked at Kili with tears flowing from her eyes, rubbing his head, her left hand on his chest.

"Kili, it's Kahlan. You'll get through this. I love you okay?"

She couldn't help but think back to their first kiss. It ravaged her heart just thinking about it.

Tauriel showed Oin how to apply the ointment. Once everything was set, she had to leave but she turned around and when Kahlan caught her eye, she mouthed,

"Thank you," Tauriel smiled, nodded a little then she was off.

Once the ointment was applied, bandages were wrapped around Kili's thigh and Fili's hips.

"Guys, let's hold hands and pray okay?"

So Bofur, Oin, Kahlan, Bard, Tilda, Sigrid, Erin and Fili circled around Kili's table, held hands and Kahlan prayed:

"Lord,

We pray that You would bring healing to Kili tonight. Ring out that poisoned from his blood and body. Heal their wounds and strengthen his body to be stronger than he's ever been.

Take his pain and fever away, please. We thank and praise You for Fili and Kili, what they mean to us, for healing and strengthening them. For loving, forgiving and protecting. We love You Lord.

In Jesus's Name, Amen."

Tilda and Sigrid went about making food, Bard went with Bain to get special beds made for Fili and Kili. Erin and Kahlan stayed with them. Bofur and Oin went to rest and patiently wait.

Kahlan's face was right next to Kili's and she put her lips ever so slightly to his and whispered,

"I love you, Kili Durin. I know Jesus will heal you. You are going to make it, my love."


	32. Chapter 32

It was late in the night when it happened. Everybody had fallen asleep. They were still at Bard's house. The rooms Fili and Kili had were made really nice. The rooms had a big window on the right wall, a big dresser on the left side, a bed next to the window and a bedside table with with a lamp.

Oin had told both Erin and Kahlan to come get him shouldn't anything- anything- happen.

Kili's bed had the softest mattress Kahlan had ever felt, he only had one thin blanket on. He had fuzzy socks, his trousers and a light thin, strap shirt on. It covered him mostly but was able to show his arms, just barely give the shadow of his abs so that his body could cool down.

Kahlan was sitting on the edge of his bed, put her upper half on his upper half.

Occasionally, she'd take a look at his wound but mostly, she just slept. Her head under his chin and her right hand rested on his chest.

She loved watching his chest breath up and down. Strong, healthy and big breaths.

She was tired, so she fell asleep and was that way for quite sometime until about four in the morning, she heard Kili grunting and groaning a little. She lifted her head, so that they were face to face.

"Kahlan?"

She held the left side of his face with her right hand,

"I'm here baby, I'm here. It's okay."

Kili looked in her eyes with tears spilling, as she held the right side of his face, her thumb wiped the tears away.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry my love. I had no idea Uncle did that."

Kahlan's eyes filled with tears, slightly shook her head and said, their lips were so close, grazing each other's,

"Let's not talk about that right now, okay? Let's focus on you getting better."

Kili's right hand came up behind her head and he pulled her face down to him, lips crashing into each other. Their heart were raging. Over and over they kissed.

Kili sighed into her kiss,

"I've missed you so much."

"How's your thigh? How do you feel?"

Kili, for the first time in a long time, looked so peaceful.

"I feel so much better. There's some pain but," he sighed and shifted in bed,

"I'm okay."

"Oin said to go and get him if anything happened. We need to check your wound."

Kili pulled her to him and in a low voice, said against his lips,

"But if you do that, then I can't do this," he lightly bit her bottom lip and pushed his lips against hers.

In between his kisses, she said,

"Kili, we need to check your wound. It's important."

"Only if you stay with me tonight, please?"

She smiled against his lips,

"I will."

He smiled at her as she walked away to get Oin.

"Oin?"

He woke up and said,

"Oh, hi lass. Everything okay?"

"Yes, Kili's awake."

He followed her to the bedroom, examined Kili's thigh, cleaned the wound and bandaged it again with more ointment in it to minimize pain and told him to get some rest.

"So, all the poison's gone?"

Oin smiled and nodded,

"Oh, thank God! Praise God!"

Kili and Kahlan were both smiling. After Oin had left the room, Kili got comfortable and so did Kahlan, with her upper half still on his.

Kili whispered,

"Kahlan, look at me."

She raised her head up,

"Yes?"

"I am so sorry about everything, including in Mirkwood forest. I'll never tell you to not touch me."

She looked him in the eyes and said,

"You're already forgiven. I should have trusted that you'd never say or write me something like that. I love you Kili Durin...it will always be your hands I will wanna hold, your beautiful eyes I wanna look into, your chest I wanna breath in, your voice I want in my ear, your arms I want around me," as she said this he put his right hand on her waist, she put her lips on his already partly opened mouth and she said,

"The only lips I want kissing me are yours. Forever."

He could feel his heartbeat louder,

"Kahlan...Amralime."

"What does that mean?"

His left hand held the right side of her face, his right hand on her waist, lips grazing hers,

"My love."


	33. Chapter 33

Hours later, morning came and Fili soon woke up. Erin sat on a chair right next to his bed, her head on his chest and right hand gently laid on his hip.

"Erin?"

"Hmm?"

She woke up and raised her head up to face him, He smiled and said,

"You've been here all night?"

"Of course."

He played with a strand of her hair and smiled,

"Did you get any sleep?"

"Yes, don't worry."

"I wonder how Kili's doing."

"He and Kahlan are in the room next to us. They're sleeping."

Erin hugged Fili's neck. He just had to turn his head a tiny bit and his lips were right next to her right ear,

"Not that I don't love your hugs but we both know what we wanna do. Bring those lips over here."

She looked in his eyes and wrecked his lips with hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her more deeply.

She whispered between kisses,

"I'm so glad you're mine, Fili Durin."

Back at the master's house, Oin reported to Thorin and the other dwarves that Kili was in recovery and needed to stay at Bard's overnight.

"Okay, we leave tomorrow evening. Thanks Oin."

"Don't thank me Thorin. God healed them, and it's so brilliant!P

Thorin looked at him and said,

"I believe you! I'm very thankful to God for it! Tha's my nephew. That little boy used to get into all kinds of trouble..Fili and Kili.."

Oin chuckled and left to go back to Bard's.

Kahlan was in the kitchen cooking with Sigrid and Tilda when Fili and Erin entered the room.

"Nadadith! How are ya?" Fili said, giving him little brother a careful bear hug, followed by Erin.

"l'm doing a lot better, thanks to God! How are you?"

Fili smiled and said,

"Same here brother!"

Fili and Erin kept looking at each other and Kili knew something was up.

"Guys? What are those looks for?"

Erin quietly but excitedly said,

"When do you plan on proposing?"

Kili's eyes went big,

"How do you know about that?!"

Fili chuckled,

"Well, when you are in the cell that is right next to your little brother and Uncle having a heated argument-you tend to pick up some things."

"I wanna ask her after we get to Erebor."

Erin squealed inside!

"About that, Oin says we leave tomorrow evening, so that proposal comes pretty soon."

Kili had the biggest smile on his face.

Pretty soon dinner was ready. Fish, bread and vegetables.

"So tomorrow, we're going home," Kili smiled at Kahlan. She leaned up against his chest and he kissed the crown of her head, he had his left arm across her waist.

"I can't wait love."

"Neither can we!"

Kili sent a look to Erin and Fili that said,

"Please shut up now."

A few hours later and it was time for bed. Everyone had gone into their rooms and went to sleep while Kili and Kahlan went for a moonlight walk.

Fili sat on the bed and took his shirt off. Erin was rummaging through the dresser to find him a warm shirt.

"You excited to see and live in Erebor?"

She smiled and said,

"I'm excited to live with you."

He gave her a peck on the cheek as he put the shirt on that she handed him. They took the same postion they had last night. Him on his back, she sitting in the chair right next to him with her head on his chest. They kissed for what seemed centuries and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Oin had made Kili a walking stick, that way he could still work out that muscle. They didn't know it but Thorin and the dwarves were preparing the boat for the departure the next day. They were a little ways from the dock and stood beside a huge tree with the moonlight shining down on them.

"It's beautiful tonight, isn't it?" Kahlan asked.

"Yes but it reminds me of something also beautiful.. Our first kiss. Remember? How the moon was just right."

She smiled and leaned her back against the tree. He put both his hands on both sides of her hips, all the while intently, passionately and angrily looking into her eyes. He brought his lips to her but didn't kiss just yet.

His eyes looked into hers,

"I don't think you understand how much I wanna caress your lips..." she put her hands on both sides of the bottom of his neck and whispered against his lips,

"Who's stopping you baby.."

Right then his lips smashed hers hard, making her go flat against the tree.

Thorin and the dwarves were packing up the boat when Thorin turned around, he saw Kili and Kahlan.

This time, he couldn't handle it.

His voice boomed across Laketown.

"KILI!"

Kahlan slightly jumped and said,

"Oh no Kili! I forgot about Thorin! What are we going to do?"

"Nothing. You stay with me, understand?"

She nodded and they held each other's hands like they were holding on for dear life.

Thorin walked directly to Kili,

"Tonight you're staying with us. She is NOT coming! I have made that clear. Go pack your things. YOU-"

now he looked at Kahlan, separating their hands,

" If I ever catch you wih my nephew again-"

Kili screamed,

"YOU WON'T DO A SINGLE THING TO HER!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

Kahlan looked at the ground and said, with tears,

"Kili, go with your Uncle, okay. Goodbye."

She ran away, back to Bard's house in tears, slammed the door to her and Kili's room, fell on the bed and cried.


	34. Chapter 35

"Fili! Fili!"

He jumped out of bed and said,

"What?!"

Erin was frightened,

"Kili and Kahlan are gone! Thorin is going to freak!"

"I knew this would happen."

She sat beside Fili and started crying,

"I just can't believe she didn't say goodbye. That hurts."

He held her,

"i know, but remember the situation that they're in. Maybe they just didn't have time, love."

She shrugged,

"I guess. Still hurts. I'm scared for them."

"Don't worry, they'll be okay. Kili's been trained since he was old enough to walk."

After eating, Kili and Kahlan sat by the fire in silence. They were directly side by side, her head leaning on his left shoulder. The left corner of his lips were just barely touching her forehead.

"Amralime? Do you want to go to bed?"

She looked at him, his face gentle and loving.

"I am very sleepy. Is it safe?"

He heatedly kissed her sore lips anddd said,

"I'll make sure of it. Let me do something real quick though."

He got up and went to the river where he had caught their breakfast. She sat and watched the fire until he came back.

He was dragging a boat behind him. It was a small, skinny boat. Twenty inches long and ten inches wide, smooth wood and not too heavy.

He squatted and made a big fire, then got two long and thick branches and propped the boat on one end. He stripped off his fuzzy leather coat and gave it to her. He had his cobalt blue cotton tunic on.

She took a coat and sat down with him,

"Now then, you're all set."

She turned to him and said,

"Are you not sleepy? Surely you're tired."

He shook his head with a smile and kissed her deeply and whispered,

"I'm okay. You need sleep more than I do. Plus it would be unfit to be so intimate with you right now, my love. It's important to me that you know that..I do long to love you, to show you and that day will come. Loving you, being with you, that will happen but for now I want to perserve our love.

I'll be fine, my love. Get some sleep," he kissed her forehead lightly.

She whispered,

"You're right. Thank you for protecting me, I do hope you're not too tired though. I don't want you to be exhausted when we travel again on an account of me."

He smiled and shook his head,

"Not at all. I'll be here.'

BACK IN LAKETOWN

Thorin and the dwarves and Erin boarded the ship. The ship was made of a beautiful and smooth type of wood, had two levels and was sixty feet wide and twenty three inches tall. The upper deck had a sail and steering wheel. The lower deck had fourteen beds, one shower room, a table and chairs.

The master of Laketown had packed them provisions for the next two days. Then they were sent with a royal farewell.

An hour afer they set sail, Fili was called to speak with Thorin, Dwalin and Balin on the lower deck.

"Yes Uncle?"

"Fili, I wanted to talk to you about Erin."

His eyebrows shot up and he said,

"Yes?"

"I know you love her I am asking, do you think you or she's ready for marriage?"

"I do believe I am ready Uncle. We have never talked about getting married- that I remember. I KNOW I'm ready.P

Thorin nodded,

"I offer you unlimited resources, should she accept. I will help with all details, if wanted."

"If you don't mind Uncle, I'd like to talk with her."

Thorin motioned toward the door, giving permission.

"Erin?"

She turned around. She was by the railing watching the waves as the sun began to rise.

"Hi Fili, everything okay?"

He smiled and kissed her.

"Can I ask you something?"

She nodded.

"Have you ever..BEEN with a man?"

She sweetly smiled and shook her head,

"No, I chose long ago to save that for the man that I'll marry. What about you, have you ever been with a woman?"

He shook his head and said,

"Are you kidding? Amad would kill me! At least until marriage," her head jerked to look at Fili and she could almost see a certain twinkle in his eye,

"Speaking of...how do you think you'd know when you're ready for that commitment?"

"I believe that if it's God's will, I will have peace about it. There won't be hesitations, second guesses or even the smallest hint of doubt."

He smiled and kissed her and said,

"I need to get go back to my Uncle, but I do agree with you.P

"What are you talking about? Anything I can know?"

"No I think it's just for Me, Balin, Dwalin, him and I. Probably something having to do with what will take place sometime after we get to Erebor. I love you."

They kissed and he left.

Several hours later, Kahlan woke up and they decided to get traveling. They were almost to Beorn's.

"We should get there by dawn, love."

She nodded.

"Okay, that works."

MEANWHILE

Erin had fallen asleep and Dwalin and Fili were working on a craft together.

"Erin?"

She woke up to find Thorin there.

"Yes, sir? Can I help you?"

He smiled a little and sat beside her.

"I just want you to know, I support you and Fili. Happy for you both."

"Well, thank you sir. I really love Fili and I'm really grateful to God for him. Would you mind me asking something?"

His eyebrows flew up as a sign of acceptance.

"Kili and Kahlan, if you don't mind me asking...how come you won't allow them to love each other?"

"I appreciate your question. I just feel that Kili's too young and he's a warrior and when you're a warrior, you don't have time for love."

"I understand what you're saying- I get it. You want him focused, but I do believe Kahlan helps keep him focused. He loves her, therefore he cares about her opinion. He wants her safe and protected- willing even his life for her. I think Kahlan actually encourages him to be a better fighter, a stronger warrior.

I don't mean to disrespect or offend you, sir."

"You know, that's true. You know, when Fili and Kili were small, their dad, Frerin, died in battle and I promised him that I'd keep them safe."

Erin gently put a hand on his right shoulder.

"I understand that Thorin, but I do think that part of keeping them safe, is letting them love."

He nodded, smiled and went back to his room.

Pretty soon it was night again, they were half an hour away from Beorn's, they made a fire and ate the fish Kili had caught.

"Is it good, love?"

She was just finishing eating and kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear,

"Does that answer your question, you handsom dwarf?"

He growled at her and kissed her in the shadow of the firelight.

"Kahlan? Can I ask you a personal question?"

She kissed him, making him sigh.

"What's your question?"

He looked at her intently and set his right hand on her left hand, affirming his love and patience for her,

"Have you ever been with a man before?"

She looked to the ground for a second and then looked in his eyes,

"Well, have you ever been with a women before?"

He patiently looked at her and gently said,

"No. I haven't, when I was only enough to decide that I chose to wait for the right time..and the right person."

She let out a frusterated and shaky breath and looked to the ground,

"Yes, I have but I have asked for forgiveness since then and I have chosen to wait again. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

He took his pointer finger and thumb, gently held her chin and listed her head and said,

"I want you to know..I understand. Although, you did not wait

I understand. You're still my love, I won't be letting you go. I am still very committed to you, very much in love with you. I forgive you. Thank you for telling me baby."

Tears streamed down her face. He leaned in and whispered on her lips,

"Don't cry my love. You are my woman. You won't lose me, I love you."

He passionately kissed her.

Sometime later, she fell asleep with her head in his lap.

Kili and Kahlan had made it to Beorn's and he welcomed them with open arms. Kili kissed Kahlan and said,

"Come get me if you need me, Amralime. I'm gonna go take a nap."

She kissed him back and said,

"I will. Go get some sleep I'll go take a dip in the river."

He winked and went to lay down.


	35. Chapter 34

Hey guys, so sorry I had to delete Chapter 34, for some reason this website keeps taking Chapter 1 and putting it in other chapters. However,I think I've fixed this one. This one is Chapter 34

"Uncle, why did you do that!"

"You DO NOT belong with her Kili. You are an heir of Durin! You have NO time for love!"

Kili took a step forward to his Uncle and said, through clenched teeth and shaky voice,

"I'll stay with you, but I REFUSE to get on that boat tomorrow Uncle!"

"You're getting on that boat whether you like it or not."

An hour after Thorin dragged Kili into the master's house, Dwain was to report to Thorin's room for a meeting about their departure the next evening.

When he passed by the room Thorin had put Kili in, he heard loud and hard sobbing. He had never heard Kili so upset before- and he helped Dis and Thorin raise him!

As he went into Thorin's room, he closed the door and asked,

"Have you been with Kili lately? I'm kind of concerned. He's crying louder than I've ever heard him cry before. Is everything okay?"

Thorin took a deep breath,

"Dwalin, Kili will be fine. He's not happy with me right now. Leave it."

"Thorin, is this about Kahlan?"

He looked up at Dwalin,

"You know about him and Kahlan?"

"Thorin, she makes him thehappiest I've ever seen him. We all knew but kept quiet because we love Kili and want him happy. You can tell he's so in love with her and I think she's in love with him.

Do you not know about Fili and Erin?"

"I know and I support it. Dwalin, if anything should happen to me, Fili would be king...and then the king would need to produce an heir fairly soon after that. I will help him propose to her, even. Kili is a different story. He's young, reckless and not ready for love."

"Thorin, love finds you. It isn't something that comes at a specific age. Kili's young yes but so is Fili. Do you remember how young Dis was when she was pregnant with Fili?"

"Dwalin, what are you saying?"

Dwalin sighed,

"Thorin, Kili loves Kahlan and I think she loves him. You are not going to be able to keep them apart. To say someone is not ready for love, is to say that someone isn't ready for life."

Thorin sighed,

"I do not want them together. Now, we have important business to discuss."

Though all that time, Thorin was thinking about what Dwalin said. He knew Kili was in love, there was no denying it and it did break his heart to hear Kili's sobs and see him so upset but for now, he had made his decision.

That night as he lay in bed, Kili was clutching a pillow in his arms, holding it to his chest very tightly. Burying his face in it, bawling. He finally sat up with a red and tear stained face, got off his bed and got on his knees.

Looking up to Heaven, through sobs and a pulsing head, he prayed:

"God, tell me what to do! I can't live without her. I don't want to live without her. Please don't make me do that. I want to marry her. I want our souls to fall in love. I wantt to love her the way You do. I already miss her.

I need her near me, her kiss, her hands, arms, her voice, her smile and laugh. I need her. I love her. Please what do I do?

Immediately, he had a huge idea. He did his best and stood up. He now understood what he needed to do. He got a bag and packed several outfits and quietly opened his door. He thanked God the house was asleep and quiet.

He quietly tiptoed to the front door, silently turned the handle and quietly shut the door and made his way back to Beorn's.

Kahlan had ended up crying herself to sleep when she heard a hard knock on the window. She woke up and saw that it was Kili. She flew to the front door, quietly opened it and whispered,

"Kili, what are you doing here!?"

Kili replied, frantically,

"The whole time I was crying and praying about what to do. Kahlan I can't live without you. Run away with me, please. I'm begging you. Kahlan I came here tonight because I love you and I want to be with you for as long as possible. I won't let anything or anybody get in my way. Nobody besides God has that right. I-"

"Kili, I can't... I've come between you and your family enough. You need to be with family...that's where you belong."

Kili gently held Kahlan's face, gently pushed h against the door and said,

"First, my Uncle does NOT control my life-God does. Second, YOU are my famiy. God and you is precisely where is where I belong. Not everything my Uncle does is right and trying to keep you and I apart is example number one. Kahlan I am begging you, please" he began crying.

She looked in his hazel eyes, her heart broke for him.

His voice broke and he said,

"Pleasee, Kahlan. Run away with me..."

He passionately kissed her, gently pushing her into the door,

"Will you run away with me? We can go wherever you want. Anywhere,"

She looked in his eyes and said,

"Okay, yes. I will run with you."

He took her hand and off they ran, leaving Laketown behind.

Kili and Kahlan ran North of Mirkwood. They didn't want to go IN to Mirkwood. They ran with everything in them.

"Kili where are we going?"

Through heavy breaths, he said,

"You wanna go back to Beorn's?"

That put a big smile on her face and Kili took that as a yes. It would take two days to get there from where they were. They were just a few hours away from Laketown.

"Kili, what if they come and search for us?"

"They won't. They're settled on Erebor."

They traveled for a few more hours and they could see dawn.

"Kili can we set up camp?"

He thought it was a good idea. He was getting hungry and tired and he knew she was too.

She set up the fire while he went and hunted. Whhile she did that, she was thinking about Erin and Fili. How she just left without saying goodbye. She couldn"t even imagine how upset Erin must be. They were leaving early that morning and were probably at that point realizing she and Kili were gone.

Kili ran back with some fish. Five small fish, skinned, gutted and washed She cooked it and he sat next to her as she did.

"Kahlan, I know how hard this must be for you. I can't even imagine how you must be feeling right now. Please forgive me."

She looked at him with a question on her face.

"I have turned your life upside down. I can't believe you wanted to run away with me-"

Kahlan gently kissed him, cupping his right jaw. At first, he wasn't expecting it but then he wrapped her in his arms and just held her. She had her fingers running through his scalp and he he had his hands and fingers on that sensitive spot on her neck where the pulses are.

In between kisses, he whispered,

"Should probably check the food, darlin'.."

Her eyes were closed, savoring the moment,

"Kili shut up.."

"Okay," Kili replied, making her giggle.

"Kili..."

"Mmmm?"

"I love you.."

He kissed her deeper, longer."


	36. Chapter 36

BACK WITH THORIN'S COMPANY

After they had made it to shore, they began searching for a way to climb up when Bilbo turned a corner and found a structure built that looked like a zig-zag stair case that they could climb to get to the top.

It took them a whole hour to get there but once they were Dwalin and Nori went to work to try and find the hidden door, including trying to force it until Balin stopped them.

The sun was going down quickly, Thorin took the map out again and read it,

"The last light of Durin's Day shall shine upon the keyhole...that's what it says. What are we missing?"

They could all feel their hope suddenly slipping away from their grasps. Did they really come all this way for this? All those days in uncomfortable situations as a sacrifice for their beloved home that was taken away from them so many years ago. This couldn't be it..there had to be something that they were missing- yet not one dwarf knew.

He looked at Balin,

"What did we miss...Balin."

Balin looked up at him with sad eyes,

"We've lost the light. There's no more to be done. We had but one chance. Come on lads, it's over."

Every dwarf left to climb back down, all but Bilbo. He was begging them, to not give up. There had to be something they missed..or misunderstood.

"You can't give up now!"

H began searching, a bit frantically, for the door. Thinking and looking when he recited the instructions in his mind.

Just then, the light of the moon shone brightly through the clouds and a trutsh appeared, knocked and flew away and suddenly- there was the keyhole.

It wasn't the setting sun of the evening, it was the beautiful and bright moon of the last night of Autumn that was the shining light!

"Come back, come back! It's the moon, the last moon of Autumn! It's the light of the moon!"

Suddenly, he turned around to see Thorin and the dwarves behind him.

Thorin approached the door,turned the key and with a stern push, the door opened. He slowly walked in, not believing he was finally home.

He laid a hand on Balin's shoulder, who was crying.

"I know these walls, these halls," he leaned his body against a corner,

"This stone..you remembering it Balin."

Balin, teary-eyed,

""I remember."

They all noticed a writing on the wall above the doorway,

PHerein lies the seventh kingdom of Durin's folk. May the heart of the mountain unite all dwarves in defense of this home."

"And what's that..above it."

"The Arkenstone."

"The Arkenstone..and what's that?"

Thorin, turning around said,

"That...master burgaler, is why you're here."

They were, after all these years, home.


	37. Chapter 37

It was hours later that Kili awoke. Kahlan was walking in the garden, just like that night when they first kissed. The moon was brighter than ever. It's rays spread throughout the sky, making the sky look a beautiful ocean blue. She had mid-thigh shorts on and a white, thick strapped shirt.

This time, she merely had white cotton socks on.

"Don't worry, you'll do great!" Beorn encouraged Kili. Kili rushard over to where Kahlan was standing next to their tree, took his hands and passionately pinned her to the tree. She let her body be pushed into the tree, his lips ouring his love onto hers.

"Kili, where did you come from?"

He wasted no time and in a pleading tone, said against her lips,

"Marry me."

She put her hand over her mouth and gasped.

"What? What?"

She could not believe what she was hearing. He took her left hand in his right hand, holding the most beautiful ring she's ever seen!

The band was made from real, genuine silver with a pure gold trim. On each side facing the center was a paiir of hands. The hands looked like they were holding the dazzling emerald green heart that was in the middle of the hands.

There was a crown made of pure gold on top of the heart.

"Marry me, Amralime. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Marry me, my love."

She smiled big and immediately put her hands on him and she placed him against the tree, pushed him into the tree. His hands on both her hips and kissed her like his life depended on it.

They paused for a moment and he whispered,

"Is that a yes?"

"It's a heck yes. I would love to marry you!"

They kissed in the gardens until it was time to end their night.


	38. Chapter 38

Hey guys! I just wanted to thank the following for favoriting and following myself and my stories. It means a lot and is very encouraging as well:

 _ **blushingpixie**_

 _ **SeaGoddessOfStarlight**_

 _ **antaurilover685**_

 _ **isizu1**_

 _ **Kaylee77**_

 _ **Thilbo4Ever**_

 _ **Ruby Pen**_

 _ **ValarenOfGondor**_

 _ **and Shope92y**_

Thank you everyone for following and favoriting my page and stories!

Here is another chapter for ya, enjoy!

Erin woke up to the sun shining brightly through the open window in her bedroom. She sat up and suddenly noticed there was a gold parchment rolled up on the right side of her bed, securely tightened by an aquamarine colored ribbon.

She took it and gently worked the ribbon and read the letter:

 _" Goodmorning, my princess!_

 _Get ready for your day and meet me outside your door in two hours. Let's spend the whole day together!_

 _I look forward to seeing my beautiful rose._

 _Your prince,_

 _Fili"_

Her heart was in her stomach, along with fifty million butterflies!

She went to her closet and found a black flowing, ankle length skirt and a rose red leather tank top that hugged her bust and curves in a modest and yet flattering way.

She was able to find the fair of high heels that she had arrived in Bag End in and slipped those on. She didn't want to leave her hair down as it looked too plain but there were no curling irons in Erebor and so she decided to put her hair up in a very elegant messy bun.

There was no shot, much to her dismay, of her putting any make up on but that quickly left her mind when she heard two gentle knocks at her door. She opened the door to find Fili dressed in his dwarf boots, grey trousers and forest green tunic, with just a hint of blond chest hair peeking. He had put his hair up in a man bun and had groomed his facial hair.

He held out his right arm and said,

"My lady, shall we go?"

She smiled with a baby pink blush, took his arm and off they went to the dining hall.

When they got there, the whole place was empty and about ten candles on every twenty-foot long table. In the middle was a ten inch long table with two seats on either side. There was a small vase that carried one vibrant red rose and two white candles, blazing beautifully.

There were two white plates on either side as well as champagne glasses already filled with drink.

He helped her to her seat and sat down himself.

She looked around and said,

"Fili, you really did all this for me?"

He gently took her right hand in his left and said,

"You mean for the beautiful woman I love? I'd die for you."

Before she could start to tear up, a server came through the door from the kitchens. He carried a large tray. He placed some cubed steak, mashed potatoes, corn and fried pickles on her and Fili's plates.

After he went back to the kitchens, Fili held both her hands, they closed their eyes and bowed their heads,

"Lord, thank You for this day, for this princess You've blessed me with. Thank You for our meal, bless it to us and continue to bless our relationship as we strive to put You first.

In Jesus's Name, Amen."

Then, they dug in.

"You like it?"

"Yes, of course! Steak is the best!"

He laughed,

"I agree wholeheartedly!"

After the first course, they had desert.

Bombur had made them a chocolate pie with a choccolate cookie and peanut butter candy crumble with whipped cream on top.

"Oh my goodness, Fili!"

He chuckled,

"Yummy?"

"Yummy isn't even the right word for it! I could eat this forever! This is so delicious!"

As they finished their meal and stood up, getting ready to leave, Fili took the rose from the vase and put it in her hair,

"Your beauty so outshines this rose but it looks beautiful in your hair. Your beautiful soft and shiny hair."

He held out his arm again and off they left.

He had just given her a tour of the palace and told her stories of him and Kili's childhood, giving her a laugh here and there. He told her about the things he remembered of his father. That was about three or four hours. She didn't mind, she loved being with him. Gladly enjoying herself. He was ever the gentleman.

It was now a few hours past two in the afternoon and he led her to the courtyard. Her eyes lit up. The sun was shining and just a few clouds in the sky. Flowers and trees everywhere. She noticed how they were on a little path. She saw the most beautiful red roses, white roses, white daisies and peonies she'd ever seen!

The air smelled so fragrant! So clean and fresh but with so much sweetness! The trees were big, full and such a vibrant green! Such strong, majestic and beautiful trees.

"Fili, this is too beautiful! This is like a wonderland! I love it here. Thank you for bringing me here!"

He smiled and she leaned her head on his right shoulder as they talked and walked in the courtyard's gardens.

It had been several hours later, but it felt like five minutes! They blinked and there was a beautiful sunset.

He gently led her to a secluded part of the palace. The floor was a beautiful, shiny dark red wood with a Renaissance table in the middle, made from the same wood. She noticed red rose petals in a trail from where they stood and circled around the table. One vase full of red roses on both ends. Set beside the vases, one white candle each lighted.

There were five really skinny windows in the background. The bottom on the windows, three inches wide, fifteen inch tall and the top came into an upside down V shape. She looked out the window and could see the flowering garden in the shadow of the sunset.

She suddenly realized Fili wasn't beside her. She whipped around just to see him, down on one knee, his left hand holding a ring and his right hand taking her left.

He gently kissed it.

"Erin, I have been wanting to do this for so long. When we met," she began tearing up and she suddenly realized she couldn't speak,

"I thought you were beautiful. You are so sweet, caring, kind, compassionate, attentive. I have never felt insecure or uncomfortable around you. You bring out the best in me. I killed me when I thought you were falling for Aragorn but now I realize-I was really the only one falling in that situation.

In love with you. Your hands are the only hands I desire, your beautiful hazel eyes are the ONLY eyes I am in love with and your lips, like the petals of a rose. Red, delicate, beautiful but so alluring and addictive.

Will you give me the chance to show my love to you how I want, to kiss those lips love you, to cherish you. To take care and provide for you and to have precious children with you.

Erin, my sweet Irish lass, will you marry me, be my wife?"

She couldn't help but look at the size of the rock! Beautiful shimmery silver band, tiny white and aquamarine diamonds encrusted leading toward the middle of the ring where a pure white diamond in the shape of a heart lay. It was beautiful.

"YES! Yes, yes I would love to marry you Fili!"

He happily laughed and slid the ring on,

"Not too tight, right?"

Tears streamed down from her eyes and they kissed, he picked her up and twirled her through the air.

Suddenly, all the dwarves came out of hiding, cheering and clapping.

"Oh, you guys!" Erin cried. She hugged every dwarf.

They went to the dining hall to celebrate.

"Fili, this is beautiful," she gently patted her chest,

"My heart."

He took his thumb and pointer finger to her chin and said,

"Hey, that's my heart now," he playfully bit her bottom lip and kissed her.

Kili and Kahlan were relaxing in among the flowers where they had their first kiss and where he proposed. He was sitting on the grass with his legs stretched out. Kahlan sat in his lap. His arms held her to his face.

He could not stop kissing her. She would giggle when he kissed her neck. She was quite ticklish there and Kili took advantage of that.

"Kili," she said through giggles. His lips played on the area of her neck that was under her ear.

He chuckled softly and said,

"Yes?"

"Your kisses tickle. You have hairy lips."

"I thought you liked my hairy lips," he playfully pouted. She couldn't help herself and with her right hand, she grabbed the collar of his tunic and pulled him closer, smashing their lips together.

"I should pout more often," he teased. She smiled and playfully smacked him.

"I'm so happy. I could kiss you forever, Kili."

"Well, then get over here, baby," he said with his right eyebrow slightly raised and a half smile coming from the right side of his lips ad winked.

" I was going to, whether you invite me or not."


	39. Chapter 39

It was several days later and Thorin let Fili have time off to enjoy his engagement to Erin. Thorin had sent Dis, Kili and Fili's amad, a letter explaining all the events of their journey and Fili's engagement to Erin, adding that Kili had also found someone.

He took the letter, stood near his office window and whistled a distinctive tune. A raven flew to his window, put the message securely in its beak and whispered,

"Dis," and immediately, he flew away.

"Now, we wait."

It was a sunny day in the Blue Mountains. Dis was coming to her home from the market when she saw a raven perched by her door holding a letter in its beak.

Dis read the letter and called her hand maiden and ordered them to prepare a caravan because she was finally going home.

"Hey my beautiful bride, I have a question."

"Okay."

"Would you wear my braid and bead?"

She had no idea what he was talking about.

"In dwarvish culture, courtship and engagement beads are often involved, intricately designed beads. Dwarves are very proud of their hair and beard, a dwarf who has lost their braids or beard, is seen as having lost their honor.

What's significant are the beads braids are secured with. When a dwarf turns forty, a teenager, he or she can wear their family sigil in beads. Difference here is that a guy will get his own sigil, a girl will wear her father's sigil until she marries and then she will wear her husband's sigil."

She smiled,

"Of course I'll wear your braid and bead."

"Beorn, can we talk?"

Beorn was in his metal shop, but he paused to talk to Kili,

"Sure."

They took a seat and talked. Kili was planning a surprise!

A few days later, Fili woke up to the sound of pecking. He looked out his window and opened the latch to let the raven in. He gently pet it and took the letter.

Fili read the letter and his mouth fell open, he ran to Erin's room. She was in shorts and a white tunic.

"Fili? What's wrong?"

He thrust the letter to her, she read it and had the same exact reaction Fili had.

There was a knock on Thorin's office door.

"Fili, Erin! What brings you both here?"

"We have to leave in a few days. We have certain things, for the wedding we need to get. Is that okay?"

"Yeah! I will make sure provisions are packed for your journey."

They walked away saying to themselves,

"I can't believe Kili's doing this."

"Kili! You're back!" She threw her arms around him.

"Hello my gorgeous bride!" He kissed her gently.

"I've missed you," she whispered.

"I've missed you too, love," he whispered back.


	40. Chapter 40

A few days later, Kahlan was sleeping on her bed when she suddenly felt a piece of paper slip into her hand and woke up.

The letter read:

 _"Amralime,_

 _Wake up, see the rose petals? Follow the trail until you see the next letter. Follow everything it says to do okay?_

 _I love you_

 _~Kili"_

She sat up and then she noticed the rose petals. They were cobalt blue, beautiful.

She stood and followed the trail.

It led her down a long hallway and then to a room where she saw a beautiful strapless, shimmery emerald green dress with cobalt blue sparkles that looked like stars.

The floor length dress was fairly tight on the top and hugged her waist but the skirt spread out at her hips. The top came two inches below her collarbone.

There was a full length mirror she could see herself in. The dress made her legs look skinny and really long. There was a pair of raven black flats sitting at the foot of the bed.

She noticed how there was a couple of beauty supplies on the nightstand. A container of plum lip color and pink cream eye shadow and she wondered who put them there. It reminded her of the beauty products Erin could make. She knew Erin was super talented in that area-unlike her!

A brush, that she proceeded to use for her hair, lied beside them on the nightstand. She turned around to see a note laying on the floor next to a door.

 _"Like the dress? I thought you'd look so beautiful. I hope you like everything!_

 _Now, follow those petals my love."_

She opened the door and followed the petals. It seemed to go on for a long time until she opened the next door and found a snow white lace veil on a chair with a bouquet of cobalt blue, black and white roses tied with a thick, foot long emerald green ribbon.

She wondered why on earth there was a veil and roses, but she picked it up, looked in a mirror and secured it on and picked up the bouquet and, once again, turned around to see another message:

 _"Congratulations!_

 _You got ALL the stops!_

 _Now, just open the door in front of you and walk to me, my love._

 _Remember, I love you SO much!"_

She was NOT prepared for what happened next...

She wondered what all this meant but she followed directions and right whens he opened the door, soft music began playing, almost angelic.

As soon as the door fully opened, she had to paused and look at everything.

The sun was going down, it was probably six int he evening. A slight breeze and big beautiful and green trees everywhere. Her heart jumped and she covered her mouth with her right hand.

There was a snow white carpet starting from wheres he was and went to directly beside of Kili. Beautiful, dark oak tree seats- only four were decorated with black ribbon. She saw Fili and Erin standing there. Erin was on the side she would be and Fili stood a little behind his brother, with Beorn beside him.

She also saw Tauriel standing beside Erin!

On the carpet was a mix of emerald green, white and cobalt blue rose petals scattered. She saw someone standing in the middle holding a certain Book.

Tauriel played the Elvish hard and Kili was lightly playing his Dwarvish violin. It was a tune familiar to her but she couldn't place.

Then, as she began walking, he sang:

"Come stop your cryin' it will be alright

Just take my hand, hold it tight

I will protect you from all around you

I will be here, don't you cry

For one so small, you seem to strong

My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm

his bond between us, can't be broken

I will be here, don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forevermore

You'll be in my heart,

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart,

Always

Why can't they understand they way we feel

They just don't trust what they can't explain

I know we're different but deep inside us

We're not that different at all

'Cause you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart

From this day on,

Now and forevermore

Don't listen to them

'Cause what do they know

We need each other

To have and to hold

They'll see in time,

I know

When destiny calls you,

You must be strong

I may not be with you

But you got to hold on

They'll see in time- I know

We'll show them together,

'Cause you'll be in my heart,"

at this point, Kahlan was now standing in front of him, his right hand cupped her jaw, he looked into her eyes with passion and sang the last word, with tears down his cheeks and his voice breaking,

"You'll always be right here," he took her left hand and put it on the area where his heart was. She felt his healthy, strong beats- how they accelerated!

She handed her bouquet to Erin and wiped Kili's tears away.

"i love you, baby," he whispered to her lips, his eyes pouring tears, he had to squeeze his eyes shut and open them again.

"I love you, Kili. I can't wait to be your wife. I am the MOST blessed person on the planet."

He shook his head and said,

"Don't ever say that again...because that's MY place with you in my life, as my love, my bride, my wife."

They smiled, his left hand held her right hand and they faced the Bishop.

"Welcome friends and family, to this beautiful, blessed union between Prince Kili Durin of Erebor and his bride, Princess Kahlan of Erebor. You may be seated.

Shall the bride and groom open with the traditional Scottish prayer?"

Kahlan and Kili faced each other, held hands, closed their eyes and bowed their heads and said, in unison,

"Lord, help us to remember when we first met and the strong love that grew between us. To work that love into practical things so that nothing can divide us.

We ask for for words both king and loving and hearts always ready to ask forgiveness as well as to forgive.

Dear Lord,w e put our marriage into your hands."

Kili looked into her eyes and said,

"I pledge my love to you and everything that I own.

I promise you the first bite of my meat and the first sip from my cup.

I pledge that your name will always be the name I cry aloud in the dead of night. I promise to honor you above all others.

Our love is never- ending and we will remain, forevermore equals, equals in our marriage.

This is my wedding vow to you."

Kahlan said the same.

The Bishop faced Kili,

"Do you, Kilian, take Kahlan to be your wife,

To be her constant friend, her partner in life and her true love?

To love without reservation, honor and respect her, protect her from harm, comfort her in times of distress and to grow with her in mind and spirit?"

"I do."

The Bishop asked Kahlan the same, she looked into his beautiful hazel eyes,

"I definitely do," making Kili smile. She could see every tooth in his mouth.

"Shall we recite the Celtic wedding vows?"

Kahlan and Kili said, in unison,

"Ye are blood of my blood and bone of my bone.

I give ye my body, that we two might be one.

I give ye my spirit, 'till our life shall be one."

"Shall we now exchange the wedding rings?"

Fili handed Kahlan's ring to Kili. Kili took her left hand,

"I, Kilian Durin, now take you, Princess Kahlan, to be my wife in the Presence of God and before these witnesses.

I promise to be a loving, faithful and loyal husband to you, for as long as we both shall live," he slid the beautiful gold and green Claddagh ring on her ring finger.

Erin gave Kili's ring to Kahlan, she took his hand and repeated the same words,

"I, Princesss Kahlan, now take you, Prince Kilian Durin of Erebor, to be my husband. In the Presence of God and before these witnesses. I promise to be a loving, faithful and loyal wife to you, for as long as we both shall live.," she slid hs ring on.

The Bishop said,

"Shall we now perform the Loving Cup Ceremony?"

Tauriel filled a golden goblet chalise with jewels on the rim, with Guinness and handed it to Kahlan. Kili put his hand over hers to to hold it with her.

"And now, please drink to the love you've shared in the past,"

they took a sip,

"Drink to your love in the present,"

they sipped,

"And drink to your love in the future and forevermore," they sipped.

The Bishop read a verse from 1 Corinthians 13:4-8.

"Love is patient and kind. Love is not jealous or boastful or proud or rude. It does not demand its own way. It is not irritable, and it keeps no record of being wronged. It does not rejoice about injustice but rejoices whenever the truth wins out.

Love never gives up, never loses faith, is always hopeful, and endures through every circumstance."

Kili winked at her and sent her a cheeky smile.

The Bishop FINALLY said,

"I now pronounce Prince Kilian Durin and Princess Kahlan Durin of Erebor, husband and wife! You may now kiss your bride."

Kili looked in her eyes, lifted the beautiful, snow white veil, took a step toward her, held the space between the right side of her jaw and neck.

He whispered,

"My love," he gently bit her bottom lip and gave her a passionate, moist, open mouthed kiss, his right hand wrapped around her rib cage.

Everyone cheered. Kili twirled her in the air and kissed her again, taking full advantage that he was now kissing his wife.

"How does it feel to be my wife now?"

He snaked his arms around her, and kissed her neck, several minutes longer than he usually would.

She whispered,

"I just hope I am everything you've been waiting for tonight. When it comes to my chest and butt, well, you're outta luck."

He whispered on her neck,

"Hey, you're already everything I've waited for," he turned her around and looked her right in the eyes,

"I can't wait to love every inch. I already do."

She looked at him seriously and said,

"You really mean that? You really can't wait?"

He held her arms at her back with both his arms deeply kissed her and pinched her bottom gently,

"Does that answer your question?"

Her heart fluttered for his affection and she smiled.

He put his lips to her ear with his right hand gently caressing her neck and whispered, in a husky voice,

"You're beautiful and I adore every square inch."

Kahlan and Kili had went to a room for their first moment truly being alone as husband and wife, while the others got their horse ready and they packed Kili and Kahlan certain things they'd need.


	41. Chapter 41

"Wait 'till you see our honeymoon I have planned."

Kahlan was changing into a honeymoon dress Kili had picked out. She liked it.

It was a pretty cobalt blue strapless, mid-thigh dress. It was fitted.

"What do you think?"

He snaked his arms around her waist and whispered,

"Sexy. I knew you'd look great in that," he smiled.

She smiled and he started to braid a section of her hair and secure it with his bead.

"Where are we going?"

"Surprise," he winked and smiled.

When everything was packed and ready to go, Kahlan had final words to say.

"Kili, thank you for doing this. This morning, I had no clue that tonight I would go to bed as your wife.

Erin, Fili, Beorn and Tauriel, thank you so much for this really wonderful surprise. You guys are some of the best family a girl could ever have..besides Jesus. Thank you!"

Then they were off!

"I hope we packed the right things," Beorn whispered to Fili.

"Believe me," Fili reassured them.

Tauriel said,

"Beorn, would it be okay if I stayed here with Fili and Erin?"

"Yeah, Fili and I wanted to help take care of everything while Kili and Kahlan are on their honeymoon."

Beorn welcomed the help!

As their horse, Seamus, was galloping through the deep, green hills, Kahlan leaned back against Kili's chest.

Kili snaked an arm around her waist and kissed that space between her neck and shoulder.

"I can't wait to see this place," she said excitedly.

"Oh, you'll LOVE it, Amralime! You may have a hard time deciding what room you'd like to check out first."

She looked at his face and said,

"Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea of what room will be first," she winked.

They had been riding to their destination for a couple hours. Their surroundings were just beautiful.

It was almost nine at night, very little light shown from the sky. The air was a soothing mix of cool and warm.

Kahlan asked,

"Kili, where is this place we're going? Are we close?"

It was just them and Seamus, beautiful and healthy green rolling hills everywhere in the distance. What was left of the sunset.

Kili said,

"Little impatient, are we?" He teased her and she giggled.

They finally came to the most beautiful, biggest castle she'd ever seen! He told her the castle was built eight hundred years ago!

"Guess what, my love?" He asked in a smooth, husky voice. His lips barely touched her left ear and whispered,

"They have arranged the three biggest rooms for us. The royal honeymoon suite, washroom and private pool."

She looked at him with wide eyes,

"Private pool?"

He smiled and nodded,

"Just for you and I."

Kili took care of Seamus and the suit cases.

"You ready?"

She smiled and said,

"I am, my husband," he touched his forehead to hers and kissed the tip of her nose.

Kahlan's mouth fell open at the sight of the inside!

The floor was like a rose gold and silver combination.

There were two staircases that led in the same direction upstairs. The stairs were the same as the floor and the railings, raven black. Twenty-one stairs on both sides. The walls were cream colored with light gold detail.

A beautiful chandelier hanging between the staircases.

There was a gold table in the middle area, decorated with silver and gold vases, two rose gold armchairs on both sides set beneath where the stairs rose.

Kili went to the front desk,

"Hello! I have your honeymoon suit all ready for you and Mrs. Kahlan. The three rooms are all ready as well. I hope you enjoy!"

He smiled politely,

"Thank you very much, all appreciated!"

He turned to Kahlan, both suitcases in either hand and with his head, he indicated her to follow him. They went up the right staircase, took a right and headed down a dark corridor only lit with white candles and red roses.

There was no other room but their requested rooms that were in the hallway. The three rooms they had were their bedroom, washroom and private pool. He put the suitcases down, picked her up in his arms. His right arm was holding her under her knees and his left arm and hand was behind her back.

"You ready, my love?" He looked into her eyes.

She smiled sweetly and said,

"Yes."

He gently opened the bedroom door and let her take it all in after he carried her over the threshold into their first bedroom as husband and wife. The bedroom was even more beautiful than the inside. He set her down and they opened their suitcases separately. She in the bedroom and he in the washroom.

Kahlan saw lingerie, a couple swimsuits, sveral pairs of shorts and some shirts, a bottle of a certain drink and she saw that there was a mini pink leather Bible. She guessed Erin had put that in there.

She picked up the drink and read the note]

"Hello Kahlan and congratulations! Kili had this drink requested. I made him one, too. Drink this ten minutes before you and Kili are intimate. It will prevent you from a pregnancy."


	42. Chapter 42

KAHLAN'S SUITCASE

She thought it was sweet. She saw she had some fancy and frilly undergarments.

A blush pink, silky pair mid-thigh shorts and a U-neck tank top with black lace. She thought they looked and felt beautiful and comfy.

There was a mid-thigh black, strapless and silky dress. It was a flowing and silky little black dress. There was another in white, she chose to put the black on. It felt beautiful and fitted.

There were bathing suits, green and blue. She loved everything Tauriel and Erin packed. She thought it best to take a sip of Oin's medicine.

KILI'S SUITCASE

He saw some pairs of blue and red swim shorts, a few blue, black and green tunics, bottle of Oin's medicine and the same mini Bible Kahlan had but Kili's was just the regular brown leather.

He picked up the bottle and note:

"Hey Kili, congrats laddie!

Listen, take a sip ten minutes before you and Kahlan are close every time. It will protect her from getting pregnant."

He took a sip, it tasted like strawberry. He took his shirt off, put some black ones on.

Then, he prayed:

"Lord, I can't thank you enough for this wonderful woman or this day- our wedding. She has not stopped being beautiful since I laid eyes on her. Help me to be everything she needs and wants, both tonight and for the rest of our lives.

Help me to do my job as her husband to the best of my ability. I love her, thank You Lord, I love You.

In Jesus's Name, Amen."


	43. Chapter 43

So, this is a honeymoon scene but on a scale from G-R, I would give the graphics a very mild PG. If this isn't your thing, simply keep scrolling until you see "MEANWHILE". Regular scenes will be posted soon.

Thanks :)

She was standing next to the bed when he came out the washroom. The light of the candles danced on the walls and highlighted her pale skin. He slowly walked to her, held her waist and kissed her deeply.

He gently sat her on the edge of the bed and gently sat her right foot on his bended right knee. Looking into each other's eyes intently, he took his left hand and gently pulled the black garter off her beautifully pale right leg.

As the garter passed over her knee, he put his lips to her knee and gave a little kiss and as the garter fully came off, he carelessly let it fall from his right hand, he slowly leaned her back a little as his left hand held her back. He leaned on his left side, he was beside her on her right. She was on his left.

Their eyes never looking away, so caught up in this married moment together. He leaned in just to where his lips brushed hers and whispered,

"See? I love every inch of you, my wife," her right hand came up behind his head and he wasted no time. His lips intensely caressed hers. They knew their moment had finally come.

They were finally with each other.

Suddenly, Kili woke up and remembered the previous night. He sighed and smiled sweetly as he reminisced while looking at the sun's rays pouring through their bedroom window. His strong arms were around Kahlan's skinny waist. Her face was against his hairy chest, he could feel her tiny lashes against his soft skin.

He felt her warm breath on him and he loved it. He took his left hand and gently brushed her hair. His right hand was flat against the small of her back. Her left leg was propped up just a little on the top of his left leg. Her knee was beside his. He just laid there and watched her. Their blankets spread all around them, mostly covering their legs.

Then Kahlan moved in his arms. Her back was now at his chest. He used his right hand to move the hair off the back of her neck then he gently kissed the back, near the shoulders under her ear and her jaw when she giggled a little.

He put his lips on her ear and said in a low, low voice,

"Good morning. Did you sleep good?"

She pretended to still be asleep and he decided to play along.

He sighed,

"Guess I'm the only one who's going to swim in the ocean today.." when she made no sound or movement, he used his two pointer fingers and tickled her neck and that immediately got her attention.

"Gosh, Kili stop!"

Of course he didn't, he tickled her all the more. She laughed so hard that she couldn't breath!

"How 'bout I tickle you, you sexy little dwarf?"

He gave her a flirty face. His left eyebrow slightly raised and the left corner of his lips liften slightly.

"Baby when you make that face..."

He raised up and whispered on her lips,

"What about it?"

She looked in his eyes and said,

"Kiss me, Kili," he started out gently and then it became passionately.

MEANWHILE

Erin was brushing a beautiful pearly, shimmery white horse. She noted how the horse's mane seemed like a million tiny diamonds coated the horse's body. Fili snaked his arms around her waist, turning her around and kissed her gently.

"How are you, beautiful princess? Enjoying the horses?"

She sighed and said,

"Yeah, I love horses but right now I'm enjoying something else."

"Ooo, really? Who might that be?"

She smiled brightly,

"Someone I want to shut up and kiss me."

Tauriel and Beorn were busy making Kili and Kahlan a special bedroom in his house. It was beautiful! The floor was smooth, dark red but Tauriel and Erin had sewn white carpet that she and Beorn spread throughout the floor.

Tauriel and Erin helped make and decorate Kili and Kahlan's bed. They had made them a fluffy, soft and conforming mattress and they thought it would be a cute idea to make them a cobalt blue blanket made of cotton and a blanket colored silver. Their pillows were two black, two blue and on the bed. Neither girls neglected the rose petals.

Beorn helped them make and hang a beautiful gold and silver colored curtain, for decoration and privacy. There were two redwood dressers. Two nightstands, one on each side for Kili and Kahlan.

"I think that's all we need for the newlyweds. They come back in, four days I believe."

Erin said,

"Wow yeah! I wonder what they're up to?"

Fili gave her a look that said,

"Really?" but instead he said,

"Umm, I think I may have some idea, love."

Erin laughed,

"Yeah maybe yoou're right."


	44. Chapter 44

WARNING: a few make out sessions in this chapter

A few hours later, Kili was holding Kahlan in his arms. Her head lay in the middle of his chest. She played with his chest and stomach hair.

His chin came to a little above the crown of her head.

"So, what does my beautiful bride want to do today?"

She propped herself up on her right elbow, he was leaning back on the pillows. She took her left hand, cupped the part of his jaw on the right side that was directly under his dwarvish ear and she just went for it, an open mouthed kiss.

He gladly welcomed it, putting his arms around her waist and pulling her upper half closer to his.

Through kisses, he whispered,

"I love you, Kahlan."

"I love you, Kili," she said as he began to go from her lips to her jaw and the right side of her neck and shoulder.

"I thought we could have brunch in bed."

She looked at him with a question on her face. He looked at her with romantic and flirty eyes and said,

"It WAS going to be breakfast in bed- but someone couldn't keep their lips off of me," he winked.

She picked a pillow up and playfully hit him, he laughed and grabbed her upper body and planted kisses.

An hour later, Kahlan said,

"Well, now that you've finally decided to stop kissing me, I can go in the washroom for a bit."

Kili gave her a look of,

"It takes two, darlin'"

When she came back, Kili was just putting his pants on, she went to the dresser and said

"Okay, so what activity should I dress for?"

Kili decided to stay shirtless for brunch in bed and said,

"Well, that depends. Do you want to kiss me now or later?"

He wrapped his arms around her and she kissed his hair chest, neck and lips.

"No, but I am getting hungry."

His right eyebrow raised slightly and gave her a little smile.

"Really?"

She laughed and said,

"Ah, my prince Kili. I love you but I really am hungry."

She turned around and rifled through her dresser. She chose to wear some shorts and a lacy tank.

Putting her shirt on, she said,

"We can go swimming. I don't care baby. Whatever you have planned."

When the food arrived, Kahlan started making the bed look less messy and Kili got the door. The server was dressed in leather shoes, black trousers and a dark red tunic. He came pushing a gold cart filled with food.

Six plates were set on the card filled with food. Rye and barley bread, some fish and roast beef, a selection of cheeses and in the middle of the card sat a bottle of fine red wine.

"Hey thanks! This looks delicious!"

He smiled, bowed and left.

He walked to where Kahlan sat on the bedge of the bed, got on one knee and said,

"I promise you the first bite of my meat and first sip of my cup."

She smiled as Kili recited a portion of his wedding vows. She took the hand he offered, got up and together they raised their glasses and toasted to each other.

All Kahlan had a taste for was a couple slices of roast beef, some barley bread and the cheese, while Kili helped him self to everything.

She laughed,

"Hungry?"

He said, mouth full,

"Yes, I just didn't wanna say something with you kissing me," he winked, making her laugh.

"Ah, the sound of my wife's laughter!"

he smiled,

"Aww and the bright smile of my husband!"

After brunch, they were ready to go swimming. They stood at the edge of a beautiful fifteen foot cliff looking down.

He took her hand, looked at her and said,

"Ready? One, two-"

They both said,

"Three!"

As soon as they splashed in the water, he grabbed her and pulled her to him. She loved his warmth, nice contrast from the cold ocean water. He ravaged her lips and put both his hands on her waist. Her right hand held his left jaw, next to his ear and massaged his scalp with her right hand, brushing his harir.

They were floating near rock, he gently pressed her body up against it, took his hand and pinned her hands to the rock with his hands and kissed her more intently.

They soon came up for air, his lips still on hers, hearts pounding, her hands held both side of his jaw. Her fingertips barely touching that space where the jawline ends.

"Gosh, you're good at that," he whispered, making her smile.

"Well, that jump was incredible!"

She started kissing his beard, so soft, silky and dark chocolate. She kissed his sweet baby pink lips, his chin and along his jawline.

"Kahlan...," Kili whispered and she took both hands and ran them through his scalp, while kissing his lips and she undid his man-bun gently.

"Can you do that for me everytime, Amralime?"

She kissed him even more closely, her hands went from his neck to his shoulders and back to his neck."


	45. Chapter 45

Hey guys! Thanks for sticking with me this long. I am so happy you guys like this story. I hope you like this chapter. This is the last honeymoon chapter. There are love scenes but again..nothing too graphic. Mild PG. If you have time and wouldn't mind, I would LOVE if you would leave me a comment on this story or chapter. Let me know what you think, what your thoughts are. I would love to know!

Enjoy :)

The next morning, Kili woke up first and saw Kahlan on his chest, his right arm wrapped around her back. Her arms were hugging both his sides. He just looked at her as if she was a beautiful vision. When she woke up, he noticed she was blinking and took his right hand and gently rubbed her back.

"Good morning beautiful, sleep well?" Kili asked in a gental tone.

She raised her hand a bit and looked up at him.

"Still sleepy but I'm okay."

"You can go back to sleep if you want, love. We don't have to do anything or go anywhere today."

"No, I want to. I wanna do somethings with you."

He kinda sat up and she leaned her back against his chest. His left arm drapedd over her left shoulder.

"Well, we have three more days to ourselves baby."

She looked at him, kissed him and said,

"Why don't we hang out here today and go to a fancy dinner tonight?"

Kili smiled,

"Perfect idea."

They just snuggled and talked for the longest time.

Hours later, Kili and Kahlan were getting ready for their fancy dinner date and they decided to dress up. Kili wore brown leather boots with gold detailing on the buckles and the top of them were folded over three inches, skinny black leather trousers, and a fitted black long sleeve tunic.

Kahlan wore knee length leather boots, tight leather trousers, a black tank top underneath an emerald green leather corset that had a deep V-neck in the middle.

They both did their hair up in a half up, half down fashion.

"You ready?" She had wanted to surprise him with her outfit, she walked out of the washroom and his mouth dropped.

"You like?" He had to shake his head a bit and he said,

""Sorry, ya got me standin' here shakin' meself. Wow!"

His eyes got cloudy and he said,

"Kahlan you're so beautiful."

She smiled and said,

"You look very handsom as well!"

He brought his face closer and said,

"We don't have to go, you know?"

She laughed and said,

"Aww, you're so sweet! However, I truly do want to go to a fancy dinner together. Tomorrow we can stay in bed but tonight, I wanna do this with you love."

They kissed and he offered her his arm and off they went.

They walked down the corridor and straight ahead down another corridor and right in front of them, the doors were opened for them.

Kili nodded his head in acknowledgement as the servers bowed and since she was now Kili's wife and that made her his princess, she thought it would be fitting if she nodded her head in acknowledgement to.o.

A young man named David approached them.

"Ah, welcome Prince Kilian and Princess Kahlan to your private dinner tonight! I trust that your honeymoon stay has been up to your satisfaction?"

Kili nodded in acknowledgement with a smile and said,

"Yes indeed. Thank you!"

David said,

"Great! Well, I hope your dinner tonight is equally satisfying," as he led the Prince and Princess to their table,

"Tonight is steak, mashed potatoes, roast beef, rye bread and a light salad. We have you a bottle of our finest red wine. I hope you enjoy."

They both smiled, nodded and dug into their dinner.

"So, you like this?"

"Are you kidding? A romantic, private dinner with my sweet Kili? You are wonderful!"

Kili said,

"I have loved loving you. You are terrific! I want you to know, whatever presumptions you might have had, about you, yourself or anything..disregard it, my love," his face came close to hers,

"Because you are perfect in every way, my love. Perfect."

She looked at him and said,

"Kili, really? I'm- you're happy with me?"

He kissed her lips deeply, she kissed him back.

"That's all I wanna be baby. As long as I'm making you happy, that's all I care about.

He shook his head, held her chin with his thumb and pointer finger, looked iin her eyes and said,

"No, as long as I am the one making you happy- that's all that matters. God, you and me- to me that's a beautiful life. I will spend the rest of my life happily serving you, striving to keep you happy. I love you."

He kissed her deeply. He could've stayed that way forever.

They continued through their dinner and Kili informed the staff that he and Kahlan would be having a lazy day the next morning, so they'd be ordering room service in the morning.

Later that night Kahlan and Kili got ready for bed,

"Did you enjoy dinner?"

He asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her lower back.

She smiled,

"I did. It was some of the best food I've ever tasted. Thank you for being so wonderful. This whole wedding surprise, this honeymoon...," she couldn't help herself, she held both sides of his jaw and kissed him a little roughly.

She whispered on his lips, his strong but delicate, full lips,

"You're so wonderful. I don't deserve you. Thank you for being my husband."

He kissed her back roughly and whispered,

"Don't ever say that again. I am the undeserving one. I have married the woman of my dreams and I am so happy with you."

They ended that night loving each other under the stars.

She woke up to the feel of lips on her jaw.

She sighed and said,

"Kili..."

She was lying on her back and his upper half was leaning over hers. He was propping himself up from his left elbow and his right arm wrapped around her left side.

Kili whispered in her right ear,

"Good morning, priincess. Sleep good?"

"I did but I sure like waking up this way."

He kissed her lips and put his hand on her left hip, he felt the silkiness of her shorts and shirt.

"You do? Good, get used to it."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his lips toward her and they kissed sweetly.

BACK AT BEORN'S

Tauriel and Erin were tending the horses while Beorn and Fili cooked dinner wen a black raven flew to Fili with a message in its beak.

Fili read it:

"Fili, you and Erin need to come back. It's urgent- your Amad will be here the next evening. We need you here as soon as possible

-Oin"

Fili went out to the stables and handed Erin the note.

"Aww, I'd really rather not."

He put his arm around her shoulder and said,

"I know but amad is on her way and Kili and Kahlan aren't there and she needs to have at least one son there."

She nodded and finished her work.

"You hungry?" Kiili asked Kahlan as they snuggled.

"Yeah, a little bit."

"Breakfast will be here shortly. If you don't mind I'm gonna go wash up."

She shook her head,

"I don't mind baby."

He kissed her sweetly and headed to the washroom.

Later that day, after they had breakfast, Kahlan and Kili were discussing their plans for the next day.

It's our last day alone," Kili said and wrapped his arms around her.

"I know. Why don't we have a nighttime picnic? Tonight?"

"I think it's a great idea."

"Think theyill like the room we'vemade for them?"

"I do. You guys worked really hard on it," Beorn replied.

The next day, Fili and Erin left to go back to Erebor before lunchtime came.

"Fili, how long until we get to Erebor?"

"If we go around, by evening."

Erin sighed and said,

"I just wish I could be there when Kahlan gets back," Fili leaned his bearded chin of her right shoulder.

"I know, but she'll understand."

She nodded.

Eventually seven o'clock rolled around and Kahlan and Kili got ready for their picnic. They decided to have it on the beach and night swim. She wore a black bathing suit top with matching bottoms. Kili dressed in blue swim shorts and had his hair up in a man-bun. His beard had grown two inches since last month.

They picked a spot where they were close to the waves but not so close that the waves would bother them. They had brought a thin white sheet and put the small basket in the middle to keep it in place.

Kili had packed rye bread, roast beef, cheese and turkey sandwhiches and roasted potatoes, along with white wine.

"Kili, this looks so good! Thank you for doing this! I just want to enjoy every last second we have left together. This has been SO awesome and I still cannot believe you did all this!"

He smiled, kissed her and then they dug in!

"Man, those chefs know how to cook! You know, I've enjoyed this honeymoon with you but I am excited to get back to Beorn's. I miss Erin, Fili and Tauriel."

"Yeah, I bet they miss us too."

They finished eating and as the sun went down, decided it was timeto spend their last honeymoon night in the waves.

"I love this! I love the ocean. It's so beautiful tonight Kili."

He smiled sweetly and held her waist and said,

"I'm so glad you have and loved everything, darlin'. i did it all for you! I love you and I am SO glad you're mine!"

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He tightened his arms around her and deepened the kiss. The moon that night was big, bright and beautiful and the waves softly rolled, the moon's bright light reflected in the water- as if Kili and Kahlan had their very own spotlight.

She rested her head on his right shoulder, he still had his arms wrapped around her as they both looked into the moonlight.

She put her forehead on his, just breathing in his scent.

She whispered,

"Thank you, Kili. For a fantastic last night."

He smiled,

"Thank you for saying yes."

They ended their honeymoon night with love under the moonlight.

The next morning, Kahlan and Kili decided to sleep in a little until they had to leave.

Kahlan had chosen a comfortable outfit to sleep in and she was snuggled in Kili's arms. The blanket was up to their waists.

At around one in the afternoon, there was a knock at the door. Kili carefully got out of bed, making sure he didn't bother Kahlan. He got a robe on and answered the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Good morning Prince Kili, this is just a complimentary brunch for you and Princess Kahlan to enjoy before you leave. Have a good day and hope you enjoy," he turned around and left.

Kili slowly pushed the cart all the way in the room and quietly shut the door. He turned around and took a loook at his wife peacefully sleeping. He decided to make her a plate, drink and serve it to her in bed. He carefully and slowly sat down, set the plate and drink on the nightstand right beside his bed.

He kissed her cheek, jaw and lips.

"Kahlan, wake up beautiful. I have you breakfast and drink."

She slowly opened her eyes to stare directly in Kili's hazel eyes. He smiled sweetly and moved some hair out of her face gently.


	46. Chapter 46

So, there is a love scene in this chapter. I wrote it as modestly as I could but it is a love scene. If that's not your thing, keep watch for new chapters. They're coming :)

She slowly sat up and Kili carefully set it on the bed in front of her and handed her the drink.

"Thank you love. You didn't have to."

He kissed her on the forehead and said,

"You are my wife and it is my pleasure to serve and please you."

She smiled,

"Well, I appreciate it."

He got up off the bed and said,

"While you are eating I'm going to pack up our stuff. I can bring some clothes over here for you to get dressed after you eat."

She accepted and he went to her suitcase and found a pair of leggings, a tank top and set her boots by the bed. She quickly finished eating, got dressed and began helping him gather the last of their things and then went down to the lobby.

"Ah! Prince Kilian and Princess Kahlan! I trust your honeymoon was unforgetable?"

Both said in unision,

"Yes, incredible!"

They had been riding Seamus for a few hours when Kahlan woke up. She was leaning her back on Kili's chest while he held the reigns across her waist.

"How close are we to Beorn's?"

Kili kissed the crown of her head and said,

"Not too long, should be there soon."

She sighed and Kili said,

"What's the matter, darlin'?"

"Nothing, it's just..I've enjoed it just being you and I."

He smiled and said,

"I have, too. Though, I must say.. I'm looing forward to our new lives together. We have so much to look forward to and I am so excited."

She looked back at him and smiled,

"Yeah, me too."

When they finally got to Beorn's, it was almost nighttime and Beorn had just finished cooking dinner. Kili, again, handled Seamus and their suitcases.

"I can't wait to go in. I've missed it."

They walked hand in hand up to the door and knocked.

"Kahlan! Kili! How was the honeymoon?"

Tauriel said as she hugged them.

"So brilliant! It was beautiful."

"Well, I'll put your bags in your new room and we just got done cooking dinner, so it's nice and fresh."

Kili and Kahlan took a seat and a plate of steak, salad and drinks of milk.

"Did you have a good time?" Beorn asked.

"Yes, it was beautiful!"

"Beorn, where are Fili and Erin?"

He cleared his throat and said,

"Well, Oin sent a message..."

"Fili, do you think your mom will like me?"

He smiled and intently kissed her.

"She will love you, my sweet."

They sat beside the fire in silence until Erin fell asleep beside Fili while he stayed awake and kept watch.

The next day early in the morning, Fili and Erin headed for the Lonely Mountain.

"You can rest if you'd like, beauty."

She accepted the invitation.

"Good morning, my beautiful wife," Kili whispered in her ear.

She smiled and said,

"Hi, love. Guess what?"

He brought his lips to hers and whispered,

"What is it my love? What can I do for you?"

She grabbed his face and fiercely kissed him and he took his original place right beside her because he quickly realized they would not be eating breakfast precisely at that moment.

Late afternoon arrived and Fili and Erin had finally arrived back to Erebor.

The guards bowed and Fili nodded in acknowledgement.

Thorin caught up quickly with him after his arrival.

"Fili, I'm glad you made it back in time. Your amad is on her way."

"When will she be here?"

"She should be here tomorrow, early. You need to be in the Royal Throne room tomorrow at first light."

It was midnight, Kili and Kahlan were in the garden watching the stars. They had a picnic earlier and had decided to go swimming. Now, they were just peacefully lying together under the stars.

Kahlan turned her head to the right and noticed how Kili's bair chest slowly and peacefully moved up and down in the moonlight. Her eyes glazed from his chest to his neck and ears, she quickly gave his neck a small, warm kiss but then one small kiss turned into several.

Kili turned his face to meet her eyes.

She could see passion and love flaming in his deep and rich hazel eyes. She kissed his neck and made her way to his chest. Everywhere she kissed, his desire to love her passionately grew. She made her way back up to his neck and gently kissed his lips but just when she was going to pull back, he wrapped his left arm around her back and pulled her face closer to his face with his right hand.

She looked in his eyes and she couldn't help herself and lovingly bit his bottom lip, resulting in him releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Her soft skin was so beautifully pale in the moonlight, he gently put his lips to her jaw and neck.

"Kili..." She whispered.

"Kahlan..." He whispered right back.

The stars danced brightly for the two lovers. The moon shown its beautiful bright light as the two cherished each other all night.

Fili reported to the Royal Throne room at first light. There was just the Company seated in the first row, along with his beloved, Erin. As he walked in, he sent a subtle flirty smile and wink the only she would have eyes to see.

Erin felt her heart jump and cheeks warm. He took his seat on the right side of then, horns blew welcoming tthe royal Princess. The doors were opened and Dis entered. All bowed in respect and honor for their Princess. She was dressed in black trousers, a maroon tunic and boots. She was slender but curvy. She had long, black hair and dark brown eyes and an inch long beard along her jaw and going up to her sideburns.

She had a heart shaped face, like Kili and she had Fili's lips and the royal, regal stature of Thorin.

She nodded in acknowledgement as everyone bowed as she got closer to the Company.

"Princess Dis! How was your journey?" Balin asked.

"Very long but glad to be home. Fili! Thorin!"

She gave them big bear hugs, then she looks at the empty chair that sat on the left,

"Thorin, where is Kili..?"

Thorin and Fili exchanged a knowing look.


	47. Chapter 47

Her head lied on his chest and right arm was draped over his left side. Her right leg calf was rested on his right calf. Her left ear hearing the beautiful music of hhis brave, strong and healthy heart. Her long and dark brown hair flowed down her back. The pale, porcelain appearance of her skin made the brown stand out all the more.

Her right hand rested on his left shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open and right awake she smelled his masculine, woodsy scent. His skin velvety soft and warm. She lifted her head, all her hair cascading down her back and looked at her sweet, sleeping Kili. She put her right hand lightly on his left jaw. Her face was now over his. She thought he was in a deep sleep, she leaned in and hissed his lips a tad more than gently but then he slowly brought his left hand to the back of her neck, his fingers lightly carassed her neck as his hand came up.

"Kili..." She whispered as she kissed him.

"Good morning, angel princess," he said through french kisses.

"What do you want to do today?"

His right hand carassed her left cheek and he said,

"I like this activity."

She softly laughed and said,

"Well, I don't know what you will be doing but I thought I would go swimming in the river."

She held the back of his head and lifted his face closer to her lips and they shared a sweet french kiss.

Dwalin, Balin, Dis, Thorin and Fili were in the king's chambers discussing Kili's absence. Thorin had told her everything.

"I cannot believe what i am hearing! Thorin, I can't believe you would treat your own nephew this way! An heir to the throne of Durin."

He took a deep breath and said,

"Dis-"

"I mean my little boy. Thorin!"

"Dis-"

"An heir to the throne and all because he's in love- THORIN!"

"Dis would you let me explain?"

She stood there, arms crossed as Thorin stepped toward her and calmly explained.

"In the battle, when Frerin died, I promised him that I would keep Fili and Kili safe."

"So, then why is my Kili not here? Don't you think the safest place would be home?"

"I know, but on our way to Erebor, we stopped at Beorn's. Everybody was asleep except me. I woke up for a drink and I had heard noises. To make sure they weren't intruders, I cracked open the back door and..."

Her eyebrows went up in question and he took a deep breath.

"They were in a very passionate kiss and I got concerned because if there had been an enemy, he would have been very much distracted. I was concerned that she was a distraction.

"You realize that what you were trying to prevent- is a likely thing to happen now, right?"

He nodded.

"Thorin...this is his home. Kili has to be here."

"He won't come without her and I don't know where he is."

"Does anybody know where Kili is?"

Dis and Thorin asked,

"Fili, do you know where Kili is?"

Fili looked up, took a breath and said,

"No, I don't know where Kili is.

They all let out disappointed breaths.

"Princess Dis, perhaps we could send out a search party."

"Yes, I want a search party to go out there and look for my little boy and bring his lass along!"

Before leaving the room, she turned, gave Thorin a look and left. He slightly hung his head, walked to his window and said,

"God, keep them safe."

"Balin, how long will it take to get a search party ready/"

"It will, at the minimum, take the rest of this week."

"Okay, I just want everybody prepared."

Kili and Kahlan were in their bedroom geting dressed from swimming. Beorn had told them breakfast was ready. Buiscuts and gravy, bacon, eggs and fresh milk.

"What are your plans for today?"

"Well, we could go ride horses, brush up on archery."

"Ooh, yes. I miss our archery competitions," he winked at her.

"Beorn, this food is delicious!"

As they finished breakfast, Kili went to straighten up their bedroom while Kahlan helped Beorn with the kitchen.

She took a deep breath, curved her back, focused on the target and flung the arrow- PERFECT!

"Way to go!" Kili snaked his arms around her, kissed her neck, twirled her around and gave her a sweet french kiss.

"Isn't this weird? The last time we did archery, we weren't married."

Kili smiled and said,

"Yeah and I couldn't do this," he playfully pinched her bottom as he gave her a kiss.

She laughed and said,

"Yeah and I couldn't do this," she playfully smacked his butt and ran to the closest tree while he chased her and tickled her.

As the rest of the week played out, Dis and the dwarves had prepared the search party while at Beorn's, Kili and Kahlan were enjoying themselves as newlyweds.

They enjoyed doing activities together and they got back to their training together. Everything was bliss until Kahlan woke up one morning.

"Kili, wake up!" Kahlan whispered, trying to wake Kili up in the very early morning.

"Kahlan? What's wrong honey?" He asked as he sat up, lit a candle and looked at her concerned.

"I'm having bad cramps and my chest is really sore. It hurts, Kili."

He shifted in bed, held her in his arms, covered her shoulders in their blankets and said,

"Ssh, it's okay love, it's okay. There's not a lot we can do tonight. You want me to draw you a warm bath? While you're in there, I'll send a message to Oin."

She nodded her head and he got up, slipped some clothes on, got a big kettle and went outside. He collected firewood and started to get a water boiling.

She was lying in bed, arms wrapped across her chest because it ached so bad when Kili came in the room, took her in his arms and gently sat her in the big tub he made for her. It felt so good on her aching places, she leaned her head back with eyes closed. Since they were outsiide, he brought her a towel and a pair of clothes, as well as a seat so he could sit beside her and write to Oin.

"Does it feel good on your aches, love?"

"Mmmm."

He softly laughed and kept quiet so she could rest and relax.


	48. Chapter 48

He wrote]

"Oin, This is Kili. Kahlan is having pretty bad cramps and she says her chest is aching. I've made her a warm bath but I know that there's more that you can do.

Is there any way you could come to Beorn's and see her?

Thanks. I just want her to be happy and feel better.

-Kili."

He softly whispered and raven swooped down from a nearby tree.

"Oin, in Erebor," and off he flew.

The next day, Fili rushed to Erin's room.

"Fili, hi! What's up?"

"I need to talk to you."

He told her about the meeting he had with his mom and Uncle.

"I feel so bad for lying."

Erin hugged him and said,

"Fili, it's actually a really good thing you feel bad. However, all you have to do is ask God for forgiveness and then come clean to your mom and Uncle."

Just then they heard a knock on the door.

"Oin, what is it?"

He handed Fili the message from Kili.

"It sounds like maybe she got sick. When are you going?"

"I'm gettiing prepared to leave tonight."

Fili, Erin and Oin went down to see Thorin and Dis.

"ISo, I lied and I'm sorry. I actually do know where Kili is. He's at Beorn's with Kahlan."

So they all packed the caravan and headed to Beorn's. Fili, Dis, Oin, Erin and Balin.

Kili and Kahlan were in bed snuggling because Kahlan was still in pain.

"Darlin', think it's about time for your monthly cycle?"

She shook her head and said,

"I don't think so, this doesn't feel like monthly cycle stuff. Maybe I am sick."

"Well, Oin should be here soon, so we will find out."

They spend the rest of their day in bed.

"Hey laddie! Where is this lovely wife of yours?"

Kili showed him to the bedroom.

"Hello Mrs. Kahlan. Did you have a lovely honeymoon."

She nodded.

"Okay, so I have a 's all natural but it should numb pain. So, tell me what's been going on?"

"Well, everything was fine up until very early yesterday. I had abdomen cramps and my chest is really sore."

'in slowly nodded and said,

"Do you think it's just your monthly cycle?"

"That's what Kili asked me. I don't think it is, it doesn't feel like it. It feels worse."

"So, what I'm gonna do is stay here a couple days and observe but I do have more numbing medicine and I will make you some cream you can put on your body. It will help with the ache"

"Thanks Oin."

Kili walked Oin out but saw some family members he wasn't expecting.

Kili paused, with wide eyes,

"Amad?!"

She stood up with tears in her eyes, put her arms around Kili and said,

"My little boy!"

"Amad, I've missed you so much!"

"How has everything been?"

"Good! Good! Yeah, life's been good!

"So, tell me about her."

Kili couldn't help his smile.

"Oh, she's incredible! Yeah she's just back in the bedroom. She isn't feeling well."

Dis said,

"Why is she in your bedroom? That's pretty unfit for a prince, Kili. Please tell me you've not been intimate with her," but she saw the look on her son's face and said,

"Oh, Kili you didn't. Kili.."

He knew he had to, he took a deep breath and said,

"Mom, we've been married."

Dis just looked at him with her mouth slightly opened.

Two days later, Oin came back in the room for a chat with Kahlan.

"How are you today?"

She shrugged and said,

"Same."

"Mrs. Kahlan, there was a question I wanted to ask you- it's personal. I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all."

"Well, when was the last time you and Kili were intimate?"

She smiled and said,

"A few days ago."

"How often, since your honeymoon, have you been intimate?"

She replied,

"Almost everynight or day."

He nodded and asked,

"Your monthly..?"

She shook her head and said,

"Nope. In fact I'm late."

"All the places still sore?"

She nodded.

"I also noticed you have a difference in sleep patterns and appetite."

Kahlan paused and said,

"Oin, what do you think is going on with me?"

He shook his head and said,

"It isn't merely what I think, Mrs. Kahlan. It's what I've observed, studied, wrote and the more you told me, the clearer the answer was!"

"Oin...?"

He took her right hand, set it on her abdomen and said, gently with a smile,

"Kahlan, you are with child. Mrs. Kahlan you are, in fact, pregnant."

Her mouth dropped and she covered her mouth with her left hand. Tears started forming. She and Kili were going to have a baby!


	49. Chapter 49

Later that day, they were napping from their travels and Kahlan had left the room to talk with Beorn.

"Beorn, can we talk?"

"Sure!" He pulled a chair out for her.

"So, I'm pregnant. I wanna surprise Kili. Will you go with me to town to get some things?"

Beorn smiled and said,

"Congratulations! Yes, I would love to. Do you want to go now?"

She nodded.

"Hey sweetheart, I hope you're feeling fine today," Kili said as he came their bedroom from archery with Fili.

"I am, I'm feeling quite a bit better."

Kili's face brightened like a Christmas tree!

"Great love! I am so happy!"

She smiled and put their foreheads together.

"Beorn and I are going to go to town today and get some things."

He kissed her gently,

"Are you leaving now or...do you have some time?"

His right eyebrow arched slightly.

"We're leaving now but maybe tonight?"

He smiled and nodded.

"So, do you have in mind what you're looking for?"

She nodded and they walked into the floral store. It was quite small and they had sections of different flowers and seed packets. She bought a bag of red roses and white roses. She also bought some rose, lavender, peony and tulip flowers to plant in Beorn's garden.

She bought some candles that were for sale and then she went to get his favorite food, after that they headed home. She hid what she bought, Beorn had told her he would take Kili's visiting family to town.

So, at about eight-thirty, she got the fire going to make small steaks, potatoes and corn. Instead of milk, they were going to have sparkling grape juice. She came in the bedroom after putting the meat, potatoes and corn in the kettle to cook. She climbed up on the bed and snuggled up to Kili. She kissed his chest, arms and lips.

"How about I make you a romantic bath while I cook dinner?"

"Ooh, I like that idea but I would be lonely," he painted his very best pouty face to her but she had a plan.

His arms around her and he kissed her cheek.

"Well you'll be fine. After you get out, dinner will be nice and ready for ya."

She guided him to the washroom and while he was getting ready, she took a piece of paper and wrote:

 _"Hey handsome!_

 _Follow the petals and look for more notes._

 _Follow the instructions._

 _I love you, my husband."_

She set it on the table where she knew he would see it and then snuck off to finish cooking. The food was cooked and she went outside to their tree, spread a blood red sheet next to the place they concieved and sit the drinks, bottle and food down. She opened the bags of red and white rose petals and lightly sprinkled rose petals all around and got started on making the trail.

She entered a room and made sure the message was front and center. After that, she went back to their bedroom and lighted all the candles she bought and sprinkled more rose petals out in the words, "We Are Pregnant."

She sprinkled the petals around the words in the shape of a heart. At the end of all that, she got herself ready.

She chose a black crop tank top with a black, mid-thigh skirt, then went out and waited.

Kili's head was leaned back, eyes closed, breathing in the air.

"Okay, time to get out. Kahlan's such a great white to do all this for me," he thought but when he stood up, he saw the note and proceeded to follow it. The message led him into a room with another message:

 _"Welcome!_

 _Get dressed in this outfit and follow the petals."_

He loved the outfit and he put his hair in a man bun, turned around and followed the petals to the next door.

He opened it and his mouth fell open.

"Baby, you did all this for me?"

She smiled, nodded and kissed him.

"Hungry?"

He happily took the plate and ate.

"This is delicious! Thanks, love."

She laughed and said,

"Only the best!"

After dinner, Kili was kissing Kahlan when she stopped him and said,

"Come with me. There's something I wanna show you."

They got up and when they got to the bedroom door, she covered his eyes with her right hand and slowly led him into the bedroom.

She stopped at the foot of the bed and said,

"Ready?"

Then she uncovered his eyes and said,

"Surprise!"

He read the words, slapped both hands over his mouth and tears formed in his eyes.

His voice broke and he said,

"Kahlan, are you serious. We...we're...gonna have a baby?"

She cried and nodded her head.

He kneeled, put both hands on the sides of her exposed stomach and kissed it when tears streaming down his cheeks.

He whispered against her skin,

"Hi little one, it's daddy! I love you so much."

He stood up, took her face in his hands and they passionately kissed all night.


	50. Chapter 50

That morning, before Kili was awake, Kahlan was awake preparing Erin and Fili's gifts. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, beside her night-stand. She soon felt movement on the bed behind her and a pair of lips on the back of her neck, the nape of her neck, shoulder and cheek.

While his lips were still on her shoulder, he whispered,

"Good morning mommy!"

He wrapped his arms around her waist, putting his hands flat against her stomach and rubbing lightly, his chin resting on her left shoulder.

She turned her face around, kissed him and said,

"Good morning to the hottest soon-to-be-daddy!"

He smiled and said,

"I still can't believe we're having a baby. Thank God."

She smiled at him and he asked,

"What are you up to?"

"Oh, I'm making a surprise gift for the soon-to-be Aunt and Uncle!"

He kissed her neck and said, in his sleepy voice,

"Awww, I have the sweetest wife. Are you hungry?"

She turned to him and said,

"Actually I am."

He kissed her and got dressed.

"I'll bring you something, be right back love."

"Kili, everything's ready."

He left the room to get Fili and Erin.

"Hey, how are you feeling? I hope it isn't serious."

Kahlan did her best as did Kili to keep it a surprise. He sat beside her and held her in his arms.

She breathed heavily and said,

"It's serious, I can tell you...it's serious."

"In fact, Oin is gonna need to stay to watch her for some time," Kili said.

"We do, however, have some information as to what I'm going through."

She gave a blank, white and small box to Fili and Erin. Erin and Fili looked at each other in question but slowly opened the box. The first thing they say were little chocolate candies.

"Kahlan, what on earth is this?" Erin asked.

Kili and Kahlan's lower bodies were snuggled under the blankets. They held hands under it, squeezing their hands with anticipation and excitement. They removed white tissue paper to find small tankards that had tiny teady bears inside. They took out the bears and noticed their little shirt saying, "Aunt" and on Fili's," Uncle," on the tankards.

"Congrats! Soon-To-Be-Aunt!"

Fili's said the same, except his said Uncle.

Erin's body went cold and she froze, Fili looked at Kili with an eyebrow raised.

Erin covered her mouth with her shaky left hand and tears started forming. She looked at Fili, who was staring at his brother.

Fili and Erin said, in unison,

"Are you pregnant?"

Kahlan and Kili nodded their heads,

"Yes!"

Both Erin and Fili jumped up and gave the happy soon-to-be mommy and daddy bear hugs.

"I am drinking out of this everyday!"

"We do need to keep it a secret, though. For now."

Fili said,

"When do you plan on telling? Eventually, she's going to show."

"We have not gotten that far yet, but God will work it out!"

Kahlan was sitting under the blankets, nervous. Kili opened the door and Dis slowly came in the room. Kili took her hand, respectfully and walked her to the bed.

"Kahlan, this is my amad, Dis. Amad, this is Kahlan, my wife."

Kahlan gently smiled and said,

"Hi, how are you?"

"Well, I was great until my son told me of a wedding I wasn't around to see or take part in."

Kili said,

"Well, I'm the reason for that, really, I surprised her with a wedding."

Dis turned her face to Kili,

"So, that was your doing?"

Silence.

"Mom, listen-"

"Kili you you know how I feel about this. You can't possibly love this woman. You never courted and, from what I've heard, you were together before a proper ceremony. Do you know your Uncle saw you that night- at this VERY house! He said you were in a very passionate kiss and was concerned that she was a distraction."

Kili's heart flopped. He couldn't believe this.

"Kili, I cannot give you my blessing...and I cannot and will not support this."

Kili, gently but firmly, looked at her and said,

I'm not asking your approval, amad. She is my wife and that will always be who she is. She was my wife long before I pledged my love to her and-yes- before I made love to her. This woman is the love of my life and forever my wife."

Dis turned and left, letting the door shut by itself.

Later that night, Kahlan and Kili were under their blankets.

"Kili, your mom hates me."

He tightened his arms around her,

"Don't speak of such things, Amralime."

She looked at him, frusterated,

"Kili, it's true! We can ignore it twenty years but it doesn't change the fact."

He sighed,

"What are you thinking then, love?"

"I want her to like me, so I am going to help Beorn with dinner and help your mom and the dwarves pack."

He kissed her, put his left hand on her stomach and whispered on her lips,

"You will always be on my good side. You and our baby."

"Good morning Dis! Are you hungry?"

Kahlan went to get a pan to cook but Dis turned around and said,

"Oh, okay. Let me know...if I can do...anything for you."

Right then, Kili came in the room, hands on pockets, crossed his ankles and leaned on the doorway.

"It's okay, darlin'. I'm hungry, I'll eat with you."

She turned around and said,

"So, what are you hungry for then?"

He had those flirty eyes as he came close, with a slight smile tugged at the left corner of his lips as he walked to her, put his hands on her hips and gently pushed her lower body into the kitchen wall,

"Hmm, what do you think?"

She laughed and he kissed her heatedly,

"I love you, Kili."

He whispered,

"I love you...baby," he winked and playfully smacked her butt and went to sit at the kitchen table.

She got busy to cooking. The dwarves had already begun packing.

She and Kili had busied themselves after eating with helping pack with them.

For the next couple of days, Kahlan tried everything she could think of to make Dis happy but to no avail. She was sitting in bed when Kili entered, took his shirt off and climbed in bed.

"Kili...is it possible we did get married too soon, that your mom is right?"

Kili looked at her with passionate eyes that made him look angry, his right hand cradled her left jaw and said,

"No, do not even go there, my love. I wanted to marry you. I do not regret a thing. Don't you dare regret it either," he whispered on her lips,

"I wanted to marry you, to love you, be with you forever."

He kissed her more passionately than he ever had, he wrapped his arms around her upper half and kissed her shoulder up to her neck, jaw and lips.

He didn't let her go all night.


	51. Chapter 51

The next day was the day before they left and Dis was in Fili's room getting the rest of their stuff when she came across Fili's "Uncle" tankard. It took her a while to understand, she covered her mouth with her left hand and started crying.

Later that day, she came into Kili and Kahlan's bedroom and said,

"Kili, can I please speak with you?"

Kahlan said,

"I'll go and see if I can go and help Beorn with anything."

"Mom, what's up?"

She held up the tankard and said,

"What is this about?"

Kili sighed, rubbed his face and said,

"Kahlan's pregnant.. mother."

Dis sat on the bed and said,

"Kili, why did you do this to me? You weren't even home when I came home because you wanted to run away with her. I just want to know why you didn't wait..."

"Because I didn't want too, ma. I am deeply in love with her and I wanted to marry her as soon as it was possible."

That night, as Dis sat in her room finishing her packing, Fili came by.

"Hey ma! Glad you're here, you know!"

She laughed,

"I think you're the only one, honey."

A question played on Fili's place.

"Your brother and his wife do not seem to want me here. Didn't even invite me to their wedding and now they're pregnant. They could've waited!"

Fili put his hand on her shoulder and said,

"Mom, think back to when you and dad got married. Did you wait? Remember, Thorin didn't even want you marrying him because he wasn't royalty. Amad, Kili and Kahlan both are thrilled. Ma, there were points in this quest where we didn't know if we'd see you again. Kili wanted to marry her and just because he didn't wait, it doesn't mean he doesn't love or care for you. It just means that they were in a situation where they couldn't really help it.

You should have seen them both all through the quest, you coould tell. You missed the small ceremony they had, but don't miss this special time in their life. Ma, your first grandchild! Don't miss this milestone for them. Kahlan has tried to be nice to you but you shoot her down. Engage with her. Be that soon-to-be grandmother that you know you've looked forward to being one day.

That 'one day' is very soon."

"Thanks Fili, you're right."

"Besides, Erin is thrilled and has wanted to meet you!"

Just then, Erin knocked on the door and said,

"Fili, are you in there?"

"Yes, love. Come on."

She opened the door, saw Dis sitting there and her heart stopped.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt!"

Fili stood up and said,

"Not at all, love! Ma, while we're on the subject. Erin this is my ma, Dis. Mom, this is my dream come true, Erin. We're engaged!"

Dis gasped and said,

"Congratulations!"


	52. Chapter 52

"Kili, Kili...baby, I'm really sore again. Where's that drink and cream?"

Kili handed her the drink and applied the cream on her aches. She put her arms around his waist, looked up and pouted,

"Will you stay in bed with me?"

He kissed her lips and said,

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

He kissed her more deeply and held her waist tighter.

"If it's okay, I just wanna cuddle. I'm just really sore."

He cupped her left jaw, gently smiled and said,

"Of course it's okay, love. Don't worry, it's whatever you need. We have our whole lives to make love. I love you, Amralime."

She smiled, snuggled up to his warm, hairy chest and buried herself in his warmth.

"So, I've been thinking that maybe the colors of our wedding could be black, plum, gold and dark red."

"That sounds pretty. You'd look ravishing in dark red. It would bring out your gorgeous figure," Fili kissed her cheek.

She giggled and said,

"Not me. I'll be in a white dress of course."

He smiled and whispered,

"Okay, then what about our honeymoon?"

Her cheeks flushed hot pink and said,

"Maybe."

BACK IN EREBOR

They had a meeting.

"Bilbo, we'll send you down to retrieve the Arkenstone."

Bilbo entered the chambers and stood in awe of all the gold, jewels and cup Erebor had. He started picking up random objects, looking at them to see if the object was the Arkenstone. They never were. Balin had told him when he saw the Arkenstone- he'd know it.

His searching went on for a while longer until he bent down and picked up an object and an avalanche of gold coins began to fall down the golden mountain. He followed the trail of the coins, just for them to reveal the eye of Smaug.

Bilbo ran and hid behind a green wall, he peeked from behind and watched as Smaug opened his eyes and began to move. Suddenly, he remembered his ring and quickly slipped it on.

"Well, Well, theif. I smell you, I hear your breath."

Bilbo eventually took the ring off and decided to start kissing his butt all the while still looking for the Arkenstone.

Kili and Kahlan cuddled in bed, Kili's arms wrapped around her.

"How do you feel, Amralime?"

She replied,

"I do feel better but now I feel hungry."

He began kissing her warm shoulder and up her neck to under her chin and to her right jaw, he said,

"Want me to make us lunch in bed?"

She sighed softly from Kili's kisses and said,

"Yes love. If you would."

He gently got out of bed, slipped his tunic on and left to make them lunch."

"What about Bilbo?" Ori asked, concerned.

"Give him more time," Thorin answered.

"Time to do what? To be killed?" Balin said.

Thorin looked at him,

"You're afraid."

Yes, I'm afraid. I fear for you. A sickness lies upon that treasure hoard- a sickness that drove your grandfather mad."

"I am not my grandfather."

"You're not yourself. The Thorin I know would not hesitate to go in there-"

"I will not risk this quest for the life of one BURGALER"

"Bilbo, his name is Bilbo."

Thorin ran into the hoard as Bilbo was running out.

"You're alive. Did you find the Arkenstone?"

"Smaug is coming!"

"The Arkenstone! Did you find it?"

Bilbo looked at Thorin and noticed he wasn't himself.

"Yeah, we have to get out of here," but Thorin's sword stopped him. Thorin pushed his sword to Bilbo but ended up looking behind to see Smaug moving. Suddenly, all the dwarves ran in there, they all spent a long while trying to get away from Smaug.

Kili made it back to the bedroom with a tray of lunch. Eggs, toast and jam.

They got right to eating.

"Kili, you're so good!"

"I'm glad you like it, love."

It hadn't been five minutes, she jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Today, she had started morning sickness.

"Kahlan, are you okay?"

She pushed the lever on the toilet and rinsed her mouth out, she chewed on mint leaves and went back to bed.

"I just feel like sleeping. I don't feel good."

"Fili, tell Oin that Kahlan has morning sickness."

The dwarves ended up in the forges. Their plan was to melt gold into a dwarven statue, have it burst and drown and burn Smaug alive... but it backfired.

And he took it out on Laketown.

As Smaug flew through the sky, Bilbo ran to Thorin.

"He's going to destroy Laketown! We need to get down there!"

"I'll send word to Dis, Fili and Kili. I need to be here."

All the dwarves ran to Laketown to help.

Dis, Fili and Erin were sitting in the living room of Beorn's house when a raven swooped in and landed on the windowsill. Dis saw her name on the paper and read the news...


	53. Chapter 53

"Dis, Smaug is attacking Laketown. We need you, Fili and Kili down there. We are recruiting fighters and people who can help."

Dis covered her mouth and said,

"Oh no."

Erin looked at her and said,

"Dis?"

Dis looked at her with wide eyes and a tear down her cheek and said, barely in a whisper,

"Smaug is attacking Laketown."

"So, here's what we're gonna do. Oin, you will stay here with Kahlan. Fili, you're coming with us and Kili," Kili's face was soaking wet with tears, eyes red,

"I know how difficult this must be..., but you must come with us. Oin will take care of Kahlan."

Erin came to stand beside Kahlan and placed her hand on her shoulder and said,

"As will I."

Kahlan walked to Kili, took his hand, looked him in the eyes and said,

"Kili, it's okay. You have to go. I'll be...," he put his hand on her already growing baby bump,

"we will be fine. You," her voice broke, " just focus on coming back in one piece, okay?"

He couldn't speak, just looked at her, his jaw slightly shaking. His eyes blood red and tears pouring and nodded his head.

She said, in barely a whisper,

"I'll help you get ready."

"Get back in one piece, okay?"

His hands, shaky, held her face. As his face got closer, he turned around and slammed their bedroom door shut. His breathing began to speed and his eyes flicked to her lips and eyes.

"Kili..."

He gently pushed her against their dresser, held her hips and smashed his lips against hers in a passionate, french kiss.

She whispered,

"You better come home, do you understand me, Kili? You better not leave me."

"I'd never leave you. I'll always come back, Amralime."

Through their tears, they loved each other until he absolutely had to leave. She walked him out while everyone walked to Laketown, Kili turned around and put his hands on her growing bump, kissed it and said,

"Take care of our baby," then he whispered up against her stomach,

"Take care of your Amad."

He gave her one last embrace and as he turned, their hands slowly parted. She watched until he disappeared in the night.

Beorn lit his fireplace, Oin took a seat on the floor while Kahlan took the couch and Erin sat next to her, her right shoulder over Kahlan's.

"He's gonna be okay, okay? He's gonna come back."

Kahlan looked at her but before she could say anything, both girls felt the baby kick. Erin gasped,

"Oh, my gosh! Your baby just kicked!"

"And Kili isn't here for it."

"Beorn, would you mind making dinner?"

He went to get started on a hot soup and Oin went to rest of the chair he had been occupying.

"Erin, I'm scared. Kili should be here. He's the daddy, he's my husband. I should have my husband here. What if- what if-"

Erin gently took her hands, looked her in the eyes and gently said,

"Kahlan- no! You are not allowed to even go there. Kili will be fine. He will be okay."

Through sobs, Kahlan asked,

"Will you please pray here for him..for me?"

Erin hugged her and said,

"Of course."

They held hands, closed their eyes, bowed their heads and prayed:

"Lord,

You know about this situation. We pray that You would be with Dis, Fili, Kili and everybody fighting and who may even be injured. We pray that Your Right Hand would be upon them and should they be injured- that You'd heal them. Protect them and keep them safe. I pray for Kahlan that You'd bring her peace and help her through this time. Bring them back home safe and sound whenever they would be able to come back.

Handle the situation, God. Make ways where there seems to be no ways.

In Jesus's Name, Amen."

Kahlan gave her a little smile and thanked her. Oin got up, patted her back and said,

"He'll be alright, lass. They'll all be okay," then he went to see if he could help Beorn.

"Erin, I kind of feel really tired."

She got hold of a couple blankets and did her best to make Kahlan a comfortable palette on the couch that was next to the fireplace. Kahlan lied down, lifted the bottom of her shirt up and spread some cream on her stomach. Shortly after that, she fell asleep.

Erin sat there watching Kahlan and thinking about everything they'd been through and what they were currently having to go through.

She couldn't even imagine what the situation was like in Laketown but knowing that Smaug was attacking it, she did not think it was a light situation. She actually had every worse-case scenario running through her head.

"Oin?"

"Yes?"

Erin made sure these next words were in the quietest whisper she could make out, all the while making sure he could hear her.

"Do you really think everything will be okay?"

Oin thought for a moment and answered,

"I know Fili and Kili. I was around them quite a lot as they grew from dwarflings to young men. You know, Dis never wanted them to go on the quest."

"Oh?"

He shrugged his shoulders a tad and gave off a half-smile,

"Eh, but what'dya expect? Her boys were always warriors. This is what they were always destined to be. O' course Dis didn't want her boys to leave. For fear they may not return..., but I know Fili and Kili. They have so much fight in them, those two. So much courage and bravery- 'specially when it comes to savin' those they love.

I have faith in them and in God's power to save."

Erin nodded her head, looked down and waited until dinner was ready, though she didn't wake Kahlan. She wanted Kahlan to rest for as long as she wanted to, everything she'd been through and had to deal with... Erin's heart broke for her.

Eventually, Beorn and Oin had gone to sleep, Oin requesting to be wakened should Kahlan need anything. Erin sat on the floor by the fire, staring into the flames thinking about Laketown.

"God, what is happening? I'm scared and I'm scared for her. I have to be strong for her but...," tears started forming in her eyes,

"God I need to be strong myself. My heart is so grieved. I need Your strength for the both of us.."

She happened to look over at Kahlan and she saw barely two movements across Kahlan's stomach.

"Father, this child needs a father. She needs her husband. This situaton is serious. I can tell her all day they're going to be okay but, Lord it is so hard to keep the faith when there is so much doubt and uncertainty clouding the thoughts of everyone concerned. I don't know how to do this. We need You. Protect them all. Bring them all back in one piece. Bring Kili back here. They're gonna be a family soon and they need each other.

In Jesus's Name, Amen"

She ended that prayer in a few tears and shaky breathes.

She blew out the fire and made do with a blanket, pillow and, with God's help, did her best to drift off to sleep.

Kili ran breathlessly into the night with his companions. He was to fight and help, but all he could think about was his precious wife and unborn baby. He'd willingly die for them, though he did pray with all his heart he'd return.

Not one of them made camp that night, nor did they the next night.


	54. Chapter 54

Hey guys, glad you're enjoying the story this far- thank you SO much for sticking with me! As always, I would really lov e some comments or reviews on my story as a whole so far or just on this chapter. Whatever ya got- bring it.

So, toward the ending, Kili is reminded of a romantic moment between him and a past love. He is simply having flashbacks- not cheating on Kahlan. Enjoy :)

And yes I only own Kahlan, Erin and Eve.

When they got to Laketown, the whole town was being destroyed. Huge flames of fire burned down houses, bridges and people were already killed. People tried to help family and salvage what they had left. Bain looked up and saw Bard climbing on houses to get to the windlance, with a huge steel black arrow.

Bard finally got on the top level of the windlance. He was going to try to strike Smaug's missing scale. Plunge straight into his heart. Shooting once- miss! Shooting twice- miss!

Kili heard Bard's kids screaming for their Da. He shot again- hitting but not piercing Smaug.

"Da hit it! He hit it I saw!" She screamed.

Just then, Tauriel came up, putting a hand on Tilda's shoulder and said,

"His arrows cannot pierce its hide, I fear nothing will."

Bain, decided to leave where he was and go after his dad. Bard was about to use his very last arrow. Smaug bumped into the top of the windlance- almost making Bard lose his footing.

"Dad!" Bard cried and Bard jered himself around to face his son, terrified.

"Bain, what are you doing? Why didn't you leave- you were supposed to leave!"

Through tears,

"I came to help you!"

Bard scareamed,

"No! Nothing can stop it now."

Bard had used his last arrow but Bain had one, too.

"This might."

He held up the heavy black arrow. Bard took his gratefully but repeated to his son,

"Bain you go back. You get out of here."

"Dad!" Smaug had come around again and tore the top of the windlance Bain, hanging off the edge of the windlance by his hand.

Bard pulled him back up,

"Who are you? Do you really think you can stop me?" Smaug taunted him,

"You are forsaken- no help will come. Is that your child? He will burn."

Bard got prepared to shoot the arrow. He had Bain face him, his back to Smaug. The arrow settled on Bain's left shouler. Bard took a stretchy rope and made a slingshot. He positioned it.

"Stay still son."

As Smaug talked, he wasn't aware of the movement of his ginormous body and in the light of the flames, Bard could see the missing scale. He smiled a little smile, as it gave him hope. Smaug then came after them.

"Bain, look at me. You look at me."

Then, the arrow was released. Bain let out a terrified gasp.

The arrow spun in the air- BULLSEYE!

Samug was dead and the ginormous body fell into the lake.

"What happened?"

"It feel, I saw it. Smaug is dead." Bilbo said.

Kili went to the beach to help and see to the people.

"Da!"

"Da!" Sigrid and Tilda screamed to the top of their lungs for their father.

Kili spent hours helping families find each other, helping the injured, praying for people and getting them safe.

Later that night, some people from Laketwn decided to have a bonfire on the beach to mourn the lives that were lost. Smaug was dead, the living far outnumbered the dead.

Kili was sitting by himself, staring into the fire when someone said his name.

"Kili? Is that you?"

He turned his face around to see a tall, curvy woman with bright blonde hair.

"Yes?"

She came closer and said,

"It's me! Evangeline! Remember?"

"Oh, yes! I remember. Hello, Eve. Nice to see you after all these years. I'm sorry we are not meeting again under...better circumstances."

She took the seat beside him and said,

"As am I. My family and I have been here for a while actually."

He nodded his head in understandong,

"Got here today. I came from Beorn's. My family and I have been staying there."

She smiled and put her right hand on his left thigh and said,

"Ah, well. I do need to go but I do want to catch up."

She got up with smile and walked away.

His eyes wandered down to the spot where her hand had been and then he rememberd.

They were young and in love. Barely into their early fourties, which for dwarven culture, that might be equal to human's age of fourteen.

They sat in among the flowers and grass. Birds chirping, sun shining. He sat with his legs together, stretched out and she sat on his lap, facing him. He had woven a sunflower in her sun kissed hair.

She looked at him.

"You're so beautiful, Evangeline," he wrapped hia arms around her waist and she kissed him, heatedly for a young dwarf.

"Will this always be my spot?" She put her right hand on his left thigh.


	55. Chapter 55

Again, this chapter begins with continuing Kili's flashback..

"I will always love."

They were lying in the grass, he then propped himself up with his right elbow, leant over and kissed her.

That was his first french kiss.

"I will always come back for you."

"You won't fall for any other woman, Kili Durin, how come I don't believe you."

"I won't. Now, hush- we only have right now..."

Just then, someone came by and disturbed his flashback./

"Fili, what's wrong?"

"There are people who need us."

Kili knew that he had made Eve a promise that he had long since forgotten...he had indeed fallen in love with another woman.

That was just two years before they left for the quest.

That next morning, Kahlan had woken up. Oin, Erin and Beorn were in the kitchen eating breakfast. She had a sore chest and had woken up moaning in pain.

"Kahlan, are you okay?"

"Erin, go and get my pain cream in me and Kili's bedroom."

She sat up and Erin came in with a bowl of warm soup and the cream. She thanked her and began to put cream on her chest and stomach before eating her soup.

"Oin, is there no word yet?"

He gave her a small smile but shook his head. She nodded her head and looked down.

"They will be okay,, lass. Don't worry."

Later that day, people everywhere were going to and fro and there was a lady passing out blankets when Alfred burst through the people yelling at her.

"Give me one o' them! I'll catch my death in this cold!"

"Oh, find your own!" She replied.

He grabbed a blanket from her and they fought it and just when he was about to attack her, his hand was suddenly caught mid-slap.

Bard stood behind him.

"I wouldn't go turning on your own, Alfred. Not now."

Right then, his kids burst through the crowds.

He knelt down to match the height of his youngest, with a cheery voice and smile, spread his arms out,

"Come here! It's all right," they tightly embraced.

"It was Bard! He killed Smaug! I saw it with me own eyes! Shot Oim dead with a black arrow!"

The crowd began cheering and giving high fives and slaps on the back. Alfred took Bard's left hand, held it up and shouted,

"All hail to the Slayer of Smaug! All hail king Bard!"

Right then, Bard slapped his hand out of Alfred's.

"I have said it many times. This is a man of noble stock, a born leader-"

Bard interrupted him,

"Do not call me that. I'm not the master of this town," then he turned aroundd,

"Where is he? Where's the master!"

"Probably halfway down to Anduin with all our coin."

"no, I tried to stop 'im. I begged, I pleaded. I said, 'master, no!"

Suddenly, the people made to gang up on Alfred, trying to hurt him.

Bard broke the fight up and slapped him,

"Enough! Look around you! Have you not had your fill of death!? Winter is upon us. We must look to our own. To the sick and the helpless. Those who can stand- take to the wounded. And those who have strength left, follow me. We must salvage what we can."

"What then? What will we do then?"

"We find shelter."

Later that night, Kili sat on the stairs of Bard's house, just thinking about Kahlan and their baby.

"Hey! Fancy some company?"

He saw it was Eve and said,

"Sure. How's everyone?"

"Oh, they're all asleep. Can't really blame them."

He shook his head and said,

"No, you cannot. These people have been through times no one should have to go throughh."

She sat beside him and said,

"So, how are you doing?"

He nodded his head and said,

"Fine. Just looking forward to Beorn's tomorrow."

She jumped up too.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you! I'm going to Beorn's with you!"

He turned around and said,

"Why?"

Eve walked close to Kili and said,

"Your mom thinks I could help. Plus," she whispered in his ear, her lips barely grazing against his ear,

"I'm looking forward to catching up with you, Kili. "

He tore himself away and said,

"I'd better get sleep. Goodnight, Evangeline."

She just stared after him.

People were picking and packing items to take.

"Only what you need, we have a long march to go," Bard announced.

"Where will you go?" Legolas asked Bard.

Bard looked toward the mountain and said,

"There's only one place."

Legolas turned to look at the mountain.

"The Lonely Mountain. You are a genious, sire. We could take refuge inside the mountain."

He brought up the issue of all the gold that lay in the mountain. Bard turned around and said,

"There's a sickness on the gold. We will take only what was promised to us. Only what we need to rebuild our lives."

He was holding a big bundle of firewood and shoved them into Alfred's arms, though he proceeded to shove them into the arms of an elderly woman's who was already carrying a little firewood. Telling her to pull her weight.

"The news of the death of Smaug will have spread throughout the lands," Legolas said.

"Aye."

"Others will now look to the mountain, for its wealth, its position."

Bard looked at him,

"What is it you know?"

"Nothing for certain. It's what I fear may come."

Kili and Eve got a headstart traveling back to Beorn's, while Dis and Fili stayed another day. Dis didn't want Kili going alone but Fili had to stay and help with her.

It took them two days for to get there.

One night, Kili had made a fire and Eve had sat down beside him and whispered,

"Kili?"

He turned his face to her but right when he did, she grabbed his face and kissed his lips.

He was taken by surprise but when it registered what was happening, he pushed her away.

She looked at him, hurt and said,

"Kili...? What's wrong?"

"All this. No, I'm walking."

He left her and walked all night and morning long back to Beorn's. Kili knew he had things to explain to Eve bit he felt now was not the time. Kili and Eve had grown up together with Fili in the Blue Mountains.

They were best friends until they both hit their early forties, then their feelings matured, as did they.

Thorin stood facing his throne, staring at the hollowed place the Arkenstone should reside.

"It's here in these halls. I know it."

Dwalin said,

"We have searched and searched-"

"Not well enough."

"Thorin, we all would see the stone returned."

Thorin angrily growled,

"And yet it's still not FOUND!"

Balin spoke up,

"Do you doubt the loyalty of anyone here?"

All was silent, Thorin turned around, facing Balin and Dwalin.

"The Arkenstone is the birthright of our people."

Thorin screamed angrily,

"It's the king's jewel...AM I NOT THE KING!?"

"Know this," Thorin said in a low voice,

"if anyone should find it and withhold it from me...I will be avenged."

He walked away.

Bilbo found Balin in an office breathing heavily out of feear and worry for Thorin and for them.

"It's the dragon sickness. I've seen it before. That look, that terrible need. It is a pierce, jealous love, Bilbo. It sent his grandfather mad."

Bilbo came close to Balin and whispered,

"Balin, if- if Thorin had the Arkenstone. If- if it was found, would it help?"

"That stone crowns all. It is the summit of this great wealth, bestowing power on he who has it. Will it stay his madness," Balin looked at him and shook his head,

"No laddie. I fear it would make it worse. Perhaps it's best that it remains lost."

The people of Laketown had started their travels and had made camp for the night. People going to and fro carrying blankets, firewood and making tents.

"You saw something out there?" Tauriel asked Legolas.

"The orc hunt has pursued out of Laketown. I know who he is, Bolg. Spawun of Azog, the defiler. The warg pack was waiting for him on the outskirts of Esgaroth. They fled into the North. These orcs were different ones and tthey bore a mark I have not seen for a long time. The mark of Gundabad."

Tauriel was shocked,

"Gundabad," she whispered.

"An orc stronghold in the far North of the Misty Mountains."

Suddenly an elf on a horse approached them,

"My lord Legolas, I bring word from your father. You are to return to him immediately."

He nodded his head and said,

"Come Tauriel," but the elf stopped them.

"My lord, Tauriel is banished."

"Banished"

Tauriel couldn't believe it. She was crushed.

Legolas said,

"You may tell my father, if there is no place for Tauriel then there is no place for me."

Tauriel approached him and said,

"Legolas, it is your king"s command."

He turned around and said,

"Yes, he is my king but he does not command my heart. I ride North, will you come with me?"

They started walking.

"To where?"

"Gundabad," he replied.

Bilbo was sitting by himself, fiddling with an acron he'd picked up at Beorn's.

"What's that?"

He wirled around to see Thorin walking to him.

"It's nothing."

"Show me."

Bilbo opened his hand and revealed his acorn. Thorin just looked at him.

"I picked it up in Beorn's garden."

Thorin looked at him, surprised,

"You carried it all this way...?"

"I'm gonna plant it in my garden in Bag End."

Thorin smiled a genuine smile,

"Poor prize, to take back to the Shire."

"One day it'll grow and everytime I look at it, I'll remember. Remember everything. The good, the bad, than about how lucky I am that I made it home."

They just smiled for a moment.

Kili and Eve had made it to Beorn's. It was nighttime. The first place Kili went tto was his and Kahlan's bedroom. She was sleeping, he didn't want to disturb her so he quickly took his shirt off and climbed in bed.

She stirred in her sleep,

"Kili? Is that you?"

He turned on his left side to face her abd held her left jaw with his right hand. She laid on her back.

"Yes, my love. I'm here. I missed you so much."

She wrapped her arms around his head and jerked his lips onto hers, making him sigh.

Kili"s abs were next to her growing bump and when Kahlan made their kiss deeper, Kili felt a kick to his abs.

He whispered on her lips,

"I do believe our baby just kicked me!"

She laughed and they kissed and held each other all night.

"I told you, I'll always come back," he whispered on her cheek.

"Hi, I'm Erin."

"Hi, I'm Eve."

Oin had produced Eve with a small blanket and pillow and she took a spot of the floor.

"So, how did it go down there?"

"It is getting better with progress. Smaug obviously is dead and they are beginning to rebuild their lives. Dis and Fili decided to stay an axtra day so that's why they're not here. It wasn't all bad, though. I got to reunite with my long lost love from the past."

Erin smiled,

"Awww, what's his name?"

"It's Kili."

Erin's eyebrows went up and she said,

"How is he your long lost love, if you don't mind my asking?"

Eve smiled as she lay down and said,

"No, of course not. We were childhood best friends. Fili, Kili and I grew up together and I guess as we got older we realized our feelings. We used to go and lay in among the flowers and he would kiss me like his life depended on it.

Then one day he came to my house and...told me about the quest. He promised me that he'd not love another and so...I am hoping that he and I can pick up where we left off."

Erin was about to say something but Beorn had come through the doorway and had asked Eve for his help with something and Erin just decided to bring it up the next day.

Kahlan was woken up by a surprise breakfast in bed.

"Kili! You didn't have to!"

He smiled and said,

"Only the best, my princess."

He had made mini chocolate chip pancakes and bacon. He wanted to keep her breakfast down so maybe it would be eassy on her stomach.

"So, while we were in Laketown, a friend ran into me. A childhood friend."

"Aww! I can't wait to meet them!"

He smiled and nodded his head..

"So, how were the rest of your travels?"

He shrugged and said,

"Eh, I'd rather hear about how you've been?"

She was just finishing her breakfast when she said,

"Well, I did step out to our tree," Kili put his hand on her baby bump and said,

"Where we made our little treasure?"

She smiled and said,

"Yes, of course. I was thinking we could have a nighttime picnic again."

He smiled and said,

"I do like that idea but Beorn had suggested we have a small bonfire. We could cook whatever you want."

She smied and said,

"Okay, that's fine too."

"Oh, good morning, Eve!"

"Good morning Erin! How are you?"

"I'm alright, thanks for asking. There was something I wanted to talk with you about though. I didn't get to last night because Beorn had wanted you for a reason."

Eve sat down and waited to hear what Erin had to say.

"Eve, I don't know how to tell you this but...Kili's married."

Eve paused and said,

"Well, how do you know that?"

"He is married to one of my best friends. I was at her wedding as a bridesmaid."

"Hm! Oh did he now?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. You know what, though? You'll find somebody else."

Eve looked at her and said,

"I didn't come back for somebody else, I came back for Kili. And Kili," she stood, leant over the table to get face to face with Erin,

"Is exactly who I am going to get."

Then, she walked out.

Erin sat there, knowing she must speak with Kahlan.


	56. Chapter 56

Erin had gone a little into the forest for some alone time for her to pray about how she should go about telling Kahlan about Eve.

Prayer always made Erin feel more at peace and gave her calmness of mind.

"Lord, I just pray You give me the words to say to Kahlan. Give me the strength I need to talk to her. In Jesus's Name, Amen."

After a few deep breaths, she headed back and knocked on Kili and Kahlan's bedroom door.

Kili opened the door, smiled and said,

"Erin! Hey! Good morning, how are you?"

She smiled,

"Good morning, I'm good, thanks. I actually wanted to speak with Kahlan privately, if you didn't mind."

A question played on Kili's face,

"Is everything okay? Anything I can help with?"

She shook her head and said,

"Nah, just some girl talk. Didn't think you'd be interested."

He nodded and said,

"You're right, I wouldn't be," making Kahlan burst out laughing, he turned around and kissed Kahlan and then her tummy.

"I'm feeling quite hungry, actually."

"Really? I can make you something."

She smiled and nodded and he went off.

When Erin sat on the bed with her, Kahlan said,

"So, what's up?"

Erin cleared her throat and said,

"First, I wanna know...," she put her hand on Kahlan's growing baby bump and asked,

"How's my niece or nephew?"

Kahlan smiled and she said,

"Just like Kili. Energetic, active. I can tell he or she is going to be rough housing quite a bit with Kili. I already think they and Kili are gonna be best friends. Things have gotten better."

Erin smiled and said, "Well, I'm glad."

"So, what did you wanna talk with me about?"

Erin looked down at her hands and kind fidgeted a bit,

"I don't know if you know but I guess Kili, while he was in Laketown came across a friend that he grew up with."

Kahlan nodded,

"Yeah, he told me last night. I can't wait to meet them. If they were one of Fili and Kili's friends, I am sure he or she is just lovely."

Erin took a deep breath and said,

"Well, did he tell you that...this person is a woman and that they used to be...a couple?"

"No, he never said anything about that but, why exactly are you bringing that up? Is everything okay?"

"Well, last night she told me how...sometime before the quest, she and Kili were talking and he said he promised he would never love another woman and...she said now that she is back...she intends to get him back."

Kahlan's right hand and protectively cradling her baby bump, she looked down and said,

"Did you tell her that he's married? And that we are having a baby?"

Erin shrugged,

"Well, as I said...she intends to get him back."

Kahlan nodded and continued to look down and said,

"What do you suggest I do? I know Kili has no feelings for anybody else, I trust him."

Erin said,

"I just hope he doesn't lead her on a little to spare her feelings. She said she, Fili and Kili were best friends and grew up together."

Kahlan looked at her and said,

"Why do you think he would lead her on?"

"It's not that I think he would lead her on because he has feelings for her, just that he wouldn't wanna hurt her."

Kahlan nodded her head and said,

"You think he'd do that?"

Erin shrugged and said,

"I hope not."

"Well, I have faith in my husband. He wouldn't do that."

Just then Kili came through the doorway with a tray of food.

Both Kahlan and Erin were staring at her and Kili halted and said,

"What? Everything okay, my love and my love's friend?"

Kahlan brightly smiled and said,

"Ah! Thank you, Kili! I am hungry."

"Well, I think I will leave you guys alone for now. I think I'll go and check out the horses."

Kili set the tray on the desk and gave Kahlan her plate. He had made eggs, bacon and fried cabbage. He gave her some tea to drink.

She thanked him as she rubbed some cream on her chest and stomach. They sat and ate their breakfast in silence for a while until Kili asked about their baby.

He loved kissing her stomach and rubbing it.

"They're doing just fine. I think they'll be your next best friend. Quite energetic, just like you."

He smiled and said,

"Awww, a little me! If that IS the case, my apologies in advance. Quite a handful I was when I was little. Thank God for Fili."

They both laughed and then Kahlan decided now was the time to talk with Kili.

"So, there is something I wanted to talk with you about, actually."

With a mouthfull of bacon and eggs, he said,

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Well, Erin had told me about your childhood friend."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah and she said that you and her were a couple. That before the quest, you had promised her that you'd never love another..."

He looked at her and held her hand,

"Baby, if that's what you're worried about, you don't have to be. I made a mistake but doesn't everyone?"

She nodded and said,

"Yes, however that wasn't what I am bringing this up for."

He looked at her concerned, took her hand and said,

"What is it? What is wrong? Tell me."

Kahlan looked at him and said,

"Erin talked with her last night. She said Eve, I guess is her name, had remembered your promise and so I am guessing she believes you to be a single man and the reason she is here...is because she wants to take you away from me."

"You know that won't happen, though."

She looked at him and said,

"Kili, Erin told her that we were married..Erin said Eve told her that she came back for you and she intends to get you back. So, she's not going anywhere."

He looked at her and held her and said,

"You don't have to worry about her. I will take care of it, okay?"

"What if she refuses to leave."

"You don't think about that, I will take care of it. You have enough to think about with the baby."

Her head rested on his chest and she said,

"Please do because I don't want trouble."

Hours later, Kili and Beorn were putting firewood together for the bonfire. Kahlan was getting ready. She had chosen her fitted black leather pants with a maroon spaghetti strap shirt that came two inches past her belly button. She was proud of her baby bump.

She merely brushed her hair and turned around and Kili was standing there.

""Wow baby! You are beautiful," he knelt down, put both his hands on both sides of her ever growing baby bump and kissed it. He lifted part of her shirt and whispered against the skin,

"Doesn't mommy look beautiful tonight? Daddy might just have to steal her away early," he looked up and gave her a flirty smile.

He and Kahlan walked outside, Beorn and Erin sitting on logs. Kahlan went to sit beside her and Kili on her left. Suddenly, Eve came outside.

Kili stood up, as did Kahlan and he said,

"Kahlan, this is Eve. We grew up in the Blue Mountains together with Fili. Eve, this is Kahlan...my new wife..and this," he put his left hand on her bump,

"Is our baby."

Eve's face fell.


	57. Chapter 57

Dis and Fili made it back to Beorn's while Bard and all of Laketown, besides the master of Laketown, had entered Dale for the first time in sixty years...but it was not a happy homecoming. People looking in horror and sadness at the destitute, abandoned city of Dale.

It was in the middle of winter, snow everywhere, snow falling. A beautiful covering...for an ugly tragedy.

"Sire! Up here! The braziers are lit."

Alfred had gone up to an archway, he could see the mountain kingdom in the distance.

"So, the company of Thorin Oakenshield survived."

"Survived? You mean there's a bunch o' dwarves in there with all that gold?"

Bard turned around, looked at him and said,

"You shouldn't worry. There is more than enough of gold in there for all of us."

He turned to address the people of Dale.

"We camp here tonight! Find what shelter you can. Get some fires going," then he turned to Alfred.

"Alfred, you'll take the nightwatch."

Alfred looked at him like it was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Hi, nice to meet you."

Kahlan smiled and said,

"You too. I'm sure you would have tons of stories to share about Kili when he was younger."

"Yes, I do have," she looked Kili in the eye and said,

"Quite a few memories but for now I must excuse myself. I seem to have forgotten I had an errand to attend to in the house."

"Are you okay, Amralime?"

She nodded as he kissed her hand.

"Darlin', you know. I think I forgot about the drinks. I'll be right back."

Eve was in the kitchen, sitting next to the table crying when Kili walked in. He went to get the drinks but noticed she was crying.

"Eve? Are you okay?"

She scoffed,

"Am I okay? You have the nerve to ask me that?"

She turned around and said,

"What happened to you? Of course I'm crying. I had held out hope that we'd reunite and WE'D make a family! Kili, you had promised me that you'd never love another woman. How else do you suppose I should take this situation. Surely, you don't expect me to just forget it, to just move on? Kili you and I both know I am NOT that kind of woman."

He looked at her with pain in his eyes. He had always cared for her but she was no longer the love of his life. She had to understand that. Things change, people change. He regretted promising that and wished he could take it back. He had hurt her and broke her heart and he hated that because he never intended to do so, he thought he'd never see her again. He didn't even know if he would be alive at this moment.

However, he had gotten married and now had a baby on the way, there was never any going back when he had promised his heart and that hadn't changed. He knew he had to put his foot down to her.

"Now, just two years later you are married and have a child on the way?"

He looked at her patiently and gently,

"Eve, I understand how you feel. However, I can't help it that God had other pans. I didn't expect to fall in love, I didn't even know if I"d make it back home alive but by God's grace I have. I deeply regret promising you that but you must understand...we were so young when I told you that. I didn't have the next clue what was going to happen in my life.

You were my first love...I am sorry I have hurt you, that never was my intention. I love you, I always have. Such a big part of my life. Just...not in that way, Eve," his heart broke for her. His left hand came up and wiped a tear.

He whispered,

"I hope you can forgive me...," he looked at her with regret and compassion in his eyes. She looked in his eyes, put her right arm around his head and pushed his lips on her. She sighed into the kiss but before he could do anything, they both heard the front door slam and be pushed her away. Kili thought he'd have a heart attack.


	58. Chapter 58

KAHLAN'S POV

Beorn walked over to Kahlan to keep her and Erin company.

"So, how's little baby?"

She smiled and said,

"I love this baby, guys! Kicks everyday, so energetic. I love my baby bump."

They smiled and he said,

"Kili's happy?"

"Thrilled! He loves talking to the baby. Last night the baby kicked him in the abs. It was so funny and cute. Yeah, he can't wait. I know he'll be a great father."

"Do you plan on going to Erebor?"

She breathed heavily and said,

"I know at some point. Just now isn't the time, you know?"

He smiled and gently pat her back.

"Well, I'm glad you're happy. A baby is a blessing."

She smiled and said,

"Thanks, I absolutely agree," then she turned to Erin and said,

"Erin, would you please go in and see what's taking Kili so long?"

She got up and proceeded to the door, opened it just in time to see Kili's lips meet with Eve's.

She gasped and covered her mouth with her left hand and in her haste to leave and tell Kahlan, she accidentally let the doorr slam shut.

She sat down beside Kahlan and gently whispered,

"Kahlan, I've got to tell you...Kili's kissing Eve in there. I don't the situation I was out here with you, but all I know if they're kissing."

She looked at her and said,

"He wouldn't do that. I don't know what you saw but he wouldn't do that."

Erin said,

"Kahan, I would not lie to you. Go see for yourself, they're in the kitchen."

Kahlan got up and approched the door to see Kili standing there and suddenly his eyes met hers. Eve standing there with a smile on her face but Kili's mouth slightly opened and she knew that Erin had spoken the truth.

Kili...had been caught kissing Eve.

She ran into their bedroom and slammed the door shut.

"Kahlan, it's not what it looks like! Please baby!"

She offered no response. She laid on the bed, holding her stomach with hot tears down her face.

Now, Kili was angry.

"Eve...get out," his chest was heaving up and down. Breathing and clutching and making fists with his hands.

She looked at him shocked and said,

"Kili, you can't be serious-"

He looked at her, tried his best to stay calm and said,

"I am serious. I am married now and have a baby on the way. I have tried to be nice but you've given me no choice. I said get out of this house."

"Kili..."

"Get out, Eve!" He looked at her with angry eyes.

She finally nodded her head, though she was in tears and left.

Kili, with his hands covering his wet face, turned around and slowly approached their locked bedroom door.

He knocked and said,

"Kahlan let me in! Let me explain what happened!"

"Kili, it's pretty clear what happened! I didn't have to see anything, Erin saw and came and told me. I stupidly doubted what she told me."

"Kahlan, she didn't see what she thought she saw."

"Kili, it was all over your face and her face."

"SHE kissedd ME! She grabbed me!"

She sighed and he said, through sobs and a broken voice,

" Baby please...-"

She interrupted his plea and said,

"Kili, just leave me alone for a little while, okay?"

Then, she turned the light out. He slumped his back against the wall, slowly sunk to the ground with his knees up, wrapped his arms around his knees and buried his face and bawled all night.

"Fili, can I speak with you?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"You know, Eve?"

He nodded his head and said,

"What about her?"

"Well, I kinda saw him kissing her earlier."

Fili choked on his strip of steak they had cooked over the bonfire.

"I thought that maybe you could speak with him and then I could speak with Kahlan."

"Well, I can speak with Kili but, he should really be the one to straighten this out with her."

Erin nodded, she knew Fili was right. She really wanted to give kili the benefit of the doubt, she knew she didn't see everything but what she did see needed to be talked through. It shouldn't be overlooked.

"Nadadith," Kili's head jerked up to find Fili sitting next to him,"

"Let's say you and I go outside and talk. She's asleep, she's not coming out..at least not tonight."

"She may need me, Fili"

"We have to talk about this Kili. I can have Erin stay by the door in case."

So, Erin took a seat by the bedroom door while Fili and Kili went outside to talk about what happened.

"Tell me what happened. I know you, Kili. Something had to have happened, otherwise that is so not like you."

Kili let out a slightly shaky breath and told Fili everything.

"Well, Eve and Erin on the night we got back I guess Eve had told Erin that...about our past together. She had remembered that I promised I would not love another woman and that she come back in hopes of...reuniting together.

Erin tolld Kahlan and Kahlan told me that Eve had said she didn't come back to find somebody else. She came back for me and she intended to get me back knowing full well I am married now and...have a baby on the way.

Well, after I introduced Kahlan and Eve, I forgot about the drinks. I went back in and..Eve was sitting at the table crying and so I wanted to see if she was okay. Even though I am not in love with her, I still cared about her and wanted to help her and apologise for promising her that when I wouldn't be able to keep it and for breaking her heart.

She started crying and I wiped a tear from her cheek, which in hindsight I probably shouldn't have done but I did and she too her right arm around my neck and pushed my lips to her and before I could do anything, the front door slammed shut and I pushed her away.

That's what happened, Fili."

Fili nodded and said,

"Yeah, I understand your situation Kili. I do think you handled things rightly, it was Eve who needed to back off. However, you need to speak with Kahlan about this."

Kili nodded and said,

"You're right Fili, but...that can't happened tonight. Can I borrow a blanket from your room? I just want a blanket to be warm. I'm just gonna sit or lay beside the bedroom door just in case she needs me."

Fili patted him on the back and said,

"Don't worry, Nadadith. God will work it out. He knows. Just rest in that tonight and maybe talk to her tomorrow or whenever she feels up for it. Because, try and see her point of view. Her husband, her love and father of the baby-to-be, was caught kissing his past love.

In her eyes, it doesn't look good and she just needs time to process things and then I believe she may be ready."

Kili nodded and said,

"Thanks, Fee."

She awoke in the middle of the night in pain. She had been crying in her sleep because of her pain. Her right arm instinctly reached for Kili's side and delicately whispered,

"Kili, I'm in pain," but then she soon remembered what happened. She got out of bed and opened the drawer on his side that had the cream. Oin had mixed her and spread it on her cheest, sides, tummy and thighs.

When she was done, she put it back and as she went to go back to her side, she saw a piece of paper on the floor. She picked it up and opened it:

"Baby, I know that my face is the last face you want to see right now but I know you get sore sometimes, so if you find you ever need me...please get me. I'm just outside the door.

I do love you, my princess.

Have a good night."

She covered her mouth with her right hand, tears pouring from her eyes but she still wasn't ready, so she folded it up, set it on her nightstand and went back to sleep.


	59. Chapter 59

KAHLAN'S POV

Beorn walked over to Kahlan to keep her and Erin company.

"So, how's little baby?"

She smiled and said,

"I love this baby, guys! Kicks everyday, so energetic. I love my baby bump."

They smiled and he said,

"Kili's happy?"

"Thrilled! He loves talking to the baby. Last night the baby kicked him in the abs. It was so funny and cute. Yeah, he can't wait. I know he'll be a great father."

"Do you plan on going to Erebor?"

She breathed heavily and said,

"I know at some point. Just now isn't the time, you know?"

He smiled and gently pat her back.

"Well, I'm glad you're happy. A baby is a blessing."

She smiled and said,

"Thanks, I absolutely agree," then she turned to Erin and said,

"Erin, would you please go in and see what's taking Kili so long?"

She got up and proceeded to the door, opened it just in time to see Kili's lips meet with Eve's.

She gasped and covered her mouth with her left hand and in her haste to leave and tell Kahlan, she accidentally let the doorr slam shut.

She sat down beside Kahlan and gently whispered,

"Kahlan, I've got to tell you...Kili's kissing Eve in there. I don't the situation I was out here with you, but all I know if they're kissing."

She looked at her and said,

"He wouldn't do that. I don't know what you saw but he wouldn't do that."

Erin said,

"Kahan, I would not lie to you. Go see for yourself, they're in the kitchen."

Kahlan got up and approched the door to see Kili standing there and suddenly his eyes met hers. Eve standing there with a smile on her face but Kili's mouth slightly opened and she knew that Erin had spoken the truth.

Kili...had been caught kissing Eve.

She ran into their bedroom and slammed the door shut.

"Kahlan, it's not what it looks like! Please baby!"

She offered no response. She laid on the bed, holding her stomach with hot tears down her face.

Now, Kili was angry.

"Eve...get out," his chest was heaving up and down. Breathing and clutching and making fists with his hands.

She looked at him shocked and said,

"Kili, you can't be serious-"

He looked at her, tried his best to stay calm and said,

"I am serious. I am married now and have a baby on the way. I have tried to be nice but you've given me no choice. I said get out of this house."

"Kili..."

"Get out, Eve!" He looked at her with angry eyes.

She finally nodded her head, though she was in tears and left.

Kili, with his hands covering his wet face, turned around and slowly approached their locked bedroom door.

He knocked and said,

"Kahlan let me in! Let me explain what happened!"

"Kili, it's pretty clear what happened! I didn't have to see anything, Erin saw and came and told me. I stupidly doubted what she told me."

"Kahlan, she didn't see what she thought she saw."

"Kili, it was all over your face and her face."

"SHE kissedd ME! She grabbed me!"

She sighed and he said, through sobs and a broken voice,

" Baby please...-"

She interrupted his plea and said,

"Kili, just leave me alone for a little while, okay?"

Then, she turned the light out. He slumped his back against the wall, slowly sunk to the ground with his knees up, wrapped his arms around his knees and buried his face and bawled all night.

"Fili, can I speak with you?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"You know, Eve?"

He nodded his head and said,

"What about her?"

"Well, I kinda saw him kissing her earlier."

Fili choked on his strip of steak they had cooked over the bonfire.

"I thought that maybe you could speak with him and then I could speak with Kahlan."

"Well, I can speak with Kili but, he should really be the one to straighten this out with her."

Erin nodded, she knew Fili was right. She really wanted to give kili the benefit of the doubt, she knew she didn't see everything but what she did see needed to be talked through. It shouldn't be overlooked.

"Nadadith," Kili's head jerked up to find Fili sitting next to him,"

"Let's say you and I go outside and talk. She's asleep, she's not coming out..at least not tonight."

"She may need me, Fili"

"We have to talk about this Kili. I can have Erin stay by the door in case."

So, Erin took a seat by the bedroom door while Fili and Kili went outside to talk about what happened.

"Tell me what happened. I know you, Kili. Something had to have happened, otherwise that is so not like you."

Kili let out a slightly shaky breath and told Fili everything.

"Well, Eve and Erin on the night we got back I guess Eve had told Erin that...about our past together. She had remembered that I promised I would not love another woman and that she come back in hopes of...reuniting together.

Erin tolld Kahlan and Kahlan told me that Eve had said she didn't come back to find somebody else. She came back for me and she intended to get me back knowing full well I am married now and...have a baby on the way.

Well, after I introduced Kahlan and Eve, I forgot about the drinks. I went back in and..Eve was sitting at the table crying and so I wanted to see if she was okay. Even though I am not in love with her, I still cared about her and wanted to help her and apologise for promising her that when I wouldn't be able to keep it and for breaking her heart.

She started crying and I wiped a tear from her cheek, which in hindsight I probably shouldn't have done but I did and she too her right arm around my neck and pushed my lips to her and before I could do anything, the front door slammed shut and I pushed her away.

That's what happened, Fili."

Fili nodded and said,

"Yeah, I understand your situation Kili. I do think you handled things rightly, it was Eve who needed to back off. However, you need to speak with Kahlan about this."

Kili nodded and said,

"You're right Fili, but...that can't happened tonight. Can I borrow a blanket from your room? I just want a blanket to be warm. I'm just gonna sit or lay beside the bedroom door just in case she needs me."

Fili patted him on the back and said,

"Don't worry, Nadadith. God will work it out. He knows. Just rest in that tonight and maybe talk to her tomorrow or whenever she feels up for it. Because, try and see her point of view. Her husband, her love and father of the baby-to-be, was caught kissing his past love.

In her eyes, it doesn't look good and she just needs time to process things and then I believe she may be ready."

Kili nodded and said,

"Thanks, Fee."

She awoke in the middle of the night in pain. She had been crying in her sleep because of her pain. Her right arm instinctly reached for Kili's side and delicately whispered,

"Kili, I'm in pain," but then she soon remembered what happened. She got out of bed and opened the drawer on his side that had the cream. Oin had mixed her and spread it on her cheest, sides, tummy and thighs.

When she was done, she put it back and as she went to go back to her side, she saw a piece of paper on the floor. She picked it up and opened it:

"Baby, I know that my face is the last face you want to see right now but I know you get sore sometimes, so if you find you ever need me...please get me. I'm just outside the door.

I do love you, my princess.

Have a good night."

She covered her mouth with her right hand, tears pouring from her eyes but she still wasn't ready, so she folded it up, set it on her nightstand and went back to sleep.


	60. Chapter 60

The next day, Oin had popped in for a check-up with Kahlan. He examined her stomach and nodded his head in quiet contemplation.

"How's the color of your urine?"

"Ummm, it has gotten darker but nothin' besides that."

"I also have noticed you carrying low."

She nodded and said,

"Oin, what is the safest gender to assume right now?"

"Well, considering some things, you might be carrying the next prince in line for the throne."

Her mouth fell open and she said,

"What? A boy?"

"Well, we obviously won't know for sure until the birth but the baby could be the next prince of Durin."

She nodded her head,

"How much do I have left?"

"Not much at all. Hard to say for certain but by the looks of things, not long at all."

"Thanks Oin, I appreciate it."

He smiled and exited the room.

Hours later, Kahlan had fallen asleep when the door ws opened. Kili had made her some soup to eat. He gently set her drink and food on her nightstand, wrote her a little note and left the room.

"A few hours later, Kahlan woke up and noticed the food. Good thing, too, because she was starving. He had made her chicken noodle and gave her water. She read the note:

"Darlin'',

I hope you like lunch. I know you like chicken noodle and I hope it fills you up. Oin's told me that the birth is close. If you need me, please do not hesitate to call me. Please.

I love you, Sweet."

She put the note in the nightstand and began eating.

All she wanted to do that day was sleep and be lazy, so that's what she did. Kili came in while she slept and cleared the dishes, kissed her forehead gently and left.

She gently knocked and asked if she could come in, which Kahlan accepted.

"So, how is everything?"

"Good, Oin says the birth should be soon and that I may be carrying a boy."

Erin's mouth fell open and her eyes were wide,

"Really? A boy?"

"Well, obviously we won't know until the birth whether the baby is a boy or girl BUT I do hope it's a boy I must say. I wanna be a boy mom. Obviously, I will be happy with whatever God gives but...I do want to primarily be a boy mom. I just do."

Erin smiled and said,

"Well, I'm sure that boy or girl, they will be beautful and perfect."

"Me too...so, why exactly are you in here?"

Erin took a deep breath and said,

"Have you talked to Kili."

Kahlan shook her head and said,

"No, I will eventually I just don't know when. I'm sure that he is innocent I just cannot shake the feeling off that he's crossed a line or that he cheated."

Erin gently laid her right hand on Kahlan's,

"He didn't, though. It's important you talk to him- especially before the baby comes."

"He told me what happened but I didn't really wanna listen to him that night. He said that she kissed him, it was her."

"Fili talked with him last night and Kili told Fili basically the same thing. Kahlan, his heart went out to Eve but he never had feelings for her or loved her in that way."

"I know, I believe that," she took a deep breath," I've just been trying to... process everything. i will, though. I'll talk to him."

"Good, I'm glad."


	61. Chapter 61

WARNING: This is a birth scene, so therefore it is a tiny bit graphic. Not too graphic, I am squeamish myself, so I did my best. Just scroll down until you get to the bottom of the story, after the baby is delivered.

That night Kahlan was woken up by instense pain in her abdomen and she suddenly felt a waterfall gush between her legs. She started loudly moaning, screaming and squirming at the same time. Kili had fallen asleep next to the door but when he woke up to the sound of Kahlan's violent moaning and groaning.

He scrambled to his feet and urgently knocked on the door,

"Kahlan! Kahlan! What's wrong?"

She said, panicked,

"The baby- the baby!"

He realized what she meant and violently kicked the door open and ran to her, jumping on the bed he held her,

"I'm here. I'm here. It's okay."

Beorn, Fili, Dis Oin and Erin were woken up by the noise.

She loudly moaned,

"Kili! Get Oin, get Oin!"

Right then, he walked in,

"No need lass! I'm here. I'm gonna see how dialated you are."

She kept moaning, groaning and crying.

He looked at them and said,

"She's very close Kili, stay with her."

Oin left the room and Kili coached her on breathing techniques.

It seemed with every minute her moaning got louder.

"It's okay, I'm right here. Breathe, breathe."

She violently shook her head,

"Kili this baby is coming NOW!"

She arched her back and got into position. Kili went from her side to in front of her. Held her right leg, coached her breathing and pushes.

Oin went to get a water basin and filled it with room temperature water and a couple blankets.

"Oin? What's going on?"

He smiled at Erin, Dis and Fili and said,

"Kahlan's having her baby."

Erin gasped and slapped both hands over her mouth and squeezed Fili's arms squealing.

"Oh my gosh! Kahlan's having her baby! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I cannot wait to see the baby!"

Dis gasped,

"Oh my gosh! My little boy's gonna be a daddy! I can't believe this. It's happening tonight!"

"I wish them both the best. I can't wait to be an Uncle...I can't believe I'm an Uncle."

"Awww, Fili! You'll make a fantastic Uncle!

"Lord, please let everything go perfect with this birth! Give Kahlan all the strength she needs for this. I cannot imagine what she's going through right now. In Jesus's Name, Amen."

Kahlan pushed and screamed bloody murder for what seemed the longest time before he finally saw the head.

Kili said, urgently and excitedly,

"Okay, I see a head! You're doing good baby, keep going, love."

She pushed with everything in her,

"UGH! God help me! UGH!"

She was pushing so hard, she got a headache. Sweat dripped from her forehead. her face, neck and cleavage was red from the pressure of pushing and sweating.

"Keep going baby!"

As more of their baby came out, Kili collected every limb that appeared. As soon as she heard that baby's scream, she let her back and head fall back onto the bed. Her chest burned from screaming and pushing.

Kili held his newborn son in his arms. Screaming and cries and all. That boy screamed to the top of his lungs. Piercing scream and yet, Kili had heard only one thing that was more beautiful- his wife's voice. Kili's eyes flooded with tears. Oin came in the room with a basin filled with water and soft clothes.

Kili sat on the floor, holding his son as Oin cleaned him off.

"Hi, little one! Remember my voice? I'm your daddy. I can't believe I am saying that."

His right hand held the butt and his left held the back, neck and head.

The baby's eyes were closed but a tiny smile played upon his lips. Kili couldn't do anything but stare at the beauty that was his son. His skin was as pale and porcelain as Kahlan's, he had Kili"s full lips and button nose. He had tiny, barely there pointy ears. He had Kili's dark brown peach fuzz. He was so tiny, Kili wasn't sure if he was a dwarf but he didn't care.

Kili had indeed fallen deeply in love tonight.


	62. Chapter 62

I hope you enjoyed the birth of Kahlan and Kili's baby boy. Any reviews or comments on it would be appreciated. I hope you guys are liking the story! :)

Thanks for reading, favoriting, following and any comments you give. They are very much wanted and appreciated :)

I will say, in the beginning of this chapter, it talks a little bit about breastfeeding so it gets just a tiny bit graphic but not more than that :)

A little later, Kili was lying in the bed to the right of his wife, who had passed out, holding his brand new son in his arms. He was washed off and warmly bundled and just like his mommy, completely passed out.

Kili's pointer finger on his right hand gently caressed the shape, contours and features of his baby son. Under his breath, Kili said, through shaky breaths,

"So beautiful. I can't wait to teach you dwarvish and we have a good friend named Tauriel who can teach you elvish. I can't wait to train you with your first bow and arrow, hand-carved by me. You're beautiful baby boy. Gah, I'm so in love with you. I promise I will ALWAYS love you, protect you, train you in God's way, teach you, love you, make you laugh and wipe your tears away."

Suddenly, as if out of response, the baby's left hand grabbed Kili's pointer finger and wouldn't let go.

A few hours later, Kahlan woke up.

"Hey, look who's awake. It's mommy."

She laid her head on his left shoulder and smiled at the sight of her beautiful son.

"How did we make something so perfect? So precious?"

She smiled and said,

"God and he looks like you. Very handsome."

He looked at her and whispered,

"I love you. Always, I will always be yours, my love. Do not ever doubt that...and please forgive what happened."

She looked in his hazel eyes, red stained, fresh tears leaving his face, she cupped his right jaw with her left hand and french kissed him deeply. Their baby boy cooing.

He whispered on her lips,

"I missed you."

She still cupped his jaw but now she kissed down his neck to his shoulder and back again. She on his left and he on her right, holding their son in his left arm.

Later on, Oin came again to see the little family. Their son was sleeping but Oin insisted he wake up to feed. Kili sat up with his son in his arms and Kahlan lifted up the left side of her shirt. Oin had her put her back against the wall, put a thick pillow underneath her breast and Kili gently laid him on the pillow. The baby's mouth facing her left breast

.

Oin taught her how to position herself, she gently scooted her son closer and Kili placed his head on Kahlan's right shoulder, watching his son eat for the first time.

He kissed her cleavage and said,

"Baby, I'm so proud of you. You are so awesome. So strong. Your body is a work of art. I am very blessed to be the man who has the honor to love you. Our son is beautiful."

"Have you picked out a name yet?"

"Not yet, actually."

After she nursed her son, she and Kili just sat there admiring their baby.

"He will be a great man someday. Be a devoted follower of God, strong-willed, brave and courageous," Kili put his finger in his son's left hand and said,

"He will be victorious. Be generous and kind, compassionate towards others. He'll do everything with charity. He will always do his best and love others with the love of God."

Kahlan looked at Kili and said,

"I want his name to mean something to the world, Kili. I want people to know that our son is a good, Godly man."

Kili gently put his lips to his wife's,

"Liam, it means strong-willed warrior and protector. He will be strong-willed, a strong warrior for God and people and he will protect his family and people."

She smiled and looked at her son, her finger softly going over his delicate face.

"Liam...Karney, victorious. He will be victorious," she looked to Kili and they kissed through the night, gently as they held their son, Prince Liam Karney of Erebor.

In Dale...

Bard went around making sure everybody had all they needed.

"Woman and children first," he then turned to Alfred,

"Good morning Alfred, what news from the night watch?"

"All quiet sir, not much to report. Nothing gets passed me."

Bard and Alfred walked down a short hallway and turned a right corner to find an army of elves from the Woodland Realm.

"Except an army of elves. It would seem."

Bard walked down to meet them but they turned to provide him a little pathway to walk where he would meet Thranduil coming with provisions for the people not far behind him.

"My lord Thranduil, we did not look to see you here."

"I heard you needed aid," Bard looked to the right to see horses carrying a table full of provisions.

Bard, truly grateful, said,

"You have saved us. I do not know how to thank you."

Thranduil replieed,

"Your gratitude is misplaced. I did not come on your behalf. I came to reclaim something of mine."

Before Bard knew it, the elves began marching toward Erebor but he tried to stop him,

"Wait! Please wait! You would go to war over a handful of gems?"

"The heirlooms of my people are lightly forsaken."

"We are allies in this. My people also have a claim upon the riches in that mountain. Let me speak with Thorin."

Thranduil turned to look at him,

"You would try to reason with the dwarf?"

"To avoid war?...Yes."

Back at Beorn's...

Oin had come by to see how things were with Kahlan, Kili and Liam. Beorn had wanted to hold and spend some time with him and Kahlan and Kili thought it was the least they could do for the incredible kindness Beorn had shown them.

Oin sat at the foot of the bed with a medical book, his notebook with his notes and tracking Kahlan and Liam's health, while Kahlan sat in Kili's strong arms.

"So, how's mommy feeling?"

She smiled and said,

"I'm fine, just a little sore. When will my body return to normal?"

"It might be a few days. Also, my advice, would be don't be intimate for at least a week. Then, after that, it's whatever you feel comfortable with."

Kili kissed her cheek and she said,

"How often should I feed him?"

"As often as you eat. He doesn't need a lot. His stomach is very tiny, it should take only forty-five minutes."

She nodded her head and said,

"Thanks Oin."

After he left, Kili said,

"You hungry? I could make us some breakfast. Beorn's got him for now, he's been fed, he should be good for sometime. Just us for now," he sweetly kissed her, he doubted she wanted an intimate kiss- only when she would not let him pull back did he have other guesses.

He whispered,

"You sure you can wait a week?"

His teasing tone made her giggle and said,

"I have to. No matter how hard it will be," she gave him a few more deep kissees before he slipped a tunic on and left to cook.

"Beorn, would you mind if I held him?"

Erin shyly asked him in excitement. She just could nott wait to get him into her arms. Fili stood beside her with his hands gently placed on her waist, looking over her left shoulder and smiled down at his new nephew.

He dabbed some tears away and whispered,

"He is so beautiful. He is the perfect combination of Kahlan and Kili."

She smiled at him and said,

"I know, he is so tiny and light. I love him so much. I love my sweet nephew already," she gently kissed his soft and delicate forehead and then handed him to Fili and let him hold Liam.

Fili made his way from Beorn's sitting room to the kitchen where Kili was cooking and said,

"He looks like both of you perfectly."

Kili smiled with a deep blush and said,

"Nah, he looks more like her in the best way. Beautiful, and breathtaking. I still can't believe I'm an Adad."

He looked at his son in his brother's arms and his heart swelled with pride for his son.

That night, as Kili and Kahlan ate their food, they made plans to go out to town and buy some things they knew they needed for their baby boy.

"Kahlan, how are you?"

Fili and Erin entered the room with Liam in their arms, sleeping.

"Hi, I'm doing good. A little sore still but I'm okay. What do you think of Liam?"

They smiled,

"Liam?"

Kahlan smiled,

"Liam Karney."

"Wow, that's really nice," Fili said as he handed Liam back to Kahlan.

"We wanted him to have a strong name that will mean something to people. Protector, strong-willed."

"Well, it's a beautiful name for a beautiful son."

Kahlan noticed they were just standing there as if there was something they wanted to speak with them about.

"Guys?"

With smiles on their faces, they presented Kahlan with a baby bottle and a set of clothes for Liam.

He had tiny black trousers and tiny tunics in green, blue, white and grey. Then, the baby bottle was a small wooden bottle that you could screw and unscrew the lid. It was smooth and polished and a softer type of material for the nipple was put on.

Fili told her the bottle was boiled before they presented it.

"Awww, oh my gosh! You didn't have to. Oh, these clothes are so tiny, he is gonna look so cute in these."

"I thought that you could manually extract your milk into the bottle and there you have it."

Kahlan laughed,

"Well, thanks. I know I will be using this."

She put Liam in one of the outfits and thought that he looked so cute and it fit him very well!

"In a day or two, Fili and I will have to go back to Erebor and we were wondering if it'd be okay to take him off your hands for a little while so we can spend some time with him."

She smiled and said,

"Aww, sure! I should probaby feed him first but I'm glad that you want to spend so much time with him while you are here! He is so adored," she laughed.

Dis ccame in the room just then wanting to see and hold her nephew. Kahlan gently put him in her arms as Kili came in the room with tthe food and stood beside Kahlan with his right arm around her right side.

"Erin and Fili gave us some gifts for outfits and a baby bottle."

"Thank you, they were much needed and wanted."

"They want to take Liam off our hands for a little while since they're going back to Erebor soon."

"Guys, he is beautiful. I love him so much. What's his name?"

"Liam Karney."

"Awe, Liam Karney, my first grandchild. Oh, do I really have to leave hi,," she gently kissed Liam's soft forehead.

Everyone chuckled and giggled.

"Awww thanks guys, thanks for loving Liam so much. I hope one day he knows how loved he is. My little boy."

Dis gave Liam back to Kahlan as she prepared to nurse him, everybody exited the room but Kili. They sat on the bed as Liam nursed and ate their food together.


	63. Chapter 63

Tonight was the last night of Dis, Fili and Erin's stay. It was bittersweet. Kili and Kahlan took a seat on the couch while Oin took the seat right next to the fire, Fili and Erin on the floor beside the couch holding Liam, Dis sitting in the armchair and Beorn in the kitchen cooking dinner.

Kahlan looked over to Kili and winked and he knew what that meant.

"So, we actually have a surprise for the bride-to-be."

Kahlan got up and went to her and Kili's bedroom and came out with a brown bag. She handed it to Erin.

When she saw what exactly was in the bag, she gasped and took it out. They made her a ukulele!

It was brown but had red, pink and yellow roses painted on it by Kahlan. Erin strummed it a bit and just about teared up.

"Kahlan and Kili thank you! This is so sweet."

Kahlan had remembered that back home, Erin owned one and she thought it was high time she got one from Middle Earth.

"I know it isn't the typical wedding gift but I knew that you would love it and it is the only instrument that you can play, so I thought you'd enjoy it."

"Awww, no I love it!"

Kahlan smiled and said,

"I'm glad you do. How's Liam?"

Fili smiled and said,

"Perfect. He is such a good boy."

"Yeah, right now he is sleeping but when he was in here," she patted her stomach, "He was an energetic lad! As he grows I'm sure he will continue to be."

They all laughed and then Beorn called for dinner to be ready. He had made bangers and mash, corned beef and cabbage with sweet teas for everyone.

As Kahlan ate, she fed Liam his bottle.

* * *

After Kahlan had put Liam in his bassinet that Kili had made their son, she rejoined the others in the living room to spend one last night with her family.

Erin played her ukulele. Fili and Kili with their fiddles played gentle but sweet music. Would made one think of rolling green hills, silver clouds and four leaf clovers.

It put a deep smile on Kahlan's face that Kili loved so much when she wore it. She never did know he would steal a glance her way when she smiled like that but it made him smile with pride and joy at his beautiful wife.

After dinner was over and all was said and done, Kahlan had made it a point to remember she had something else for the new bride, something private. She brought Erin into her and Kili's bedroom, shut the door and presented her with a package. Erin opened it and saw that it was pretty wedding lingerie. Black, lacy two piece and a velvety red robe.

"I know you didn't get a quote on quote lingerie party but I saw this and thought of you and how you and Fili will be married soon, so I thought I'd get it for you."

Erin smiled and said,

"Thank you so much for thinking of me! This is beautiful and it feels so soft. I'm sure it'll be great. Thank you!"

"You're welcome. I hoped you'd like it. I'm glad that you do!"

* * *

Fili camped on the couch, Erin curled up next to the couch on the floor, Beorn in his room, Dis and Oin in separate chairs. Kahlan and Kili were in their bedroom, everybody was so tired. Kahlan was making sure Liam was nice, safe and comfortable while Kili got dressed for bed.

"I'm really gonna miss them."

Kili got up and snaked his arms around Kahlan's waist, set his chin gently on her left shoulder and looked down at his tiny son.

"I know but we'll be home soon enough. For the time being, this is our home. I've enjoyed every step of the way, you know? From the night I laid eyes on you,' she turned around to look him in the eye and said,

"You kind of startled me when you first spoke. I turned around to see this tall dwarf, with the most beautiful wavy chocolate brown hair, eyes and short beard with the most velvety, manly voice I have ever heard."

He smiled and said,

"'N look at us now. We have a son, I have a heir to the throne. I can't believe that."

She lovingly kissed him and they all had a peaceful, restful night.

* * *

"Have a safe trip back, guys."

Erin and Kahlan hugged and Fili hugged Kili, Liam in his left arm.

"Bye brother, hope you come home soon."

Kili smiled with tears in his eyes at his brother who also had tears in his eyes.

"Enjoy your new son, he'll be walking before you know it!"

"Really, Fili? It wasn't that long ago when I gave birth. Let me enjoy my little baby," making them all laugh.

Dis held Kili's face with both her hands and said,

"My little boy's all grown up. You left me just a young dwarf going on an adventure with your family for me to come back and see a fine man with a beautiful new wife and baby boy. I am so proud of you, Kili. You've done me proud and you have certainly done your father proud. Be good and keep watch over your new son and beautiful wife. Take care of them."

"Don't worry, Dis. I'll make sure he behaves," Kahlan laughed as she came to stand beside of Kili, who still had Liam in his arms.

"I'm sure you will, dear. I must apologize for-" Kahlan held up a hand and said,

"No apology necessary, Dis. I do offer my apologies, however, seeing as how you were not able to watch your son exchange his vows on his wedding day."

Dis smiled and said,

"I understand the situation. There's nothing to apologize for," hugging her new daughter goodbye.

They all got packed into their caravan and headed on their way. Kahlan and Kili both smiled and waved until they could no longer be seen.

Kahlan sighed and plopped down on Beorn's couch and said,

"Wow, well. I miss them already. I hope they have fun planning their wedding! I wonder when it will be."

Kili smiled, kissed her hand and handed Liam to her so she could nurse and he could clean the kitchen and cook them both something to eat.

* * *

For the next couple of days things went back to normal for Kahlan and Kili but in Erebor, things were just beginning to change for Erin and Fili. There wedding day was set and now the preparations had begun. Their wedding day would be Christmas and there was plenty to get done before then so they went right to work.


	64. Chapter 64

Dis and Erin had woken early to search for her wedding dress. They stopped at a shop that sold all kinds of gowns and Erin thought it was her paradise! She immediately went for the long, white dresses. There was one snow white dress with gold accents and a dark, rich plum sash that went around her waist. The sleeves were elvish rose petal sleeves that came to her knuckles. The bodice was lined with gold accents that came in inch below her collarbone. The skirt attempted a kind of high-low effect. The front of the skirt came to mid-calf and then the back flowed out beautifully.

She immediately fell in love with it and claimed it as her own. Dis thought she would buy Erin a circlet to wear after she and Fili were pronounced married because then she would be his Princess.

The Dining Hall looked beautiful. Every table had a dark plum colored cloth over it with a single empty wine glass in the middle. It was the holder for the gold candle to be lit on the day. and to the left and right of them sat bouquets of plum roses, blood red ones and white ones. Held together by a black sash. The tables were long and rectangular. Sixty right rows and sixty left rows. Every table had a gold base plate and then a white plate and a set of knives and spoons were set beside each plate, appropriately spaced out.

They went to the Royal Throne Room, where the ceremony would be held. There was a long and white carpet, no wrinkles or tears in sight. Perfect, white and smooth as porcelain. Every seat in the Throne Room was decorated in the same dark plum cloth the tables in The Dining Hall were- except there were folded pieces of gold paper with every person's name on it so they'd know where to sit. The finishing touch, was the big and beautiful archway they had made for where she, Fili and the officiant would be standing. They decorated it in the fashion of a flower wall, just in an archway form and Erin loved it! Dark roses, red roses, black and white ones glittered the archway beautiful and smelled so stunning- they were getting ready for her big day and she could hardly believe everything!

* * *

Later that day, Erin decided to bundle up and take a short walk outside of the Mountain Palace. She loved seeing her and Fili's big day come together but her head was swimming with all kinds of thoughts and feelings, she just needed to catch her breath. She admired the way the sky was so white and grey as the snow fell. It reminded her of back in Dublin and she closed her eyes, breathed in the Ereborian air to where she couldn't let in anymore breath and exhaled. She tried to catch the tiny snowflakes as they fell but slightly melted away in her hand. She loved that it was snowing- seeing as Christmas was just a week away! She could hardly see the far off distance and suddenly she found her thoughts slipping back to Kahlan. She missed her so much and had just begun to get to know her brand new nephew. Kili was her brother now and she wasn't really friends, she'd say exactly and that bothered her.

Kahlan had to be here, Liam and Kili had to be here and why not Beorn and, of course Oin! They ALL had to be there for her and Fili's big day. She wasn't about to get married without her extended family being there! She rushed back inside and knocked on Dis' study.

"Hi, Erin! Anything I can do for you?"

"Yes, I would like to make invitations to Kahlan, Kili, Beorn and Oin for the wedding, if you would please help me. I would like them to be made as soon as possible so that they have plenty of time to get there and plan their travels ahead of time. I also have a small gift for Kahlan, so I want to include that."

Dis smiled and welcomed her in and they went to work!

* * *

Erin took a step back and studied the work she and Dis had started on two hours ago. All the invitations were made. She chose pearl white paper as the base color and then added gold accents on the sides and in the corners, as well as the words in gold, they read:

" _Together with their families,_

 _Miss Erin Granger and High Royal Highness_

 _Prince Fili of Erebor,_

 _Request to have your company as they are united in marriage._

 _This celebration shall be held on Christmas day in The Throne Room_

 _Following the reception in The Dining Hall afterwards._

 _We sincerely hope and pray you come_

 _As we celebrate this beautiful union_

 _Of one of our most beloved Prince's_

 _and his bride._

 _Thank You!"_

Erin was very pleased with how everything turned out. She thought she'd send Kahlan and Kili's invites through special delivery. She cracked open a window and whistled and in flew a raven. She put the invitation in its beak and it grabbed the light package with its talons.

"Beorn," she whispered and off he flew. She only wished she could see the look of surprise and happiness on their faces!


	65. Chapter 65

Guys I do apologize for not updating in quite a while and for this chapter being so short but rest assured there is a wedding coming up and that does mean long chapters lol I do hope you still enjoy and don't hate me lol

* * *

So it happened that Kili and Kahlan were woken in the middle of the night by the sound of pecking on their bedroom window. Kili unlatched the window and in flew the bird. Kili took hold of the package in its talons and the letter in its beak, bowed his head and the bird flew away.

"What is it Kili?" Kahlan whispered as Kili got back into bed, careful not to wake Liam.

"A package and a message came."

"From who?"

He shrugged his shoulders and lit a candle and carefully opened and read the letter. Then a bright smile began to play on his face and he let Kahlan read the message. She, as well, had a smile on her face. He nodded his head to the package on the bed and she carefully opened it. Inside was a pair of tiny black formal trousers and a tiny cobalt blue tunic with gold accents, she realized that they were wedding attire for Liam to where.

"Wow, these are beautiful! When do you suppose we should leave?"

Kili looked at her and said,

"Well, I think we should leave in the morning."

"So soon?"

Kili sighed with his right arm resting underneath his head as he looked up at the ceiling and contemplated.

"Okay, then maybe the next day. It needs to be very soon that we leave."

She nodded her head and said,

"I will need to make preparations early on for Liam."

Kili nodded and spread his left arm out for Kahlan to snuggle against him and said,

"We'll figure it out," he lovingly kissed her forehead, blew out the candle and enjoyed the rest of their night.


	66. Chapter 66

"So, I would guess you would need to hurry yourselves and get to travelin', huh?"

"Yes, but it would seem someone," he gave Kahlan a playful glance, "Doesn't wanna leave too soon."

They were sitting down to breakfast with Beorn as they told me him the news of their delivery the last night.

Beorn chuckled and said,

"Well thank that someone for me, much appreciated. Though, I do suggest leaving as soon as tomorrow morning so you'll get there in time and have plenty of daylight."

She smiled and nodded,

"You've become family to us, Beorn. We just appreciate you so much and Liam loves you."

Beorn smiled and nodded to Liam in Kili's arm and said,

"And I love the wee lad just as well."

* * *

That night as Kahlan was just finished nursing Liam before bed, Kili was outside with Beorn preparing the caravan and getting the horses ready.

"You ready to go and see Uncle Fili and Aunt Erin again? You're going to see family you've never seen before. Daddy and I lived on our own, here in Beorn's house, before we had you."

Liam smiled that little baby smile, making Kahlan laugh with happiness and give a little kiss to his forehead as she lowered him into his bassinet.

"I love you my wee lad, get some sleep."

She blew out the candle but left her and Kili's bedroom door cracked just a little and headed outside to see the progress of the caravan.

"Hello there! What do you think?" Kili gestured toward the caravan with his right arm.

Kahlan nodded her approval and said,

"Now, what we need to do is lay some padding down in there for when I need to nurse Liam and when he sleeps. Kili you and I can take turns with the horses, I'm sure Liam would love to be cuddled next to his father while mother takes over with the horses."

Kili smiled proudly and said,

"This is my beautiful wife- not the typical mother," he sweetly kissed her as Beorn let his horses into their stables to get sleep for their long journey the next couple days.

After packing up everything they could in the caravan, Kili and Kahlan wished Beorn a goodnight and proceeded to head to sleep.


	67. Chapter 67

Sorry I haven't gotten here in a long while, I have been a little busy but here's a new chapter and I hope you enjoy- if you do, please leave a comment :)

* * *

The next morning, Kili and Kahlan packed up their caravan and with a tearful and thankful goodbye to Beorn, made their way to Erebor.

"It'll always be here for ya," Beorn had said before they left.

Kahlan was the one holding the reigns of the horses while Kili was snuggled in blankets and pillows holding a very sleepy Liam in his arms. She and Kili had decided to take turns with the reigns. They stopped once to have lunch. Beorn had packed quite a bit for them before they had left. They had bread, turkey, cheese and fresh water to drink while Kahlan laid down to nurse Liam and then picked back up to travel again.

By the time the sun had gone down and they decided to stop for the night, they were quite a way from Beorn's. Several hours.

Kahlan made a fire while Kili fed Liam a bottle and they decided it would be best to take turns sleeping, so Kahlan took first watch. She had her bow, arrow and dagger right at her side fully prepared. She was so thankful that she took the chance to learn to fight, what seemed a decade ago. That was when she first met Kili and now they were married with a beautiful baby son. She loved to be in the quiet with just God and her thoughts and reminisce over how much her life had changed.

They both had much to be grateful for.

* * *

The next two days went as the first day did and soon enough they were back home in Erebor. Balin, Bofur and Dwalin were all there welcoming them back. They knew the first thing they had to do was find themselves a room- which Balin happily walked them to. As they made their way to the room, all the dwarves went crazy Liam. Everybody thought he was beautiful and wanted to hold him- to which Kahlan happily obliged. She thought it was fantastic that Liam was so well loved and knew he would be in good hands and amazing company. She was proud to know that her son would grow up with a family of dwarves.

When they made it to their room, Kili got everything settled and Balin made it a point is whisper into Kahlan's ear,

"She's in her room getting ready for tomorrow..if you wanna see her."

The biggest smile drew on Kahlan's face and she nodded.

"Why the big smile?"

"Do you wanna go and see your brother and Erin? Christmas is tomorrow..."

Kili's eyes grew into big, huge and beautiful brown orbs and he said,

"Oh! They are getting married tomorrow."

* * *

Kahlan didn't bother knocking on Erin's door, in true dwarvish fashion she burst into the room. Kili had gone to see his brother.

"SURPRISE!"

Erin let out the biggest gasp and immediately went to hug Kahlan. She cried on her shoulder.

"I cannot believe you're here right now! I was so worried that you wouldn't make it!"

"Are you serious? Of course I would make it. Liam was such a good baby the entire time! I feel like it's been forever."

For the rest of the night, they talked back and forth about their travels and what has been happening to them while they were gone.

* * *

Erin woke up to the sound and feeling of a jumping person screaming, "today is the day!"

She laughed and smacked Kahlan with a pillow and got up. Breakfast was brought to them, because as everybody had expected, until the ceremony actually began, the bride and groom would stay in their rooms and get prepared up to the very last detail. Kahlan dressed quickly into her Bridesmaid dress and went to check on Fili and Kili.

She knocked and Kili opened the door. He looked very royal and princely as did his brother.

"You look very beautiful, Amralime."

"So do you, Melleth-nin," then she turned to speak to Fili and she hugged her husband and said,

"And Fili, congratulations. Do not forget you both taught me to fight, take good care of her or it will be your throat I slice next."

Fili smiled and nodded while Kili laughed and said,

"My wife is awesome! Can kick any guy's butt!"


	68. Chapter 68

She bathed and slipped on her wedding dress, slipped on her shoes then sat down to fix her hair. She decided in a simple and elegant hairstyle for her big day, a slightly messy bun in the back with some small hairs hanging loose around the frame of her face. She proceeded to check in some drawers to see if she could find any containers of make up.

She found a tiny bowl of black gel she used for eyeliner and mascara, a champagne shimmery color which she used for eye-shadow and blush and a mixture for her lipstick. A rose pink. After all was said and done, she went to sit on a small stool next to her bedroom window that overlooked Erebor. She could even see as far as Dale.

Then a knock came and in walked Kahlan.

"So, what do you think of everything?"

"I think you did an awesome job with it. So, Fili wants to meet with you and you guys pray before the wedding- which is close to starting."

Erin took a deep breath and nodded. Kahlan tied a blindfold over Erin and led her to where Fili and Kili were waiting on them, Fili blindfold as well.

* * *

Kahlan took Erin's right hand and Kili took Fili's left and joined them together, sat them on the bed and stood beside them as they both prayed, first, over their future marriage:

"Father, Erin and I both bring our future marriage before You. We thank You for this day and each other. We commit this day and everyday that follows to You. Help us to remember when we first met and the strong love that grew between us.

To put You first in our marriage and to work that love into practical things so that nothing can divide us. We ask for words both kind and loving and hearts always ready to ask forgiveness- as well as to forgive. Lord, we put this marriage in Your hands."

They stayed sitting and Fili prayed:

"Heavenly Father, thank You so much for this gracious gift of a wife, companion, lover and friend. May I celebrate all her achievements and turn my focus away from her faults. Teach me to love, honor and cherish my wife as Christ loved and gave Himself up for us. Give me the courage to protect her and the wisdom to lead. Help me to recognize her efforts, her courage, her strengths and to sing her praises in a way that bring honor to her and our marriage.

Lead me to love. Remind me to pray for her daily, that she might grow strong in Your grace."

And now Erin prayed:

"Father, I bring my future husband before You today asking that You would bless him and shape him into the man he was designed to be. Give him strength to lead our family, as Christ led the church in love and humility. Equip him with wisdom to make good decisions that are pleasing to You. Show him his worth, Lord.

And show me ways that I might edify him. Please protect his job, give him a peaceful work environment and secure the position he has. Grant him the patience and understanding he needs to love me the way that he should. In Jesus' Name, amen."

"Thank you for praying with me, sweetheart."

Erin had to fight back tears, which she did unsuccessfully,

"Of course, and thank you for doing this. This is an amazing way to begin our life together and I am proud of you."

Kahlan took Erin's hand and led her back to her room and they both took their blindfolds off.

* * *

"Okay, are you ready for this? You have waited all this time, are you ready?"

Erin smiled so big but her heart pumped so fiercely and she said,

"Yes, I want to do this so bad. I feel like I'm going to die but I want to do this."

Kahlan laughed and hugged her friend,

"Dis will be here soon to show you where to go. I'm gonna go and get Liam and then walk down there with Kili and your husband-to-be. Good luck and I am so proud of you!"

They hugged and she left. Erin turned to sit on her bed, taking short deeps breaths and praying silently while she waited for Dis.

* * *

When Kahlan got to Fili and Kili's room, Dis was there making sure everything was ready. Before Dis went to go and be with Erin, she turned to Fili and said,

"Fili?"

"Amad?"

She smiled and with tears in her eyes, she said,

"I want you to know how incredibly proud of you I am. You are such a strong warrior and not just in battle and physicality now..., but in God. You are an inspiration and I am proud to have you as my first boy. This is your wedding day and I couldn't be happier. But I say that with tears in my eyes for today you will be joined to a woman who's love for you runs deeper than a mother's.

I know she will be a fantastic wife to you and mother to any children you may have. I love her, son, and you God couldn't've picked a better woman out there for you.

She's beautiful, smart, funny and ever so strong in her beliefs and convictions. She's your other half, Fili. I want you to know, you absolutely have my blessing and your Adad's."

Fili's eyes began to water,

"Da..."

She smiled and held his left cheek,

"Your Da is so proud of you, do you know that?"

He nodded his head and wiped a tear.

"He would absolutely love your future wife. I'm so sure of it. I am sure he is PROUD to be her future father-in-law. I love you, son. I pray for a blessed marriage between you and Erin."

Fili grabbed his mother in a fierce hug and exchanged one of the most meaningful conversations in there eyes, tears and hugs. Neither one needed to say a word. Kahlan smiled at Kili and went to stand beside him, taking his right arm in her left.

Before she turned to leave, she turned around and said,

"Same to you, my beautiful daughter. I wish you and Kili every happiness."

Kahlan and Kili looked at each other and smiled, and then she went to go and bring the bride to her spot.

* * *

"Sit with Uncle Bofur, okay?"

Kahlan had asked Bofur if he would hold Liam for the wedding so she could fulfill her job as Erin's bride'smaid.

"Bofur, thank you!"

He nodded and said,

"No problem lass."

She went to go stand beside of Dis, on her right, while Kili took his stand a little bit behind Fili to the right, while Balin stood beside of Fili but not directly in the middle.

Erin stood just behind the great emerald doors of Erebor, taking in slow breaths, eyes closed. She knew that this was it, once those doors opened there was no going back, that would be her isle to walk down, her husband to love and to hold and to keep...until death would they part.

And she wouldn't have it any other way...

Gloin and Oin had the jobs of opening the doors from the inside and so it began. Erin's eyes were closed, so she didn't know they were opened until she heard all the gasps.

She slowly opened her eyes and as soon as she took that first slow, delicate step on the isle, the music played. It was a song she knew quiet well.

She recognized it as a dwarvish version of the song "God Gave Me You" and as soon as her eyes caught Fili's, she knew there was no hope for dry eyes.

She did her best to remain her composure and she walked in such a way that, with her skirts, she looked like she was gliding down the isle.

Though she was eternally grateful for a brand new family here in Middle Earth, she couldn't stop thinking about her family- most notably her mother. How she wished she was there!

To see her babygirl walk down the isle- however, somehow she knew that day would indeed ccme. For now, though, her mother was there in her heart.

Fili looked at her and his chin just slight shook and his crystal blue eyes blinked three times every five seconds. As his right hand came up to wipe a tear away, Erin saw his hand was shaking just a little and it melted her heart.

"He really does love me, he really is so amazing."

When she finally got to her spot, the doors were shut, everybody was seated and she and Fili exchanged hands, while Kahlan held her flowers.

"Erin, I have loved getting to know you. It's not everyday you walk into Bag End and meet the love of your life..., but I can say I did.

I promise to love and care for you and I will try in every way to be worthy of your love. I will aways be honest with you, kind, patient and forgiving. I promise to try to be on time. But most of all, I promise to be a true and loyal friend to you. I love you."

She looked in his glassy blue eyes and said, with shaky breaths,

"On this day, I give you my heart, my promise that I will walk with you, hand in hand, wherever our jounrey leads us. Living, leaning, loving- together."

Kili gave Fili her ring, Fili took her left hand, kissed it and said,

"I, Fili, take you, Erin, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health. To love and to cherish, "till death do us part- according to God's holy ordinance.

And there I pledge my faith and pledge myself to you. With this ring, I thee wed."

Dis handed Erin Fili's ring, looked in his eyes as a tear rolled down his cheek, she wiped it and repeated the same vows, sliding his ring on.

"I thee wed, Prince Philip."

They both smiled and said,

"I do."

Fili whispered,

"I do, my love."

Balin announced,

"I now pronounce Prince Philip Durin and Princess Erin of Erebor husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Fili put his right arm around her left waist and his left arm and hand under her neck and head, leaned her over quite low and gave her her first french kiss.

She breathlessly whispered in his mouth,

"Fili..."

That just made him deepen their kiss. The tiny tip of his tongue danced along her bottom lip and she gladly welcomed it.


	69. Chapter 69

The crowd gave a giant cheer after the bride and groom shared their first kiss as husband and wife. When the kiss was over, both shared a happy laughter. Fili raised both his and Erin's hand in the air and they ran down the isle. As tradition, after the ceremony they share a moment alone for the first time as a married couple.

Kahlan stepped down to collect her son, took Kili's right arm in her left and they walked down the isle together and went for The Dining Hall for the reception. They had tables reserved for the Royal family and then tables for the guests. As Kili and Kahlan got sat down, Kahlan put a cover over her and started to nurse Liam. Lunch wouldn't be served until after the bride and groom arrived, everybody was still trying to find their seats and table and await the married couple.

"Are you sure I can't get you anything?"

She smiled and said,

"Kili, I'm fine. I can get the food by myself, okay?"

He smiled and said,

"Okay, just making sure. I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Fili held her face gently and said,

"We finally did it! I can't believe we actually did it!"

She smiled and said,

"I know. I was so nervous but now I have so much peace and I am so happy."

He kissed her again, this time fiercer, more passionately and intensely...for there was no such thing that would be inappropriate between them from now on.

* * *

The doors slowly opened and everybody stood and cheered as Erin and Fili walked in with big smile on their faces.

Kahlan approached Erin and gave her a comforting hug and said,

"I'm so proud of you! I knew you'd do great! I knew you could do it. You did amazing and looked so beautiful! Congratulations."

Kili of course congratulated them both, with Liam in his arms.

Fili took Liam in his arms and kissed his cheek.

"Hey little buddy! I'm Uncle Fili. You look just like your amad and adad. Beautiful mix of both."

"Indeed he does, Fili."

Then, a slow and steady tune began playing and everybody moved to create room and Fili realized that this was to be their first dance as husband and wife. Kili and Kahlan went to go and stand in the places next to their table. Fili took Erin's right hand in his left and as her left hand settled on his right shoulder, he placed his right hand on her left side and they both danced.

"I think today is one of the best days of my life, Fili. Thank you, for marrying me and for loving me. For being the type of man I deserve to own my heart besides God. I love you."

He smiled and twirled her, making her skirts twirl in the air so fluently. It was like the dress was made for her.

After a few moments, several people joined in and began to dance alongside the couple with their partners. Kahlan had come back to the table with her plate of food while Kili sat with Liam and then Kili went to get his plate.

They served Irish stew, turkey legs, shepherd's pie, chicken, beef, several types of bread and cheeses. They had teas, virgin ales and grape-juices. It was a lovely feast and celebration of two people who were perfect for each other.

Kahlan wondered if they'd ever stop dancing and eat something before their honeymoon but when she'd look at them, it almost seemed like their eyes were glued to each other's. Like the only people they saw with each other, they were the only two people who existed in their hearts at the moment. To them, The Dining Hall was a ghost town and they didn't care.

Kili had noticed Kahlan watching them, placed his finger and thumb on her chin and said,

"What is it, Amralime?"

"Just reminds me of us...is all. But this is their moment and I want them to have their moment. They waited so long and were so patient. They deserve this."

Kili smiled and placed his left hand on her right thigh and kept if there the entire time.


	70. Chapter 70

So, this chapter kinda starts out as a honeymoon scene, so if that's not your thing there will be more chapters up soon! :)

* * *

Fili had her close her eyes and slowly and gently led her outside. It was Christmas night and the kingdom of Erebor was covered in snow. When she opened her eyes, she saw a horse-drawn carriage with velvet black interior.

She looked at Fili with her mouth wide open and said,

"Fili I can't believe you did this! This is so beautiful!"

He wrapped a soft, white rabbit cloak around her and whispered in her ear in a way that made her shiver that had nothing to do with the cold. She could feel his lips,

"Only the best for my beautiful wife."

He got in and held his hand that she happily took and sat beside him.

They waved and Fili called,

"Take care of my nephew for me."

Then they set off!

* * *

They had been riding the carriage for several hours when they came to a quiet, small cabin just big enough for two. She couldn't believe her eyes!

Pale sky as snowflakes floated gently and softly on her hair. She could see the beautiful snow-capped mountains behind the cabin and surrounding trees.

And the trees just encompassed their little cabin. Big, beautiful and dark green trees- ten times larger than Christmas trees!

She couldn't believe the landscape! Fili took care of the horses as she stood on the little stairs of the cabin. Before they walked in, he picked her up in his arms and then carried her over the threshold.

Once they were in and he closed the door, he let her down. It was the cutest thing she'd ever seen! A fireplace that was burning in the far middle, two armchairs faced the fireplace and he showed her to the kitchen. Just a small room with a fireplace and a stone pot hanging over it for cooking.

A table and two chairs, then he gently took her hand and let her to their room. He opened the door and stood in the doorway while she walked in and looked over the room. He just stood there watching her.

She stood at the foot of the bed and when she turned her face, Fili was right there. So close to her. Looking at him, she could see passion in his eyes. It was a fire that had been lit months ago that with every waiting day and night had grown.

His lips crushed hers so intensely that she was backed into the right wall. Her back flat against it, his hands caressing her neck and lips wrestling breathlessly. Ever so slowly, his mouth opened and his tongue lightly danced on her bottom lip and when she little out a giggle he knew he had her permission. His fingers found where her cloak tied in front and worked tie until the cloak was unlocked.

His lips pushed more intensely onto hers as he whispered "I love you," then his lips went from her lips to her neck then to her shoulders and collarbone. It ignited passion in her and her heart began raged against her chest.

Fili kissed her collarbone, smelling the scent of her skin.

"Let me know when you're ready."

She looked into his eyes and whispered,

"I am ready, Fili..."

* * *

Back in Erebor...

Kahlan and Kili were laying on their bed in their room. Kili gazed at Kahlan with so much love and a small smirk playing on his face. She was laying on her right side propping herself up with her right elbow and hand. He gently took a small section of her hair that was laying on her left shoulder, twisted it around his finger and gently pulled her to him.

She had been talking about being at Fili and Erin's wedding and how it reminded her about their wedding and honeymoon.

She whispered,

"This is our first romantic moment since the birth of our son."

He leaned over and loved on her neck, making her sigh.

"Kili, should I shut and lock our door?"

He jumped up and shut the door with urgency and locked it, then as he came back he took his shirt off and began to passionately love his wife.

"I love you so much Kahlan," he said huskily through kisses

"I love you Kili but can we not speak?"

He had no argument there.

* * *

Back At The Cabin...

Fili had passed out, his left cheek on the right side of her chest. Her right hand stroking his golden hair and braids. She looked at him with love in her heart- so thankful she had waited for him. She loved Fili, she was so glad she could call him hers.

He stirred and raised his head to look at her.

She smiled and said,

"Sleep good?"

He gently kissed the place his head was lying and said,

"How could I not, baby."

He kissed her lips and said, while looking in her eyes,

"I'm so glad I waited for you. You are everything I waited for."

* * *

"Erin, Erin." Fili whispered in her ear.

She slowly blinked and said,

"Fili? Is everything okay?"

"Come with me. I wanna show you something."

She sat up and said,

"Fili I love you but I'm neither asleep or awake. I will smack you."

He smiled and gave her bottom a playful smack,

"Well, I get to smack you, too then."

"Ugh, what do you want to show me, Fili?"

"It's a surprise, baby."

She had to get the mid-thigh red velvet bathrobe Fili gave her and put his dwarf boots on. He walked her outside to the back of the cabin. He had brought her to a wood fired hot tub, complete with a bathing suit and two win glasses filled with drink.

She had just woken up from her evening nap but she couldn't help it, she got so excited! She carefully walked to pick up the bathing suit and excitedly walked back into the cabin, Fili swiftly followed her.

Fili had chosen a dark brown two piece. The top was a halter crop top. He sat on the foot board of the bed as he waited for her to come out. She had a towel around her as she came out slowly and shyly.

He got up and walked slowly to her all the while looking into her eyes. Her hands held the towel around her as she looked up at him.

He whispered on her lips,

"Baby, take the towel off."

She bit her lip nervously and said,

"I'm nervous. I don't think I look good."

Fili had had enough, he took matters into his own hands and undid the towel, he would've knocked her down with the powerful, desperate, ardent kiss he gave her had his arms not been around her.

Her heart warred against her rib cage, she hummed into the kiss. She became breathless!

"Fili! Wow!"

He chuckled into his kiss and said,

"Am I that good?"

She patted his warm, chiselled shoulders and said,

"I'll let you know when I regain my breath and my heartbeat returns to normal."

He laughed.


	71. Chapter 71

So I know I haven't really been updating often and I feel bad about it. I have had quite a bit going on and also because I don't have my own laptop. The biggest portion of the chapters I have uploaded were done by my phone.. and now when I can, I use my little brother's desktop, so. But I thank everyone who has been enjoying my story so far and those who look forward to new chapters. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this new chapter :)

* * *

Fili got in first and said,

"Yep, water's hot," he held his hand out.

He sat down and patted his right thigh indicating he wanted her to sit on his lap. Her knees faced her left but her torso, chest and face faced Fili's. He took a sip of his drink and said,

"Take a sip! It's good!"

They talked and drank until the sun went all the way down. She laid her right cheek on his left shoulder.

"Erin..."

She sat up and looked in his eyes, she could tell what he felt, she grabbed his face and she smashed their lips in a series of french kisses. His were around her waist but his hands were a little under her underarms. Her arms slid from his face to his jaw, neck and shoulders as her lips traveled down his neck to his shoulders.

"Erin.." He breathed her name in her ear.

"Fili..." She said in response to his love.

They both got lower in the hot water and pulled the burlap cover over them. Their passion burned for each other, making the hot water go cold.

* * *

The Next Day..

Kahlan woke up early to see Liam. He had stayed with Dis for the night.

She kissed Kili's neck and whispered,

"I'll be back my sweet love."

He was out of it but when she kissed and spoke on his neck, every fiber of his being burned and right before she got up to get herself dressed, he squinted one eyes at her and smiled sweetly. He saw her beautiful pale back. So delicate and sweet. He was so in love with her..

She gently closed the door and walked to Di's chambers.

* * *

She knocked on the door and Dis opened it.

"Look Liam! It's amad!"

He was lying on the bed on his back. Smiling with his finger in his mouth. Kahlan couldn't help but smile with so much happiness and love in her heart. His beautiful big brown eyes- just like his daddy!

Kahlan loved every piece of him.

"Hi my boy! How was he?"

Dis smiled brightly,

"He's a joy! He has the heart of Kili. That childlike wonder and sense of delight."

Kahlan smiled and said,

"Yes, I see so much of Kili in him. He's a joy. I think he and his adad are going to be best friends. I know it."

"How was the wedding?"

Kahlan as she reminisced how Kili surprised her.

"It was beautiful and simple. Honestly the beautiful part was and is falling in love and pledging my love and body to him. I DO want to apologize that...you did not know and by the time you found out, I was pregnant. I understand and to make matters worse, it wasn't in Erebor OR a traditional dwarvish ceremony and I'm not royalty."

Dis smiled, put her hand gently on Kahlan's and said,

"Kahlan you don't have to say anything. I understand the situation that it was. Thorin told me everything. Fili even reminded me about something. Of course a mother wants to celebrate and be there for her son and his bride. Of course, but the important thing isn't the ceremony... it's the love you two share outside the ceremony and your little Liam is a beautiful result of that love.

He has the heart of his amad and the smile, laugh and features of his adad."

Kahlan smiled and said,

"Dis..-"

Kahlan didn't know but Kili had sneaked into the room and come up behind her and whispered,

"She's not wrong, my love," she looked behind her and Kili snaked his arms around her, put his chin gently on her right shoulder and kissed her neck.

"Kili! Where did you come from?" She laughed.

"Aw! How's my boy?" Kili asked as he picked Liam up and held him.

* * *

Thorin had ordered Kili to report to him and Dwalin at once so after kissing his wife and son, he headed out. Thorin, Dwalin and Kili stood on a balcony overlooking Dale. They saw Bard approaching on a white horse.

"Thorin, son of Thrain. We are glad to hear you are alive."

"Why do you come to the gates of the king under the mountain armed for war?"

Bard replied,

"Why does the king under the mountain fence himself in like a robber in his hold?"

"Perhaps it's because I am expecting to be robbed."

"My lord, we have not come to rob you, but to seek for settlement. Will you not speak with me?"

Thorin slightly tilted his head in acknowledgement and made his way down at ground level. Bard approached the wall of rock the dwarves had built to fence themselves in, he talked with Thorin through a diamond shaped hole.

"I'm listening," Thorin said.

"On behalf of the people of Laketown, I ask that you honor your pledge. A share of the treasure so that they might rebuild their lives."

Thorin slightly shook his head and said,

"I will not trade with any man while, an armed host plants itself at my door."

Bard took a serious tone,

"That armed host will attack this mountain if we do not come to terms."

"Your threats do not sway me."

Bard looked at him and said,

"What of your conscience? Does it not tell you our cause is just? My people offered you help... and in return you brought upon them ruin and death."

Thorin got angry and snapped,

"The people of Laketown come for rich reward."

"A bargain was struck!"

Thorin scoffed and angrily said,

"AS bargain! What choice did we have but to barter our birthright for blankets and food. Our future in exchange for our freedom?! You call that a fair trade...? Tell me...Bard...why should I honor such terms?"

Bard turned to look at Thorin and said these five simple words:

"Because you gave your word. Does that not mean nothing?"

Thorin turned around, put his back against the rock wall, looked up to see his dwarves and then said,

"BE GONE! LET THEIR ARROWS FLY!"

Out of anger and frustration, Bard punched the rock wall. Bilbo, knowing something wasn't right, confronted Thorin,

"What are you doing? You cannot go to war."

Without even looking at the poor hobbit, Thorin replied,

"This does not concern you."

Now, Bilbo was upset,

"Excuse me but in case you haven't noticed there is an army of elves out there. Not to mention several hundred angry fishermen. We are, in fact, outnumbered."

Thorin turned to look at the hobbit,

"Not for much longer."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, mister Baggins, you should never underestimate dwarves," he turned back around and said,

"We have reclaimed Erebor... Now, we defend it."

Then he left his men on the balcony. Bard rode back to Dale to report to Thranduil.

"He will give us nothing."

"Such a pity. Still, you tried."

"I do not understand. Why, why would he risk war?"

"It is fruitless to reason with them. They understand only one thing," taking his sword out of its sheath and looking at its beauty,

"We attack in forty-right hours. Are you with us?"

He did not want to be and he had known all along this would happen...but now he had no choice.

* * *

That night Dale was awake and preparing for the coming war. Getting armor and weapons distributed, as were the dwarves. Kili holding a breastplate in his hands, seeing if it fit, already dressed in his mithril chain-male. Armor, swords and shields.

"Mister Baggins, come here!"

Thorin held a mithril chain male to Bilbo,

"You're going to need this, put it on."

Bilbo just looked at him.

"This vest is made out of silver steel. Mithril, it was called by my forebears. No blade can pierce it."

He did as Thorin said and slipped it on.

"I look absurd! I'm not a warrior, I'm a hobbit."

"It is a gift. A token of our friendship. True friends are hard to come by."

He took Bilbo by the shoulder to talk with him in private,

"I've been blind but now begin to see, I am betrayed."

Bilbo froze but said,

"Betrayed?"

Thorin answered,

"The Arkenstone."

Thorin leaned in a little bit more and quietly whispered,

"One of them has it."

"Thorin, the quest is fulfilled. You've won the mountain. Is that not enough?"

"Betrayed by my own kin."

"Now, uh... you made a promise to the people of Laketown. Is the Arkenstone truly worth more than your honor? Our honor Thorin, I was there. I gave my word.

"This gold.. our alone. BY my life, I will not part, with a sssingle coin. Not...a...ssssingle...coin."

Then, all the dwarves came walking by them, all in armor.


	72. Chapter 72

WARNING: This chapters begins and ends with love scenes. Though modestly written of course

* * *

Fili, out of breath, collapsed on the space next to Erin. Her own heart was racing but that didn't stop her from reaching over and grabbing his face. This was day four of their honeymoon.

"Your lips," Fili whispered as he loved on his wife.

She giggled and said,

"Sure you're not tired of them?"

He looked at her, his chest over hers and put a bit of pressure on her lips with his.

They made love that whole afternoon.

* * *

There was a knock at the door.

"Kili! Oh my gosh! What's wrong?"

He stood at the door, wearing full armor but his face was soaking wet with tears. Eyes read and he rushed in the room. He began pacing.

"Thorin, the humans and elves," he turned to her, face to face,

"Going to battle in forty-eight hours."

She gasped,

"Why?"

His voice began to break,

"Thorin, he won't live up to his part of the bargain he made to Bard and his people. There are gems that Thranduil owns."

Kahlan held Kili in her arms and said,

"I'm coming with you," she looked in his eyes with tears and held his face and said,

"I will fight alongside you. We can do this."

He shook his head and said,

"No. I can't let you. You may...," tears spilled over his eyes and his chin began to slightly shake but she finished the sentence,

"Never come back? And what if you never come back? I will fight alongside you."

Now, he got upset,

"Kahlan- NO. You won't- I won't let you."

She stood her ground and bravely looked him in the eye and said,

"I'm not asking your permission, Kili. You can't allow me to do anything. I am your wife- not your child," she walked out of the bedroom to Dis''s room. Kili slammed their bedroom door and punched the rock wall, slumped on the floor and cried aloud.

* * *

"Kahlan! Everything okay?"

"I want to fight in the battle, help me prepare and find armor."

Dis nodded and said,

"Okay. Tomorrow, Kili and I will show you and teach all we know. As for armor, maybe you can have my old one."

Kahlan smiled and said,

"Where should we meet you?"

"In the training grounds outside of the courtyard."

Kahlan nodded and picked Liam up,

"Thanks for taking care of him for us. I really appreciate it."

Dis smiled and said,

"Of course."

* * *

"Kili, you and I are going to meet your mom on the training grounds tomorrow."

Kili looked at her and said,

"Why must you do this? You are deliberately running towards death! Kahlan I'm terrified."

"Kili, everything will be fine."

"How do you know?! How do you know you won't..."

Tears began to form in his eyes, Kahlan held his face, Kili refused to look her in the eyes.

"Because I don't fight with MY power. I fight with God's power. You and I," now his eyes looked in hers, his beautiful eyes glassy from the tears forming.

"Kahlan..," he put both hands on either side of her face, voice breaking,

"I can't lose you baby... please don't leave me. I can't lose you."

She took his face in her hands and looked in his eyes, wiping his tears away.

"Hey, hey... You won't lose me, Kilian. Do NOT even worry about that. I love you with all my heart. I will not leave you. I won't."

He attacked her so hard she fell with a thud on the bed. He ravaged her lips with everything in him, caressing form. He loved her with everything in him.

He loved his wife in tears that night, giving her all he had and she him.


	73. Chapter 73

Erin was woken up with intense cramps and was moaning.

Fili rushed to her side.

"What's wrong?"

She sat up, leaning towards the right, hunched a little and clutched her stomach.

"I don't know. This is unlike anything I've EVER felt."

Suddenly, she jolted up and ran to the bathroom.

Fili rushed after her and said,

"Shall we message Oin?"

Erin said,

"No, I just have cramping. I'll feel better soon."

"What about food? Maybe you're hungry?"

Erin just about gagged again at merely the thought.

"No, I'm just gonna go lay down."

Fili held her in his arms.

"Okay, yeah. Maybe a nap will do some good?"

She nodded her head and they slept for hours.

* * *

Fili had made numerous attempts to get food in Erin but every time she braved it, she quickly threw it up not long after. For an entire day, Erin eventually gave up trying to eat anything. She ended up getting a headache because of her hunger and thought a dip in a hot tub would help soothe the painful pulsing.

As she settled in the water, the cramps began hurting. She grabbed her stomach and let out painful moans. She happened to look down and noticed that her stomach looked...a little different.

"What the...?"

After her bath, she came to bed with Fili.

"Fili, is there something different about my body to you?"

He carefully examined her but then shook his head,

"Nothing. There's nothing different, Love. Do you feel different?"

She shrugged,

"Maybe it's just me. These may be period symptoms. You know, I do feel like having a small snack- healthy though."

That night Erin experienced no more sickness or cramps.

"You feel okay?"

He rubbed her back. She laid her chest on his chest and his left hand rubbed her back.

"Okay, we can. Maybe Oin will know what is wrong."

She raised her head to look at him and said,

"Did you really not notice any difference?"

"Just your beautiful body... What was it that look different for you?"

"My stomach. It had a bulge."

Fili hid it from her but he was really worried about her.

That night as Erin slept, Fili looked up and prayed:

"God, please let everything be okay with Erin. Don't let her have a sickness. I don't know what this bulge is but please don't let this be a disease or sickness. When we go see Oin please give him knowledge beyond his education to know what's going on. In Jesus's Name, Amen."

* * *

Kahlan and Dis went to a room for fitting the armor. Kili stayed in the training grounds setting up targets.

"Dis."

Dis turned around.

"Honestly, I feel like David. I have faith. I don't need all this armor, Dis. Just a good chain male, helmet and sword."

Dis nodded and helped her. When they were ready they went to meet Kili. When Kili turned around, his heart stopped. Here was his beautiful. brave wife coming in her battle armor. Strong trouser material, steel boots, chain male shirt and sword. Her dark brown waving in the air.

He thought she was beautiful. Desire crept up inside him, he knew he had to give her the best night tonight- because the next day... they fight...

She was excellent at archery, she did excellent on throwing daggers and after three hours of sword fighting with Kili, giving his shoulder a two inch deep cut that was three inches long, they decided to stop training.

Kahlan had gone into the room to change back into her black leggings, dwarf boots and tank top while Kili and Dis cleaned the weapon and Kili's wound.

* * *

Kahlan came back out and she saw Kili was gone and for some reason, Liam was there. She knelt before her son, who nu now could crawl and held a bow and arrow and said,

"Not too much longer and you get your own, ma wee lad!"

Liam held out his tiny hand and grabbed the bow, making Kahlan smile and said,

"See this Dis! Just like his father in every way! My Kili and Kili Jr."

Dis laughed and picked him up and asked when he had eaten last.

"Not since breakfast, let me go and make some bottles."

"Hey, don't worry about Liam tonight, I got him."

Kahlan smiled and went to fill more bottles for her son.

* * *

It was getting toward evening and Kahlan had begun to make her way to her and Kili's bedroom. She and Dis had talked for the longest time and Liam had been fed and had long fallen asleep. She got to the bedroom door and saw a white parchment waxed to it that read:

 _" Come in and get ready for the best night of your life, my love."_

 _~Kili_

Her heart could've melted. She opened the door and immediately, she saw tiny candles all around the bed and on the bed was a dress and a piece of parchment.

 _"I thought you would look gorgeous in this dress! But first... turn around..."_

She turned around and she watched Kili come from behind their door. He had a revealing strap tunic on and trousers with his dwarf boots, his hair down.

"He slowly walked to her and said in a husky voice,

"How about you slip that dress on and you come with me for a small trip before tomorrow?"

Kahlan couldn't believe it. She nodded and put the dress on. It was a conforming dress. Mid-thigh in length, open back and strapless. She had black flats to go with them.


	74. Chapter 74

He led her past the garden in the courtyard, not without picking a rose and putting it in her hair. She smiled and looked at him.

"Gosh, you're so beautiful."

It took them five minutes to get to the boat. He had put candles in them along with a plate of chocolate covered strawberries with two wine glasses and a bottle of sparkling wine.

"Kili! Oh my gosh! Roses, chocolate and sparkling wine. What did I do... to deserve this?"

He gently took her hand and helped her in and got her seated. He got in and poured her a drink while she ate a strawberry.

"Are you gonna eat some strawberries?"

He sipped and said,

"Nope. All for you, my sweetheart."

As he rowed, she gladly ate and drank.

"You like them?"

With her mouth full she said,

"Kili, these are the best strawberries on the planet AND this chocolate! I could kiss you."

He leaned in and get the job done, slipping a little tongue in the process, tasting a little strawberry and chocolate.

Pretty soon, they arrived to the other side and walked some ways before coming to a field of healthy bright green grass and trees in a field of vibrant, bright and healthy red roses.

Her mouth fell open!

He whispered in her ear, before playfully biting her ear,

"Beautiful isn't it? Go on, look around."

She walked forward into the field and couldn't believe how beautiful. Bright, diamond-like stars burned in the midnight blue sky and the moon was so bright and made her skin look deliciously pale against the green and red of the roses- just like the night he had made love to her.

All he could do was stand there- hypnotized by her. He sighed deeply at the image of his love shining bright in among those beautiful roses. He didn't even know he was smiling until she came up and put a rose in his hair.

After he came back to earth, he led her to a picnic. The spot was perfect- just big enough for the two of them with grass and roses all around them and when they looked up- nothing but trees and a night sky holding a thousand bright and dancing stars that seemed to go on for days.

* * *

Sometime later after they had finished their food, they laid on the grass looking at the stars.

"Kili, thank you for all this. You know, I'm actually nervous but I know everything will be okay."

He took her left hand and kissed it.

"I have a surprise for you," he sat up, got out an acoustic guitar and sang:

"No I've never seen nothing like you

No one else makes me feel the way you do, yeah

I've searched across the universe

I've seen many things so beautiful- it's true

But I've never seen nothing like you

And I never wanna let you go

I've looked so long in every face and place I've gone

Even in my dreams

No I've never seen nothing like you

No one else makes me feel the way you do, yeah

I've searched across the universe

I've seen many things so beautiful- it's true

But I've never seen nothing like you

You're the one who saved my heart

The first time I saw your face, yeah

Say you'll stay forever more," she smiled and nodded her head a bunch making him smile while he sang,

"This love can never be replaced."

She clapped and smiled,

"That was so beautiful!"

His right hand held the left of her neck and his left arm and hand caressed her right side. He began to bite his bottom lips as his eyes and love lashes flicked to her lips. She breathlessly said,

"Kili..," and he gently went for it. His lips led her lips in a moist dance and then their gentle kiss heated up but Kili interrupted it. Kahlan was just about to kiss his lips again when, through his kisses he said,

"Baby, I have another surprise."

She paused and said,

"You what?"

He put his lips to her ear and whispered, in a husky voice while rubbing her left arm up to her shoulder,

"I have more surprises."

He winked at her.

* * *

On their way in Erebor, giggling and cooing at each other, all of a sudden Fili and Erin run up.

"Erin, are you okay?!"

She looked at Kahlan in tears and said,

"I don't know. We're seeing Oin."

"Oh my gosh okay, Kili and Fili run ahead of us. Erin, you and I will go to your room and you guys can meet us there."

"Erin do you know what's wrong?"

She shook her head and said,

"No and I'm scared."

They got to their room and Kahlan tucked Erin in her bed. It wasn't five minutes before Oin, Fili and Kili came.

* * *

Kahlan and Kili were ordered by Oin to wait in the hall for modesty reasons. Kili looked at Kahlan and noticed she was crying, he put his arms around her and whispered in her hair,

"It's going to be okay, Amralime. She'll be fine."

She buried her face in his chest and took a deep breath.

* * *

Oin took a seat,

"What's up guys?"

"Oin, she has barely eaten a thing. Everything, I gave her she would throw it up and she's been having unbelievable cramps and pain- not to mention painful headaches because she can't keep anything down."

"How often were you intimate?"

Fili said,

"I believe twice or three times."

Oin stood up and examined her body but as soon as she saw her stomach- his search came to an end.

"Fili, how do you feel about having bairns?"

Fili looked at him confused,

"Oin what in Durin's name... what does that have to do with anything?"

Oin pointed to Erin's stomach and said,

"This is a baby bump, guys. And by the looks of things... it's twins."

Erin had jumped off her pillow and said,

"What?"

Both froze and Oin repeated,

"This is a baby bump. She's not sick- she's pregnant."

Fili just stared at Oin with wide eyes. Erin looked at Fili, trying hard to not laugh at his reaction but failing miserably. He blinked and looked down and put a hand over his eyes.

"Fili?"

He knelt beside the bed she laid and attacked her lips- taking her completely by surprise.

Oin smiled and said,

"Congratulations you two!"

Oin met Kili and Kahlan in the hall and told them they could go in.

As soon as they got into the room, Kahlan was at Erin's side.

"Erin...are you okay?"

Erin looked at Kahlan and said,

"How would you feel about having three kids running around?"

Kahlan's eyes went wide and said,

"Umm, well for now Kili and I have Liam, but-"

Erin interrupted and said,

"No. Three kids..in all...," Kahlan finally understood and put her right hand on Erin's bump and Erin said, with tears streaming down her eyes,

"I'm pregnant...with TWINS! TWINS!"

"Oh my gosh! You're pregnant and married! This is what you've always wanted!"

Erin, with a gorgeous smile said,

"I know!"

* * *

Kahlan slumped down on the bed. She and Kili had gone to their room to give Erin and Fili some alone time.

"Are you tired?"

She sighed,

"A little."

Kili's face and heart fell,

"Oh.."

She looked at Kili and said,

"Why baby?"

He said,

"Well, I DID have more surprises...but if you're tired-"

She smashed her lips into Kili's and then whispered,

"I don't mind being awake, though."

That told Kili all he needed to know...

* * *

After a while, Kili turned to her and said,

"You want some cake and wine by the fire?"

She smiled and nodded. Kili got blankets and pillows and sat them by the fire. Got two pieces of cake and filled their glasses. She laid on her right side and propped herself up with her right elbow and hand. She had a tanned strapless shirt and shorts above mid-thigh.

"You look beautiful in the fire, Amralime."

She put her face to his face and said,

"Say that again."

She loved how he rolled his tongue in the word.

"Amrrralime."

She kissed his jaw and he chuckled,

"Want some cake? It's chocolate."

He picked up a piece that was drenched in hot chocolate syrup and fed her.

"Kili this is the best chocolate I've ever tasted!"

He smiled and said,

"I'm glad! I made it."

"Well, you're very good at what you do!"

He looked at her and said,

"Baking or this...," with chocolate still on his mouth he gave her a moist kiss.

She whispered,

"We got chocolate everywhere," she laughed.

He chuckled and said,

"I know but I can't seem to feel any cares right now."

She laughed.


	75. Chapter 75

They eventually ate all the cake and cleaned up. Now, they sat on the bed, with legs crossed just in each other's arms.

"Kili?"

He hummed next to her neck and said,

"Yes, my love?"

She looked in his eyes and started crying.

"Kili, I'm scared."

He put his arms around her and he wiped her tears.

"I know baby but we will be okay. Come here," now Kahlan put her head near the left side of his neck. She took her left hand and caressed the area where his right jaw and neck met and whispered,

"I love you, Kili. You BETTER not leave me tomorrow, do you understand me?"

He turned his whole body and looked her in the eyes with a passion that looked angry,

"You better not leave me. I need to look into these eyes everyday. See this smile everyday," his eyes flicked to her lips and said in a husky voice,

"kiss these sexy lips every night, small this neck. Baby it's YOU that BETTER not leave me. Do YOU understand?"

Their lips were so close, he was purposefully hovering over hers.

"Kili just kiss me already," they passionately loved each other all night with desire for each other as they awaited the next day.

* * *

"Erin I'm so proud of you."

She smiled and said,

"I'm so proud of you, Fili."

He kissed her and said,

"Your body is amazing, beautiful. You have two precious lives in you! I don't know how I deserve to be the one who has the honor to love on you."

He leaned on his right side, he was right behind her. She turned her head as far as as she could to look at him. Fili's left hand caressed the right side of her neck. She took her left hand and grabbed the collar of his shirt with a gentle force, kissing him deeply.

"Erin.." He whispered into the kiss.

Her heart accelerated and she gently bit his bottom lip.

"Yes Fili?"

He moved so his torso was over hers as she laid on her pillow and whispered,

"Kiss me now."

Erin was more than happy to fulfill his request that night.

* * *

While Fili and his wife and Kili and his wife enjoyed their sweet nights...

Back in Dale, King Thranduil, Tauriel and Bard had a meeting.

"You must set aside your petty grievances with the dwarves. War is coming. The We're all in mortal danger."

Bard, truly concerned said,

"What are you talking about?"

"Armies of orcs are on the move. These are fighters. They have been bred for war. Our enemy has summoned his full strength."

Thranduil chimed in and said,

"Why show his hand now?"

"Because we've forced him. We forced him when the Company of Thorin set out to reclaim their homeland. The dwarves were never meant to reach Erebor. Azog the defiler was sent to kill them. His master seeks control of the mountain. Not just for the treasure within...but where it lies, it's strategic position.

Rivendell, Lorien, the Shire- even Gondor itself will fall."

Thranduil said,

"These orc armies you speak of, where are they?"

"Since when has my counsel counted for so little? Thranduil- what do you think I'm trying to do?"

"I think you're trying to save your dwarvish friends and I admire your loyalty to them. But it does not dissuade me from my course. They started this... you will forgive me if I finish it," he walked away and spoke to his army,

"Are the archers in position?"

An elf named Feren approached,

"Yes, my lord."

"Give the order. If anything moves on that mountain...kill it.

Feren went to carry out his order and under his breath, Thranduil spoke:

"The dwarves are out of time."

* * *

Back At Erebor

Bilbo scaled down the mountain with a rope, with a plan for Dale. Tauriel approached Bard,

"Is gold SO important to you? Would you buy it with the blood of dwarves?"

"It will not come to that. This is a fight they cannot win."

Suddenly, Bilbo spoke up,

"That won't stop them. You think the dwarves will surrender- they won't. They will fight to the death to defend their own."

Tauriel smiled,

"Bilbo Baggins."

"if I'm not mistaken, this is the halfling who is responsible for the dwarves escaping?"

Bilbo sheepishly looked down and out of the corner of his mouth, said,

"Yeeessss, sorry 'bout that. I came to give you this."

He approached their meeting table, took out a parcel from his robe, set it down and unwrapped it to reveal the Arkenstone.

It shined with such an ethereal light- as if it glowed from within. Thranduil slowly stood, his eyes glued to the precious stone.

:"The heart of the mountain," he said breathlessly.

"The King's jewel."

Bard said,

"And worth a King's ransom. How is this yours to give?" He turned to look at the hobbit.

"I took it as my fourteenth share of the treasure."

"Why would you do this? You owe us no loyalty."

Bilbo shook his head,

"I'm not doing it for you. I know that dwarves can be obstinate and pig-headed, difficult.

They're suspicious and secretive with the worst manners you could possibly imagine- but they are also brave and kind and loyal to a fault.

I've grown very fond of them and I would save them if I can. Now Thorin values this stone above all else.

In exchange for its return, he will give you what you're owed. There will be no need for war," all Tauriel could do was stand there and greatly admire Bilbo's sweet heart.

Thranduil and bard exchanged looks.

* * *

"You wake early. You must leave on the marrow."

"What?"

"Get as far away from here as possible."

"I'm not leaving. I was chosen as the fourteenth man and I'm not about to leave the Company now."

Tauriel replied,

"There is no Company. Not anymore. Imagine what Thorin will do when he finds out what you've done."

Bilbo confidently stood his ground,

"I'm not afraid of Thorin."

"You should be. Don't underestimate the greed of gold."

Tauriel noticed a man walkingg by and ordered,

"You there. Find this hobbit a bed and fill his belly with hot food," she looked at Bilbo,

"He's earned it."

The man was Alfred, she took hold on his arm and said,

"Keep an eye on him. If he should try to leave, you tell me."


	76. Chapter 76

Thank you to everyone who takes the time to read my story and who takes the time to comment, favorite it and follow me and my story. Especially since I had a part where I wasn't updating for quite a while, it means a lot. I'd like to thank The Cajun Pheonix for following and favoriting not only me but my story. I'm so happy you guys like this story!

I am currently writing the sequel to this story and I need your help. The idea for the sequel is that.. at some point, I want the kids to end up entering the modern world. In the beginning of this story you remember Kahlan buys a blue rhunestone? Well, that rhunestone is what transported her to Middle Earth and I realize throughout the story the stone isn't really mentioned and I was thinking about it and maybe somehow with the adventure and action, it could have happened that it got lost and at some point the kids could find it but honestly I just am not quite sure how to piece everything together and I've JUST now started to write the beginning. I thought I'd take some suggestions from my readers. I look forward to reading your comments and ideas! Thanks and I hope you enjoy this new chapter! :)

* * *

The sun shone through Kahlan and Kili's bedroom window, waking them up...but there would be no intimacy today...they had fallen asleep in each other's arms, with the sticky remains of the tears they both cried while making love the previous night.

They both looked into the depths of each other's eyes...rich, hazel eyes met a beautiful dark teal- just like they had all those blissful months ago. Kili's right hand cupped Kahlan's left cheek and sweetly smiled.

They both knew what today held. They both got up, with hearts raging against their ribcages and dressed before having one last armor fitting. Kili kissed her with every part of his mouth before they went their separate ways to prepare for war.

* * *

Fili and Erin laid awake for the longest time that morning until they absolutely had to part, soaking up every milisecond they could. She looked at him and he looked at her. They both exchanged an intimate look saying,

"Return to me, Fili..."

While his eyes spoke,

"I will ALWAYS return..."

Then, they left and prepared for war.

* * *

Erin caught Kahlan by the arm and said, through tears,

"I am so proud of you. I have Liam- don't worry. You focus on God, Kili and not geting killed," they both giggled, took one tearful look at each other and just grabbed each other in the tightest bear hug only best friends on earth can have.

Kahlan smiled,

"We'll be okay."

"I know you will," Erin could only whisper. One more hug and love on Liam, then she went to prepare.

MEANWHILE...

Out on the balcony, Dwalin, Thorin, Fili, Ori, Dori, Nori, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur and Bombur stood their ground as an army of more than two thousand elves approached the mountain.

Bard and Thranduil approached on moose and horse. Thorin shot an arrow, trying to take down Thranduil's moose, to which he missed.

"I will put the next one between your eyes," followed by shouts of all the other dwarves.

"We have come to tell you...payment of your deb has been offered and accepted."

"What payment," Thorin demanded- still ready to shoot at any second,

"I gave you nothing, you have nothing."

Thranduil looked at Bard. He reached into a leather pouch and produced the Arkenstone.

"We have this."

Thorin slowly put down the bow and arrow.

"They have the Arkenstone," Fili whispered,

"Theives! How came you by the heirloom of our house? That stone belongs to the king!"

Bard answered,

"The king may have it with our good will.," proceeding to put it back in his pouch,

"But first, he must honor his word."

Thorin shook his head,

"They are taking us for fools. This is a ruse. The Arkenstone is in this mountain!"

Suddenly, Bilbo popped up,

"No, Thorin it's not. I gave them the stone."

Thorin knew it was Bilbo, he felt betrayed by Bilbo. He turned around and said,

"You..."

"I took it as my fourteenth share."

Thorin couldn't believe this,

"You would steal from me?"

"Steal from you? No, I may be a burglar but I like to think I'm an honest one. I'm willing to let it stand against my claim."

"Against your claim? Your claim. You have no claim over me you miserable rat!"

He threw his bow and quiver to the ground.

"I was going to give it to you, I was. You are changed Thorin. The dwarf I met in Bag End would never have gone back on his word. Would never have coubted the loyalty of his kin!"

"Do not speak to me...of loyalty. Throw him from the balcony!"

Bilbo's head shot up with terrified big eyes- no dwarf moved, so Thorin took matters into his own hands. He turned to his kin and, grabbing Fili, screamed,

"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME!?"

Other dwarves grabbed Fili back from Thorin.

"Then I'll do it MYSELF!"

Fili and other dwarves jumped it, trying to pull the poor hobbit away.

Tauriel spoke up,

"If you don't want the hobbit- let him return to me," Kili saw it was Tauriel and sent her a smile and she returned it.

"You're not making a very splendid figure of king under the mountain, are you Thorin, son of Thrain?"

He let Bilbo go, the poor hobbit almost having a heart attack. Fili and Bofur helped him and whispered,

"Go, leavee." Bilbo swiftly obeyed.

Bard shouted,

"Are we resolved? The return of the Arkenstone, for what was promised? Give us your answer. Will you have peace...," Bard looked at him with pleading eyes,

"Or war?"

All was quiet, awaiting the response of the king under the mountain. A raven suddenly flew up to Thorin letting him know his cousin Dain was coming with reinforcements.

Thorin turned his face to the army, Thranduil, Bard and Tauriel and deeply announced,

"I WILL HAVE WAR!"

Suddenly, Dain and his army appeared on the left side.

The dwarves shouted. Dain had an army of more than three thousand.

Thorin looked his cousin and his army with piece. Thranduil and his elves with Tauriel and Bilbo approached them.

"Who is he?"He doesn't look very happy."

"It is Dain, lord of the Iron Hills."


	77. Chapter 77

**I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter, I hope you liked the length of it all. We are more than halfway done with it. Thank you to everybody who took the time to read it, to enjoy it and who commented. Thank you to everyone who has favorited and followed it and myself as well. I love that other people love what I've written and I hope that, like every good story I read, you get sucked** **into** **this story and it inspires you :)**

 **I also would like to clear any confusion.. when I wrote this story I wrote it with my friend in mind because I wanted her to be in it so I wrote it with the mentality of.. if this really ever DID happen.. and she was uncomfortable with Gandalf (because he is a wizard) being in the story so in these chapters, I simply put Tauriel in his place BUT I would like to put him in my sequel so if you have any ideas on how I can do that based on how this story has gone and what I have said about the ideas that I have for the sequel, please don't be afraid to PM me, or comment. If you have any questions or just want to say hi, don't hesitate to send me a message. I love that you guys read my story and like it and for those of you who comment, I love reading them- no matter what!**

 **This is a long one because I wanted to give my readers a Christmas gift as a thank you. I know I'm quite a little late for that better late than never lol I appreciate all who read and I am very thankful. The Hobbit and all characters are SO incredibly special to me and I think I speak for all of us Hobbit and LOTR fans when I say I have wanted for SO LONG to visit this place and these amazing characters and that was one of the reasons I wrote this. So thank you all SO much for all your favoriting and following me and my story and any other story that you decide to favorite and follow- I am humbled and thankful. I hope you all had a Merry Christmas, a very happy holiday and a very Happy New Year! :)**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Right when Dain and his men and the elves started getting close when the earth started to rumble- every eye turned around.

There were four huge worms. They looked like headless snakes binded together and as they burst through the earth- they screached.

Azog and his men, including Bolg, set up on the top of a cliff over-looking the whole battlefield.

Of course Azog spoke Back Speech to his army but in english,

"Come forth my armies!" A horn blew.

Dain rode his hog across the field saying,

"To battle! To battle, Sons of Durin!"

Azog's orc army ran to meet Dain's.

Fili shouted,

"I'm going over the wall- who's coming with me!"

Dwalin shouted,

"Come on! Let's go!" All the dwarves cheered- except Thorin.

"Stand down."

Kili asked,

"Are we to do nothing?!" He looked at Kahlan with a look of disbelief.

"I said, stand down!"

Bilbo said,

"The elves...are they not going to fight?"

Tauriel approached Thranduil,

"This is madness!"

Thranduil watched at Dain's army took their positions as Azog's army ran fullspeed.

He shouted in Khuzdul for his men to fight, Bilbo watched in horror...

And thus...the battle begun...

Tauriel and Bilbo were right in the middle of the fight.

"Tauriel, is this a good place to stand?"

Azog commanded his army/

"Send in the war orcs!"

Attack the city!" Azog shouted.

The orcs began to march.

"Azog, he's trying to cut us off."

Bard shouted to his men.

"All of you! Go back to Dale! Now!"

The elves, Dain's men and Azog's army fought. Azog's giant orcs had catapults launching off their backs and smashing the field and mountain. Bard rode up to Dale to look for his kids.

The orcs had been let into the city, stabbing and punching and fighting. Tilda, Sigrid and Bain watched in horror as a giant orc smashed through the wall and came in to Dale.

Everyone ran for their lives in every direction they could- the orcs following.

It seemed orcs were coming into the city from every direction. Tilda and Sigrid ran and screamed for their lives from a huge orc after them. Bain stabbing it over and over.

"Da!" They screamedd to the top of their lungs, they saw their dad! Bard caught sight of them,

"Oh thank You God!" Relief playing in his eyes but that relief quickly turned into fear for he saw an orc just behind his kids. He turned a wheelbarrow right side up, jumped in it and rode to save his kids; he positioned his sword- slicing the orc right through the heart.

"Listen, I need you to gather the woman and children. Take them to the Great Hall and barracade the door."

Alfred was eaves-dropping and Bard gave his sword "Do you understand? You must not come out for any reason-"

Sweet little Tilda interruptedm

"We want to stay with you!"

Alfred, out of nowhere,

"Show your father some respect. You leave it to me, Sire," he grabbed the kids,

"You heard 'im. We make for the Great Hall."

"Alfred, woman and children only," he said giving Alfred his sword,

"I need every man fighting. See that you return."

"I'll get them to safety, Sire."

Meanwhile...

Dis, Erin, Oin and Liam stayed in Dis's bedroom.

Erin started hugging her stomach,

"Dis, what are the odds I could go into labor?"

Oin examined the position of the twins.

Oin said,

"Not for a while."

Liam walked up to Dis.

"Where ma?"

"She is fighting bad guys, sweetie."

"Where da?"

"He is fighting with her mother."

"Be kay?"

Dis looked at Erin and said,

"Of course they'll be okay. We just pray for them and hope the best."

* * *

"Kili...are we not going to fight?"

"Don't know, Amralime and I'm pretty upset about it."

* * *

After Thranduil entered Dale, his moose was shot and fell, he began slicing orcs.

"Do you not hear me? They're being slaughtered, Thorin!"

"Many die in war.. Life is cheap, but a treasure such as this.. cannot be counted in lives lost. It is worth all the blood we can spend."

Dwalin's eyes flooded with tears over what was happening to Thorin. He couldn't believe his cousin- best friend was being this way. It scared him to death.

"You sit here in the vast halls with a crown upon your head...and yet you are lesser now than you've ever been."

"Do not speak to me as if I was some lowly dwarf lord. As if I were still," his voice breaking," Thorin Oakenshield. I AM YOUR KING!"

"You were always my king. You used to know that once. You cannot see what you have become."

All was silent for a second and then Thorin uttered the words Dwalin NEVER had the slightest thought he'd hear:

"Go. Get out," Thorin looked Dwalin right in his glassy eyes and said,

"Before I kill you."

Dwalin's heart broke into a million pieces at what was happening to his best friend, his flesh and blood. He knew, that deep down, that wasn't Thorin... but that shattered his heart all the more. Through tears Dwalin walked away...

* * *

Thorin stood on the golden floor they'd made when they melted and molded a golden dwarven statue in an attempt to drown Smaug.

Echoing voices:

"You sit here in these vast halls with a crown upon your head.."

"A treasure such as this..."

Various voices fading in and fading out in an echo in his mind- Thorin Oakenshield was coming back!

"A sickness lies upon that treasure hoard."

"The blind ambition of a mountain king!"

"AM I NOT THE KING!"

"I will not part with a sssssssiiinnnggglleee coin..."

"He could not see beyond his own desire!"

"A sickness that drove your grandfather mad."

"Thorin, SON OF THRAIN... SON OF THROR!"

"You are the heir to the throne of Durin."

"Thorin, they are dying out there..."

"Take back Erebor."

"You are changed Thorin."

In his own voice-

"I am not my grandfather."

"Is this treasure truly worth more than your honor?"

"I am not my grandfather," Thorin turned to look at his golden floor to see the silhouette of Smaug almost seemingly swimming inside the golden floor. Suddenly, Thorin began sinking into the floor. The area around him, caving in and voices echoing all around him. He screamed, the floor closed up. Thorin threw his crown to the ground as a wave of wind seemed to give him back his being, his self.

Thorin Oakenshield...was back!

* * *

All the dwarves were in a much bigger place of the mountain, sitting around wishing Thorin would let them fight. No one knew Thorin had come to his senses.

Kili was furious and he would NOT stand for this! When he looked up and saw Thorin coming, he jumped up. He was shaking. He slowly started making his way to Thorin and in a shaky but ferociously strong voice, he said,

"I will not hide behind a wall of stone," he flat out screamed to the top of his lungs,

"WHILE OTHERS FIGHT OUR BATTLES FOR US!"

Tears filled Kili's beautiful hazel eyes and in a much calmer voice, he shook his head no,

"'Tis not in my blood, Thorin."

Thorin looked into the deep hazel anger in his youngest nephew's eyes. With a calm expression and voice, put a hand on his shoulder and said,

"No, it is not. We are sons of Durin."

Kili's eyes filled with tears as he realized his beloved Uncle, who he's looked up to his whole life, was back. His chin gave a little shake and tears streamed down his face. His expression went from deep anger to deep affection and love for the Uncle he thought he lost.

They both smiled and looked at each other bravely.

"And Durin's folk... do not flee from a fight."

He pulled his nephew's forehead to his in an embrace of dwarvish expression.

As Thorin came to the rest of his men.

"I have no right to ask this of you... but will you follow me... one last time?"

Every dwarf stood and lifted his weapon in the are as a sign of acceptance and allegiance. As Thorin went to exit the room, every dwarf followed behind. Kili made to go but Kahlan grabbed his arm and turned him around, pushed him against the wall and kissed him.

"Do you have any idea how dangerously attractive you are right now?"

He smiled, winked and they ran to catch up.

* * *

Azog knew that dwarves were coming and the three Durin boys were his target.

"Not yet! Wait...wait..," he commanded his army.

Bombur blew Erebor's war horn that sent the message that Thorin and his men were coming

Bilbo heard the the horn,

"Thorin.."

Thorin had had the dwarves block the entry to the mountain. They let a giant gold bell knock it down and as the debris cleared Thorin and his men came running and shouting.

His men shouting,

"Ku-Bakar!" Thorin shouted just as they collided the enemy in battle.

Bard shouted,

"Any man who wants to give their last, follow me!"

And they followed Bard into battle.

"I say we stand with our men in life and in death."

There were a few woman who tried to encourage a lady to go fight..only the person wasn't a lady.

Alfred has dressed in women's clothing to avoid battle.

"Alfred. You are a coward."

"Coward? Not every man is brave enough to wear a corset."

"You're no man. You're a weasel."

All the women and a few man grabbed weapons and went to fight.

Thorin had just plunged his sword when he looked and said,

"Dain!"

"Thorin! Hold on! I'm coming!"

"hey cousin." as he wrestled with an orc,

"What took you so long?"

Thorin cheerfully laughed and hugged his cousin.

"There's too many of these buggers, Thorin. I hope you got a plan."

Right then, Thorin's eyes looked upon Ravenhill- right where Azog and his orcs had set up.

"Aye. We're going to take out their leader."

"Azog?"

Thorin climbed on a ram and, through gritted teeth, said,

"I'm gonna kill that piece of filth!"

Dwalin and Fili rode a ram of their own but Kili and Kahlan rode a ram together, fighting as they made their way to the enemy.

Bilbo screamed,

"Tauriel! It's Thorin!"

"And Fili, Dwalin, Kili and Kahlan. He's taking his best fighters."

"To do what?"

"To cut the head off the snake."

* * *

Azog knew they were approaching... and he was ready.

Upon coming, they fought and sliced several orcs. Thorin jumped off his ram and fought with an orc. Dwalin used his huge sledge hammer and swung it at them. Fili jumped off his ram to join Thorin. Dwalin, Kili and Kahlan got in and fought.

At that moment, Legolas entered Dale on a white horse.

"Tauriel, there is a second army. Bolg and his Gundabad orcs are almost upon us."

"Gundabad. Ah, this was their plan all along. Azog engages in our forces, then Bolg seeps in from the North."

Bilbo said,

"North. Where is the North?!"

Truth is, he was scared to find out.

"Ravenhill."

"Ravenhill. Thorin is up there- and Fili, Kili and Kahlan- they're all up there!"

After they had defeated the orcs that had been at the entrance, Kili asked,

"Where is he? It looks empty."

"I don't think so. Fili, take your brother and Kahlan, scout out the towers. Keep low and out of sght. If you see something, report back. Do not engage- do you understand?"

Dwalin,

"We have company. Goblin mercernaries. No more than a hundred. We'll take care of them," looking at the three of them,

"Go!"

Fili, Kili and Kahlan followed orders and went to scout.


	78. Chapter 78

As Thranduil looked around, all he could see... dead elves. Haldir had come running to him,

"Recall your company."

Haldir blew his horn.

"Thranduil- dispatch this force to Ravenhill the dwarves are about to the overrun. Thorin must be warned."

"By all means, warn him. I've spent enough elvish blood in defense of this land. No more."

"Thranduil!"

Bilbo spoke up,

"I'll go."

"Don't be ridiculous. You'll never make it."

"Why not?"

"Because they will see you coming and kill you."

"No, they won't. They won't see me."

"It's out of the question. I won't allow it."

"I'm not asking you to allow it."

With that- he was off, slipping that ring on. He made his way to Ravenhill.

Thranduil met Tauriel on his way out.

"You will go no further. You will not turn away. Not this time."

Thranduil was angry now,

"Get out of my way," through gritted teeth.

"The dwarves will be slaughtered."

"Yes, they will die. Today, tomorrow, one year, a hundred years from now. What does it matter? They are mortal."

She pulled her weapon on him- totally defying him!

"You think your life is worth more than theirs. When there is no love in it. There is no love in you."

He slashed her bow in half. Tauriel just stood there, arms in the air- broken bow in the fallen snow. Thranduil put her sword to her chest,

"What do you know of love? Do you really think whatever friendship you feel for that dwarf and human is real? Are you ready to die for it?"

Suddenly, Legolas put his sword over his father's. he looked into his eyes with pure anger.

"If you kill her. You will have to kill me."

She and Legolas left to help the dwarves.

* * *

Fili, Kili and Kahlan scouted a tunnel together when suddenly, they heard a thud, Kili went to go for it but Fili held him back saying,

"Stay here. Search the lower levels. I've got this."

Kili just looked at Fili for a moment before turning around to go to the lowers with Kahlan.

* * *

"Where is that orc?"

Bilbo, out of breath, said,

"Thorin! You have to leave here now. Azog has another army attacking from the North. This watchtower will be completely surrounded- there'll be no way out."

"This is a trap...," Thorin, just now realizing that they had done exactly as Azog had planned,

"Find Fili, Kili and Kahlan- call them back!"

Suddenly, Azog's wardrums began to pound- before Thorin realized it- it was too late...

Azog came out of the fog, holding Fili in his right fist like he was a small dog.

He lifted Fili up, had him by the back of his chainmale. Poor Kili was lower, all he could do was look up... Fili shaking, trying to wriggle himself out of the orc's grasp but realized it was too late. Kili closed his eyes, he couldn't bear it. His body went completely numb. He heard a thud on the ground right in front of him. Fili lie there, cold and still with his icy blue eyes still open and wide. Kili couldn't think... he immediately went to right that piece of crap!

* * *

Kahlan rushed to Kili,

"Kili what happened?!"

Tears down his cheeks, he said,

"Fili..." All she had to do was look in his eyes to know what the rest of his sentence was. She grabbed him and hugged him and whispered,

"I'm so sorry Love. I'm so sorry."

Anger boiled inside of him and he ran for the staircase.

"Kili!" He didn't listen,

"Kilian!" Kahlan turned and ran to Fili and beheaded two orcs that towered over his lifeless body. Kahlan's eyes filled with tears. She gently closed Fili's eyes and kissed his forehead.

"Goodbye brother, you would've been the best Uncle."

Suddenly, Tauriel appeared, wide eyed,

"Is he...?"

"I think so."

"I will take him to the healing tents."

She held Fili in her arms as she ran for help.

Now that Fili was taken care of, though, she ran after Kili- murdering anything that got in her way. She was surprised and thankful that no matter how hard she ran, she didn't slip or fall on any ice patch.

* * *

In Dis's bedroom...

Erin had begun labor. She laid on Dis's bed, cold rag on her forehead, Oin sitting next to her and Dis occupying Liam.

"I don't want to worry ya lass but I do believe you might go into delivery at any moment."

"I can't! That can't happen! Fili's not here! He can't miss his kid's birth! He is the dad!"

"Well, whenever they come- they come," right then Erin screamed and did her breathing techniques, sweat dripping- soaking her everywhere. She laid under a thin sheet for modesty reasons but she was in position for delivery.

"Oin! They can't come yet! They can't!"

He patted her forehead and took position in front of her and coached her pushing. With every push, it felt like pushing two watermellons through a straw. She felt unimaginable pain! Dis went between Erin and Liam, doing the best she could to help coach, wipe sweat and encourage her and keep Liam in the room.

Through pushes, Erin screamed,

"Fili! Fili, where are you?! Fili!"

"Ssh, everything will be okay. Just focus on pushing and breathing."

The process seemed to go forever before they finally heard that first scream. Oin immediately handed the first baby to Dis for her to clean and swaddle but she had to do it fast because baby number two, that she proceeded to clean and swaddle.

But a few minutes later...


	79. Chapter 79

**Thanks to JessieMay7 for favoriting this story. I'm glad the story is enjoyed so much. Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a review. I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

Tauriel had come to tell them the news about Fili.

"Fili...," but she couldn't get her sentence out before Dis covered her mouth with her hands and started sobbing, which ended up waking Erin up.

She saw Tauriel and Dis and her heart felt fear. A tear escaped from Tauriel's eye and she held out her hand to Erin. She got up and got dressed to leave with Tauriel while Oin took care of Liam and the twins.

"Oin you should go. The wounded will need you. I got the babies. Go."

He nodded and left following quickly after them.

* * *

When Erin got to Fili's tent, she rushed to his side and fell on her knees beside his cot. Still feeling sore from her labor and birth. Her hand covered her mouth as she looked upon his wound.

"He was stabbed in the chest by Azog. However, we may be able to save him."

With tears in her eyes, she held Fili's hands and looked at Tauriel and said,

"Tauriel he has two babies now. He's a father now."

Tauriel tried to keep a calm demeanor in front of Erin but in her mind was swirling with anxiety.

"We will do everything we can. I have to go but please stay here. Talk with him."

She held Fili's left cheek and said,

"I'm here Fili. Don't worry, I'm here. "

She climbed up and lay beside him..she looked at the place on his chest where his heart lay but found she was too scared to see if she'd hear a heartbeat..or if she'd hear nothing.

* * *

Azog threw Thorin onto the ground, he got up and fought orcs. Suddenly, he noticed as more orcs came that arrows were coming out of nowhere, shooting right threw their hearts.

Legolas battled the orcs and then went to try and find Kili and Kahlan.

"Kili!"

He heard his voice,

"Kili! Kahlan!"

"We're up here!" Kahlan replied.

He saw they were on the level right above him. Bolg appeared out of nowhere and twisted his arm and wrist, taking his fist and knocked him on the head.

* * *

With Bolg holding Legolas by his throat and Kili fighting with an orc, Kahlan went and jumped on the orc's back and sliced his wrist right off, setting Legolas free. He and Kahlan both fought with the orc. Kili turned around and ran straight for Bolg.

He jumped and landed on Bolg's back trying to slice the orc's neck nut Bolg threw him off to the staircase. Kili got up and made for the orcs but Bolg caught him by the back of his chain male and raised his sword but before he could do anything to Kili, Legolas zoomed in hanging by an eagle's talons and sliced the orc's head clean off.

Kahlan plunged her sword right into his heart and gave his crotch the hardest kick she could ever manage but then felt herself being grabbed and pushed against the ice cold wall and Kili smashed their lips together.

"Kili this is hardly the time to-" she saw his eyes with tears in them and said,

"I thought I was going to lose you, Kili."

He whispered in her ear,

"Never. Never. I promised I would not leave..."

They made to leave the corner they stood by and Kili grunted really loudly and touched the back of his head.

"What's wrong? What is it?"

Kili brought his hand back and saw there was a tablespoon worth of blood.

"Kili, we need to get you to the healing tents. You may not be able to go any further."

He looked at her but right then his eyes slightly rolled back.

"Kili. Kili! KILI!"

With everytime she said his name he fell in her arms until they both were laying on the ground.

"Kili! Do you hear me?!"

Nothing. Tauriel put her hand on Kahlan's shoulder,

"Let me get him to the healing tents."

Kahlan scooped Kili up in her arms and said,

"No. I'll do it but thank you."

She ran as fast as she could. She noticed his eyes fading in and out.

* * *

When she got there, she laid him on a cot and started unbuttoning his shirt. She saw scars, bloodstains and she felt behind his head at the spot he'd touched and gasped. It was quite a deep and wide wound. What she didn't know was when Bolg had let him go, when Kili fell the very back of his head to the nape of his neck had gashed.

He had a concussion and he was very unconscious. She went to go and get Oin but realized he was working on Fili, so she decided to go and get Tauriel but before she went she quickly kissed his neck and said,

"Kili, you promised you'd never leave me..."

She took the armour off his chest and then left quickly.


	80. Chapter 80

**Welcome to another chapter!** **I do hope so far you have liked this story. Thank you to everyone who has favorite and followed myself and this story. I do encourage you to check my other stories. I am going to be working on some one shots soon, as this story is almost over. So, in this chapter, things take quite a bit of a turn and I thought it would be cool to give the three Durin boys this awesome experience. Hope you like it as much I did writing it. Thanks :)**

* * *

Azog jumped from a huge rock and battled with Thorin. Azog over and over hit Thorin, with him dodging Azog's attempts. He stood on a boulder, jumped and made to strike the orc in his thick skull but Azog blocked him with his sledgehammer. Then, he swung, sending Thorin flying, going over huge boulders, knocking him to the lower levels.

* * *

Suddenly Bilbo turned around and ducked immediately. Warrior Gundabad bats flew over where he was. He stood up, then he noticed Sting glowing blue and turned around, terrified. Orcs climbed the wall-over ten! Bilbo prepared himself. Then, Dwalin saved him and battled. He stabbed several in the abdomen. Bilbo watched in horror.

* * *

Thorin and Azog went back and forth. He stabbed Azog in his arm and he tumbled over the mountain.

* * *

While Dwalin fought the orcs, Bilbo began picked up huge stone rocks and threw them at the orcs.

* * *

Bilbo then felt a huge stone hit his forehead and he fell backward- out cold. and Thorin made his way to the lower levels, slashing orcs and being pushed into walls and the ground in the process. Thorin was exhausted fighting and was running and panting but he refused to forfeit. Azog swung, knocking Thorin off his feet and onto his back. Thinking he had the dwarf right where he wanted, he stood over top of him but Thorin slashed his thigh. He knew Azog was going to fall on him, so Thoirn had his sword ready for the orc's heart and as soon as Azog fell on Thorin, the sword went right through him-killing him.

Thorin did his best to get the big orc off of him, he succeeded but Thorin had several broken ribs, he didn't think he'd make it. The ice broke underneath Azog and his body drifted to the sea floor. Thorin caught his breath and just laid there- trying to breath.

* * *

The first sight Bilbo saw... eagles flying all around. Fading in and out,

"The eagles are coming.."

He stood up, seeing Thorin on his back, immediately went to his side.

"Bilbo."

"No, don't move."

"I'm glad you're here. I wish to part from you as friends."

Through tears, Bilbo said,

"You're not going anywhere Thorin. You're going to live."

"I want to take back what I said at the gate. You did only what a true friend would do. Forgive me.. I was too blind to see it," through tears, Thorin said,

"I'm... I'm so sorry. I had led you into such peril."

Then, he chocked and coughed.

"No, no I'm glad to have, shared in your perils, Thorin. Each and every one of them."

Thorin looked in his eyes and they shared a smile.

"It's far more than any Baggins deserves."

"Farewell, mister burglar. Go back to your books, your armchair, plant your trees, watch them grow," Thorin said breathlessly.

Bilbo's heart was breaking. His best friend was dying and all he could do was hold him in his arms and say goodbye.

"If more people valued home above gold, this world would be a merrier place," Thorin gasped.

"No! No, no, no," Bilbo chocked, "Thorin, Thorin don't you dare!"

Right there, Thorin's spirit was released- meeting Fili and Kili. Bilbo laid beside Thorin,

"Thorin, Thorin- hold on. The eagles- the eagles are here Thorin!"

Bilbo finally accepted Thorin's death. He covered his mouth with his right fist as tears streamed down his face in the rush of a river. Bilbo wept aloud for his friend. Legolas came up to Bilbo and said,

"Is he..?"

Through tears gushing from his eyes, he couldn't speak all he could do was nod. Legolas gently picked Thorin up and walked with Bilbo to the healing tents and laid Thorin in a cot, Bilbo knelt next to Thorin and cried.

* * *

Fili's eyes opened and he was in pure white, all around- white. It was quiet and peaceful. He looked down and saw he was shirtless. He saw his big gash from his right hip to his navel. Then, Kili appeared. Shirtless and his cuts and bloodstained skin was visible but Kili's injury, being in the back of his head, to the nape of his neck, Fili couldn't tell that anything was wrong- that he'd no reason to be where he was- until Fili felt the back of his head and his eyes went wide.

Kili just simply smiled at his big brother, reassurance in Kili's eyes gave Fili the peace he needed. Both brothers looked to their left and there was Thorin. He, too, was shirtless, blood and scars and some gashes visible. They felt a shift in the air and there came a bright Light. It only got bigger and brighter and suddenly, there seemed to appear a Face. They all stood quiet and still as a board looking, watching. First, a tanned face appeared, hazel eyes and long black lashes, short brown hair.

Kili noticed His eyes looked kind, full of love and gentle and it elevated his heart to look at the Face. They all saw at the same time, bowed low and then stood. They noticed that they weren't hurting anymore and looked down at their scars and felt their gashes. There was no pain or soreness, just scars- no gashes. They looked up and knew Who He was. They bowed their thanks. They each felt something inside them that was similar to what each other felt as well as personal things.

* * *

Kili and Fili looked at each other, both confirming what each felt in his own heart. They turned to Thorin, having felt what they felt, he knew what was going on. Fili and Kili hugged each other and bear hugged Thorin and sent him a comforting reassuring smile and a pat on the back, then they vanished.

* * *

Kahlan had fallen asleep next to Kili when he gasped and woke up. He looked around and looked at the body lying there next to him and smiled.

"She's why I came back."

He gently kissed her but when it didn't wake her up, he got more passionate. She opened her eyes to Kili's eyes looking into hers and covered her mouth with her hand and tears fell. He held her torso with both his arms and quietly and gently said,

"Ssh, it's okay."

"Kili, I thought I was going to lose you!"

He whispered on her lips,

"Never. Never. I promised I would not leave."

* * *

Fili's chest suddenly filled with breath and he gasped. His icy blue eyes looking around the room, still remembering the experience.

"Fili? Fili?" He looked to his right and his heart melted. His right hand cupped her left jaw as he desperately looked into her eyes. Her eyes filled with tears and her voice broken,

"I thought I'd love you, my love. I didn't know what I was going to do without you."

His left hand stroked her cheek softly,

"Ssh, it's okay. I'm here," he whispered on her lips.

"I'll never leave you sanazyung arm isider, sh."

"What dies that mean?"

He smiled and said,

"My pure, white rose. I was told we now have two new beautiful baby Princesses."


	81. Chapter 81

**Hey all! Just wanted to say for those of you who celebrated Easter I hope you had a great one! For those of you who don't, I hope it was a great day for you too! Enjoy this new chapter :)**

* * *

She gave him a questioning look.

He chuckled,

"I met Jesus."

Her eyes went wide and she gasped.

* * *

Hours later...

After sneaking a peak in their tent and seeing Erin and Fili awake, Dis came in.

"Fili, how are you? How do you feel?"

Fili smiled warmly back at his amad and snuggled into the arm she snaked around the back of his neck,

"I'm fine mom, thank you for taking care of my wife."

She smiled and Erin snuggled up into his right side.

"So, would you like to meet your daughters?"

He suddenly sat up and his eyes went big, looking at his mom and his wife. His heart beating happily and anxiously. He got the biggest smile on his face and said,

"C-can I?"

She smiled and nodded and went to get the girls.

"Wow, this is it...I'm meeting my babies."

Dis came in holding both girls but gave him one and held the other.

Erin sat up and rested her chin on Fili's right shoulder and sweetly smiled. As Fili held one of his daughters, his pointer finger gently touched her face, ears, nose and hands. She was the tiniest baby! She barely opened her eyes but when she saw him, she put on the biggest smile she could possibly pull- being a newborn.

Fili said, chocked up,

"She's smiling at me... This isn't real.. It can't be."

Erin wiped a tear from Fili's eyes.

"Amralizi, bunnanune. Uzfakuh," Fili whispered on his daughter's forehead. He gently gave the first girl to Erin and Dis gave him baby number two.

"They are so beautiful."

"They are. I can't tell who they look more like."

Fili looked at her and said,

"I do. They look just like their gorgeous, beautiful mother. Who can light up a room with just one smile."

She smiled and they shared a sweet kiss between them. The girl Fili was now holding reached her right arm out, as if wanting her father's face. Fili leaned down to where her sweet, tiny hand was and she touched his left cheek and smiled up at him.

"I love you with all my heart, my princess little one."

The girls returned to Dis and she returned them to the tent she was sharing with the rest of the dwarves, Liam and the girls.

* * *

Kahlan and Kili were in their cot relaxing when the tent flaps moved and their son emerged, followed by Dis giggling.

Liam saw Kili and spread his arms and ran, as only a toddler could, and Dis helped him climb into the cot. Kili enveloping his son in his arms and plastering kisses all over his face- making Liam laugh. Kahlan just sat there, watching the exchange between her husband and son and couldn't help but smile and just watch.

Liam laughed as Kili held him and tickled him. It was a sweet sight.

"How are you feeling son?"

Kili shrugged,

"Wee bit hungry."

"You're not...sore?"

Kili laughed and kissed Liam,

"No. Not at all."

Kahlan smiled as Kili caught her eye and winked.

Liam decided to sit in Kahlan's lap while Kili tickled him and made him laugh. Dis quietly exited to give this sweet little family some alone time.

Kahlan looked at Kili with a twinkle in her eye,

"What?" He laughed.

She whispered in Kili's ear,

"How do you feel about being a father of two?"

His eyes went wide and his mouth fell open.

"Are you serious? You're pregnant? How are you pregnant and you fought in war?"

She laughed and said,

"I only just found out a little while after I brought you here when you were passed out. I went to the washing tents and realized I am late for my monthly. Usually that means a pregnancy."

He smiled so big and kissed his wife lovingly.

"I can't believe this!" He laughed.

"I know," she laughed happily.

Kili pulled her shirt up a little and put his hand where a baby bump would soon be forming, smiled and said,

"I can't wait."

Liam suddenly put his hand where Kili's wake and said,

"Baby."

Kili and Kahlan looked at each other.

"Liam what about mommy."

"Baby!"

Kahlan's right hand covered her mouth.

Kili said,

"How did he know?! I just found out!"

Kahlan started laughed out loud while Kili smothered Liam in kisses and cuddles and Kahlan said,

"And I think that was his first word! His first word EVER!"

"I love my family. Thank God for you all."

* * *

Nobody noticed Thorin's eyes open until he started coughing. Bilbo and Dis's head shot straight to where Thorin was. Both rushed to his side and couldn't believe he was truly alive.

"Thorin?"

Thorin had to blink a few times to focus his sight but he saw his sister.

"Dis! Bilbo! Where are Fili and Kili?"

"In their tents. How are you feeling?"

He gently smiled and said,

"I feel great Dis. Get everybody in here. There's something to be done.

* * *

An hour later, every dwarf stood inside Thorin's tent. Fili and Kili in the far right, holding their baby girls with Kili and Kahlan right beside , Liam squirming in Kili's arms and sucking his fingers.

"Thorin, what's going on?" Dis asked.

Thorin sat on the edge of his cot and eyed Fili and Lili and they both nodded in response.

"I...Fili, Kili and I actially did...die. We...I don't know where we were but...we did...we met Jesus, he took a deep breath.

"Nobody spoke, verbally. It was like we shared feelings and thought. As if that was how we communicated. Fili and Kili had a choice- we all did."

Kahlan looked at Kili and asked,

"What choice?"

Kili looked at her,

"Return or stay."

Fili said,

That's how I knew you had given birth. I told you that I had heard we had baby girls... Jesus told me. He healed our gashes and pain. I was never truly hurt... I died but that was for our experience."

"Fee, I heard fall to the ground."

"Azog dropped me.. Legolas had shot an arrow at his arm that had the sword and that's how I had that gash. The arrow hit his arm and it weakend his grip but it didn't stop the strike completely. Kili's eyes filled with tears, he handed Liam to Kahlan and Fili handed baby number two to Erin and they gave each other the biggest tearful bear hug.

"I thought I'd lost you, Fee."

"Never Nadadith."

Dis couldn't have been more proud of her boys.

"I...however, needed a longer visit. I now have a relationship with God and I...have to prove myself as king. Balin...we should have a meeting."

* * *

That evening, the dwarves and Dis met in Thorin's tent for the meeting while Fili and Kili were with Kahlan and Erin and their kids in their tents.

"Balin, I am writing a proclamation for all people. The people of Dale from here on out can call Erebor their home. I'm offering Dain's men places to stay-given they want to. We all can help rebuild Erebor together-as well as Dale, but I am issuing a public apology...to people."

Ori, the Scribe of Company, sat beside of Dwalin wrote everything down:

"I, Thorin Oakenshield, am making a proclamation all people. I open Erebor's doors to all of Dale, Dain's army all people. Those in need will get refreshment and lodging. I offer Dain and his men lodging and refreshment, those who wish to leave, be with us at dawn. We journey home."

The scrolls were rolled and put in a cart. Thorin, Dwalin, Balin and Dis set to Dale.

* * *

Liam walked up to Kili and said,

"I yayoo dadda."

Kili smiled and took Liam into his arms and said,

"Awww, I love my baby boy too! What's your name?"

"Yeeuumm!"

Kili laughed as his son's arms went through the air and he excitedly yelled his name.

"What's my name? What's daddy's name?"

"Keewee, " he kissed Liam's cheek.

"Good job! What's mommy's name?"

Liam just looked at Kili trying to think.

Kili slowly said,

"Mommy's name is Kahlan. Can you say Kahlan?"

"Kaywin."

"Good job! That's mommy's name!"

"He's so cute!" Erin laughed.

"Thanks! Have you guys picked out a name for your twins?"

Fili and Erin looked at each other,

"Uuummmmm, nooo."

Kahlan and Kili started laughing and said,

"It's okay if you haven't have an idea yet."

One of the twins started crying. Fili and Erin left Kili and Kahlan so the baby could be nursed.

Kili put his hand on Kahlan's stomach and said,

"So, we go home tomorrow," Kili smiled, "I'm so proud of you for fighting," his eyes filled with tears."

"So strong. You're an amazing woman. I am blessed to be the one who gets to do this," he gently put his lips on her lips and said,

"Amrrralime, amrrraliiime."

She giggled and whispered,

"I like those rrrr's."

He chuckled,

"I know you do baby," the tip of his tongue teased her top lip.

She whispered,

"We need to plan a special night for us."

His eyes brightened at that idea and said,

"Couldn't agree more, amrrraliiime."

She shivered and kissed him.

They both snuggled with their sweet son and called it a night.


	82. Chapter 82

Is everybody liking the story? I wanna know what you guys think of it. Feel free to private message or comment and let me know your thoughts. If you have any ideas for a story feel free to let me know. This story is almost over and I am currently writing the sequel but in the meantime I do plan on doing one shots and for those of you who would like stories about other shows and movies. Let me know please, I am really eager to know what you all may have in mind.

Thanks!


	83. Chapter 83

A few hours later Thorin, Balin, Dwalin and Dis arrived in Dale. Dain's men had been helping care for the people. Thorin got off his horse and stood while Dwalin, Dis and Balin handed out scrolls. Thorin's eyes glazed all around the people of Dale. Many of them have had to bury their dead. Many didn't have any place to go.

Everyone just huddled in places or sat outside in groups with blankets trying to keep warm. His heart broke for them-knowing that this was his doing. He couldn't take it back- no matter how much he wanted to, but he could certaintly offer them a better life. Dain's men were with them providing blankets, food and warm drinks, building fires- doing whatever they could do to help.

As Dwalin, Balin and Dis handed out scrolls to people and Dain's men, Thorin directed his horse to the front of the crowd and loudly announced:

"People of Dale. I have no right to ask you of this, no right to expect this from you but I offer anyone who desires lodging and refreshment an opportunity for it. Tomorrow, the house of Durin will return to their rightful home. I whole-heartedly wish and desire to invite you to come along."

"Why should we take your word? You're the very reason this happened!"

Thorin nodded and said,

"You're right. There is no excuse for all the devastation I have heaped upon you...and to make matters worse I went back on my word to you. But I have had my eyes opened and I see my errors. People of Dale, I humbly and sincerely apologize but I offer you new life in Erebor. The mountain shall be our home for anybody that wishes.

I do hope you take me up on my offer and accept my apology."

Dis, Dwalin and Balin climbed back on their horses,

"I wish you all a good and hopeful night. For those of you who choose-we leave at dawn!"

They then returned to the tents.

* * *

As dawn breathed its light and a fresh breeze swept through Erebor, the son of Thrain prepared for the journey home. As he opened the flap of his tent to feed his horse and saddle it, he saw all of Dale before him.

Bard stepped forward,

"Thorin, we are behind you. We accept your offer to return to the mountain with you."

Thorin smiled brightly, spread his arms and said,

"You are more than welcome!"

He and Bard firmly patted each other"s back and happily laughed.

Within the next hour, Thorin made his way back home with Dis in his left, Dwalin on his right. Fili and Kili behind Thorin. Fili holding one of his daughters with Erin in front of him holding the other. Kahlan in front of Kili holding Liam. Her fatigue in this second pregnancy was already getting to her so she was leaning back against Kili's chest. Bilbo was to their right and he kept conversation with Kahlan, Kili and Liam.

Kili commented to Kahlan how cute he thought it was for Bilbo to get on Liam's tiny level and converse with him. Liam wasn't a year old yet but he was very smart.

* * *

The months leading up to Thorin's coronation were quite hectic, aside from the fact that every detail had to be as perfect as possible. From the vows and decorations, to the beards, braids and outfits- and yes, the food, Kili and Kahlan had learned that they were actually pregnant with twins!

By now, Liam's talking, hearing and understanding was improving everyday. He could understand that Kahlan has two babies in her stomach and he would put his little hand on her stomach whenever they would kick.

His eyes got wide and he would gasp, making Kili and Kahlan laugh and when he was asked by Balin, Oin, Ori or Dori would ask if he was excited to see the babies in mommy's tummy, he'd smile and nod. Kahlan's bully button now stuck out eight inches from her body

. Kahlan was in her and Kili's bedroom washing Liam when Kili walked through the door. He went to where Liam's little tub was and knelt down to take over washing and give Kahlan a rest.

"Hey me lad! How are ya?"

Liam looked at Kili and laughed and, in turn, made Kili laugh.

* * *

"You love it, don't you?" Kahlan asked Kili after he laid down in bed after he put Liam to bed.

"What? Being a father?"

Kahlan nodded and he said,

"I do love it. It's the second best job I've ever had and I can't wait until our second baby gets here."

She smiled and said,

"Me neither. I love them- this tummy is a blessing but I am looking forward to giving birth."

"Wait, what's the first job?"

Kili smiled and said,

"Being your husband."

She smiled.

"What does Oin say about the due date?"

She looked a little nervous,

"I'm nervous that it might be on the day of Thorin's coronation."

Kili thought,

"Well, maybe there will be things we could go to induce labor."

She rubbed her stomach and said,

"We could call Oin and have a check up."

She nodded and said,

"Before the coronation."

He kissed her forehead and then her tummy and said,

"Hi my darling, are you a boy or a girl?"

"Actually I feel like they might be a girl."

"Really? We will have a princess?"

She shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

* * *

Fili and Erin sat on their bed, each holding a baby girl.

"Who was the first baby?"

She shook her head and said,

"No idea but...do you want to name them?"

Fili looked at her and said,

"If it's okay, I would like to name this one," he nodded his head at the baby in his arms. Erin grew the biggest smile on her face and said,

"Of course!"

Fili took one look at the child in his arms, beautiful ocean blue eyes staring into his icy blue eyes and sweetly smiled. He knew precisely what her name should be.

"Elowyn Willow."

"Elowyn Willow?"

"Elowyn, because it sounds very ethereal and willow...because, " he blushed a little and looked her in the eyes and said,

"That was the first time we kissed."

"Awww, Fili! That's so sweet!"

He smiled and said,

"Of course."

"I thought about Luna Sophia for this one. Luna means the moon and-" he finished her sentence,

"Our first kiss was under the moonlight."

She smiled,

"Exactly and Sophia means wisdom. She will be very wise with God's guidance. She's as fair as the moon."

He laid his head on her left shoulder.

* * *

A week later, Kahlan's stomach had grown by a couple inches. She was continually lying on the bed while Kili went for Oin. Liam was laying next to Kahlan rubbing her stomach and said,

"Baby, dere baby?"

She smiled and said,

"Uhuh! Two babies."

Liam held up two fingers and said,

"Two? Two baby?"

She nodded her head and said,

"Yeah, two! You're going to be a big brother!"

Liam looked at her and smiled, then laid down next to her and kissed her cheek.

"Awww, are you my little dwarf?"

She tickled his neck and he loudly laughed,

"Are you my little dwarf?"

Liam actually had only a little bit of dwarf in him. He wouldn't grow to be as tall as Kahlan but he would be a little taller than his father.

"Oin is coming over with daddy and we're going to talk about the babies in mommy's tummy."

Liam's fingers were in his mouth as he said,

"Dadda?"

"Yeah! Dadda! Can you say Kili?"

"Keewee dadda!"

She smiled brightly and kissed her little boy.

Eventually, Kili and Oin came in the bedroom. Kili picked Liam up and went to play with him while Kahlan talked with Oin and he examined her.

Oin took out his notebook and documented, information.

"You look great! Stomach is big and healthy. How have you been feeling?"

"As far as the babies, I feel great! I just...I've been feeling really nervous because...I just don't want to go into labor in the middle of Thorin's coronation."

"Well, there are certain things you an do to induce labor. Spicy foods, long walks, herbal tea and probably the easiest and maybe most effective..."

Right then Kili came in the room saying that Liam had went to sleep, so Kili put him to bed. He sat down beside Kahlan and Oin filled him in on what they had been talking about.


End file.
